Rattling Cry
by Living Chain
Summary: Bukan hanya Germany yang menyadarinya; semua orang tahu bahwa Italy Veneziano telah berubah. Luka itu kembali terkorek. Dan semua kegilaan dari masa lalu datang kembali dan mulai melukainya dari dalam. Dark multi-chap fic. Epilogue. COMPLETE.
1. P: A Bird Chimes

Summary: Bukan hanya Germany yang menyadarinya; semua orang tahu bahwa Italy Veneziano telah berubah. Selagi ia mencari sebabnya, tak disangka-sangka Germany malah menemukan luka lama yang kembali terkorek. Dark multi-chap fic.

Disclaimer: Hetalia: Axis Powers © Himaruya Hidekaz

* * *

"_Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"_

_Mata berwarna biru tua itu menatap balik dengan pandangan bersalah, walaupun tak ada satupun kata yang keluar dari bibirnya._

"Tolong,_ France. Kalau kau datang jauh-jauh ke sini hanya untuk minta maaf, lebih baik kau simpan saja lidahmu daripada aku memotongnya nanti."_

_Kaki yang berdiri tegap dan kuat, seperti sama sekali tak ada niat setitikpun untuk beranjak dari tempat itu. Benar-benar; kekerasan kepalanya ini benar-benar membuatnya _marah_. Entah sedari kapan ia benar-benar ingin membunuh seseorang seperti ini._

"Bonnefoy_," satu kata yang dilancarkan dengan penuh amarah. "Pergi. Atau mati."_

_Sebuah ancaman kosong belaka; ia sudah tak punya armada lagi. Jangankan membunuh, tenaga untuk melawan balik saja ia tak punya kalau-kalau lelaki berambut pirang yang ada di depannya ini akan menyerangnya kembali._

_Tetapi dia yang ada di depannya hanya menghela napasnya—bagaikan berharap bahwa semua rasa bersalahnya ini akan segera keluar begitu ia mengeluarkan butir-butir air bercampur udara itu. Tetapi hal itu tak mungkin terjadi, dan ia harus menyelesaikan sesuatu yang harus ia selesaikan yang karena alasan itulah ia datang ke sini. Dan seketika itu pula ia menyerahkan sesuatu yang terbungkus kain berwarna hitam ke dekapan lelaki yang berambut perak._

"_Aku hanya akan menyerahkan ini, Prussia."_

_Ia berbalik tanpa sempat melihat reaksi lelaki berambut perak itu begitu melihat isi bungkusan tersebut—dan segera menaiki kudanya –sebuah mustang hitam dengan surai perak- yang gagah. Dan dengan satu tatapan sedih lainnya ke arah lelaki yang mendekap bungkusan hitam itu erat-erat, ia berkata dengan suara serak:_

"_Maafkan aku, Beillschimdt."

* * *

_

_Prologue: A Bird Chimes_

"Englaaaand~! Tambah birnya lagi!"

"Uurh—bir… satu biji…, siyaap~!"

Prussia langsung menyambar gelas bir itu dari tangan England yang masih setengah sadar, dan dengan satu tegukan langsung meludeskan isi gelas tersebut dan menaruhnya di atas pantry dengan suara 'TOOK!' yang memuaskan.

"_Danké, _bartender!" ucapnya puas sembari menghapus tetesan bir yang ada di mulutnya menggunakan tangannya. Memang, rasanya memang senang sekali jika sudah meminum bir, sampai-sampai membuatnya menyelipkan kata-kata dari bahasa asalmu sendiri.

"Jadi," ujar seorang lelaki berambut pirang lain yang duduk di ujung pantry—memegang sebuah gelas kaca berbentuk _flute _berisi sampanye merah muda yang tinggal setengah. "Bagaimana kelanjutan hubunganmu dengan Romano, Spain? Baik-baik sajakah?"

Duduk di sebelah Prussia adalah seorang personifikasi dari negara Spanyol—dengan kata lain Spain—yang memiliki kulit sedikit lebih kecoklatan daripada tiga orang lainnya di ruangan itu. Rambut pendeknya berwarna coklat tua, ditemani dengan dua permata hijau ametis yang memenuhi soket matanya. Bibirnya tampak merekahkan senyum dungu (yang banyak orang bilang _cukup_ atraktif) selagi tangannya bermain-main dengan gelas _tumbler _yang berisi jus tomat beralkohol. Dan entah bagaimana caranya, senyum dungunya yang atraktif itu merekah makin lebar, dijamin membuat seribu gadis lainnya di luar sana mati kehabisan darah.

"Romano tiap hari makin cakep~! Aiih, Prussia, France, harusnya kau lihat bagaimana mukanya si Romano waktu kemaren kita panen tomat! Aaah, rasa-rasanya aku baru saja ditembak oleh panah cupid saat itu!" jelasnya dengan entusias tinggi, terkadang memberikan gerak-gerik bagaimana ia menyelesaikan 'panen tomat'-nya itu bersama Romano-nya tersayang, dan sesekali memeluk dirinya sendiri bagai sedang memeluk Romano. Prussia dan France membalasnya dengan sebuah dengusan.

"Pssh. Kau mah tiap hari kena panah cupid, Spain. Mati aja sekalian kalau perlu," ejek lelaki berambut perak yang disebelahnya sambil kembali menenggak gelas bir kelimanya. Spontan yang diejek langsung memajukan bibirnya sedih dan ditemani oleh tawa geli France (di mana sang bartender England tampak sedang meneteskan iler selagi ia mengelap gelas-gelas kaca lainnya, sama sekali buta dengan pembicaraan ketiga orang lainnya di sana).

"Buu! K-kan lebih baik kalau aku mati kena panah cupidnya Romano! Lah, kalian sendiri tidak pernah merasakan _cinta_," di mana Spain membuat bentuk hati dengan kedua tangannya sambil mengedipkan sebelah mata, "-kan?"

France tertawa terbahak-bahak begitu melihat gerakan Spain yang begitu mengundang tawa (di sisi lain amat sangat _mengejek_ Prussia yang terhormat yang 'bangga' akan kesendiriannya tanpa sesuatu yang ia 'harap' takkan pernah dapatkan bernama cinta itu, sehingga membuatnya langsung merebahkan wajah ke meja pantry untuk menyembunyikan air matanya karena gagal mempersunting Hungary), dan ia membalas dengan bangga, "Ooh, kau _mengejek_-ku, matador? Tidak mungkin seseorang seperti _aku_ ini tak pernah merasakan cinta! Kau tahu bagaimana orang-orang sering menyelipkan kata '_From Paris, with Love_' karena terdengar seksi itu, bukan? Itu karena kak France membagikan cintanya setiap hari!"

"Menjijikkan. Pantas saja kudengar angka kehamilan di luar nikah di negaramu naik," sahut seseorang lainnya yang dilancarkan dengan aksen Inggris yang tebal, membuat tiga pasang mata melihat ke arah bartender yang rupa-rupanya mulai sadar (karena dalam keadaan mabuk, dapat dipastikan England akan mengoceh tentang salah satu jajahan favoritnya, _bukan _tentang France sebagaiamanapun yang lain mengusilinya).

Usung tak ada usung, France langsung mengguyur muka England dengan sampanyenya, walhasil membuat muka sang bartender kembali memerah dan alhasil membawanya kembali ke keadaan mabuk.

"Lanjut," perintah Prussia. Dua temannya menganggukan kepalanya tanda setuju; jam masih menunjukkan pukul sebelas malam, dan ketiga orang itu tidak mau pesta kecil mereka akan dihancurkan oleh England yang pasti akan langsung mengamuk begitu ia tahu (dan sadar) bahwa France telah seenaknya menggunakan _joint_ bawah tanah miliknya tanpa izin, terutama karena ia telah mendobrak masuk ke rumahnya bagai maling, menidurkan (bukan _meniduri_, walaupun Hungary tampaknya tertarik untuk melihat) Scotland dan Ireland dengan obat tidur yang dimasukkan ke dalam minuman mereka (_"Rencananya biar kita cuman berempat sama England aja gituh,"_), dan membiarkan Sealand keluar malam bersama Wy dan Serboga juga North Cyprus (untunglah yang keluar bukan _France_, kalau tidak kasihan Wy kehilangan kesuciannya pada umur yang begitu belia).

"Jadi-," Spain terbatuk-batuk sedikit. "Sampai di mana kita tadi?"

"France ngehamilin cewek?" tebak Prussia.

"_Bukan_," bantah France (yang tampaknya terlalu cepat, walau untungnya kedua orang lainnya tampak tidak menyadarinya. Untunglah; ia tidak mau Marianne mengadukannya ke pengadilan nanti). "Dan aku yakin kita sedang membicarakan _l'amour_ tadi."

"Oh, iya, kau benar!" ujar Spain setuju sambil mengacungkan jarinya. Spain kemudian menyeruput jus tomatnya, sebelum berkata, "Nah, Prussia belum ngomong apa-apa tentang _amor_, nih! Ayo, Prus, ngomong sesuatu tentang _cinta_!"

Prussia menggertakkan giginya lagi; memang terkadang dua temannya ini bisa menjadi amat sangat _brengsek_ tergantung sirkumstansi yang sedang terjadi, seperti saat ini, yang tentu saja membuatnya sangat terpojok.

"Ooh, diamlah, Spain. _Dan kau juga, _France. Aku tak bisa menikmati birku, nih." Jawab Prussia ketus sambil meminum birnya sedikit demi sedikit, mulai sedikit tak _mood_ untuk melanjutkan topik yang cukup sensitif baginya ini.

"Aaw, Prussiaku yang malang, kalah dengan seorang aristokrat masam yang nggak aneh kalau England itu temannya," dekut France, sama sekali tak mengindahkan peringatan dan ekspresi masam Prussia yang jelas-jelas mengisyaratkan: gue-bad-mood-loe-ndeket-_vital _-_region_-loe-gw-_invade_—(karena jelas-jelas France malah lebih senang –seperti biasa- jika _vital region_-nya kena 'invasi') lelaki berambut pirang itu malah berganti posisi tempat duduk di atas kursi sebelah Prussia yang tak diduduki Spain, dan memberikan lelaki berambut perak itu sebuah _pelukan_.

"Ooh, Prussia. Kau tahu temanmu ini bersedia memberikan 'cinta' kepadamu setiap malam," lanjut France yang spontan langsung membuat bulu kuduk Prussia –yang masih tersembunyi dalam dekapan dada France- berdiri.

"Gigi loe, kodok! Ngapain gue mau-maunya dikasih _cinta_—dari semua orang—oleh_mu_!" teriak Prussia kencang sebelum melepaskan diri dari dekapan France. Segeralah beragam kata-kata yang tak jelas (yang tampaknya adalah bahasa Jerman—cukup terlihat dari pembacaan kata-katanya yang sesaat berhenti-berhenti) keluar dari mulutnya selagi ia sendiri mencari udara setelah cukup lama hidungnya terhadang dada France yang cukup 'harum' (_"Gila, pake parfum apaan lagi tuh si Francis. Baunya dah kaya' minyak nyong-nyong…"_).

"Ooi, France. Jangan ejek Prussia lagi, dong. Kasihan tuh," ujar Spain yang kemudian memberikan sebuah senyum simpatik kepada Prussia yang sudah kembali duduk di sebelahnya, meminum birnya lagi untuk benar-benar menetralkan bau parfum nyong-nyong France yang sangat menyengat.

"Aaw, tidak seru," jawabnya, sebelum memesan sebuah sampanye lain kepada England (yang masih 'cukup' mabuk, untuk saat ini, setidaknya). "Ayo kita ngomongin orang lain lagi, dong. Jarang-jarang kita kumpul-kumpul begini tapi yang ada malahan England ngoceh tentang Dia-yang-Namanya-Tak-Boleh-Disebut," dengan Dia-yang-Namanya-Tak-Boleh-Disebut mengacu kepada salah seorang negara yang obesitas hiper-aktif pula yang dijamin akan membuat England yang mabuk rewel sampai pagi begitu disebut, bukan mengacu kepada salah seorang alumni sekolah sihir yang dulu pernah England datangi (atau setidaknya, itulah yang England pernah ceritakan kepada France. Sampai saat ini pun France sendiri tidak yakin kalau sekolah itu ada). "Ada yang mau memulai kita mau ngomongin siapa?"

"Kita ngomongin Romano aja, yuk!" balas Spain dengan mata berbinar-binar, dimana kedua lelaki lainnya berbarengan berkata, "_Nggak_."

Spain langsung sesenggukan sendiri di kursinya (menggumamkan sesuatu tentang, "Ooh… Romano kecilku, kenapa tidak ada yang sadar akan keindahanmu?"), sedangkan France dan Prussia hanya memutar mata mereka; hal yang biasa terjadi jika mereka mengabaikan cinta-buta Spain terhadap Romanonya itu.

"Bagaimana… kalau tentang Veneziano…?"

Lagi-lagi semua mata terpasang ke arah sang bartender yang rupanya kembali mulai tidak mabuk. Prussia cepat-cepat bertindak dengan melemparkan sisa isi birnya ke wajah England dan dalam seketika berhasil (lagi) membuat mukanya kembali memerah. England kembali menyibukkan dirinya dengan urusan bartendernya selagi France menggumam, "Walau dia lagi mabuk, rasanya England ada benarnya juga. Aku belum pernah melihat Italy akhir-akhir ini."

"Ho-oh, ho-oh!" gumam Spain setuju yang ternyata sedang sambil menyeruput jus tomatnya ("Tengguk dulu minumannya, Spain. Kalo sampe muncrat ke mukaku, besok Madrid akan alami inflasi,"). Setelah berhasil meminum larutan tomat beralkohol itu, Spain melanjutkan, "France dan England benar, loh. Aku juga jarang banget ngeliat Italy sekarang. Romano sayangku aja udah nggak pernah cerita tentang dia! Padahal mereka kan saudaraan. Ayo, apa yang kau tahu tentang Italy, Prussia?"

Prussia menunjuk dirinya sendiri bingung. "Ke-kenapa malah aku yang ditanya?" Ia sedikit was-was ketika ketiga pasang mata (ya, bahkan England; kadar alkohol bir memang jauh lebih rendah daripada sampanye, sehingga membuatnya sedikit lebih 'sadar' daripada tadi ketika ia diguyur sampanye) melihatnya dengan rasa penasaran yang amat sangat.

"Yah," France menjentik-jentikkan jarinya ke batang gelas _flute _miliknya yang tadi telah diisikan oleh England sampanye yang sekarang berwarna kuning muda. "Maksudku, kupikir kau tahu gosip-gosip menarik tentang si kecil Italy. Maksudku, Italy kan tinggal di rumah Germany, kan? Dan kupikir kau pasti tau tentang keadaan dan hubungan mereka berdua, seperti itu? Berikan kami gosip yang menarik gituh, Prussia!"

Untuk sesaat (hanya untuk _sesaat_) France dan Spain melihat setitik keraguan di mata merah milik Prussia, sebelum digantikan oleh keangkuhannya kembali. Lelaki berambut perak itu hanya diam di tempatnya duduk, dengan dua (tiga) orang lainnya juga tetap duduk (berdiri) dalam diam pula untuk menunggu kemungkinan gosip luar biasa yang akan dilontarkan oleh mulut kasarnya itu.

Tapi, yang hanya bisa dikatakan oleh Prussia saat itu adalah:

"Sebenarnya…, Italy sudah tak tinggal lagi di rumahku."

_~to be continued

* * *

_

Uum, tolong kesampingkan gaya tulisannya yang sedikit gila di chapter ini bagi yang mengharapkan bahwa nih multi-chap fic akan langsung dark pada awal-awalnya. Err, ya, saia buat ini karena sedikit terkejut karena belum ada fic dengan cerita seperti ini. Yah, saia menambahkan Karakter B (HRE) di samping Germany jadi setidaknya reader bisa kira-kira base-plot dari cerita ini. Jujur sih alasannya karena saia suka selfcest –digampar-, dan alasan lainnya karena emang plot point. Err, tolong kesampingkan rambling nggak jelas saia. –ditembak Swiss-

Uum, dan review? Karena hal itu dapat membuat saia bekerja lebih cepat :D


	2. 1: Breaking The Monotony

Disclaimer: Hetalia Axis Powers © Himaruya Hidekaz. Produk kontak lens yang disebutkan di sini © yang punya fandom sama yang memproduksi.

* * *

_Chapter 1: Breaking The Monotony_

Sambil menyeruput teh hijaunya yang masih mengepulkan asap panas, Japan melirik ke arah lelaki berambut pirang yang bergerak-gerak tak nyaman di atas kursinya, kemudian berganti melirik ke arah jam tiruan Big Ben yang ada di ujung ruangan (dan tidak; mereka tidak berada di dalam _joint_ bawah tanah milik England. Mereka ada di sebuah kafe kecil yang tetapi cukup pretijius, terletak di pinggiran kota Berlin, dan memiliki menu yang mencakup hampir semua makanan dan minuman kecil yang ada di seluruh dunia. Manajer kafe itu tampaknya sedikit punya obsesi tersendiri terhadap Britain, dan jadilah tiruan Big Ben kecil di ujung ruangan itu berdiri megah).

Ia menyipitkan matanya untuk melihat jarum yang bergerak dengan ritim monoton itu lebih baik; pukul setengah tiga siang.

Sudah kelewat dua jam dari waktu yang sudah dijanjikan mereka bertiga.

Dan Italy Veneziano masih belum menunjukkan batang hidungnya sedari tadi.

Sebenarnya, Japan adalah orang yang selalu bisa membagi-bagi waktu dan menaatinya (walaupun tidak dalam tahap seorang Germany), _atau_ setidaknya itulah yang ia selalu coba untuk taati. Memang, karena umurnya yang sudah memasuki masa senja (walau memiliki wajah serupa anak _bishounen_ berumur 12 tahun), ia diharuskan untuk memaksakan dirinya untuk bangun, makan, dan tidur yang teratur. Bangun pukul 6 pagi, olahraga selama setengah jam (benar-benar; darah tinggi itu memang penyakit yang menyebalkan), kemudian mandi, sarapan dan mulai bekerja. Diharuskan untuk makan siang jam 12, melanjutkan kerja lagi dan menahan kelaparan perut dengan _snack _kecil (biasanya mochi atau kacang) jam 4. Makan malam jam 7 dan menyelesaikan proposal hingga jam 10 sebelum ia pergi tidur, dan jika tidak dilakukan dengan teratur, maka salah satu dari penyakit mag atau migrain-nya akan kambuh.

Dan karena hal ini, perut keroncongan Japan belum terisi sama sekali sejak sarapan sebuah roti _anpan_ jam 7 tadi, sedangkan jika ia makan sekarang, waktu makan _snack _hanya tinggal dua jam lagi.

Benar-benar sebuah dilema karena ia diharuskan (oleh karena predikatnya sebagai seorang Jepang yang terkenal akan kesopanannya) menunggu Italy untuk datang dulu sebelum ia baru bisa memulai makannya (yang sudah terlambat). Setidaknya untunglah ia masih bisa meminum tehnya yang lumayan untuk mengganjal perut.

"Germany-san," ujarnya pelan sambil menaruh gelas tehnya di atas meja bundar yang telah berisi seporsi kare baru yang kuahnya telah kental, sepiring pasta yang sudah dingin, semangkuk kentang dan brokoli yang dilumuri keju di atasnya yang belum tersentuh sama sekali, ditemani dengan sebuah kopi hitam pekat (dan teh hijau yang diminumnya tadi) yang telah Japan dan Germany pesan sebelumnya (mereka memang sengaja tidak memesan minuman untuk Italy, karena pikiran personifikasi negara yang satu itu dapat berubah-ubah sewaktu-waktu: awal-awalnya minta dibuatkan susu, di tengah-tengah minta jus tomat dan terakhir-akhirnya malah minta wedang jahe yang Italy pikir berasal dari Belanda karena pernah mencicipinya di salah satu kafe di Amsterdam. Japan yang kenal dekat dengan Netherlands sendiri tentu saja tahu bahwa itu adalah salah besar, tapi memilih untuk tidak memberitahukannya karena lucu). "Bukan karena saya terburu-buru karena ada undangan makan malam oleh China atau apa, tapi saya pikir lebih baik Germany-san segera mengontak Italy-san sekarang juga. Ini tidak seperti seorang Italy-san untuk datang telat waktu seperti ini."

Lelaki berambut pirang yang dipanggil sebagai Germany itu menghela napasnya lelah sambil memijit-mijit kepalanya yang mulai penat, sebelum tangan lainnya menunjukkan sebuah telepon genggam yang cukup canggih (dalam batasan penglihatan orang awam) kepada lelaki Asia di depannya dan berkata, "Kau pikir untuk apa aku sudah mengeluarkan telepon dari tadi, Japan."

Sedikit terkejut dengan jawaban yang cukup kasar darinya (yang jujur saja tak ia perkirakan akan keluar dari mulut seorang _Germany_), Japan terselip. "_G-gomenasai, Doitsu-san—._"

"Maaf?"

"A-aah…," Japan segera menyadari kesalahannya—ditandai dengan tangan kanannya yang bergerak ke atas untuk menutup mulutnya. Ia pun cepat-cepat mengoreksinya dengan berkata, "Ma-maksudku, maafkan a—uum, saya, Germany-san… Ini salah saya tidak melihat anda memegang telepon sedari tadi," _karena umur saya sudah cukup tua, jadi pandangan mata saya sudah cukup buram, _imbuhnya di dalam hati. _Perlukah mataku yang sudah tua ini memakai kontak lens? Uum, maunya model apa, ya, tapinya? Byakugan, Rinnegan, Sharingan, atau yang model Mangekyoshi saja, ya? Kalau yang Mangekyoshi, mau pakai punya siapa?_ Dan kira-kira seperti itulah apa yang sedang berlanjut di pikiran Japan, sebelum Germany memecah pemikirannya dengan suaranya yang cukup keras.

"Tidak, ini salahku, Japan. Tidak seharusnya aku membentakmu seperti itu," kata Germany sambil menggoyang-goyangkan wajahnya, sedikit merasa bersalah karena telah membentak Japan (walaupun secara tak langsung) tadi. "Aku hanya sedikit…, yah, kau tahu—sedikit…,"

"Khawatir?" tebak Japan.

Untuk sesaat Germany terdiam mendengar tebakan Japan itu, hanya untuk segera mengakui perasaannya yang ternyata adalah kekhawatiran itu dengan sebuah anggukan lemah. Japan mengangguk mengerti; sebuah rahasia umum bahwa memang Germany cukup sulit untuk menerima perasaan yang tidak tertera dalam formulir pendaftaran militer seperti kekhawatiran itu—terutama terhadap Italy, walaupun memang, sejak hari Valentine beberapa puluh tahun yang lalu, Germany sedikit lebih 'terbuka' akan perasaannya itu (dan, ya, Japan memang mengingat hari itu karena pada hari itulah ia dihubungi oleh Austria bahwa _meeting _mereka untuk perencanaan perlawanan menghadapi Sekutu ditiadakan). _Tsundere, ya? _Pikir Japan, dalam hati merencanakan untuk membuat fanfic _hurt _& _comfort _GerIta lainnya.

Dan ngomong-ngomong tentang Italy…, "Jadi? Apakah Italy-san baik-baik saja?"

Lelaki Eropa itu sekali lagi melihat layar telepon genggamnya yang sudah ia lihat selama entah beratus-ratus kali tampaknya dalam dua jam terakhir ini, menatap lelah ke arah sebuah nama kontak berjudul 'Feliciano Vargas' yang terletak paling atas dalam daftar kontaknya, dan mengangguk.

"Ya, dia baik-baik saja. Aku dengar dari Prussia tadi Italy sudah menelpon ke rumah dan sedang dalam perjalanan ke sini."

"Apa Italy-san terlambat karena, anu…, apa katanya—_siesta_…-nya dan dia terlambat bangun?"

Germany menggelengkan wajahnya, "Italy selalu tidur jam _empat_."

"Aah," Japan langsung mengingat saat dulu Italy pernah berkunjung ke rumahnya sore hari, dimana begitu Japan kembali ke ruangan tempatnya meninggalkan Italy untuk mengambil makanan ringan dan teh, ia menemukan cucu dari Kerajaan Roma itu telah tertidur pulas di atas _tatami_ (plus dengan gaya tidur seperti janin sambil mengisap jempolnya bagai sebuah dot) _tanpa sehelai benang pun yang menutupi tubuhnya_ (muka Japan sedikit memerah ketika ia ingat ia langsung berteriak saat itu) dan ia mengangguk setuju pada akhirnya.

"Kalau begitu, Germany-san, apa yang menyebabkan Italy-san datang terlambat—,"

Sebelum Japan sempat menyelesaikan perkataannya, bel yang ada tepat di atas pintu kafe tersebut berdering, menandakan datangnya seorang pengungjung lainnya yang secara kebetulan mempunyai rambut berwarna coklat susu dengan sebuah helai rambut mencolok yang mencuat sendiri di sisinya. Pengunjung yang adalah seorang lelaki muda yang cukup flamboyan itu memakai sebuah baju putih berkerah dengan vest kulit berwarna coklat tua, ditemani celana tiga perempat warna khaki dan sebuah sepatu hitam mahal mengkilat yang menutupi kakinya yang bergerak-gerak riang dengan wajah inosen menuju ke arah meja yang ditempati Japan dan Germany. Tanpa peringatan apapun, ia langsung merebahkan dirinya di atas kursi kosong di meja tersebut dan meregangkan tubuhnya, sedikit lelah atas perjalanan cukup panjang yang telah ia tempuh.

Kedua orang lainnya yang ada di meja itu hanya bisa membungkam mulut begitu lelaki yang adalah Italy itu selesai meregangkan tubuhnya. Akhirnya, seorang Italy Veneziano, datang setelah menunda pertemuan mereka selama _dua jam lebih tiga puluh tujuh menit._ Entahlah apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang; Japan berpikir, akan menjadi sangat kasar baginya untuk berkata kepada Italy bahwa dia telah terlambat dari waktu yang sudah ditentukan untuk reuni mereka yang sudah cukup lama tak diadakan (yang disebabkan oleh mereka –terutama Italy dan tiga orang lainnya- harus bekerja lebih rutin karena masalah krisis finansial Eropa), walau sebagaimanapun ketatnya jadwal Japan karena ia _memang_ menerima undangan oleh China untuk makan malam bersama Korea bersaudara dan Taiwan juga Hongkong.

Atau mungkin…, ia hanya sedikit tidak tega melihat bagaimana riangnya wajah seorang Italy Veneziano akan berubah menjadi sedih dan masam begitu seseorang memarahinya. Mata yang akan berkaca-kaca ketika air mata hangat memenuhinya, wajah yang masam dan kemerahan menahan tangis, satu helai rambut yang menjuntrung akan menunduk ke bawah bagai mengetahui bahwa pemiliknya sedang bersedih, dan senyumannya akan—

Tunggu, senyuman?

Japan melirik lagi ke arah senyuman Italy yang duduk di sebelahnya.

Ke arah sebuah senyuman yang terlalu _lebar_ untuk wajah seorang Italy Veneziano.

Setelah diperhatikan lagi, wajah Italy bukanlah wajah seseorang yang baru saja bangun tertidur. Wajahnya terlihat segar, ekspresi yang tergambar di wajahnya cerah, dua bola mata berwarna amber yang bersinar penuh percaya diri, dan senyuman simpul yang walaupun manis tetap saja terlalu _lebar_ untuk seorang Italy Veneziano, bagaikan sang pemilik senyuman itu sedang merencanakan suatu kenakalan anak-anak yang bagi orangtua adalah _berbahaya_.

Benar-benar, seperti sedang melihat Russia saja.

"Vee? Kenapa kau memperhatikanku terus, Japan?"

Mata hitam Japan sedikit membelalak begitu Italy menegurnya. Dan akhirnya beberapa kata gagaplah yang hanya bisa diucapkannya, "Aah—u-um, ti-tidak ada apa-apa…, Italy-san."

Sesaat Italy kembali memperhatikan Japan dengan kepala bertumpu di atas kedua tangan yang ada di atas meja, sebelum tersenyum dan mengangguk sekali.

Japan menghela napasnya dalam-dalam (suatu gerakan yang tidak terlalu terdengar Germany dan Italy) setelah itu. _Mungkin aku terlalu lelah saja_, gumamnya, mengingat bahwa kemarin malam ia terlalu memforsir dirinya untuk menyelesaikan proyek game privat yang sudah ia rencanakan sedari tahun lalu. _Lagipula, tidak seharusnya aku membandingkan Italy-san dengan—dari semua orang—_Russia_-san yang jelas-jelas sangat berbeda dengannya… Aah, kau ini aneh-aneh saja, Japan._

Tapi tetap saja Japan tidak bisa mengindahkan perasaan _aneh_ yang terus ada di meja ini sejak Italy Veneziano datang.

Untuk pertama-tama (dan yang paling jelas), Germany belum membuka mulutnya dari tadi.

Dan hanya dengan satu sebab itulah Japan bisa memutuskan bahwa memang ada sesuatu yang _salah_.

"Jadi~," tiba-tiba suara kecil Italy muncul di tengah-tengah kecanggungan yang sedang terjadi di sana, "aku dipanggil oleh Prussia kemarin lusa buat dateng ke sini. Ada apa, ya?"

Diam.

"Hmm~?" Lelaki berambut coklat itu memiringkan kepalanya sedikit karena tidak adanya jawaban yang ia teriam, dan bersamaan dengan itu tangan kanannya bergerak memegang sebuah garpu yang terletak di sebelah piring pastanya. "Apa tidak ada yang tau, vee?"

Pertanyaan Italy itu tampak seperti sebuah desakan bagi Japan untuk menjawab (atau setidaknya membuat agar pertanyaannya itu tidak diabaikan begitu saja. Dia sedikit tidak enak dengan Italy, kau tahu), sehingga ia berkata, "A-aah, uum, saya sendiri ditelpon oleh Germany-san untuk datang ke sini, Italy-san. Jadi saya tidak terlalu tahu," 'sedikit' melupakan bahwa di perbincangan di telepon sebelumnya Germany sendiri telah berkata bahwa pertemuan ini akan menjadi semacam, _"Reuni untuk kita bertiga. Sejak tahun 2008, kita hampir tak pernah makan bersama lagi, kan?"_

"Hee…, begitukah?" tanya Italy dengan sebuah pertanyaan yang sama sekali tak bernada seperti sebuah pertanyaan tulus (seperti dalam pertanyaan yang bersifat _mengejek_) laksana ia lebih tertarik melihat tangannya yang memegang garpu menikam sebuah daging yang tercecer di antara selak-beluk pastanya. "Kalau begitu, apa yang akan kita lakukan sekarang,"

Mata berwarna amber itu menyipit dan bergerak tajam melihat ke arah lelaki berambut pirang yang ada di sebelahnya.

"_Ludwig_?"

Dan Japan _menyadari _bahwa rahang dan otot-otot lelaki yang dipanggil sebagai Ludwig itu menegang.

"Aaiih, Ludwig," lanjut Italy dengan suara bagai sedang menyanyi sebelum memasukkan daging tersebut –menghiraukan betapa dinginnya makanan tersebut- ke dalam mulutnya dengan puas. "Kau tau," katanya, sambil mengunyah, "kalau Ludwig pengen minta maaf sama Feliciano, harusnya Ludwig nggak usah ngajak-ngajak Kiku, eh?"

_Ternyata memang ada masalah_, pikir Japan walau sepatah katapun tak keluar dari mulutnya. _Pantas saja yang menelpon Italy-san adalah Prussia-san…_

Setelah kumpulan daging itu telah menjadi bubur dan ditelannya ke dalam kerongkongan, Italy melanjutkan, "Apalagi Ludwig malah menyuruh Gilbert untuk menelpon Feliciano… Ternyata Ludwig benar-benar tidak suka padaku, ya?"

"_Tidak_ pernah ada yang bilang begitu, Feliciano," akhirnya suara Germany yang berat itu keluar.

"Begitu? _Begitu_?" Japan tertegun ketika kedua mata dan suara Italy—seorang _Italy Veneziano_ yang selalu bersikap inosen dan polos—menajam saat lelaki Italia itu berdiri dari tempatnya duduk sambil menggebrak meja yang menarik perhatian beberapa orang-orang lain yang duduk di sekitar mereka. Garpu yang tadi ada di tangannya terpelanting ke lantai keramik coklat di sana, dengan mata ambernya menatap tajam ke arah Germany dengan wajahnya yang sedikit dimiringkannya ke samping dan membuat surai-surai coklat susu rambutnya bergontai bagai memiliki nyawa sendiri. Japan merasakan kerongkongannya mulai kering, dan hanya bisa kembali membuatnya basah dengan air ludahnya sendiri, tak berani sekalipun mengalihkan pandangannya dari arah Italy yang _murka_.

Mungkin ini sudah terlalu dibesar-besarkan, tetapi Japan bersumpah ia sempat melihat wajah gila seorang Belarus di ekspresi Italy sekarang.

Bibir yang ada di muka Italy merekah kecil, memberikan celah sempit bagi suaranya yang berkata, "Kalau Ludwig memang bilang begitu, kenapa Ludwig tidak _menyangkal _bahwa Ludwig mengundangku ke sini agar bisa minta maaf? Dan jika memang benar begitu, kenapa malah ada Kiku di sini? Kenapa Gilbert yang menelponku, bukan Ludwig? Dan kenapa muka Ludwig terlihat _bersalah _seperti itu?"

"Feliciano, aku tidak—,"

Perkataan itu tidak pernah usai, dan mata biru Ludwig berputar ke samping di soketnya, seperti berusaha agar ia tidak melihat langsung ke arah mata Feliciano yang menatap tajam ke arah dirinya. Kiku hanya terdiam di tempatnya duduk.

Seperti bagaikan sihir England yang berada di balik semua itu, muka tajam Italy seketika melemas dan kembali ke bentuk awalnya yang lama—dua mata yang tertutup senang dan bibir yang menyunggingkan senyum cerah. Dan Japan semakin ngeri terhadap dirinya sendiri ketika ia –sekali lagi- bisa dengan mudah menyamakan senyum itu dengan senyum milik Russia. Entah ini bisa dibilang lebih baik atau lebih parah daripada Belarus tadi.

"'Tidak' apa, Ludwig?" tanyanya, masih sambil tersenyum senang. "_Hmm_?"

Ada keheningan sesaat di sana begitu Italy selesai bertanya, dengan Japan masih diam di atas tempat duduknya dan (Japan melihat) kepalan tangan Germany yang bergetar pelan di atas dengkul tempatnya bertumpu, seperti sedang mencoba menahan sesuatu yang sudah lama tak keluar dari dalam hatinya. Italy sendiri masih hanya berdiri di tempatnya sambil tersenyum menunggu jawaban yang (Japan perkirakan) tak akan pernah keluar dari mulut lelaki berambut pirang itu.

Ini sudah bagai sebuah jebakan manis yang sangat terlihat jelas saat-saat perang dunia dulu. Seperti bagai satu-satunya opsi pada saat itu hanyalah mundur atau terjun langsung ke dalam lubang buaya yang telah dipersiapkan oleh musuhmu. Japan tahu, jika Germany berani menjawab pertanyaan itu yang diibaratkan sebagai jebakan musuh, hasilnya akan berbalik sendiri dengan kejam ke arahnya.

Jadi dengan pintarnya, Germany memilih jalan tengah.

Germany tidak diam ataupun menjawab pertanyaan itu; ia berdiri dari tempatnya duduk dan segera mencengkeram pergelangan tangan Italy, membuat pemilik tangan yang lebih kecil itu sedikit meringis kesakitan karena kaget.

Mukanya berputar melihat ke arah Japan yang masih duduk di atas kursinya dan berkata, "Japan, tolong bayar dulu dengan uangmu. Aku akan segera transfer ke rekeningmu begitu aku dan Italy pulang—,"

"Kau mau bawa aku ke mana, Ludwig?"

Wajah Germany berputar lagi melihat ke arah Italy yang masih tetap ada di sebelahnya. Ke arah Italy yang sekarang telah menyunggingkan senyum simpul _itu _lagi ke arahnya. Japan melihat jakun lelaki pirang itu turun sesaat sebelum kembali naik, seperti sedang menelan ludah sebagai pencegah agar ia tidak akan _ditakuti_ oleh senyuman itu.

"Kau akan pulang, Feliciano," sergahnya sambil mendekap kain vest coklat Italy dengan kedua tangannya yang kuat untuk memberikan penekanan saat kedua mata coklat dan biru itu bertemu. "Pulang, pulang sekarang. Ke rumah_ku_."

Tetapi, dengan mudah Italy segera menepis tangan yang merenggut bajunya itu dan tersenyum balik sambil bertanya, "Kalau aku tidak mau?"

Tanpa menunggu perkataan Germany yang terdiam kaku mendengar jawaban itu, Italy segera berputar balik dan berjalan sambil melompat-lopat kecil ke arah pintu kafe tersebut—bagai telah menyatakan bahwa semua uring-uringan mereka tadi hanyalah angin lalu yang sekarang telah tak berbekas. Japan segera berdiri dari tempatnya duduk dan hampir saja akan segera menyusul bekas koleganya yang sudah memegang gagang metal pintu kayu itu kalau saja Germany tidak lebih dulu meneriakkan, "Italy!"

Pintu kafe itu terbuka dengan mengeluarkan suara mencicit tinggi sebelum Italy membalikkan mukanya dan memberikan Japan dan Germany sebuah senyum manis—senyum manis yang bukanlah senyum manis seperti milik Russia. Kedua mata ambernya terbuka dan menyorotkan sebuah pandangan yang Japan pikir hanya bisa diterjemahkan sebagai sorot mata kepedihan kepada mereka berdua. Sekarang senyumannya lebih terlihat miris daripada apapun.

"Maaf, ya, Germany," ujarnya pelan sambil beranjak melewati celah pintu. Japan menyatakan kalau memang ini adalah sorotan sedih. "Bukannya aku mau meninggalkanmu seperti ini atau apa—aku masih sayang padamu, kok. Cuman, aku…"

Sekarang hanya setengah tubuhnya yang terlihat, sisanya tertutup oleh batang kayu yang disebut sebagai pintu itu ketika benda itu mulai menutup sembari memfilter cahaya matahari di luar yang masuk ke kafe kecil itu. Dan ia hanya berkata, "Bukan sekarang, tapi kita pasti akan bertemu lagi, Germany," sebelum pintu itu tertutup dengan suara 'Kleek!' yang terdengar final.

Tertutup sudah pintu itu, sebelum diikuti dengan rentetan suara-suara kecil orang-orang di sekitar mereka yang tentu saja pasti sedang membicarakan mereka bertiga. Japan mungkin memang sedikit malu atas ketidaksopanan mereka pada hari ini (dan memutuskan akan segera meminta maaf kepada manajer kafe yang terlihat mencuatkan wajahnya dari kaca lingkar dari dapur sana—yakin sekali ia telah melihat semua hal yang terjadi di sini), tapi begitu ia melihat wajah lelaki Eropa yang berdiri tenang di sebelahnya, ia langsung berpikir, _Kalau America-kun ada di sini dan Italy-san yang pergi tadi diibaratkan sebagai England-san, pasti ia akan berkata, "Peduliku tentang imej!" dan akan segera menyusulnya keluar. Apa Germany-san juga berpikir tentang hal yang sama?_

Dan, ya, Germany memang berpikir tentang hal yang sama walau dalam konteks yang sedikit berbeda yaitu tak pedulilah ia menghancurkan imej dirinya di hadapannya rakyatnya sendiri (walau memang sekarang tidak ada yang mengetahuinya sebagai personifikasi Jerman kecuali beberapa aparat pemerintahan), kecuali bagian terakhirnya tentang pengharusan menyusul England (Italy) yang keluar dengan marah (sedih? Entahlah; Japan benar-benar tidak bisa membaca apa yang sebenarnya sedang terjadi di kepala Italy).

"Maaf, Japan." Suara Germany bergetar di sebelah Japan yang melihatnya dengan simpatik. Dalam hatinya, Japan segera merencanakan konsolasi terbaik yang bisa diberikannya di dalam rumahnya nanti dengan sebuah teh hijau hangat dan beberapa piring mochi manis dan mungkin pula sebuah _futon _empuk dengan penghangat terbaik yang ia punya.

Japan menghela napasnya dalam-dalam; ya, tampaknya dia masih memiliki beberapa kantung tepung sisa tahun baru lalu untuk membuat mochi nanti.

_~to be continued

* * *

_

Trivia: 1. Tiga negara lain yang harus bekerja lebih rutin selain Italy: Greece, Oyabun, dan Portugal. Dikatakan mereka yang sering disebut sebagai negara GISP adalah yang terparah di krisis Eropa sekarang. 2. Anpan: roti dengan isi kacang merah 3. Tatami: lantai kayu di rumah model lama Jepang

Aakh! Kok kayanya dark!Italy-nya bener-bener abal ya? Nggak bisa build-up emosi, nggak bisa build-up keadaan, intinya cuman Feli masuk, marah, dan keluar tanpa penjelasan yang rasional sama sekali T.T U-uukh, mana perasaan Germany-nya OOC lagi… Uukh…

Jadi, minna, bagaimana pendapat andah? Apa saia lebih baik melanjutkan fic cacad ini? D:


	3. 2: Nurturing Darkness

Disclaimer: Hetalia: Axis Powers © Himaruya Hidekaz

* * *

_Chapter 2: Nurturing Darkness_

"Korea! Sekali lagi kubilang, lepaskan tanganmu dari dadaku, aru!"

"Ta-tapi, dada _oppa _itu _nikmat_~! Empuk dan kenyal-kenyil kaya' jeli—waa! Ta-Taiwan, lepaskan aku, awawawa!"

"Siip, China! Korea sudah kupegang!"

"Duh, makasih, aru ya, Taiwan!"

Dengan kaki gontai yang lelah berlari terus menghindari kejaran adik gilanya sedari tadi, China segera kabur dari ruangan dimana South Korea tengah meronta-ronta untuk melepaskan diri dari sergapan Taiwan (dan Hong Kong yang ikut membantu di saat-saat terakhir). Benar-benar, China tak habis pikir sambil mengelap peluh keringat yang ada di dahinya dengan lengan kain baju merahnya yang kebesaran. Punya obsesi (gila) tersendiri terhadap dada (lebih tepatnya, dada _laki-laki tulen_) hanya dikarenakan kata _oppa _dan _oppai _yang _mirip._ (China berpikir sekali-kali dia harus mengenalkan Korea dengan saudara jauhnya Thailand, terutama sewaktu personifikasi negara berkacamata yang satu itu sedang manggung. Ia berharap South Korea akan berubah jalur menjadi seorang heterosexual ketika dia melihat 'tubuh' Thailand yang cukup seksi)

_Apa namanya—kalau kata si Opium—_cue facepalm_? _Pikir lelaki Asia itu dengan muka jijik (jijik dalam arti alasan kenapa Korea suka dada dan satu lagi karena ia secara tak sengaja mengingat orang yang disebut-sebut sebagai 'Opium' ini). Dan memang—rasa-rasanya setiap ia duduk sendirian di atas kasur empuknya dalam kamarnya yang dipenuhi guci-guci cina berwarna biru dengan ukiran naga, ia akan merenung berapa kali hari itu dadanya telah bertemu dengan telapak tangan Korea, dan hal itu terkadang berhasil mempertemukan telapak tangannya dengan wajahnya yang lelah.

Dan kal ini, Korea berhasil _lagi_ ketika tangan China yang tertutup kain merah itu bertemu dengan dahinya.

_Aah, menyebalkan, _pikir China sambil menutup pintu ruang tamu yang tadi dimasukinya, kemudian segera merubuhkan dirinya di atas sebuah sofa empuk berkulit beludru berwarna merah marun dan mendekapkan sebuah bantal ke kepalanya yang penat. _Yang dateng cuman Korea bersaudara, Taiwan sama Hong Kong, doang… Mana South Korea make acara nggrepe-grepe segala lagi… Duuh, Japan, kapan kau akan datang sebagai pangeran berkuda putih yang akan menyelamatkanku dari tangan Breasts-Groping OverLord Yoong Soo, sih?_

Baru saja ia berpikir seperti itu, telepon berwarna hitam yang ada di meja kecil di sebelah sofa tersebut berdering, membuat China meloncat dari tempatnya tidur. Sedikit agak terburu-buru ia membenarkan rambutnya yang sedikit berantakan karena kekagetan itu (hanya karena ia terbiasa berformalitas saja), sebelum mengangkat telepon itu dengan tangannya dan berkata, "_Ni hao ma, aru?_"

"_Uuum, China-san, ini aku, Japan…,"_

"O-_ooh_!" Wajah China yang tadinya terlihat lelah segera berubah menjadi cerah begitu mendengar suara sopan Japan dari balik telepon yang sudah bagaikan sebuah penisilin keluaran terbaru berkode 2K-HONDA yang terbukti memampuskan bakteri jahat berkode Saya-Muda-Sangat (yang secara literal memang benar terjadi dalam kasus China ketika penatnya langsung menghilang). Tanpa basa-basi lagi, China segera mengganti bahasanya dan berkata, "Aiyaa, Japan! Tumben kau datangnya lama? Biasanya kau yang pertama dateng, aru! Apa di jalan lagi macet, ya? Nggak apa-apa! Selama di jalan pikirin aja tentang kare kesukaanmu biar cepet nyampe! Kau tahu, Japan, tadi Korea—,"

"_Err, China-san…,"_ suara Japan segera menghentikan China dari perkataannya yang takkan ada habis-habisnya kalau saja ia tidak memotongnya. Lelaki tertua di Asia itu mendengar suara ludah yang tertelan di balik telepon, sebelum suara kecil adik tersayangnya itu melanjutkan, _"Aku menelpon… untuk memberitahukanmu bahwa aku tidak bisa datang ke sana malam ini."_

Senyum senang China yang sedari tadi terus merekah di wajahnya yang bulat berkedut untuk sesaat begitu mendengar pernyataan Japan, sebelum melayu dan melayu lagi—melayu membentuk dua buah garis linear yang hanya bisa memperlihatkan sebuah celah kecil di antaranya. Bibirnya yang basah bergerak-gerak bagai ingin merangkai kata-kata untuk mencari kalimat yang bisa digunakan untuk menyangkal pemberitahuan Japan kepadanya dan merayunya untuk datang. Tapi yang keluar hanyalah diam.

Sempat ia ingin memarahi Japan karena ketidak-peduliannya sekarang terhadap keluarganya, tetapi kata yang keluar dari amuk kemarahan (kekecewaan?) yang berkecamuk di dalam hatinya hanyalah sebuah kata, "Ooh," yang nihil emosi.

"_Maafkan aku, China-san. Germany-san sedang mengalami masalah dan sekarang ia ada di rumahku. Aku…, aku tidak bisa meninggalkannya begitu saja."_

Rasa-rasanya China ingin berteriak, _"Kenapa yang ada di pikiranmu itu hanyalah 'Germany-san, Italy-san, Germany-san, Italy-san' bla bla bla, Japan? Kenapa kau ini tidak pernah mau berkumpul bersama kita? Korea rindu padamu, Japan! Taiwan, Hong Kong, Thailand, Vietnam, _aku… _Dan apakah satu-satunya yang ada di pikiranmu itu hanyalah bahwa kita masih terjebak di dalam perang bodoh yang manusia mulai untuk tujuan yang tak jelas? Bahwa kau pikir _kita _ini masih terjebak di dalam Sekutu dan Blok Poros, bertempur dengan satu sama lain seperti dulu?"_

Tapi sebagaimanapun ia ingin mengatakannya, seorang kakak seperti Yao Wang takkan pernah tega memarahi adiknya—seorang Kiku Honda.

"Aah—uum, ya, aru ya! Tidak apa-apa, kok, Japan!" jawab China sambil memaksakan sebuah senyum di bibirnya (walaupun ia tahu Japan tetap tidak akan bisa melihat senyum yang ia tahu dipaksakan ini, China ingin agar setidaknya karena senyumannya inilah, _ia _akan merasa lebih baik). "Nggak apa-apa, nggak apa-apa! Aku tahu kau sibuk, aru! Salahku juga, sih, yang memanggil waktu kita lagi sibuk seperti ini, aiyaa! Ya sudah, aru! Sampaikan salamku untuk Germany, aru?"

Ada interval yang tenang begitu China selesai bertanya, sebelum suara Japan di ujung telepon menjawab, _"…Terimakasih, China-san. Aku janji, jika China-san memanggilku lagi untuk makan malam, aku pasti akan datang."_

Sebuah janji kosong, begitu? Janji kosong yang takkan pernah ditepati?

"Ya, Japan, aru! _Zai jian_!"

Dan sambungan telepon itu terputus, hanya menderingkan suara 'tuut, tuut, tuut, tuut…,' yang monoton di dekat telinga lelaki Asia itu.

China menaruh gagang telepon itu kembali di tempatnya, menatapnya untuk beberapa saat, sebelum berdiri dari sofa dan berjalan dengan gontai keluar ruangan, dengan tanpa niat kembali ke ruangan pesta sana. Ia berharap, dengan sentuhan ajaib Korea di dadanya, ia bisa melupakan perbincangan telepon yang tadi itu.

* * *

Japan menatap ke arah telepon yang telah kembali di tempatnya di atas sebuah meja kecil di sebuah koridor rumahnya yang sepi—terlihat kosong oleh keberadaan satupun manusia kecuali dirinya sendiri yang terbalut _kimono _berwarna biru tua masam—masam yang sama seperti ekspresi yang ditunjukkan oleh mukanya yang biasanya selalu nihil emosi.

Ia menutup matanya dan berpikir, rasanya tidak enak sekali dengan China—sudah berapa kalikah ia mengingkari janjinya untuk bertamu ke rumahnya? Memang, terkadang ia merasa tak nyaman berada di dekat China yang selalu ramah terhadap dirinya yang bahkan menolak fakta bahwa China adalah kakaknya (adakah perkataan 'adik durhaka'? Kalau memang ada, Japan merasa dirinya adalah hal itu). Dan memang, Japan adalah salah satu dari sedikit orang yang terlalu terpaku di dalam masa lalu—mengesampingkan fakta bahwa sekarang mereka sudah tinggal di abad ke-21, dimana kerja sama internasional seharusnya amat dibutuhkan tanpa adanya dendam-dendam apalah dari bekas perang berdarah dunia berabad-abad lalu.

Mungkin warga negaranya dapat melupakan perang-perang yang dulu telah terjadi dan mampu menjalin hubungan kembali dengan warga negara lain, tetapi Kiku Honda _tidak_.

Kiku Honda—seorang imortal yang telah lama menjalani hidup sebagai personifikasi negara bernama Jepang—telah menyaksikan beragam macam kematian menyiksa yang terjadi di negaranya _dan _juga yang telah disebabkannya. Sesaat ia mengingat segelintir wajah-wajah warga negaranya yang sekarat karena perang dulu. Agonis dan menyedihkan. Dan tentu saja ia juga tidak bisa melupakan kejahatan yang telah diperbuatnya kepada saudara-saudaranya –terutama China- di masa lalu. Tentu, ia takkan pernah melupakannya, sebagaimanapun ia ingin otaknya yang telah tua untuk melupakannya begitu saja bagai angin.

Dan ia tahu, dalam hatinya yang terdalam, China berikut saudara-saudaranya masih mengingat kejahatannya dan takkan pernah bisa memaafkannya.

Karena dendam takkan bisa semudah itu dilupakan.

Ia berputar dan mulai berjalan, telapak kaki yang telanjang menapaki batang-batang kayu halus yang telah diamplas, di dalam hatinya berpikir bahwa ia lebih baik segera menemui Germany yang telah ia tinggalkan di dalam kamar tamu yang biasanya selalu digunakan oleh dua lelaki Eropa saat masa-masa perang dulu.

Dua orang lelaki Eropa dari Jerman dan juga Italia. Salah satunya adalah Feliciano Vargas—seorang lelaki Italia tulen personifikasi dari negara North Italy. Yang tadi entah karena kejadian apa yang Japan belum tahu _murka _di hadapan seorang Ludwig Beillschimdt—seorang _Germany._

Italy.

Murka.

Terhadap.

_Germany._

Dan sebagaimana tuanya otaknya yang telah renggang oleh waktu itu, ia masih tidak bisa menyerap empat kata tersebut yang sudah bagaikan tidak memiliki eksistensi secuil apapun pada galaksi ini. _Sedikitpun_.

Tanpa disadari, ia sudah berada di depan ruangan dimana terakhir ia meninggalkan Germany. Japan pun membuka pintu geser itu, dan menemukan seorang lelaki berambut pirang yang telah tertidur pulas dengan wajahnya yang bertempat di atas meja kayu kecil, sedangkan kedua tangannya melingkari kepalanya yang miring. Japan menghela napasnya dan tersenyum, kemudian berjalan tanpa suara ke sebelah Germany dan duduk bersimpuh sebelum menatap ke arah wajah kotaknya yang polos, wajah tidur tanpa dosa dari seorang Ludwig Beillschimdt. Senang juga rasanya melihat wajah Germany yang tertidur seperti ini; wajahnya takkan dipenuhi desah lelah karena pekerjaan mengorganisir salah satu negara terkuat di Eropa (dalam kondisi abad 21 ini, tentunya. Walaupun juga tidak bisa disalahkan pula kalau Jerman disebut sebagai salah satu negara terkuat sewaktu perang dulu) yang tentu saja begitu menguras tenaga. Begitu polos… Dan lugu, seperti seorang anak keci—okeh, hentikan; Japan _tidak _baru saja akan mengelus wajah Germany dengan punggung tangannya. Seorang Japan _tidak, akan, pernah _melakukannya. Itu saja.

Japan kemudian melirik ke arah gelas kosong yang adalah satu-satunya benda yang berada di atas meja kayu tersebut selain kepala Germany. Ia menjentikkan salah satu jarinya ke tubuh gelas tersebut, menimbulkan bunyi 'tiing!' yang membuatnya tersenyum puas. Tak disangka-sangka, ramuan teh Cina yang berumur empat ribu tahun yang dulu pernah ia pelajari dari Yao akan bermanfaat untuk sekarang ini. Ia mengingat, dulu sewaktu ia masih kecil dan masih berada di bawah pengawasan China di rumahnya yang besar, China selalu membuatkannya teh ini sebagai pengantar tidur baginya jika pada hari itu ia memiliki masalah, salah satunya adalah bertengkar dengan Korea—suatu peristiwa yang –tentu saja- amat sangat jarang terjadi (saat itu sekali ia muak dengan Korea yang selalu menganggunya, dan kemudian berakhir dengan China yang menemukan Korea sedang menangis meraung-raung dengan benjolan yang terlihat menyakitkan di kepalanya, berikut pula sebuah vas besar yang telah pecah berkeping-keping di atas lantai). Ia ingat dulu ia akan selalu tertidur dengan lelap setelah meminum teh hangat itu, terkadang bermimpi indah, malah.

Ia mendongak melihat bohlam lampu yang remang-remang, pikiran telah berlayar jauh ke masa lalu yang dulu sangat menyenangkan itu.

_Dulu, semuanya akan baik-baik saja, _pikir Japan sambil memejamkan matanya—mengingat kembali masa-masa kecilnya. _China akan membuatkan teh dan manju, Korea dan aku akan berlari-lari senang sambil bermain dengan sebuah bola. Taiwan dan Hong Kong… Oh, ya, saat itu mereka belum ada. Ooh, dan Thailand! Ya, dulu Thailand juga tinggal bersamaku… Duduk manis dengan tenang sembari mengelus-ngelus peliharaan bayi gajah albinonya yang baru berumur satu minggu…_ Ia membuka mata dan melirik ke arah Germany yang tertidur dengan pandangan sedih. _Dulu, tidak ada perang-perang seperti ini, zaman saat-saat di mana –secara kebetulan—ataukah takdir?- Germany-san _lahir.

Kalau bisa dibilang, semua orang yang terlahir di Eropa memang hampir tak pernah mempunyai masa-masa kecil yang dibilang cukup baik. Terlahir di atas sebuah tanah sempit yang dikelilingi oleh puluhan negara-negara lain—sejak lahir terus dibina untuk bisa bersaing dengan negara-negara Eropa lainnya. Dan bilanglah mereka tidak terlalu peduli dengan persaingan antar sesama negara seperti itu, mereka malah akan dijajah oleh negara lainnya—seperti dua bersaudara Italy, misalnya.

Aah, Italy…

Italy Veneziano, temannya itu.

Ia menghela napasnya dan mengelap keringat yang ada di dahinya; rasanya masih tak dapat dipercaya bahwa Italy—temannya itu—mengamuk tadi siang.

Rasanya hal itu seperti mimpi saja. Ia sebagai seorang observant di hadapan seluruh peristiwa itu, melihat seorang lelaki pirang dengan lelaki berambut coklat bergumul secara verbal. Mungkin bagi pandangan orang lain peristiwa itu dapat dikesampingkan menjadi sebagai pertengkaran teman biasa yang tidak terlalu hebat (karena tidak ada dorong-dorongan dan pukul-pukulan, tentunya. Japan tahu, dimana-mana orang suka dengan yang namanya pembunuhan asalkan peristiwa tragis itu menimpa orang lain. Itulah sebabnya kenapa novel misteri laku keras di masyarakat), tapi bagi dirinya—bagi seorang Japan yang telah mengenal Italy Veneziano selama lebih dari setengah abad—peristiwa itu _menyeramkan._

Kapan pula, coba, kau pernah melihat seorang Italy marah seperti itu?

_Tapi, toh, ya sudahlah, _gumamnya sambil berdiri dari tempantya bersimpuh, mengibas-ngibaskan debu yang ada di kimono biru masamnya. Sekeras apapun ia mencoba memikirkan peristiwa yang bagai mimpi tersebut, hal tersebut takkan bermanfaat apa-apa karena, hah, _apa yang bisa ia lakukan _pada tengah malam seperti ini? Ia belum mengerti cerita lengkap di balik kemarahan Italy, dan satu-satunya cara untuk mendapatkan detailnya adalah menunggu Germany untuk bangun, _besok siang._ Dan tidak, Japan tidak segila itu karena ingin mendengar cerita di balik itu sampai menunggu Germany untuk bangun. Dia bukan stalker.

Japan kemudian bergerak ke sisi ruangan dan menggeser dinding (yang ternyata adalah sebuah kloset suram berisi seprai yang bertumpuk-tumpuk) sebelum mengeluarkan sebuah _futon _berwarna merah marun dari sana. Ia merebahkan futon itu di atas _tatami _dengan hati-hati, sebelum melirik ke arah Germany dan menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, bingung.

_Wah, aku nggak mikir… Gimana caranya aku nggotong Germany-san ke futon?_

Setelah berpikir cukup lama, ia mengangkat bahunya pelan dan berakhir memilih untuk mengambil seprai _futon _tersebut dan melampirkannya ke tubuh lelaki Eropa itu. Mungkin pada pagi hari nanti leher lelaki pirang itu akan 'sedikit' ngilu karena terus tertidur dengan posisi kepala ke samping seperti itu, tapi setidaknya itu 'lebih baik' (bagi Japan, tentunya) daripada ia harus membangunkan Germany dan membawanya tidur di atas _futon_. Itu canggung. Dan memalukan. Memangnya dia _babysitter_-nya apa?

Japan bergerak dan mematikan lampu di kamar itu, kemudian menggeser pintu di ruangan untuk keluar sebelum melirik sekali lagi ke arah tubuh Germany yang turun-naik di dalam ruangan—masih tertidur pulas tanpa sekalipun bangun karena keberadaan Japan. Ia menghela napasnya dan tersenyum lega. Baguslah, seorang lelaki sibuk seperti Germany pasti membutuhkan tidur yang cukup, apalagi jika ia baru saja mengalami masalah dengan paca—uum, koleganya. Ya; koleganya. Karena sebutan 'pacar' itu belum ofisial.

Dengan satu gerakan lagi, pintu itu pun tertutup, meninggalkan Germany di dalam ruangan sendirian.

Malam itu, di ruangan pribadinya, Japan terbaring sambil berselimut seprai hangat berwarna biru yang tersamarkan gelapnya ruangan itu. Ia membiarkan suara tapak-tapak kaki yang berjalan di koridor luar sebagai lagu tidur yang akan mengantarnya ke dalam mimpinya yang indah.

* * *

Di sebuah gang yang sempit, gelap dan juga lembab di pinggiran kota Sicily, seorang Italia berdiri bertumpu di sebuah dinding berbatu merah yang dijalari lumut di sisi-sisi tiap batu-batanya. Badannya yang ramping terbalut oleh sebuah jaket kulit hitam yang tampak hangat—membuatnya terproteksi oleh angin malam negara Italia yang cukup dingin. Dua tangannya sendiri dimasukannya ke dalam kantong yang ada di tiap sisi jaketnya, dan kukatakan tidak bagi orang-orang yang menganggapnya sebagai seorang mafioso yang siap membunuh targetnya ketika disuruh.

Ia hanyalah seorang lelaki Italia yang sedikit tidak biasa—lelaki Italia yang sedikit tidak biasa yang sedang menunggu seseorang. Menunggu dengan tidak sabar.

"Feliciano."

Mata ambernya membulat lebar ketika namanya terpanggil, kemudian segera menengok ke arah asal pemilik suara yang berdiri di ujung gang, senyum merekah lebar bagai seorang anak kecil yang baru saja mendapat permen dari orangtuanya. Mungkinlah wajah pemilik suara itu tertutup oleh bayangan, tetapi Feliciano sendiri sudah _tahu _siapakah gerangan orang yang memanggilnya ini.

"…Reicher!"

Mereka kemudian berlari sebelum menautkan diri mereka dalam sebuah pelukan yang erat—dengan wajah Feliciano yang mendongak ke atas untuk melihat mata kobalt hangat yang membalas tatapan mata ambernya yang bersinar di balik kegelapan. Ia menjinjit sedikit sebelum memberikan sebuah ciuman kecil di bibir lelaki asing itu yang basah. Dan terakhirnya, ia mengeratkan pelukannya ke lelaki tersebut dan membenamkan wajahnya ke dadanya.

Ke dada lelaki yang selalu dicintainya sejak tahun 900.

"Oh, kau datang, _kau datang_ lagi, Holy Roman Empire!"

_~to be continued

* * *

_

Trivia: 1. _oppa_: kakak (Korea) 2. _oppai_: dada (nggak tau Jepang atau Korea –plak-) 3. 'tubuh' Thailand yang seksi… Uum, karena saia sedikit nggak enak njelasinnya, mending anda ke Thailand aja deh. 4. _futon_: tempat tidur Jepang yang digelar di lantai 5. _tatami_: alas lantai Jepang

Uum, jika ada yang bingung Reicher itu siapa, itu nama manusia yang saia pake untuk Holy Roman Empire, diambil dari nama Jermannya si Holy (Lah, kok jadi Holland –plak-) yaitu Heiliges Römisches _Reich_, dan satu lagi karena saia suka om Reicher dari Mana Khemia 2 (nggak nyambung –digampar-). Soalnya menurut saia bakal sedikit 'aneh' fic multi-chap ini berlanjut dengan Italy manggil si Holy, "Holy Roman Empire! Holy Roman Empire!" Kepanjangan, 'bo~! –ditikam-

Dan, uum, saia penasaran. Apakah ada orang yang terganggu dengan adanya side-pairing? Kira-kira side-pairing yang akan saia lampirkan di sini adalah USUK, SpaMano dan JapanChina (lebih mirip relasi kakak-adik, sih…) dan mungkin akan bertambah seiring waktu berjalan. Jika ada yang nggak seneng, saia akan mengeluarkan side-pairing itu dari fic ini dan hanya akan berkonsentrasi pada GerItaHRE.

Jadi…, review…? Karena saia akan bingung kalau orang nggak komen Dx


	4. 3: Simple Minded

Disclaimer: Hetalia: Axis Powers © Himaruya Hidekaz

* * *

_Chapter 3: Simple Minded_

Saat mentari baru saja menampakkan pucuk hidungnya di batas horizon, Japan telah berada di dapurnya, memasak sarapan –sederhana saja, nasi putih dengan _scramble egg _biasa- dengan tenang sendirian.

Seonggok telur berwarna kuning langsat tanpa bentuk tengah terpanggang dengan baik di atas penggorengan yang menyala. Telur itu meletup-letup cepat seperti buih soda yang pecah ketika lelaki Asia itu menaburkan sedikit sendok lada ke sana, sebelum kembali mengorak-ariknya lagi dengan spatula, bergerak lincah bagai seorang koki bintang lima yang berpengalaman. Setelah puas mengorak-ariknya dan melihat hasil kerjanya yang cukup baik ('cukup', karena terlihat agak sedikit gosong di bagian bawahnya), Japan cepat-cepat mematikan sumbu kompor tersebut dan menaruh spatulanya di bak cuci—hanya membasahinya dengan air dan berniat untuk membasuhnya nanti saja setelah selesai sarapan bersama dengan teman-temannya; piring, sendok, gelas—begitulah.

Jadi, memang beginilah pekerjaan sehari-hari seorang Japan. Bangun saat subuh dan melaksanakan ritual paginya yaitu olahraga, kemudian bersamaan dengan suara cicit burung sebagai tanda dimulainya hari, ia akan memasak sarapannya sendirian dan memakannya dalam hening. Kejadian monoton yang terus berulang-ulang seperti roda. Walau, yah, hari ini sedikit berbeda karena adanya keberadaan Germany, lelaki Eropa temannya itu—tapi kira-kira sama sajalah; kecuali ia diharuskan memasak untuk porsi dua orang. Itu saja.

'Ting!' begitu bunyi yang ditimbulkan oleh _rice cooker _yang akhirnya selesai menanak nasi. Tanda baginya untuk berjinjit kecil dan mengambil dua buah piring keramik dari dalam rak kayu yang terdapat di atas dekat ubin. Dielaplah piring-piring keramik yang sedikit berdebu itu dengan kain bersih, sebelum mencentong nasi dari _rice cooker_ yang sudah ia buka dan ditaruhnya di atas piring-piring yang telah mengkilap, bersih dari kotoran. Satu piring tampak berporsi sedikit lebih banyak dari yang lain—yang tentu saja akan diberikan kepada Germany. Memang, entah orang-orang Eropa saja yang makannya terlalu banyak atau orang-orang Asia (mungkin hanya Jepang, tampaknya, melihat bahwa saudara-saudaranya yang lain tampak sedikit lebih 'berbobot' daripada dirinya yang kurus kerimping) seperti dirinya saja yang makannya sedikit.

Yah, mau yang mana pun, pokoknya Germany harus makan lebih banyak daripada yang biasanya. Ia butuh asupan energi yang lebih banyak; terutama karena kejadian yang kemarin itu.

Ah, ya. Sebuah kejadian 'kecil' di dalam sebuah kafe di pinggiran kota Berlin. Sebuah kejadian bagai mimpi yang tak begitu nyata—begitu jauh dan buram, terkelilingi oleh kabut abu-abu yang menyamarkannya dengan realita. Aneh, padahal tak lebih dari satu hari kejadian itu baru berlalu.

Yah, entah siapa yang bisa mengira Italy akan bersikap seperti itu kemarin?

Selagi ia memisahkan telur itu menjadi dua bagian dan menaruhnya masing-masing di satu piring, ia melanjutkan untuk berpikir tentang kejadian itu. Kejadian seperti mimpi yang begitu jauh itu.

Tubuh yang melompat-lompat senang, pandangan mata berwarna amber yang menyalak terang, dan senyuman manis seorang anak kecil yang tetapinya menyimpan suatu kenakalan yang luar biasa jahatnya… Tidak—tidak ada bedanya dengan layaknya seorang Italy Veneziano yang biasanya—lugu dan manis seperti gula-gula. Yah, mungkin tidak untuk senyumannya yang Japan pikir mirip dengan senyuman Russia itu. Tapi tetap saja.

Aah, tidak juga. Kalau diperhatikan lebih baik lagi, Japan bisa melihat bahwa tubuh Italy sedikit lebih kurus daripada biasanya. Mungkin susah bagi orang-orang untuk menyadari perubahan seperti layaknya proporsi tubuh seperti itu, tapi bagi dirinya yang sudah lama tak melihat Italy secara langsung sejak 2 tahun lalu… Itu adalah perubahan yang cukup mencolok.

Sejauh yang ia tahu sekarang, Italy telah menetap di rumah temannya itu sejak…entahlah, mungkin beberapa tahun setelah Perang Dunia? Intinya, apakah Germany benar-benar tidak memberikan Italy makan seperti layaknya janda peminta-minta kelaparan di jalanan yang tetapi malah diusir oleh sang tuan besar yang sombong (dengan "Ahahaha!"-nya yang besar dan diikuti oleh semprotan ingus menjijikkan), sampai-sampai Japan bisa menyadari perubahan tubuh Italy yang cukup drastis?

Aah, setelah melihat jam lagi, tampaknya ia harus membangunkan Germany sekarang. Tidak seharunya ia berpikir seperti itu. Lagipula, sarapannya sudah siap dan yang perlu mereka lakukan hanyalah melahapnya sampai habis.

Jadi ia berputar, kemudian menggeser pintu kayu yang menyambungkan dapur dengan koridor luar yang cukup gelap. Maklum, matahari belum sepenuhnya bersinar dengan terang saat itu, sedangkan baru beberapa jenis burung yang terbangun dari sarangnya dan mencicit tinggi dengan suaranya yang melengking.

Sepanjang ia berjalan di koridor rumahnya yang bagai seperti sebuah labirin penuh misteri, Japan melanjutkan deduksinya lagi dengan satu tangan menumpu dagu (_Wah, entah kenapa aku merasa sudah seperti seorang detektif hebat saja?_ Pikirnya dengan sedikit perasaan malu-malu). Ia masih ingin berpikir tentang kejadian itu.

Apakah mungkin yang sedang terjadi adalah—Italy ternyata sedang melakukan diet rutin (yang menyebabkan proporsi tubuhnya yang berubah drastis) yang kemudian diketahui oleh Germany, lalu ia marah (ia berpikir tentang suatu pembicaraan yang kira-kira seperti ini: _"Italy! Nggak usah diet-diet segala! Aku cukup suka bentuk badanmu yang kaya' pasta seperti itu, kok! Yah, tapi vital region-mu jangan jadi kaya' pasta, ya!"_, tapi setelah dipikir-pikir tidak mungkin juga Germany berkata seperti itu) yang kemudian dibalas oleh amukan Italy (ia berpikir tentang Italy yang sambil menangis nista melempar-lempar perabotan rumah tangga dengan kekuatan bak America-jadi-ibu-rumah-tangga-lagi-PMS-yang-entah-kenapa-kebalik-jadi-_tsundere _ke arah Germany, tapi entah kenapa imej tentang hal itu malah membuatnya tertawa) yang membuatnya kabur dari rumah. Nah, dan karena itulah, kemarin lalu, ia merasa terkhianati karena Germany tidak minta maaf dan malah semakin mengamuk? Entah kenapa hal ini amat sangat tidak memungkinkan.

Aah! Ada juga pendapat yang lain—mungkin saja ternyata Italy menangkap basah Germany sedang _threesome_-an di kamar bersama dengan Austria juga Prussia? Nah, dan di saat itu, Italy ikut meminta masuk biar bisa menjadi _foursome_ (di dalam hatinya, Japan berpikir ia harus membuat _doujin_ seperti ini kapan-kapan), tetapi ditolak oleh Germany (_"Italy! Dirimu itu hanya diperbolehkan untuk abang~!"_, Ukh, benar-benar yang dipikirkan oleh Japan; memangnya Germany itu lelaki transgender salah tubuh?) sehingga membuat Italy mengamuk. Dan bagian terakhirnya sama seperti teorinya yang pertama tadi.

…Entah kenapa, di dalam hatinya ia merasa, semakin tualah seseorang, semakin bejatlah pikirannya.

A-aah! Tanpa terasa, berpikir (bejat) seperti itu membuatnya tidak merasa bahwa ia telah sampai di kamar tempat terakhirnya meninggalkan Germany. Kamar ini adalah kamar tamu yang sejak 60 tahun yang lalu dikhususkan untuk dihuni oleh Germany dan Italy (yang biasanya ditinggali jika sedang ada rapat di rumahnya). Ia ingat, setiap paginya setelah rapat ia pun akan berdiri di depan pintu ini dan membukanya, menemukan dua lelaki Eropa itu telah tertidur dalam satu _futon _(dengan _futon _lain terarak tak karuan di sembarang tempat). Perasaan tentang adanya sebuah _déjà vu _ini membawa sebuah senyum simpul untuk merekah di bibirnya.

Pelan-pelan ia menggeser pintu itu, hanya untuk menemukan sebuah bentuk yang tertutup _futon _berwarna merah yang terlihat berwarna coklat di bawah kegelapan. Bentuk yang tertutup selimut itu turun-naik dan turun-naik, bernapas dengan stabil di dalam tidurnya yang lelap. Sesekali terdengar suara dengkuran dari sana.

Tanpa banyak suara, ia mendekat dan bersimpuh di sebelah lelaki Eropa yang masih tertidur, kemudian mengguncang-guncangkan tubuhnya pelan sambil berkata bagai bisikan burung, "Germany-san." Tatkala yang ia dapat hanyalah erangan penuh kesal yang kembali dilanjutkan oleh dengkuran penuh lelah. Germany kembali terlelap dalam tidurnya.

Masih tak menyerah, ia kembali mendekut tubuh Germany dengan jarinya, sembari berujar, "Germany-san, Germany-san," beberapa kali, tapi lelaki Eropa itu masih tak bergeming. Beberapa kali ia mengulang hal itu lagi, walaupun hasilnya nihil. Bagaikan seseorang yang baru saja memakan apel beracun milik sang ratu jahat, Putri (Pangeran) Ludwig Beillschimdt tetap tak bergeming dalam tidurnya.

Japan menyeret tubuhnya mundur dan mengernyit. _Walah, ini tuh Germany-san atau Greece dalam kamuflase atau putri tidur atau malah kebo molor? _Pikir Japan sambil menggaruk-garuk rambutnya yang sedikit gatal (maklum, ia baru saja bangun tidur dan rambutnya belum dicuci seminggu. Hey, dia _nation_ yang sibuk!). _Perasaan, biasanya kalau sekali dipanggil pun Germany-san sudah akan bangun, deh… Apa dia sakit?_

Dan dalam asumsi itu, ia kembali menyeret tubuhnya (dan tidak, dia tidak sedang berlatih untuk mendaftar menjadi suster ngesot) ke dekat kepala Germany yang tertutup _futon_ dan membukanya pelan dengan kedua jemarinya, menampilkan wajah kotak seorang Ludwig Beillschimdt yang tertidur lelap walau dengan alis yang diernyitkannya—tampaknya memang Germany menyadari ada yang sedang menganggu tidur indahnya, atau mungkin mengernyit karena ia sedang menahan sakit?-. Di bawah kegelapan, mungkin memang susah, tetapi sekelibat ia bisa melihat warna merah yang mewarnai wajahnya. Napas lelaki itu pun juga berat—seperti sedang tercekik oleh sesuatu—tersengal-sengal dan panas. Telapak tangan Japan pun bergerak dan ditempelkannya ke dahi lelaki itu, sebelum ditariknya kembali dan bergumam kepada dirinya sendiri.

_Agak panas_, ujarnya dalam hati sembari menaruh satu jarinya di atas bibirnya. _Tapi, aneh, deh. Masa' hanya perjalanan naik pesawat (jet) dari Berlin ke Tokyo begitu membuatnya lelah seperti ini? Atau apa dari awal dia sudah sakit dan memaksakan dirinya untuk bertemu dengan Italy (dan aku)? Atau mungkin terjadi inflasi Euro tiba-tiba di Jerman dan ia terkena dampaknya?_

_Aah, pokoknya, _lanjutnya mantap sambil berdiri, tujuan baru telah diset di depan matanya. _Aku tidak bisa membiarkan Germany-san sakit seperti ini. Apa jadinya kalau tuan rumah sampai tak peduli seperti itu pada tamunya? Aku pasti bukan tuan rumah yang baik!_

Dan ia pergi untuk mencari kotak obat.

* * *

Begitu sekembalinya dari investigasinya mencari kotak obat (yang ternyata berada di pojok kamarnya, jauh di dalam sebuah ruangan sempit tempat menyimpan _futon_ bertumpuk-tumpuk yang gelap. Aneh, kenapa bisa berakhir di tempat seperti itu? Aah, mungkin saja… Greece… Ooh, ya, benar. Benar. Greece dan dirinya waktu 'itu' di dalam kloset. Dan tidak, dia tidak akan mendetailkan lebih lanjut. Itu privasi), Japan menemukan Germany telah terbangun dengan mata merah di dalam kamarnya. Hal itu rupanya memudahkannya untuk mengobati lelaki Eropa itu. Dan walaupun pada awalnya ia menolak, Japan berhasil mencekokki mulutnya dengan beberapa butir obat penurun panas dengan bujukan es krim, semangkuk pasta, benang piano dan sebuah pistol. Dan tidak, dia tidak akan menceritakan bagaimana kejadiannya berlangsung.

Dan yang paling penting, tampak rona muka Germany sekarang telah membaik daripada sebelumnya—walaupun masih bisa dilihat wajahnya merah dan ada sedikit kantung mata yang terbentuk di bawah matanya yang bulat. Tapi Japan tidak akan membiarkan Germany untuk tidur lagi. Tidak, walaupun sebelumnya Germany telah berbicara dengannya seperti ini:

"_Sebentar lagi saja…, aku benar-benar tidak tidur tadi malam, Japan."_

"…_Tapi saya _melihat _anda jatuh tertidur jam 8 malam. Mendengkur pula. Anda sudah _terlelap._"_

"_Haah? …Bukannya dari tadi malam kita berbicara di luar dan berjalan-jalan di koridor terus menerus?"_

"_Kalau begitu, itu _pasti _mimpi yang melelahkan, Germany-san. Dan nanti akan saya pikirkan apakah anda bisa menyempatkan diri untuk tidur dalam jadwal anda yang mepet."_

"…"

Dan ya, tentu saja jika sekali Japan mengatakan "Akan saya pikirkan nanti," dan berbagai variasinya, semua artinya tetap saja adalah "Nggak usah banyak bacot; intinya kagak boleh," yang sebenarnya jawaban yang diberikan kalau saja Germany berbicara kepada Netherlands, karena –sepeti apa yang mereka bilang-: 'Orang Belanda itu jujur, tetapi kasar. Orang Jepang itu sopan, tetapi pembohong.' Dan memang, pesawat yang akan mengantar Germany kembali ke Jerman akan datang sekitar 3 jam lagi.

Jadi, mengingat sekarang mereka sedang dikejar oleh waktu yang terus berdetik maju tanpa ampun, Japan dan Germany telah berada di ruang makan, menyantap makanan mereka –nasi dan setengah porsi telur orak-arik- dalam diam, sesekali ditemani oleh suara tegukan teh hijau yang menyeruak masuk ke dalam kerongkongan. Tidak ada yang berbicara, dan satu-satunya suara yang menjadi otoriter di ruangan itu hanyalah suara 'tik, tok, tik, tok,' jam dinding.

Sedikit muak dengan keheningan yang begitu mencekik leher ini, Japan menaruh piringnya di atas meja dengan suara 'klotak!' yang pelan dan mengelap mulutnya yang sedikit tertempel bulir-bulir nasi dengan sebuah serbet dan melihat ke arah Germany yang tampak kesusahan dengan sumpitnya –terlihat dari isi nasinya yang masih mencakup sekitar setengah dari piring-, sebelum memutuskan pergulatan antara Ludwig Versus Sumpit itu dengan sebuah kata yang diucapkan pelan. "Germany-san."

Sukses menghentikan pergulatannya dengan sang sumpit yang keras kepala, yang dipanggil mendongakkan mukanya—menampilkan sebuah wajah yang kelelahan dengan mata merah dan kantung mata berwarna hitam jelek yang digunakannya untuk melihat Japan yang terlihat tenang seperti biasanya. Mulut lelaki Asia itu terkatup rapat, membentuk sebuah garis linear untuk mengambarkan bibirnya yang terikat menjadi satu, sedangkan dua mata hitamnya kusam seperti selalu—mata hitam onyks yang selalu terlihat tak bernyawa dengan pandangannya yang begitu lurus dan lugas—pandangan yang ia gunakan untuk melihat Germany sekarang. Begitu kontras dengan mata birunya yang lelah, tak lagi menampilkan kesegarannya.

"Sebenarnya, apa yang terjadi antara Italy-san dan anda, Germany-san?"

Jujur saja, Japan bukan orang yang suka mencampuri urusan orang lain. Ia adalah salah satu orang yang menganut motto: 'Dirimu dirimu sendiri dan aku aku sendiri'. Ia tidak terlalu suka dengan konsep ingin tahu masalah-masalah orang lain (kecuali kalau orang itu menceritakannya dengan rela—dimana ia akan berusaha menjadi pendengar yang baik untuk segala masalah yang diceritakannya), maksudnya; mengurusi diri sendiri saja belum becus, kenapa malah mau mengurusi urusan orang lain? Bukannya masalah terselesaikan, ia bilang rasa ingin tahu itu akan menambah rumit jalan cerita saja.

Tetapi lain halnya dengan masalah ini—dimana ia melihat _secara langsung _keanehan yang terjadi kemarin lalu. Keanehan yang pertama yang pernah ia dengar dalam sejarah. Yang mungkin saja bisa disebut sebagai sejarah itu sendiri. Untuk awal-awal, Italy Veneziano _bukanlah _orang seperti itu, bisalah ia marah, tetapi bukan dengan cara kasar seperti yang tadi. Dan sebagaimanapun juga, Germany bukan orang yang cepat lelah hanya karena sebuah perjalanan (dan ia pun yakin tidak terjadi inflasi tiba-tiba di negara Jerman. Satu hal yang semua orang harus tahu, bahwa Germany adalah satu negara dengan ekonomi terkuat di Eropa. Dia tidak menjadi salah satu negara anggota G8 tidak untuk apa pun). Kedua hal itu pasti terkait (seperti, entah, kelelahan mental, begitu?).

Dan ia tahu, sebagai seorang teman yang baik, ia harus seusahanya membantu menyelesaikan permasalahan yang terjadi antara kedua teman baiknya itu. Japan tidak mau mengambil jabatan sebagai 'teman durhaka' di sebelah 'adik durhaka'. Tidak, tidak. Ia harus membantu mereka semampunya.

Tetapi, jawaban yang diterimanya pun sebenarnya amat sangat tidak membantu:

"Aku tidak tahu."

Japan menghela napasnya, memijit-mijit dahinya yang penat dengan salah satu tangannya (heh, entah kenapa ia merasa sedikit pusing; mungkinkah ia tertular demamnya?). Tipikal seorang Germany; tidak akan mengerti tentang apa yang dimaksud dengan emosi dirinya sendiri.

"Bukannya mau kasar atau apa, Germany-san, tapi anda tidak mungkin _tidak _tahu," ujar Japan sembari meneguk teh hijaunya, dan selesainya pun ia kembali menempatkan gelas berwarna coklat itu di atas meja, dan melanjutkan, "Maksud saya, Italy-san tidak mungkin marah tanpa alasan seperti itu."

Germany juga membalasnya dengan sebuah helaan napas, sebelum menjatuhkan wajahnya di atas meja dan menutupinya dengan kedua tangannya yang ditelungkupkan di sekitarnya.

"Aku tahu, Japan. Tapi aku tidak ingat pernah melakukan suatu hal yang salah—atau apapun yang berbeda dari kebiasaan—terhadap Italy," lanjutnya dengan suara yang sedikit berat. "Lagipula, sebelum ia pergi dari rumah sebulan lalu, anak itu juga bersikap seperti biasa saja, kok."

Japan mengernyit setelah mendengar suatu hal menarik yang belum pernah ia dengar sebelumnya. Lelaki Asia itu membasahkan mulutnya dengan satu tegukan teh hijau lainnya dan melanjutkan, "Maaf, Germany-san, tapi kalau saya tidak salah dengar… Italy-san _pergi dari rumah anda_?"

Nada yang begitu memancarkan aura kebingungan itu membuat Germany untuk mendongak. Matanya yang sedikit merah dan berair menatap balik Japan dengan pandangan bingung, seperti baru saja Japan mengbeberkan gosip tentang kakaknya Prussia yang mencabut Hubungan Tanpa Status-nya dengan Austria dan sehari kemudian muncul dengan perut bunting di depan rumahnya sambil berteriak, _"Tanggung jawab, AKU INGIN KAU TANGGUNG JAWAB, ABANG!"_, sama sekali lupa bahwa yang telah membuntingkannya adalah Prussia, bukan dirinya. Tetapi, setelah sekian lama bingung dengan apa yang baru saja dikatakan Japan, Germany akhirnya mengerti apa dan menjawabnya.

"Maaf, aku belum bilang. Tapi, ya, Italy pergi dari rumahku."

Japan hanya bisa mengeluarkan sebuah, "Apa?"

Agak lama Japan terdiam, membiarkan informasi baru yang mengejutkan itu untuk benar-benar meresap ke dalam pikirannya, dan akhirnya berujar, "Kenapa anda tidak memberitahu saya?"

"Aku sibuk," singkat, padat, dan jelas. "Dan aku yakin _kau _juga sibuk. Aku tidak mau menganggu pekerjaanmu hanya untuk berbicara tentang Italy yang pergi dari rumahku, Japan."

Di dalam hatinya, Japan mengangguk setuju tentang pernyataan itu, walaupun di dunia nyata ia hanya terduduk terdiam di tempatnya sambil menatap tanpa tujuan ke arah cairan berwarna hijau lumut yang bergerak-gerak di dalam gelas tehnya. Memang sedih juga; gara-gara masalah dunia yang datang bertubi-tubi, mereka sebagai _manusia_ menjadi sangat jarang berkomunikasi dengan sesama jenis mereka satu sama lain. Memang menyedihkan hidup sebagai apa yang disebut personifikasi negara. Satu-satunya orang yang bisa berbicara denganmu tanpa menganggapmu orang gila hanyalah orang-orang imortal seperti dirimu—yang tentu saja jumlahnya sangatlah sedikit dibanding populasi manusia yang mencakup sampai 7 milliar banyaknya. Lingkungan pergaulanmu akan menjadi sangat terbatas, belum pula dihantam dengan berbagai berkas-berkas pekerjaan lainnya yang diberikan oleh bosmu. Dan lagipula, bos seorang negara itu pun hanyalah sebatas 'bos', bukan seorang teman bicara yang dapat bergaul dengan mudah kepadamu. Sebatas sebagai 'penanda' bahwa kau punya pekerjaan yang besar untuk menanggung beban negara. Penanda bahwa kau bukan manusia.

Tidak aneh jika ada beberapa _nation_ yang muak bahkan gila oleh karena hidup yang begitu menyedihkan ini.

Ia menggeleng-gelengkan wajahnya; tidak—aneh baginya untuk berpikir tentang suatu hal yang menyeramkan seperti '_nation_ yang gila' itu. Masih ada masalah lain yang harus ia selesaikan dulu. Germany. Italy. Ya.

"Apa kira-kira," suara Japan yang tiba-tiba keluar itu membawa mata Germany untuk berputar di dalam soketnya dan kembali ke fokus ke arah lelaki Asia berambut hitam itu. "-perginya Italy-san dari rumahmu adalah sebab mengapa ia marah kepada anda kemarin—atau paling tidak, _ada hubungannya_ dengan kejadian yang kemarin?"

Dan untuk pertama kalinya dalam sesi makan itu, Germany meminum kopinya yang telah dingin sedari tadi. "Kurasa."

Japan bergumam, mengangguk-angguk mengerti dengan jawaban singkat yang diberikan Germany itu sebelum melirik ke arah jam kayu yang terus membunyikan bunyi 'tik, tok, tik, tok,' dari tadi. Mereka punya waktu kira-kira dua jam lagi. Harus sedikit dipercepat, rupanya.

"Jadi, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi, sehingga Italy-san pergi dari rumah anda begitu saja?" tanya Japan.

Lelaki Asia itu sadar ketika permata biru lelaki Eropa itu tampak membulat sesaat, malah tampak sesaat digantikan oleh warna kobalt yang kusam, sebelum kembali ke warna biru aslinya yang tidak secerah biasanya. Waktu di ruang makan itu tampak dihentikan seketika oleh sebuah magik yang tak terlihat bentuknya—menghentikan segala sesuatunya yang ada di sana—tak ada lagi suara 'tik, tok, tik, tok,' jam, tak ada lagi suara kicauan burung, tak ada lagi suara dengusan napas yang begitu terdengar oleh kuping, yang ada hanyalah mereka yang bertatapan dengan satu sama lain dalam diam.

Menatap bingung ke arah dua bola onyks tanpa emosi yang ada di depannya, mata biru yang menutup dan membuka dalam kurun waktu yang singkat. Mulut yang bergerak-gerak pelan walau tak satupun kata keluar dari sana. Pita suara yang tercekat. Wajah yang merah dan napas yang kemudian menjadi sesak. Ia _bingung_.

Ludwig Beillschimdt bingung—apakah yang harus ia katakan kepada Japan? Asal tahu saja, ia sama sekali tidak tahu menahunya dengan Japan tentang apa yang terjadi kepada Italy. Bingung setengah mati dengan sikap Feliciano Vargas yang berubah begitu saja. Perubahan yang begitu tiba-tiba—tanpa tanda-tanda, tanpa gejala-gejala—kemudian dilampiaskan padanya bagai sebuah soda yang meletup-letup dan meledak begitu dibuka. Air yang perlahan meresap masuk ke dalam dirinya, kemudian buihnya pecah dan merusakanya dari dalam. Semuanya berawal dari malam dimana ia merongsong masuk ke dalam kamarnya, tersenyum sendu dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca, berjalan pelan dengan kaki telanjang sebelum memeluknya, dan kemudian dia—dia—_mereka_—…

'Triiiing! Triiiing!'

Mereka berdua melonjak kaget dari tempat duduk mereka begitu keheningan waktu itu terkoyak oleh melodi yang keluar tiba-tiba, sebelum melihat ke arah asal suara yang begitu mengagetkan tersebut yang ternyata berasal dari sebuah handphone yang terus menderingkan lagu _'Kimigayo'_. Japan cepat-cepat mengangkat handphone miliknya tersebut, menggumamkan sesuatu yang Germany pikir adalah, "_Moshi-moshi,_" sebelum sisanya menjadi kabur oleh sebab perbedaan bahasa. Sesekali ia mendengar kata, "_Doitsu-san_," yang ia ingat adalah namanya dalam bahasa Jepang. Dan terakhirnya, Japan menutup handphone tersebut, dan balik menatap ke arah Germany yang melihatnya penasaran sedari tadi.

Japan menjawab rasa penasarannya dengan, "Jemputan untukmu sudah datang, Germany-san. Kalau bisa, kita akan lanjutkan pembicaraan kita ini di kereta menuju Venice lusa siang."

_~to be continued

* * *

_

Sebenarnya, chapter ini udah selesai dari seminggu yang lalu, tapi karena saia merasa "Lah kok jelek banged…, kebanyakan humornya, mana Ludwignya OOC lagi!" jadi saia apus dan nulis ulang dari nol =.=a Agak capek, sih…, tapi menurut saia versi yang ini lebih sreg di mata saia… Mungkin –plak- Ooh, dan kemungkinan besar, chapter berikutnya bisa saia post hari Rabu nanti, sekalian sebagai pembukaan puasa bagi yang merayakan(Err, melaksanakan? –plak-)-nya :D

Uum, dan kalau bisa, maukah minna-san meninggalkan sedikit sedekah –plak- review kepada hamba ini?


	5. 4: Blacklist

Disclaimer: Hetalia: Axis Powers © Himaruya Hidekaz.

Warning: Mulut Romano kita tercinta.

A/N: U-uum, karena kemarin saia baca suatu topik di infant yang bikin saia merasa bersalah, dan sekaligus mendapat review dari **ry0kiku-san**, akan saia bilang: JapanXGreece yang saia implikasikan disini tidak akan mendapat pendalaman apapun selain sebagai running gag (joke over-dosis) yang hanya ditambah agar moodnya gag terlalu dark aja. Yah, anggap aja kea' lucu-lucuan aja, deh! Walau emang nanti saia perkirakan Greece bakal keluar (err, bukan 'keluar', ding. 'Dibicarakan', lebih tepatnya). Soalnya untuk alasan pertama dan terakhir, saia nggak nge-ship Greece ama siapapun; kalaupun ada, paling GreeceXCat (hah?). Saia lebih suka Jomblo!Japan atau TurkeyEgypt soalnya *dirajam gara-gara promosi pairing*

* * *

_Kakeknya selalu memanggil burung elang hitam peliharaannya dengan nama 'Gilbert'._

'_Gilbert', bukankah itu nama yang bagus? Keren, perkasa, gagah, seperti itu! Dia –yang tak memiliki nama sejak lahir ini- ingin sekali dipanggil dengan nama seperti 'Gilbert' itu, daripada ia terus-menerus dipanggil dengan, "Hei, kau. Ya; kau. Kemarilah." Lagipula, jika ia dipanggil dengan nama 'Gilbert', ia akan menyandang huruf depan 'G' yang sama seperti kakeknya! Cocok sekali, bukan?_

_Tapi begitu mendengar permintaannya untuk mendapatkan nama ini, kakeknya hanya menjawab, "Belum saatnya kau memiliki nama—belum. Lagipula, mau jadi negara seperti apa yang dipanggil dengan nama 'Gilbert'?" _

_Mungkin itu yang dikatakan _kakeknya_. Tapi namanya bukan—uum, tidak juga—saat itu dia belum mempunyai nama. Yah, bilang saja; dia bukan dirinya kalau patuh menuruti perkataan kakeknya itu. Dia bukan adiknya yang patuh. Bukan, bukan._

_Jadilah dia, mulai memanggil dirinya sendiri dengan nama 'Gilbert'. Sebuah panggilan privat yang hanya ia pakai saat hanya ada dia dan adiknya yang pendiam. (Waktu itu, ia juga ingin memilihkan nama untuk adiknya, tetapi adiknya –seperti biasa, mirip dengan kakek mereka- hanya menjawab, "Apalah artinya sebuah nama, Gilbert?" Ironis; karena sebenarnya adiknya sudah terbiasa memanggilnya dengan nama 'Gilbert') Dan juga, karena dia tidak mau derajatnya disamakan dengan seekor elang, ia mulai memanggil elang setia peliharaan kakeknya itu dengan nama 'Gilbird'. Dan dirinya, sebagai 'Gilbert', berteman baik dengan 'Gilbird', yang balas menjadi setia terhadapnya juga. Lagipula, dua eksistensi yang keren seperti 'Gilbert' sang manusia dan 'Gilbird' sang elang hitam pasti bisa saling berteman, dong!_

_Mungkin dari luar ia terlihat seperti seseorang yang hanya bisa bertindak daripada berpikir. Sebenarnya tidak juga; ia sering berpikir dalam kesendirian saat waktu menjelang tidur. Di saat itulah, ia memikirkan tentang perasaannya; rasa _kagum_-nya akan kakek yang perkasa dan juga elang hitamnya yang bersinar keperakan -seperti warna rambutnya! Heh, dia memang pantas disandingkan dengan keganasan seekor elang, heh?- di bawah cahaya rembulan. __Elang itu selalu setia bertengger di lengan kakeknya yang kuat dan tegap__—____k_akeknya yang memerintah dimulainya penyerangan bagai sangkakala terompet peperangan.

_Karena itulah, saat sore hari di tengah perkemahan prajurit kakeknya (yang sekaligus menjadi tempat tinggalnya pula), bocah berambut perak itu bingung ketika, dari seluruh pasukan kakeknya yang pergi ke medan perang, yang kembali hanyalah Gilbird._

_Dengan tiga buah Iron Cross perunggu dan sepucuk perkamen yang terikat di kakinya.

* * *

_

_Chapter 4: Blacklist_

"W-West! Kau kembali! Kemana aja dua hari terakhir ini, West! Aku jadi kesusahan gara-gara kau nggak ada tau nggak! Mana si bos banyak-banyak nyuruh plus curcol segala lagi! Bilang 'kamu ini harusnya banyak contoh adikmu! Apa jadinya kalau ternyata West Germany sakit atau bagaimana, sedangkan kamu nggak bisa ngapa-ngapain' bla bla bla gitu, deh! Nggak banget, kan, West! Harusnya kamu tuh yang nyontoh aku yang keren ini! Oii, West! Kok nggak jawab, sih—,"

"Maaf, kak, tapi aku ingin tidur."

"Ap—o-oii, West! Ja-jangan tidur dulu, dong! Nggak _awesome_ amat kau kecapean gara-gara kena _jetlag_! Temenin gue main! Gue bosen sendirian! Aakh—West! Jangan tutup pintunya! Waa! We-West! Ayo kita main DDR di DS! Lempar cakram di Wii! Melorotin celana orang! Bikin kesel si aristrokat masam! Invasi _vital regions_ massal! Waa! Apa apa aja dah, West! Kamu yang milih juga boleh!"

West, yang sudah terbiasa dengan keberisikan Prussia setiap harinya, bisa dengan mudah membiarkan suara-suara keras kakaknya itu untuk ditelan kesunyian malam kota Berlin yang mulai menutup kelopak matanya untuk tidur. Ia merangkul dirinya lebih erat lagi, mencoba menghangatkan badannya untuk melawan kedinginan ibukotanya yang entah kenapa terasa jauh lebih dingin daripada biasanya. Seperti kristal es yang menyengat.

Tak butuh waktu lama baginya (terutama ketika suara teriakan Prussia sudah tak terdengar lagi; menyerah, tampaknya) untuk terlelap segera, dan dalam tidurnya, sebuah bunga mimpi memekar dengan indahnya. Sebuah bunga mimpi berbentuk mawar elok berduri yang terciprat noda merah darah yang akan mengantarnya ke dalam proyeksi imajinasi gilanya.

_Saat ia membuka matanya, ia ternyata telah berada di sebuah ruangan yang cukup asing._

_Lantainya terbuat dari batu marmer yang dipoles sebegitunya hingga berwarna coklat. Dindingnya yang dipenuhi ukiran-ukiran elok simetrikal yang hanya bisa ditemui di museum-museum ternama saja tertempel tiang-tiang halus yang terbuat dari batu pualam. Jendelanya menampikkan cahaya matahari yang bersinar masuk dari luar, tidak tersaring dengan baik walaupun tampak kaca yang mengisi jendela tersebut agak sedikit buram—seperti tidak diasah dengan baik dari pabrik yang membuatnya._

_Jika ia tidak salah ingat dari apa yang dibacanya di buku, ruangan ini mirip dengan apa yang disebut masa Renaissance itu.  
_

_Kemudian ia menyadari tentang keberadaan salah seorang lainnya di ruangan itu. Seorang lelaki berumur tak lebih dari 20 tahun berambut coklat kehitam-hitaman; Austria, tegas seperti biasanya, tengah duduk di atas sebuah kursi royal dengan kaki yang disilangkan. Matanya terfokus ke arah tumpukan kertas yang disortirnya sedang tangannya bergerak lincah memilah-milah tiap-tiap lembaran. Aneh, tidak seperti biasanya Austria giat bekerja seperti itu (membuatnya berpikir sesaat bahwa berkas-berkas tersebut hanyalah partitur musik miliknya saja; yang merupakan benda terpenting kedua –atau mungkin pertama?- setelah Hungary), dan juga, kenapa tiba-tiba dia menjadi jauh lebih muda seperti ini?_

_Ketenangan di ruangan itu terpecah oleh sebuah suara ketokan dari arah pintu kayu tua di ujung sana. Austria mendongak dari tempatnya duduk untuk melihat ke arah suara tersebut berasal, sebelum melihat ke luar jendela sana untuk melihat matahari yang telah naik begitu tinggi bersinar dengan teriknya. Austria kemudian menengok ke arahnya dan berkata, "Kupikir sudah waktunya bagi Hungary untuk datang. Tampaknya itu memang mereka. Tunggu, akan kubukakan pintunya sekarang."_

_Ooh? Apakah Austria tadi berbicara kepadanya? Rasa-rasanya ingin segera bertanya padanya dan mengatakan, 'Hey, Austria, ini di mana? Dan tumben kamu rajin? Terus, kok, kamu jadi lebih muda? Pakai Ponds White Beauty, ya?', tapi –seperti telah disihir oleh sihir bertuah- ia tak bisa mengeluarkan suaranya—apalagi menggerakan tubuhnya yang terasa kaku seperti batu. Hingga yang bisa ia lakukan saat melihat Austria berdiri dari tempatnya duduk hanyalah bungkam._

_Ia tak sempat berpikir lebih jauh lagi ketika Austria membuka pintunya untuk menampilkan seorang perempuan cantik yang juga tak berumur lebih dari 20 tahun dengan baju maid hijau berdiri di sana. Matanya berwarna hijau dengan alis yang melentik, berambut coklat susu sepunggung dan sedikit bergelombang di ujungnya. Penampilannya elok dan terlihat rapuh, tetapi ia tahu dari wajah yang menatap lurus ke depan dan mata yang berbinar segar, perempuan itu menyimpan rasa percaya diri dan kekuatan yang besar._

"_Aku sudah memakaikannya baju maid seperti yang kau minta, Tuan Austria," ucap Hungary sambil tersenyum manis. Austria mengangguk sebagai jawaban, tampak tidak sekalipun terperangah oleh senyum gadis Hongaria itu._

"_Terimakasih, Nona Hungary. Kalau begitu, Italy, cepatlah keluar dari belakang punggung Nona Hungary dan perkenalkanlah dirimu sekarang juga."_

_Tanpa perlu disuruh lagi, Hungary menggeser tubuhnya ke samping untuk mempersilakan maid yang baru untuk masuk ke dalam ruangan. Dan di saat itulah ia bisa melihatnya; berpakaian seperti maid dengan tinggi tak lebih dari 10 apel—rambut coklat susu dengan satu helai sendiri yang menjuntrung aneh dari tempatnya. Matanya tertutup (entah karena malu atau apa; ia tidak tahu), dan dengan sedikit desakan dari Austria, bocah berpakaian maid itu berjalan maju dengan pelan._

_Ia merasakan tubuhnya pun bangkit berdiri dari tempatnya duduk (jadi ia duduk tadi? Ia tidak tahu), dan dalam lagak yang sama pun berjalan kikuk ke arah maid kecil itu yang juga tetap berjalan. Tak lama mereka berjalan, sebelum berhenti setelah jarak mereka berdua hanyalah sejengkal tangan saja._

_Ia menatap wajah bocah itu lekat-lekat (e-entah kenapa... Kenapa rasanya hawa di ruangan ini menjadi panas? Wa-wajahnya terasa terbakar...), ia merasakan kedua tangan yang ada di sisi tubuhnya telah berkeringat deras.  
_

…_bocah ini, tidak ada salah, dia…_

"_U-uum, k-kak H-Hungary…," suaranya yang lembut seperti cicit burung gereja yang berterbangan riang di sebuah kapel keluar dari mulutnya yang kecil seperti belahan apel ranum yang begitu memanggil untuk dimakan, kemudian berputar ke belakang ke arah Hungary yang tertawa dengan sebuah gerakan yang begitu elok, rok putih yang berkibar-kibar seperti kain serbet putih dengan harum sabun yang begitu menusuk hidung—._

_Ooh! Bau yang membuatnya rindu…_

"_Tidak apa-apa, katakan saja namamu padanya! Ooh, dan jangan lupakan apa yang sudah kita praktikkan di ruang ganti tadi!"_

_Bocah kecil itu pun menengok kembali lagi kepadanya dengan satu gerakan elok yang sama seperti yang tadi. Kemudian melihatnya lekat-lekat dengan permata berwarna amber yang disipit-sipitkan malu. Gadis manis itu menggigit bibir bawahnya—seperti menimbang-nimbang antara sesuatu yang harus dikatakan atau tidak. Tetapi di akhir-akhirnya, ia mulai tenang dan akhirnya mampu untuk berbicara kepadanya._

"_Aah—uuh… Uum, se-selamat siang, tuan," ujarnya malu-malu. "Na-namaku Italy, dan mu-mulai hari ini aku akan bekerja di sini…," lanjutnya dengan suara yang begitu manis rasanya seperti kue coklat. Pemilik suara manis seperti kue coklat itu pun sedikit mencondongkan tubuhnya ke depan dan mengangkat sisi-sisi kain roknya, dengan satu kakinya sedikit disilangkan dengan satu kaki yang lain. Sebuah salam formal zaman dulu yang sudah lama sekali ia lihat kembali. _

_Sedikit segan, (mungkin, melihat seorang Italy yang tiba-tiba saja menjadi balita berpakaian maid dan bersikap formal seperti ini padanya) tetapi entah bagaimana caranya, ia bisa menggerakkan tubuhnya lagi dan menyambut salam formal itu dengan juga mencondongkan tubuhnya ke depan, membawa satu tangannya yang masih kecil ke dadanya, menjadi seorang 'gentleman' yang Prussia sering ajarkan padanya._

"_Ingat gerakan selanjutnya, Italy-!" seru Hungary menyemangatinya—dan dari ekor matanya, ia bisa melihat sekelibat imej senyum gadis berambut coklat itu di bibirnya._

_Dan teriakan itu adalah tanda bagi Italy meluruskan tubuhnya ke posisi normal sebelum mengulurkan sebuah tangannya untuk naik, terbuka lebar secara perlahan seperti kelopak bunga tulip merah muda yang mengembang. Ia menginginkan sebuah salaman—salaman normal tanpa tujuan apapun selain sebagai penanda bahwa dia mulai bekerja di sini—dan mungkin juga sebagai tanda untuk mekarnya sebuah persahabatan seperti bagaimana tangannya itu merekah._

_Ia menatap ke arah tangan yang terulur itu lama-lama. Malu rasanya—bagaimana tidak malu?—dia tidak pernah bersalaman seperti ini dengan Italy (dia tahu bagaimana Italy lebih memilih untuk melakukan lompat-terbang-lalu-peluk daripada sebuah salaman biasa, apalagi formal)—apalagi Italy saat kecil seperti _ini_. Hah! Melihatnya sekarang saja sudah malu rasanya!_

_Tapi ia tidak bisa menolak—sebagaimana malunya ia—ketika tiba-tiba saja tangannya bergerak sendiri, menangkup tangan Italy yang kecil dalam gengamannya yang sama kecilnya. Ia mengenggamnya erat—tak ingin dilepaskan untuk—semoga—selamanya._

"_U-uum," satu tangan Italy yang tidak ditangkupnya meremas-remas kain bajunya, seperti bingung akan bicara seperti bagaimana. Di tengah-tengah ketidak-nyamanan itu, ia mencuri pandang ke arah Austria yang masih memakai wajah tenang seperti biasanya—untunglah saja Austria mengerti akan tanda-tanda salah tingkah darinya ini dan dengan mulutnya, ia memimikkan kata 'namamu'._

_Ah, ya! Nama! Benar-benar tidak sopan sekali ia, belum sekalipun memperkenalkan namanya kepada Italy ini. (Aneh—padahal seharusnya Italy sudah tahu namanya. Tapi kenapa ia merasa diharuskan untuk menyebut namanya lagi?)_

_Namanya—namanya adalah…_

"Germany."

—_?_

_Bukan suaranya._

_Tapi yang mengatakan nama itu adalah dia sendiri._

_Dan seketika itu pula, seluruh imej dari ruangan itu beserta seluruh manusia yang ada di dalamnya segera ditelan kegelapan—secepat kilat bagai halilintar menyambar tanah—dan begitu ia membuka matanya yang kaget karena kegelapan tiba-tiba itu, ia menemukan dirinya –hanya sendiri- di dalam lubang hitam tanpa batas._

_Yang ada hanyalah dia sendiri. Di dalam kegelapan. Tanpa setitik cahaya pun yang menandakan adanya jalan keluar._

_Ia menengok ke kiri dan ke kanan, tapi semuanya sama saja; warna hitam yang gelap bagai malam tanpa bulan juga bintang. Kegelapan yang sama yang menaungi seluruh sisi yang ada—kiri, kanan, depan, belakang, atas, bawah—…_

_Kehabisan ide untuk apa yang harus dilakukannya saat ini, ia mencoba untuk melangkahkan kakinya ke depan. 'Pcak!' begitu bunyinya ketika kaki kanannya menapak di atas—lantai? Permukaan air? Kenihilan? Tidak; bukan ketiganya. Tapi ia tentu masih tidak tahu benda apa yang ia tapaki—karena tentu saja tidak ada lantai yang ada di bawahnya (atau setidaknya, yang bisa ia lihat)—tidak ada pula riak air yang menandakan bahwa ia sedang berjalan di atas danau yang dangkal—kenihilan adalah kemungkinan yang paling pasti, tapi… Aah, ia harus mencoba menapakinya lagi untuk mengetesnya. 'Pcak!' Begitu bunyinya, kemudian lagi, 'Pcak!', lagi, 'Pcak!' 'Pcak!'._

_Becek dan lembab. 'Pcak!'. Ia berjalan lagi—'Pcak!'—dari sebuah tapak-tapak kaki menjadi jalan yang berubah menjadi sedikit cepat—'Pcak!' 'Pcak!' 'Pcak!'—sebelum ia berlari sekuat tenaga—'Pcaak!' 'Pcaak!' 'Pcaak!' 'Pcaak!' 'Pcaak!' 'Pcaak!'—berlari karena rasa takut begitu dalam yang menghantuinya. Tidak ada apa-apa; yang ada hanyalah kegelapan tanpa batas. Dan ia terjebak di dalamnya, berlari terus-menerus seperti orang gila dengan napas tersengal-sengal. Ia panik, dan rasa panik itu berubah menjadi rasa ngeri; bagaimana jika ia akan selalu terjebak di sini? Berkelana di kegelapan tanpa batas tanpa satupun jalan keluar yang akan ia temukan? Bagaimana ia bisa bertahan dalam kegelapan yang begitu mencekik napas ini?_

'_Pcak!'_

_Ia berhenti dari larinya, melirik ke kiri dan ke kanan setelah mendengar suara langkah yang bergema itu. Suara 'pcak' yang _bukan _berasal dari langkahnya._

'_Pcak!'_

_Suara itu berasal dari kanan! Dan menengoklah ia, dan menemukan hanya kegelapan di sana._

'_Pcak!'_

_Suara itu berasal dari kiri! Dan menengoklah ia, dan menemukan hanya kegelapan di sana._

'_Pcak!' 'Pcak!' 'Pcak!'_

_Ternyata suara itu berasal dari depan, dan begitu ia membenarkan posisi kepalanya untuk melihat siapakah gerangan yang ada di sana, sepasang tangan telah menyembul dari kegelapan._

"Germany."

…_Siapa di sana?_

"Germany."

_Tangan itu seperti ingin menyambutnya dan menangkupnya dalam sebuah pelukan penuh rasa rindu. Sepasang tangan menyembul yang memberikannya setitik harapan akan adanya jalan keluar dari labirin kegelapan ini. Tangan yang begitu mirip dengannya, tetapi pada saat bersamaan juga begitu berbeda. Apakah kedua tangan itu adalah kedua tangan kakaknya yang akan menyelamatkannya? _

_Dan dari spekulasi itulah, ia melangkah maju—walau masih ragu untuk sesaat. Pelan awalnya, tetapi cepat dan semakin cepat begitu melihat bahwa tangan itu masih tetap setia di tempatnya. Tak sabar sudah ia untuk melihat kembali cahaya mentari lagi yang menyambutnya hangat dengan sinarnya, dan juga teriakan penuh emosi dari orang yang ia anggap adalah kakaknya ini—aah! Bukankah ini seperti mimpi! Kakanya, seorang Prussia, mencarinya jauh-jauh ke sini untuk menyelamatkannya? Aah, tidak, mungkin saja ia hanya ingin berpetualang dan melakukan hal-hal bodoh dan sekalian saja menyelamatkannya yang terjebak di sini. Tidak apa-apa; yang manapun tidak masalah, asal ia tahu bahwa kakaknya masih peduli dengannya. _

_Aah, tingal sedikit lagi, kakak, tinggal sedikit lagi. Hanya dalam beberapa langkah lagi, tangan itu—_

—_mencekiknya. _

_Ini seperti saat-saat pertama kalinya ia melihat sebuah bom yang dijatuhkan dari cakrawala oleh sebuah burung besi yang terbang dengan elok; awalnya terasa memukau—tercengang-cengang melihat setitik lingkaran melayang di angkasa, sebelum kemudian tekanan dan api kehancuran menamparnya hebat—dan dari rasa sakit hebat seketika itulah yang membuatnya sadar bahwa benda yang awalnya terlihat memukau itu _berbahaya_._

_Dan barulah ia sadar ketika tangan itu mencekiknya semakin kencang._

_Tangan itu dingin—sedingin es, dan dari kedinginannya saja sudah menyengat seluruh kulit lehernya dan menyebar ke seluruh tubuh seperti sebuah racun ampuh tanpa obat yang begitu efektif membuat tubuhnya mati rasa seketika. Dari instingnya untuk bertahan itulah ia membawa naik kedua tangannya, mencoba untuk melepaskan jari-jemari bagai jeruji besi yang mencekiknya itu untuk lepas—tapi tidak bisa… Tidak…bisa! Sebagaimanapun ia mencoba menarik tangan itu, genggaman mautnya terlalu kuat—terlalu garang—tanpa ampun…_

_Siapa, siapa yang mencoba untuk membunuhnya ini! Memang ia tahu bahwa ia punya banyak kesalahan pada masa lalu, tapi satu hal yang ia benci adalah konfrontasi yang begitu tiba-tiba ini. Sial! Kalau saja ia membawa pistol atau senjata lain...  
_

_Tangan itu tak kunjung lepas saat ia mulai kehabisan napasnya. Ia mulai berkunang-kunang dan tangannya hampir tak kuat tetap mencakar tangan gila yang terus mencengkeramnya ini._

_Napas… Udara… Tolong… Siapa saja…_

_Sebelum mata birunya memutar masuk ke dalam soketnya, ia melihat sekelibat—_

—_sepasang permata berwarna kobalt yang menyala di kegelapan._

"LUDWIG!"

Dan matanya pun terbuka, seketika itu juga bertemu dengan sepasang mutiara merah darah yang menatapnya ketakutan.

"Lud-Ludwig? K-kau sudah sadar?" tanya pemilik mata merah itu sembari menepok-nepok pipinya, yang sebenarnya adalah Prussia yang telah duduk di ranjangnya—duduk di samping dirinya yang masih terbungkus kain berwarna biru muda di atas kasur.

"Gil…?" desahnya pelan sembari merenggut sisi dari kemeja hitam Prussia, seperti meminta penjelasan tentang apa yang telah terjadi. Tapi Prussia tak sempat menjawab pertanyaannya itu ketika wajahnya berbinar lega setelah akhirnya mendapat reaksi dari adiknya, dan tanpa sungkan-sungkan segera membenamkan dirinya di atas tubuh Germany yang masih kebingungan tak mengerti sehingga ia menurut saja ketika kakaknya itu memeluk tubuhnya erat.

"Oh! Makasih, makasih, Tuhan! Oh, Ludwig! Kau tak tahu betapa senangnya aku kalau kau ini ternyata belum gila!" teriaknya senang sambil mengacak-ngacak rambut pirang Ludwig yang sudah acak-acakan sebelumnya.

"H-hah…? Apa…maksudnya…,"

Germany bergerak dari tempat tidurnya, sekaligus mengisyaratkan Prussia agar secepatnya melepaskan rangkulannya dari tubuhnya. Setelah ia terduduk dengan benar di atas kasur, lelaki berambut pirang itu mengucek-ngucek kelopak matanya untuk menyapu debu tidur yang telah menempel di sana. Lalu, masih dengan mata buram yang terlihat mengantuk, ia melihat ke arah lelaki yang bermata merah dan bertanya, "Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?"

Prussia mengangkat bahunya, "Meh, mimpi buruk. Kau. Teriak-teriak. Nendang-nendang pula. Entah apaan."

Ia membalasnya dengan mengernyit bingung. "Mimpi…buruk?"

Dan kemudian ia mengerti apa yang dimaksud Prussia dengan 'mimpi buruk' itu.

_Kegelapan tanpa batas._

_Tangan dingin menyengat._

_Napas yang habis._

_Permata kobalt yang menyala._

"_Germany."_

"Germany?"

Ludwig membuka matanya—kembali menatap ke arah mutiara merah darah yang menyemburkan ekspresi kebingungan.

Ia mengernyit semakin dalam, kemudian memegang lengan kakaknya sebagai tumpuan untuk bergerak turun dari ranjang dengan kaki yang entah kenapa terlihat kepayahan. Melihat hal ini, Prussia mencoba menopangnya untuk mencari keseimbangan, yang akhirnya berhasil membuatnya berdiri di atas lantai, walau dengan kaki yang sedikit bergetar.

"Ludwig?" ujarnya sambil menaikkan alis. "Err, kamu, eeh, lagi nggak enak badan? Loh, kok di lehermu…,"

Setelah melepaskan pegangannya terhadap lengan Prussia, Germany melirik bingung kearahnya, yang kemudian hanya mengedikkan bahunya tak peduli.

"Meh, lehermu kotor tuh kaya'-nya. Nggak _awesome_, sono cuci muka dulu, gih!" ujarnya sambil mendorong badan adiknya ke arah kamar mandi, sebelum menutup pintunya, sama sekali tidak memedulikan protes yang diberikan Germany.

Setelah selesai menutup pintunya, Prussia berkata, "Eeh, West? Aku mau turun bentar, ya! Kaya'-nya ada orang yang mencet bel, deh!"

Terdengar suara tapak kaki berpijak-pijakan di atas alas lantai, yang kemudian diikuti dengan suara pintu yang tertutup.

Dan semuanya kembali hening.

_Kotor._ Ia mengangkat tangannya untuk merasakan bagian yang dikatakan kotor oleh Prussia. Entah kenapa terasa…dingin. Dan bukan dalam arti dingin yang menyejukkan, tetapi dingin yang...menyengat.

Tanpa menunggu apa-apa lagi, Germany segera bergerak ke arah wastafel berkaca besar yang tepat ada di depannya, seketika memutar keran air dengan tangannya yang tak urung membuat air terjun kecil untuk keluar dari sana. Ia menunduk sedikit dan membasuh mukanya dengan ribuan kristal bening yang bermuara di kedua telapak tangannya, berharap dengan balurannya yang menyejukkan, ia bisa menghapus pusaran ketakutan yang menempel di wajahnya.

Ia pun mendongak untuk melihat bagaimana wajahnya di refleksi kaca. Dan di sana, Germany menemukan seorang lelaki bertubuh besar dengan rambut pirang bagai warna kuning matahari yang memakai baju kain berwarna putih yang kumal. Sesaat tidak ada sesuatu yang bermasalah di sana, sampai kemudian mata biru langit dari pemuda di dalam kaca itu membulat lebar ketika ia menemukan—

—bekas memar berwarna merah di lehernya.

Ia terjatuh ke atas lantai saking kagetnya, merayap di atas lantai keramik dingin berwarna biru laut hingga punggungnya bertabrakan dengan dinding yang juga sama dinginnya dengan lantai yang baru saja menjadi alas tempat dirinya untuk jatuh. Kedua tangannya memegang lehernya—masih tak percaya dengan adanya _bekas memar berwarna merah di sana_.

Tempat yang sama seperti—

_Kegelapan tanpa batas._

_Tangan dingin menyengat._

_Napas yang habis._

_Permata kobalt yang menyala_.

"_Germany."_

"_Germany."_

"West? Kau tidak apa-apa di sana?"

Yang dipanggil melompat terkejut, cepat-cepat berdiri dari tempatnya tadi jatuh dan segera menengok ke arah pintu dengan waspada. Tapi tak lama baginya untuk menyadari bahwa itu hanyalah suara kakaknya yang berasal dari luar memanggilnya.

"West! Cepet keluar! Si Japan udah dateng, loh! Kamu janjian ama dia kagak bilang-bilang sama aku yang _awesome _ini, neh!"

Ah, ya, Japan… Lelaki Asia itu sebelumnya telah memaksa untuk pergi dengannya ke Italia (_"Kita harus menyelesaikan masalah anda dengan Italy-san secepatnya, Germany-san!"_), dan tampaknya Japan benar-benar berpegang pada janjinya (atau ia sebenarnya hanya ingin jalan-jalan ke luar negeri saja?) untuk langsung menyusul ke Jerman sehari setelah ia berangkat dari bandara (ia jadi berpikir, sebenarnya sudah berapa lama ia tertidur? Mungkin setengah hari? Sehari?)

"West? West? Kau bisa mendengarku, West? West!"

"_Iya_, kak," ujar Germany sambil beranjak ke arah wastafel lagi yang masih mengucurkan air dengan deras. "Aku bisa mendengarmu. Dan aku tidak apa-apa." Bohong. Tapi tidak apa-apa. Tidak ada yang boleh tahu tentang luka memar ini. Tidak ada. Seorangpun _tidak_.

"Kalau begitu cepatlah! Seorang Jerman yang _awesome_ tidak membuat temannya menunggu lama!"

Germany hanya mengangguk dalam hati—sebuah anggukan yang tidak diajukan kepada siapapun kecuali dirinya sendiri. Matanya masih terfokus ke arah lengkung hitam yang mewarnai lehernya di dalam kaca.

Sekali lagi ia menyentuh tanda hitam itu dengan jarinya.

Dingin.

_Permata kobalt yang menyala._

Dan Germany pun membasahkan luka itu dengan air.

* * *

Japan merenggangkan tubuhnya setelah keluar dari sebuah taksi –sedang Germany terlihat membayar taksi itu-. Matanya mengerjap-ngerjap pelan setelah akhirnya ia bisa melihat langsung ke arah matahari oranye yang mengintip dari ujung sisi kubah cakrawala Venice. Melelahkan juga perjalanan panjang menggunakan kereta selama berjam-jam dari Jerman ke Italia.

Japan dan Germany sekarang telah berdiri di depan sebuah mansion besar dengan desain eksterior masa Reinassance. Patung-patung malaikat dari segala bentuk bertebaran sepanjang mata memandang (mungkin bekas sebelum Vatican memisahkan diri dari Italy?). Di sebelah kiri, terdengar riak-riak air yang menggulung pelan, ditemani suara dayung yang diayuhkan dan mendesak paksa ke dalam aliran sungai bening. Bahkan pada saat sore hari pun, sungai Venice masih ramai dikunjungi berbagai turis dari manca negara.

Tapi mereka tidak di sini untuk menikmati keindahan kota Venice (yang sebenarnya sudah terlalu sering dikunjungi oleh mereka berdua sampai sudah seperti kota sendiri rasanya). Mereka ke sini untuk mengunjungi mansion kediaman keluarga Vargas. Ya, mansion yang berdiri dengan kokoh di hadapan mereka ini.

"Yah, sudah lama sekali kita tidak berada di sini, Germany-san?" ujar Japan sambil tersenyum simpul ke arah Germany yang ada di belakangnya. Lelaki itu sedang menggunakan sebuah jaket dengan t-shirt berwarna hitam. Entah oleh sebab apa Japan tidak tahu, lelaki berambut pirang yang terlihat jauh lebih tinggi dari kebanyakan orang awam (terutama karena mereka sedang berdiri di tengah-tengah kaum Italia yang memang tergolong pendek untuk perspektif Eropa) itu memakai sebuah syal berwarna krem. Tapi kalau dilihat dari mukanya yang sedikit pucat, mungkin _memang_ prediksinya yang kemarin tentang kondisi Germany benar.

Mendapat sebuah anggukan setengah hati dari Germany (yang orang bersangkutan tidak sadari), membuatnya beralih tepat ke arah daun pintu yang ada di atas balkon sana. Ia menaiki tiga anak tangga yang memisahkan tanah dengan pintu dan berhenti untuk sesaat tepat di depannya. Mengambil napas sesaat—mencoba mengumpulkan keberanian di dalam hatinya (kalau-kalau tiba-tiba saja hanya karena melihatnya saja, Italy akan langsung mengamuk, begitu. Ia tidak mau menjadi korban ibu-rumah-tangga-PMS-lagi-ngamuk).

Dan akhirnya tangan Japan memencet bel yang terletak di sebelah pintu.

Agak lama, sebelum terdengar suara kunci yang dibuka dari dalam mansion sebelum balok pintu itu berteriak dengan suara deritan yang begitu membuat ngilu. Tetapi pintu itu tak terbuka sepenuhnya, hanya secelah saja yang terlihat yang cukup untuk menampilkan sisi wajah dari seorang lelaki Italia yang memiliki rambut berwarna merah bata beserta empat jari tangan yang mengempit daun pintu. Sesaat ia terlihat seperti Italy Veneziano, kalau bukan untuk wajah masam dan alis yang selalu dikerutkan kebawah itu.

"Siapa?" tanya orang yang bersembunyi di balik daun pintu itu.

"Ah, Romano-san! Lama tidak bertemu; ini saya Japan dan Germany-san. Kalau bisa kami ingin bertemu den—,"

"_ASSHOLE_ LOE KENTANG-SIALAN SAMA JEPUN-EMO. JANGAN NGE-STALK ADIK GUE LAGI, BRENGSEK! DIA UDAH CUKUP MENDERITA SAMA KALIAN PADA TAU KAGAK!"

'BLAAAM!'

Dan pintu pun tertutup.

Japan beserta Germany terdiam untuk sesaat, bertatapan bingung dengan satu sama lain sambil menggaruk kepala, sebelum akhirnya pikiran mereka semua bermuara pada satu konklusi yang sama.

Ternyata menyelesaikan permasalahan dengan Italy Veneziano (beserta Italy Romano) akan jadi jauh lebih susah daripada yang mereka perkirakan.

_~to be continued

* * *

_

Bah, kenapa saia merasa fic ini tuh slow-paced banget? Ada yang merasa begitu nggak? Mana perasaan tiap satu chapter kata-katanya banyak banget tapi nggak ada masalah yang jalan? *mojok* Fail author orz =.="

Err, review minna? Saia nggak yakin sih kapan mau updet chapter berikutnya. 'Agak' panjang soalnya Dx


	6. 5: Silent Elegy

Disclaimer: Hetalia: Axis Powers © Himaruya Hidekaz. Puisi 'Lagu Gadis Italia' (dengan penyuntingan gila-gilaan oleh author cacad –plak-) © Sitor Situmorang.

* * *

_Chapter 5: Silent Elegy_

Ia menatap ke arah koper yang telah terdiam kaku di atas karpet merah. Tidak berisik dan selalu setia. Satu sahabat pendiam yang takkan meninggalkanmu sebagaimanapun kau melampiaskan amarah padanya dengan memukulnya, menendangnya, melemparnya, memacutnya…, bah, dia jadi ingat film bokep yang diperlihatkan Prussia (atas nama France, _"Untuk pemenuh 'kebutuhan'-mu di saat mendesak~!"_) kemarin-kemarin, kan. Sebaiknya dia tidak memikirkan hal-hal yang aneh seperti itu. Dia sedikit seram memikirkan Japan membuat _doujin _GermanyXKoper.

Jadi, dengan alasan untuk mengaburkan pikirannya dari imej menyeramkan GermanyXKoper, Germany membuka resleting koper miliknya dan mengeluarkan sebuah handuk kecil beserta satu set kaus dan jeans hitam. Siapa tahu mandi di kamar mandi hotel akan membuatnya sedikit lebih segar setelah perjalanan panjangnya menaiki kereta.

…Dan, ya, saat ini memang Ludwig Beilschimdt telah ada di dalam sebuah kamar hotel sendirian.

Penjelasannya mudah saja; setelah berkali-kali menggedor-gedor pintu mansion kediaman Vargas untuk memaksa masuk, batas kesabaran Romano (yang memang sebenarnya amat sangat pendek) meledak dan akhirnya keluar dengan _membawa pistol _dan mengancam akan memanggil gengan mafianya langsung dari Sicily "-kalau kalian si Kentang-Sialan dan Jepun Emo nggak cepat-cepat angkat kaki dari rumahku!". Tentu saja, sebagai orang-orang yang terkadang bisa dibilang paling 'waras' di dalam _meeting _G8 (10, kalau Prussia dan Romano juga memaksa ikut) yang bagai kapal pecah, Germany dan Japan langsung hengkang kaki dari sana dan segera mencari hotel terdekat sebagai tempat berteduh sementara. Memang sebenarnya Japan bisa melawan balik mafia-mafia licik bawaan Romano dengan yakuza-yakuza ganas bawaannya, tapi tampaknya opsi membuat Venice yang indah menjadi medan perang bukanlah pilihan yang baik.

Dan karena hal itulah, mereka sekarang telah berdiam diri di dalam sebuah hotel mewah di Venice; Germany yang menetap di dalam kamar dan memilih mandi, sedang Japan pergi ke kafe bawah untuk berburu panganan kecil khas Italia untuk dibawa pulang sebagai oleh-oleh.

Sambil membawa pakaian dan handuknya, Germany masuk ke dalam kamar mandi yang terletak di sebelah sisi kamar. Kamar mandi yang besar itu berisikan sebuah bathtub berbentuk kotak di ujung ruangan yang bersebelaha dengan shower yang tertutup korden buram, sebuah vas kecil berisi bunga matahari natural berdiam diri di atas keramik wastafel ditemani kaca yang hanya cukup untuk satu wajah, dan sebuah bidet mengkilat yang tertanam paling dekat pintu dimana ia sedang berdiri sekarang.

Tanpa basa-basi, Germany segera menaruh syal krem yang sedari tadi tak pernah terlepas dari lehernya di atas tutupan bidet, kemudian segera beranjak ke depan cermin untuk melihat wajahnya yang terperangkap di dalam kaca wastafel yang begitu bersih tanpa noda itu. Rona mukanya berubah menjadi pucat begitu ia kembali melihat sekeliling lehernya yang masih terdapat luka memar yang sekarang telah membiru.

Ia menyentuh bekas luka di lehernya itu dengan satu jemarinya yang bergetar.

_Tidak sedingin tadi pagi_, pikirnya, mata sendu menatap ke arah cermin yang tak berbohong.

Ia hanya mendengus kesal dan memalingkan tatapannya dari arah kaca yang diam, bergerak ke arah bidet tempat ia tadi menaruh syalnya, lalu melepas segala kain yang menempel di tubuhnya sehingga yang ada sekarang hanyalah tubuh telanjang seorang Ludwig Beilschimdt yang dijamin mampu memasok persediaan darah Palang Merah Internasional oleh karena mimisan massal yang tak dapat dihentikan. Setelah menaruh segala atributnya di atas bidet, Ludwig bergerak ke arah shower dan membuka korden buramnya, dalam hati memilih untuk mencoba tidak memikirkan tentang luka aneh itu saja. Ia mencoba meyakinkan dirinya dengan bergumam bahwa mungkin ada serangga malam yang menyengat lehernya hingga menyebabkan lebam hitam seperti itu.

_Karena tidak mungkin luka di dalam sebuah mimpi buruk akan terealisasi dalam dunia nyata, _lanjutnya, tangannya refleks memutar keran shower itu yang memiliki lingkaran berwarna biru di sekitarnya. Dalam seketika, rentetan kristal-krisatl bening segera meluncur keluar dari shower, merajam seluruh kulitnya dengan sensasi dingin yang menyegarkan. _Tidak rasional; hal itu tidak mungkin terjadi, Germany. Pasti serangga, ya; serangga. Karena tidak mungkin juga luka itu disebabkan oleh _hantu.

…

Rasanya ruangan ini jadi sepi sekali.

Okeh, daripada dia tambah paranoid oleh karena memikirkan suatu keberadaan yang tidak eksis bernama h-h-hantu…, lebih baik dia memikirkan yang lain saja.

Seperti cerita yang baru saja diungkapkannya kepada Japan tadi siang.

Tangan Germany terangkat naik ke arah sebuah tatakan kecil berwarna merah muda di dekat shower, mengambil sebatang sabun berwarna oranye muda—seperti warna matahari pagi. Lalu satu tangannya yang lain beralih ke arah keran dan memutarnya terbalik dari yang tadi, menghentikan aliran air yang datang. Kemudian dengan kedua tangannya, ia menangkup sabun itu dan menciumnya.

Bau jeruk yang menyengat seperti aroma terapi yang melembutkan—seperti yang telah diperkirakan dari sebuah hotel berbintang yang berkualitas.

Tubuh yang basah. Bau jeruk yang manis. Air yang menetes. Struktur sabun yang lembab dan lembek. Bola-bola sabun trasnparan yang beterbangan tanpa arah sebelum meletus dalam ritim yang acak. Tapi tidak satupun dari benda-benda itu yang diperhatikan olehnya. Tangannya hanya bergerak secara otomatis mengusap-nguspa sabun itu di selujur tubuhnya, sedang matanya telah berawang-awang dan pikirannya telah melayang ke tempat lain.

Berbalik ke saat-saat ia dan japan masih ada di dalam kereta ekspres yang masih melaju kencang, menyantap pasta hitam a la Hongkong dan fusilli manis dengan madu di dalam bilik kereta makan yang bergoyang. Dan saat Germany hendak meneguk habis anggurnya, di saat itulah Japan kembali mengungkit tentang hal itu.

"_Kalau saya boleh tahu, Germany-san, maukah anda kembali menceritakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?"_

Lalu ia mencoba mengingat-ingat lagi. Kenapa wajah Japan saat itu…, lebih tepatnya dideskripsikan sebagai wajah tante-tante girang tukang gosip dapet arisan berondong?

Jadi ragu; apakah pilihannya benar untuk menceritakan hal sepenting itu kepada _Japan_, yang kemungkinan besar bisa mengbastardisasi cerita-cerita dengan mudah menjadi sebuah _doujin _jahanam yang seharusnya tidak boleh dibaca oleh anak di bawah umur 18 tahun (tapi nyatanya ia sering melihat anak berumur sekitar 14 tahunan mesem-mesem sendiri membaca _doujin _di salah satu pertokoan distrik Akihibara)

Yah, untuk jaga-jaga, sih, ia tidak menceritakan secara lengkap segala detail yang terjadi malam itu.

Seperti tentang ciuman itu.

"_Germany? Kau masih bangun?"_

"_Italy?"_

_Pintu kayu yang berderit. Tubuh ramping yang beranjak masuk, didahulukan oleh kepala bulat yang menyembul dari celah pintu. Italy Veneziano, berdiri di ujung ruangan, tersenyum sendu dengan mata ambernya yang berkaca-kaca._

"_Kau…," yang berambut pirang berdiri dari kursi gesernya, sama sekali tidak peduli dengan berkas-berkas kertas kerjanya yang jatuh berserakan di atas lantai, ia jatuhkan begitu saja. Sekarang yang ada di dalam pikirannya hanyalah lelaki berambut coklat susu yang berdiri gontai di hadapannya. "-habis menangis?"_

"_Tidak, kok," jawab lelaki itu sambil mengusap matanya untuk mencoba menghilangkan bukti adanya air mata—yang malah membuat matanya menjadi merah saja. "Aku…cuman mengantuk saja."_

_Germany menghela napas—tetapi bukan helaan napas karena jengkel atau kesal atau semacamnya seperti itu; kejadian-kejadian ini sama seperti yang biasanya selalu terjadi. (Kalau terkadang ia masih punya sopan santun) Italy akan datang dahulu ke dalam kamarnya, berbasa-basi ria dahulu tentang, "Makanan yang kau makan hari ini, vee!" atau, "Uwaa~! Pasta yang kumakan hari ini nggak enak, Germany!", yang terakhir-terakhirnya akan berujung pada pembicaraan bahwa Italy terlihat sudah mengantuk dan lalu ia akan bertanya (memerintah): "Aku mau tidur di sini, vee!". Germany pun hanya akan menghela napasnya dan segera bergegas merapikan tempat tidur yang tentu akan dihuni oleh dua orang nanti malam._

_Jadi seperti biasa, lelaki berambut pirang itu bergerak ke arah tempat tidurnya yang cukup besar, mengambil sebuah bantal empuk yang terbuat dari bulu-bulu angsa dari bawah kolong ranjang (yang selalu ia siapkan sebagai cadangan bantal bagi Italy) dan menaruhnya di sebelah bantalnya yang telah penyok._

_Itu niatnya,_

_sebelum gerakannya dihentikan oleh dua tangan kecil yang melingkari punggungnya, mengaitkan jari-jemarinya di atas dadanya yang saat itu tertutup singlet berwarna hitam._

"_Italy?"_

_"Sebentar saja, Ludwig."_

_Tangan itu mengelus dadanya pelan, membuat bulu kuduknya merinding sedang ia bergetar karena geli. Lalu ia merasakan sebuah hembusan napas di belakang lehernya, membuat seluruh bulu romanya berdiri seketika oleh karena rangsangan yang begitu tiba-tiba menjalar dari arah bulir-bulir napas itu. Sesaat bahkan ia merasakan sentuhan basah oleh bibir—disentuhkan pelan ke atas kulit belakang lehernya yang telah menegang._

_"Feli—…," desahnya pelan sambil mencoba tidak mengindahkan rangsangan pelan yang bergetar di tubuhnya, mencoba membalik untuk melihat Feliciano yang bersikap aneh (ya, aneh! Betapapun playboy-nya seorang Italy Veneziano terhadap para cewek-cewek di seluruh negara, ia tidak pernah bersikap a la _France _seperti ini)—dan begitu ia berhasil berputar, mata amber yang dipenuhi rasa kerinduan dan kesedihan segera menamparnya dengan tatapan itu. _

_Ia hanya bisa mendelik tak percaya._

_Matanya ambernya berkaca-kaca, bibir merah delimanya basah dan berkelumat-kelamit, dan pandangannya menatapnya sedih._

_Seperti…nostalgia?_

_Tangan lelaki Italia tersebut mengerat di genggamannya di kain hitam milik Germany yang telah mengekrut. Tanpa ada peringatan apapun, ia menjinjit naik dan berdiri dengan hanya jari kakinya, mata ambernya menutup, sedang Germany sendiri hanya bisa berdiri kaku tanpa bergerak di sana. Kemudian matanya ikut terpejam begitu ia merasakan sengatan dingin di bibirnya ketika sebuah kecupan manis datang ke sana, mengirimkan rangsangan yang segera menjala dari mulut hingga ke seluruh tubuhnya hanya dalam satu gerakan yang begitu simpel._

_Aneh; kecupan itu tidak liar seperti apa yang sering France umumkan; kecupan itu tidak gila seperti apa yang sering Prussia opinikan; kecupan itu tidak posesif seperti apa yang England sering bisikkan; kecupan itu tidak berasa pahit seperti rasa the darjeeling yang sering America katakan._

_Kecupan itu lembut seperti kue keju yang Austria sering buatkan, tetapi pada saat bersamaan kecupan itu dingin seperti salju Siberia yang melolong-lolong di Rusia._

_Kecupan itu polos dan suci, bagaikan sebuah janji manis dua orang anak kecil yang berikrar akan menikah dengan satu sama lain pada saat mereka beranjak dewasa, tetapi pada saat yang bersamaan terasa hampa karena hal itu kemungkinan besar takkan pernah terjadi._

_Janji dan kebohongan putih._

_Dan sebelum ia menginginkan lebih darinya, bagai seekor angsa putih yang menari elok di angkasa tiba-tiba tertembak oleh seorang pemburu ilegal, kecupan itu patah dan Italy terlihat telah menjauh dari tempatnya tadi memeluknya, dengan dua tangan hampir menutupi mulutnya yang membuka kecil sedang matanya membulat lebar, menatapnya dengan dua permata amber yang memancarkan aura _ketakutan.

"_Feliciano…?"_

"_Tidak mungkin," adalah dua kata yang ia ucapkan dengan bibir kecilnya yang bergetar. "Ciuman ini…seperti dulu…, aah—_Reicher_? Reicher? Kau di sana—,"_

_Reich…er? Reich? Panggilan yang sudah lama sekali—tunggu sebentar; Italy tidak pernah memanggilnya dengan nama Reich, hanya Germany saja—tidak pernah dia memanggilnya seperti itu, walaupun mantan bosnya terdahulu telah memaksakan nama panggilan itu untuk disebarkan-luaskan—_

_Ada yang _salah.

"_Feli—,"_

"_Jangan sentuh aku, Ludwig!" teriaknya sembari menepis tangan yang telah diangkat Germany untuk menyentuh wajahnya, membuat lelaki yang berambut pirang terperangah tak percaya sesaat. Dan di saat itulah ia menyadari tentang keberadaan kristal-kristal bening yang telah mengumpul di mata ambernya._

_Kemudian kristal bening itu jatuh, menyusuri pipinya yang merah sebelum terjun ke atas lantai, menyisakan sebuah noda berbayang hitam._

_Mengambil selangkah mundur, walau matanya yang masih berlinangan kristal bening tetap menatap lurus ke arahnya yang juga bungkam tanpa kata-kata. Dengan tangannya yang ada di belakang, membuka kenop pintu itu dengan suara 'cklek' yang mematahkan keheningan ruangan, sebelum dengan dengan suaranya yang bergetar, ia menyampaikan:_

"_Kumohon, Ludwig. Aku ingin kau tetap hidup…,"_

"_Ap—? Feli, apa yang kau—,"_

"_Jangan pernah temui aku lagi."_

_Lalu ia pun berlari dari sana._

"Germany-san?"

Terdengar suara ketokan pintu, sebeum terdengar suara lagi, "Germany-san? Kau di sana?"

"Ya, Japan," jawab Germany. "Aku sedang mandi." _Jadi kalau kau mau berak nanti dulu_, imbuhnya dalam hati.

"Hoo," ia mendengar lelaki Asia itu menggumam, "Maaf menganggu; saya hanya bingung kenapa tidak terdengar suara sama sekali dari sana, padahal tadi anda sudah bilang mau mandi."

Secara refleks (dan juga malu), Germany segera memutar kenop shower itu lagi, seketika membuat tubuhnya dihantam air bersih yang membersihkan seluruh sabun di badannya. Ia mendengar suara Japan terkikik geli di luar sana.

Saat ia keluar dari kamar mandi –telah berpakaian, tentunya-, ia melihat Japan yang sedang ada di kasurnya, menonton sebuah siaran berita sedang sepiring _wagashi _(aneh; sudah jauh-jauh ke Italia, ia malah membeli sepiring camilan dari _Jepang_?) ada di pangkuannya. Lelaki Asia itu menawarinya sebuah, yang kemudian ditolak degan sopan oleh Germany yang langsung merebahkan tubuhnya yang lelah di atas ranjangnya yang ada di sebelah ranjang Japan. Rasanya tidak ada niat makan sama sekali. Seperti mau muntah. Dengan selimut hotel yang terbuat dari kain satin lembut berwarna emas, ia menutupi tubuhnya yang cepat-cepat terlelap dalam tidur.

* * *

Ia mendengar suara orang yang bergerak, kain yang disibakkan, lalu suara resleting koper, dan langkah kaki yang pelan.

Sambil mencoba duduk di atas kasurnya, Japan kemudian mengambil telepon genggam sejak ia tidur telah dengan setia menunggu di sebelah bantalnya dan menatap ke arah layar telepon yang bersinar dengan benderang—sangat kontras dengan kegelapan ruangan itu.

Jam 3.07 subuh.

"Japan?"

Suara itu mengagetkannya untuk sesaat, sebelum dengan matanya yang sedikit buram karena baru saja terbangun dari tidurnya melihat ke arah tempat suara itu berasal—seorang lelaki bertubuh tegap yang berdiri di depan pintu hotel. Untuk sesaat, Japan menengok ke arah samping dimana seharusnya ranjang tempat Germany untuk tidur berdiri, tetapi ia mendapati sudah tidak ada seorang pun yang tidur di sana. Kepalanya pun kembali melihat ke arah orang yang berdiri di depan pintu—yang ia pikir sekarang adalah Germany.

"Hnnh… Germany-san?" katanya dengan suara parau, sedikit tidak yakin bahwa orang ini adalah Germany yang tersamarkan oleh gelapnya kamar hotel itu. "Uumh… Mau ke mana kau?"

"Tidak bisa tidur," ujarnya singkat. "Aku hanya akan mencari udara segar saja."

Dengan mata yang setengah mengantuk, Japan mengangguk.

"Oh…, ya. 'Met berjalan-jalan, Germany-san."

Begitu Germany menghilang di balik daun pintu, Japan –yang kekantukannya segera mengambil alih keseluruhan indranya- kembali membenamkan dirinya dalam selimut hangatnya.

* * *

Tengah malam, dengan kota Venice yang telah tertidur lelap sedang masih tetap tidak mengurangi keelokan kotanya yang memantulkan cahaya perak bulan purnama yang menggantung di dalam kanvas berwarna malam. Seorang lelaki muda berambut coklat susu yang terlihat mengkilat di bawah rembulan berdiri di atas balkon lantai tiga sebuah mansion besar yang sebelumnya telah dikunjungi dua orang lelaki Jerman dan Jepang. Tangannya memegang erat batu pualam dingin yang membentuk tiang-tiang balkon yang berwarna putih. Mata ambernya menerawang jauh ke dalam kegelapan malam, sedang bibirnya yang merah karena rasa dingin yang menusuk melantunkan lagu pelan—

"_Kerling danau di pagi hari._"

"_Lonceng gereja bukit hati._"

"_Jika musimmu tidak nanti._"

"_Aku pasti akan menjemputmu, ooh, Holy Roman Empire._"

"_Sehari lalu kau pergi._"

"_Kenapa hati ini rindu setiap hari?_"

"_Andai kau, ooh, Holy Roman Empire, tak kembali._"

"_Aku menunggu sampai mati._"

"_Batu tandus di kebun anggur._"

"_Pasir teduh di bawah nyiur._"

"_Jangan lenyap lagi, ooh, Holy Roman Empire._"

"_Mengejar bayangmu di salju gugur—,_"

"Tenang saja, Feli. Walaupun mati pun, aku takkan menjadi Ivan."

Lelaki yang dipanggil sebagai Feli itu menghentikan nyanyiannya dan segera menunduk ke bawah ke arah asal suara itu berasal. Matanya membelalak senang begitu menemukan sesosok bayangan yang berdiri tiga lantai di bawahnya—di atas tanah lembab dengan wajah yang mendongak ke atas untuk membalas tatapannya.

"Kau punya suara yang indah," puji bayangan itu, yang membuat Italy berjalan setapak ke belakang, tersipu-sipu malu. "Dan, err, I-Italy?" oleh karena kelanjutan suara itu, ia kembali memosisikan badannya tepat menyentuh dengan balkon untuk melihat bayangan yang masih ada di bawah. Entah bagaimana caranya, Italy bisa melihat bagaimana wajah dari pemilik bayangan itu memerah untuk sesaat—kembali seperti bagaimana mukanya akan memerah seperti tomat ranum yang terbakar. "Kupikir, lagu itu terlalu melebih-lebihkan, deh."

Italy tampak nyaman kemudian oleh perkataannya—menyilangkan kedua lengannya di atas balkon dan menimbun dagunya di antara celahnya yang sempit. Mata ambernya menyipit, senyum manisnya melebar seperti musang yang baru saja melihat mangsanya jatuh ke dalam perangkap dengan mudahnya.

"Eeh~, tapi, Reicher, lagu itu kunyanyikan dari hati, loh~," katanya dengan suara yang bagai meyanyikan lagu. "Tidak satupun dari kalimat itu yang adalah dusta."

Di bawah sana, Holy Roman Empire menyunggingkan senyum lebar.

"Tidak satupun?" tanyanya.

Italy mengedipkan kedua matanya seperti hentakan sayap burung. "Tidak satupun."

"Bahkan yang bagian tentang bahwa kau akan setia sampai mati?" tanyanya lagi.

Italy menghela napasnya sambil tersenyum puas—sisi wajahnya dibenamkan ke atas kain biru yang menjadi piyamanya untuk malam itu.

"Bahkan yang bagian tentang bahwa aku akan setia sampai mati."

Holy Roman Empire balas dengan sebuah senyuman lega.

"Terimakasih, Feli."

Feliciano menatap bayangan yang ada di bawahnya dengan pandangan sayu.

"Sama-sama, Reicher."

* * *

"_Kau tahu bagaimana Italy selalu membuang makanannya ke dalam tong sampah?"_

_Ia segera mengalihkan pandangannya dari entah-buku-apa-yang-dia-baca-sebelumnya ke arah Austria (yang kembali lagi terlihat berumur di bawah 20 tahunan) yang tengah mengistirahatkan diri di atas salah satu sofa berwarna merah yang ada di ruangan. Wajahnya tampak lelah, alis coklatnya diturunkan lebih dalam dari biasanya. Tampak sebuah buku (tentang musik, sepertinya—tapi tunggu, kenapa di kovernya ia melihat ada gambar sepiring pasta?) berwarna biru telah tergeletak di atas pangkuannya. _

"_Dasar wanita. Kalau dapat makanan yang tidak sesuai selera pasti tidak dimakan. Tidak pernah memikirkan tentang keadaan zaman resesi seperti sekarang. Pantas saja berat anak itu turun sedemikian rupanya dalam kurun waktu beberapa tahun ini—padahal Italia," Austria melirik ke arah sebuah kertas dengan beberapa nominal-nominal tak terbaca yang tersebar di atas meja di depan sofa. "-tampak baik-baik saja tanpa masalah yang berarti."_

_Ia menaruh buku yang tadi tergeletak di pangkuannya di atas meja (dan ternyata benar dugaannya; sebuah buku resep dengan gambar pasta di sana! Apakah sebenarya Austria sedang mencoba untuk membuatkan makanan yang lebih sesuai dengan selera Italy?), sebelum berdiri dan memijit-mijit jembatan hidungnya yang terasa berat. Setelah melirik ke arah matahari yang tersenyum dengan benderang di luar sana, Austria kembali melihat ke arahnya, dan berkata, "Kalau begitu aku permisi dulu. Ada pekerjaan yang belum terselesaikan."_

_Austria melengos pergi, dan ia hanya bisa memutar bola matanya—menghela napas—dan berpikir, '…Austria, setiap orang sudah tahu 'pekerjaan' yang dimaksud olehmu itu adalah 'desakan alam memencet tuts piano'—atau seperti yang Prussia sering katakan—'desakan alam memencet bisul'.'_

_Mendengar suara pintu yang tertutup, ia menghela napasnya. Semilir angin yang terbuat dari paksaan daun pintu yang menghantam udara menghembuskan jaket (jaket? Trenchcoat? Ataukah jubah? Entahlah) hitam yang dipakainya. Mata birunya sekali lagi bertemu dengan ruangan dengan beragam macam desain-desain elok yang terukir di dindingnya. Lantai sehalus batu marmer yang diasah. Tiang-tiang yang dibuat dari batu pualam menjulang tinggi ke atas dan menumpu atap yang bagaikan mau runtuh jika penyangga itu tidak ada. Kaca jendela buram yang tetap gagal menyaring matahari yang begitu terang. Ini ruangan yang sama—ruangan yang sama dengan ruangan yang kemarin ia 'kunjungi' di dalam mimpinya._

…

_Ada dimanakah anak itu?_

…_Italy._

_(Malu juga; kenapa di saat-saat seperti ini ia begitu ingin bertemu dengan Italy kecil, walau hanya dalam mimpi yang belum tentu ada kebenarannya? Sedangkan ia selalu berusaha untuk menjauh darinya di dunia nyata)_

_Dengan suatu tujuan yang jelas di dalam pikirannya, ia mencoba untuk turun (tampaknya ia tadi duduk di sebuah kursi? Kursi yang dipakai Austria untuk duduk pada mimpi yang lalu). Tanpa susah payah apapun, kaki-kakinya yang entah kenapa terasa buncit berhasil menyentuh lantai marmer—tidak seperti kemarin lalu yang bahkan untuk menggerakan satu jari saja susahnya setengah mati. _

_Ia turun dari kursi, dan melihat-lihat ruangan tempat dirinya sedang berdiri di sana dengan seksama. Struktur dinding yang begitu indah—yang tentu tidak akan ia temukan di Berlin maupun kota apapun yang ada di negaranya._

_Satu alasan kenapa ia selalu menghormati Kerajaan Romawi. Keistimewaan struktur bangunan kerajaan lama yang menghilang itu tidak pernah ada bandingannya dengan kerajaan-kerajaan lain._

_Pokoknya, apa yang sedang ia pikirkan tadi? Ah, ya, mencari Italy, di dalam rumah (mansion?) yang entah milik siapapun ini._

_Membuka kenop daun pintu eboni yang memprotes dengan decitannya yang pelan, ia menyembulkan kepalanya dari celah pintu dan melirik ke luar—ke arah koridor panjang yang tak terlihat ujungnya oleh mata telanjang. Sinar matahari merayap-rayap hangat dari beberapa puluh kaca buram yang memenuhi seluruh dinding di sisinya, sedang sisi dinding yang ada di seberang terpasang beberapa pigura dengan gambar yang beragam macamnya (dan, kalau ia tak salah lihat, benarkah yang ada di ujung sana adalah lukisan Austria dengan _kumis _tebal? Haa, tak dia sangka bahwa aristrokat itu cocok juga menggunakan kumis)._

_Satu kakinya yang tertutup boots kusam berwarna hitam berhasil melangkahkan dirinya keluar dari ruangan. Ia melangkahkan satu kakinya lagi dengan takut-takut, sebelum akhirnya seluruh tubuhnya yang tampak begitu kecil dibandingkan dengan koridor itu telah berdiri sendirian di tengah koridor yang disebut-sebut. Semerbak bunga yang berasal dari sebuah vas kecil yang diletakkan di atas sebuah meja di koridor memenuhi indra penciumannya, menusuk-nusuk hidungnya dengan aroma yang membawa nostalgia…_

_Tempat yang terasa familiar, begitu rindu dan haru—seperti mengingatkannya pada masa-masa dahulu dimana ia bisa tertawa lepas dengan tulus bersama dengan—_

…

…_dengan siapa?_

…

_Ia tidak ingat._

_Otaknya tidak bisa mengingat apapun._

_Tetapi entah kenapa ia merasa kalau _tubuh_-nya mengingat, terlihat dari bagaimana ia bisa berjalan dengan mudahnya di dalam koridor panjang ini—tidak takut kalau-kalau ia tersesat di dalam labirin batu marmer masa Renaissance yang begitu memukau di mata ini. Ia tidak tahu kemana ia berjalan, satu hal yang ia tahu sekarang adalah tubuhnya yang membawanya pergi._

_Jadi, menyerahkan segala urusan kepada kaki-kakinya yang terus berjalan, ia mulai berpikir sendirian—mencoba mengingat-ingat tentang kapankah ia pernah menginjakkan kaki di mansion besar yang terasa begitu familiar ini…_

_Tapi tetap saja otaknya menolak untuk mengais sisa-sisa dari memorinya yang telah tertutup benang laba-laba yang lengket._

_Sejauh yang bisa ia ingat, dulu sewaktu kecil, saat ia baru-baru saja memperoleh nama 'Germany' (kalau memorinya tidak salah saat kira-kira tahun 1870-an), ia bertanya kepada Prussia, saat di malam musim dingin di Kaliningrad—saat ia untuk pertama kalinya merasakan rasa asam bir yang begitu membakar kerongkongannya—'Kenapa aku tidak bisa mengingat masa kecilku?'_

_Ia begitu mengingat jelas kejadian-kejadian itu. Air mata langit yang menubruk-nubruk kaca jendelanya yang berbunyi menyeramkan. Suara petir yang menyambar bumi dengan sinar yang membutakan.. Prussia yang menatapnya dengan mutiara darahnya yang begitu bulat, segera menghentikan minumnya lalu menaruh gelas birnya di atas meja, kemudian hanya tertawa lepas yang tampak begitu dipaksakan._

'_Haa! Semua orang juga begitu sewaktu mereka dewasa, Germany! Kau tanya saja si kakek-kakek penjual bir yang udah bau tanah! Aku tebak ia tidak bisa mengingat masa kecilnya sama sekali!'_

_Tentu saja, itu adalah sebuah jawaban yang amat sangat _tidak _membantu. Ia ingat bagaimana ia memutar matanya dan cepat-cepat melengos pergi untuk muntah (secara harfiah; ia masih tidak kuat dengan rasa bir yang begitu memabukkan)._

_Dan kapan pula begitu, ia pernah mempertanyakan hal ini kepada Prussia lagi (di saat siang hari dimana saluran otak tidak terperanguh oleh alkohol bir yang membuat mabuk), dimana ia menjawab dengan sesuatu yang setidaknya lebih 'rasional': 'Bah, coba saja kau tanyakan pada para anak-anak puber bau kencur yang ada di sekolah. Aku yakin mereka akan menjawab, 'Kata nenek saya anak baik dan suka ngedot!'. Tidak ada orang yang ingat tentang masa kecil mereka, Luddie!'_

_Dan ia pun sadar, kata kuncinya adalah 'orang'._

_Yang dibicarakan oleh Prussia adalah 'orang'—manusia biasa, mortal biasa, yang kira-kira batasan umurnya adalah 80 tahun—itupun kalau mereka beruntung dan tidak terkekang di atas kasur seperti mayat hidup. Sedang masalah yang dihadapinya menyangkut dengan seseorang yang _bukan _manusia biasa, imortal biasa, yang rata-rata umurnya telah melebihi 500 tahun bagi kebanyakan bangsa yang besar._

_Kenapa hanya dirinya yang tidak bisa mengingat masa kecilnya?_

_Ataukah karena _memang _dirinya yang tidak mempunyai masa kecil sama sekali?_

_Tetapi kalau memang benar begitu, Prussia seharusnya menjawab, 'West, apa yang seharusnya tidak ada tidak bisa diingat,'._

_Dia _tahu _dia punya masa lalu. Masa lalu itu ada—hanya saja jari-jarinya bagai terlilit benang berwarna merah yang mencegahnya untuk membuka kotak yang berisi tentang memorinya yang telah lama hilang._

_Seperti ada sesuatu yang mengganjalnya._

"Vee~, Germany~, Germany~!"

_Tanpa sadar, ia telah berdiri di ambang pintu, tak sengaja melihat ke arah punggung seorang gadis kecil dengan rambut coklat susu yang sedang menyapu sambil bernyanyi._

"Vee~, kalau kata Japan—_Doitsu_~, _Doitsu_!"

_Ia masih terus menatap ke arah punggung gadis itu layaknya bayangan—tidak terasa sama sekali—sang gadis masih terus menyapu sambil bernyanyi. Bernyanyi layaknya seperti suara burung gereja yang bercicit riang dan berterbangan dengan elok di langit-langit gereja Vatican._

"Dan kalau kata Prussia—_Deutschland_~, _Deutschland~_, _Deutsc-Reich._"

_Tiba-tiba semuanya menjadi gelap._

_Sebuah ruangan hitam tanpa batas yang jelas, hilang oleh semua proyektil cahaya yang pernah ada. Dan di antara itu semua, hanyalah ada dia _sendiri.

_Tidak lagi._

_Tapi, tidak ada lagi sepasang tangan dingin yang menyembul dari dalam kegelapan secara tiba-tiba. Ia mendengar _nyanyian_. Nyanyian yang begitu merdu layaknya seperti suara burung gereja yang bercicit riang dan beterbangan dengan elok di langit-langit gereja Vatican._

_Suara nyanyian yang sama dengan apa yang tadi ia telah dengar._

"Germany—Germany—tolong—tolong…,"

_Ia segera berlari ke arah asal suara itu yang terus menggema.

* * *

_

"Rambutmu bau sabun, Italy."

Lelaki yang berambut coklat mengecup pipi kekasih lamanya itu dengan sebuah bibir yang sedikit basah. Semakin membenamkan wajahnya dalam balutan helai-helai coklat susu yang berbau citrus. Matanya dipejamkannya erat-erat, agar bisa menghirup bau khas dari pemilik rambut coklat susu itu.

"Aku cuman ingin kau senang saja, Holy Roman Empire."

Ia menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke atas kekasihnya yang berambut coklat. Tubuhnya yang berat membawa mereka berdua untuk tumpah ke atas seprai berwarna putih yang telah acak. Tangannya yang besar merenggut kerah baju kekasihnya dengan genggaman penuh harap. Desahan napasnya panas.

"Seperti apapun dirimu, Feli, aku akan menerimanya."

Bagai sebuah tanda, wajahnya segera bergerak mendekati ke arah bibir merah delima yang begitu bulat itu. Tetapi sebelum bibir mereka bertempelan, bibirnya malah dipertemukan oleh tangan halus Italy. Alisnya berkedik sesaat—bingung—ia mencoba mencari jawaban dengan cara menatap ke arah permata coklat yang mengedipkan matanya genit.

"Jangan sekarang, Reicher. Jangan sekarang,"

Feliciano mendorong mundur tubuh Reicher dengan sebuah gerakan yang pelan untuk berdiri, kemudian menatap ke arah langit hitam yang mulai menyembunyikan kerlap-kerlip bintang-bintangnya.

"Andai pagi tak pernah datang," ia menyentuh kaca jendela yang dingin itu dengan permukaan tangannya. "Kita bisa terus berdua seperti ini, Reich."

Dua buah tangan yang besar memeluk tubuhnya yang upik dari belakang.

"Aku akan merindukanmu."

Ia tertawa kecil menanggapi dengan kata lain pernyataan cintanya itu yang tak pernah bosan-bosannya ia dengar dari mulut lelaki berambut pirang itu. Menyentuh kembali punggung tangan besar yang telah melekat di tubuhnya, ia berkata, "Kau tahu—pertemuan kita akhir-akhir ini sudah sangat sering rasa-rasanya jadi seperti biasa. Lagipula, bukankah tinggal sebentar lagi kau bisa bertemu denganku sepuas yang kau mau?"

Ia tidak melihat sebuah senyum jahat yang mengembang di wajah lelaki yang memeluknya.

"Bukan tinggal sebentar lagi, Italy—kita bisa memulainya kapan saja yang kita mau."

Italy segera membalikkan tubuhnya dengan pandangan kaget.

"Benarkah?"

"Aku tidak akan membohongimu."

Dan segera dari balik jubah hitamnya yang seperti langit malam, ia mengeluarkan sebuah benda perak yang bersinar jahat di bawah temaramnya ruangan yang sedang ditempati mereka.

"Kau tahu apa yang harus kau lakukan, Italy," jawabnya dengan nada seperti perintah sembari menaruh benda itu dengan amat sangat hati-hati ke atas dua telapak tangan Italy. Walau begitu, matanya yang biru seperti langit masih menatapnya dengan pandangan hangat, seakan-akan menyangkal segala perbuatan gila yang telah dipikirkan olehnya matang-matang.

Tetapi Feliciano Vargas membalasnya dengan sebuah senyuman.

"Tentu saja, Holy Roman Empire."

_~to be continued

* * *

_

Yeaah! Selese! –langsung lempar-lempar confetti- Minggu ini saia ada banyak banged ulangan sampai eneg. Kagak semped ngebuka laptop lemod untuk nulis di word… -_-" –ditabok karena curcol- Ooh, dan ya, lagunya amat sangat lebai, kan? Tolong salahkan buku agama saia; entah oleh sebab apa tukang edit buku pelajaran agama menambahkan puisi kaya' begitu yang bikin saia udah cuman inged Italy sama HRE :P –plak- Intinya, adakah yang bisa menebak apa yang bakal dilakukan Italy dengan hadiah pemberian HRE cayang? Tunggu chapter depan, ya~ -plak-

Dan, maukah memberikan sedikit review bagi saia? :D


	7. 6: Death Bed Part 1

Disclaimer: Hetalia: Axis Powers © Himaruya Hidekaz

A/N: Uum, saya ada sedikit pemberitahuan di chapter ini di bagian paling bawah. Uum, jadi kalau para reader mau melihat dan menyuarakan opininya-? Uum, sebelum itu, tolong enjoy chapter ini, ya :D

* * *

_Chapter 6: Death Bed Part 1_

"Bu-buhyoo~, Romano _mi amor_! Aku rindu~!"

"To-tomat brengsek! Ja-jangan mendekat—aargh! Gyaaaeee! Aaargh, jangan memelukku seperti itu, sialan! Aakh! Ra-rambutny—CHIIGIII…,"

"Auukh, h-hnnh… Suaramu, cintaku—itu adalah wejangan terbaik untuk tujuh bulananku…,"

"Aaargh! Kampret! Pergi kau, tomat-brengsek!"

Dalam hatinya, Japan telah merencanakan rencana imbisil untuk membuat_ doujin _R-18 Mpreg SpaMano—lagi-lagi pikirannya mulai ngelantur.

Yah, tetapi bagaimana bisa pikirannya tidak berujung ke arah 'sana' jika di depanmu tiba-tiba ada yang segera mendobrak pintu mansion tanpa izin dan segera melompat ke arah pemilik mansion itu tanpa izin dan berlanjut untuk segera mencumbunya tanpa izin dan parahnya, menyentuh bagian sensitifnya –rambut, tentu, _apa _yang coba _kau _pikirkan?- tanpa izin yang membuat sang pemilik rambut sensitif itu _mendesah _gila? Tentu saja _doujin._

Tapi sebagaimana malunya ia saat sekali lagi budaya barat yang rasanya masih terlalu 'liar' ini ditumpahkan mentah-mentah di depannya (separah apa pun pikirannya yang sudah tercemar oleh komik-komik homo atau lesbian imbisil buatan negaranya, Japan masih tidak terbiasa ketika berhadapan langsung dengan kenyataan bahwa homo di dunia nyata itu _memang _ada), rasa-rasanya agak senang juga mereka bisa bertemu dengan Spain siang ini di tengah-tengah kota secara kebetulan—sudah seperti terikat oleh benang merah saja—

"_Euuh, Germany-san? Bukankah itu…,"_

"_Hn?"_

_Tangan kecilnya yang sedikit ragu-ragu menunjuk ke arah seorang lelaki berambut coklat hitam yang berdiri di sisi sungai Venesia, sedang mencium dengan lembut punggung tangan seorang lady yang sedang duduk di atas sebuah sampan kecil. Wajah lady itu tersipu-sipu malu, sedang seorang lelaki di sebelahnya yang Japan pikir adalah pacarnya segera memerah seperti tomat saking marahnya dengan keberadaan seorang lelaki Spanyol tak tahu adat yang Kiku pikir bernama Antonio Fernando Carriadez itu._

"_Ooh, senorita yang anggun! Maukah kau memperlihatkan kebun tomat di sekitar sini yang kudengar adalah rawatan jari-jari manismu dengan penuh cinta kasih itu?" Yap. Tidak salah lagi; hanya si negara penuh passion –Spanyol- yang bisa setolol itu untuk menembak (secara tidak langsung) seorang lady yang sedang _berkencan _dengan pacarnya._

"_O-ooh! Ya-ya! Sa-sangat mau!"_

_Tanpa sungkan-sungkan lagi, Spain segera menuntun lady itu untuk naik dari atas kapalnya, meninggalkan pacarnya yang tampak tak bisa berkata-kata apa pun menghadapi serangan seorang lelaki imbisil mendadak yang dengan mudah merenggut gadis pujangga hatinya itu._

…

Japan harus mengingatkan dirinya lagi bahwa Spain itu termasuk dari salah satu anggota geng Bad Friends Trio. Betapa polos wajah tololnya itu diperlihatkan setiap hari sebagai maksud yang tak dimaksudkan untuk menunjukkan sikap seorang badut dungu pecinta tomat, Antonio Fernando Carriadez _mempunyai _karisma tak terkatakan yang tersembunyi jauh di balik kamuflase wajahnya yang manis itu yang bahkan membuat _Netherlands_—mantan koloninya itu—jatuh ke dalam pelukannya.

Spain tidak disebut sebagai sang _Conquistadora _tidak untuk apa pun.

"_Eeh~?" Sedetik kemudian mata hijau milik Spain tampak menyadari keberadaan mereka berdua yang menatapnya dengan muka jijik. Ia melambaikan tangannya dengan ceria, tampak tak menyadari muka yang diberikan oleh mereka berdua itu sembari berteriak, "Huooy~! Kiku! Ludwig! Kok, ada di sini, sih! Aku, sih, tadi baru mau ke kebun tomat, eeh, tapi terus aku baru ingat aku sebenarnya mau ke rumahnya Lovi sayang! Oooh~! Aku tahu, aku tahu! Kalian berdua pasti mau ke tempatnya Lovi—maksudku, Feli—ya? Aiih! Kita sama, dong! Hehe, selagi dikasih hari libur sama bos ini, gitu loh! Gimana kalau kita bertiga kesana sama-sama aja?"_

_Dan dengan santainya Spain segera berjalan meninggalkan sang senorita yang tampak tak bisa berkata-kata setelah ditinggalkan begitu saja oleh lelaki yang baru saja menembaknya _10 detik _yang lalu._

Dan Japan juga harus mengingatkan dirinya bahwa di antara tiga anggota Bad Friends Trio, Spain adalah yang terdungu di antaranya.

Spain tidak disebut sebagai sang –karena tidak adanya kata-kata lain dalam bahasa lain- _yandere _gagal tidak untuk apa pun.

Tapi inti dari hal itu adalah, dengan adanya eksistensi seorang Spain yang menunggu dengan polos di depan pintu rumahnya, tak sampai hati pulalah seorang Romano untuk membiarkannya begitu saja (lagipula, tidak enak dilihat tetangga bahwa ada tiga orang _stalker_ yang menunggu dibukakan pintu di depan rumahmu). Dan mau tak mau pula, Romano pun juga harus membukakan pintu bagi dua orang lelaki –dirinya dan Germany, tentu- yang dibencinya itu. Saudara tertua dari dua personifikasi negara Italia itu hanya melihat mereka berdua dengan pandangan kesal, sebelum menunjukkan seluruh kekesalannya yang dilontarkan terhadap Spain yang sedang menggantoli tubuhnya. Seperti acuh tak acuh. Peduli mati mereka ada di sini atau tidak—untuk apa berurusan dengan teman (stalker?) adikmu, jika ada masalah (pacar—uuhm… _bekas motherland_) yang lebih penting?

Japan tak pernah mengira bisa bertemu dengan Spain sebegitu mudahnya. Padahal niat mereka pada pagi itu adalah untuk belanja beberapa makanan khas Italia dulu sebelum kembali mencoba untuk masuk ke dalam mansion kediamana keluarga Vargas.

Baguslah.

Oleh karena itu, sementara Spain dan Romano sibuk di ruang tamu, Japan hanya mengikuti Germany yang sedang menyusuri koridor gelap mansion itu dalam diam. Mereka tidak mau permisi dulu, mungkin jika mereka benar-benar mengatakan permisi kepada sang pemilik tuan rumah, bisa-bisa Romano malah segera mengacungkan pistolnya sehingga membuat rencana mereka untuk bertemu Veneziano gagal lagi.

Japan tidak berpikir untuk bertanya, _"Ooh, heei, Germany-san? Memangnya anda tahu persis selak-beluk rumah ini, ya? Dengan santainya berjalan begitu saja_ _tanpa sekali pun mencoba mencari arah—atau anda cuman sedang bersikap sotoy untuk jaga imej?"_ (_Tentu saja_ Germany tahu seluk-beluk rumah ini, andaikan ada yang bertanya jika ia hanya sedang sok tahu atau apa)

Japan sendiri sadar, Germany juga tampak acuh tak acuh dengan keberadaan Romano dan Spain sendiri—hah, bahkan _dirinya _sendiri. Setiap kali ditanya, ia hanya akan menjawab dengan hanya sebatas "Hn," atau "Ooh," dan "Tidak," atau "Ya, Japan," dan sebagainya—seperti mulutnya saja yang otomatis bergerak sedang pikirannya telah berada di tempat lain.

Ia tidak bisa mengira-ngira apa yang membuat Germany bertingkah aneh seperti ini. _Mungkin _Italy yang membuatnya seperti ini, tapi Japan yakin—tentang adanya kemungkinan-kemungkinan lain yang lebih gawat yang membuat Germany bertingkah tidak seperti biasanya. Wajahnya yang kotak mencerminkan kegarangan seorang Germany—sarat dengan rasa lelah seperti bagaimana ia melihat seorang Ludwig Beilschimdt setiap malamnya pada saat Perang Dunia 2 terdahulu—selalu dipenuhi ketakutan; kecemasan; kegalauan…

_Wajahnya akan selalu dibenamkan ke dalam lengkupan tangannya yang kekar, matanya buram dan kantung matanya besar oleh karena kurangnya waktu tidur. Ia melihat bagaimana setiap kali temannya itu mendengar perintah dari bosnya, alisnya akan mengernyit lebih dalam dan tangannya semakin erat mengepal. Tidak pernah ada waktu istirahat. Hampir tak pernah senyum mencuri waktu dari bibirnya yang selalu menggambarkan dua garis linear yang masam._

_Waktu-waktu itu hanya sempat dicuri ketika Feliciano Vargas berada di sisinya, tersenyum selebar mungkin sambil memeluknya dan menanyakannya berbagai perihal tak penting yang keluar tanpa henti dari mulutnya. Perasaan bagaimana ia bisa melihat seorang Germany yang kaku _tersenyum _oleh karena Italy sudah lebih dari cukup untuk membuat Japan tahu bahwa kebahagiaan itu masih ada di dalam dunia yang penuh darah ini. Italy yang selalu bahagia setiap saat dan menyayangi setiap halnya –bahkan musuh- dengan seluruh jiwa raganya. Hal itu terkadang membuatnya tetap berharap, bahwa suatu saat masa depan akan menjadi seperti masa lalu, dimana ia (dan juga Italy; ia yakin itu) tinggal di dalam sebuah harmoni tak terpecahkan seperti saat—ooh! Ia merindukan bagaimana dulu Netherlands akan datang ke rumahnya dengan membawa sebuket tulip sedang ia membuat mochi sebagai panganan (lihatlah keadaan mereka pada saat Perang Dunia 2 dulu oleh karena ia merebut Indonesia dari tangannya!); merindukan bagaimana saat dimana ia masih tinggal di rumah China, Korea kecil akan naik ke atas kasurnya dan memeluk erat dirinya ketika guntur menyambar (ia tahu; jauh di lubuk hatinya Korea masih menaruh dendam padanya sampai sekarang…); atau merindukan bagaimana bau hangat dari teh herbal menyengat batang hidungnya sembari diberikan sebuah pelukan hangat dari kakaknya yang ia rindukan sejak lama…_

Tapi sekarang, Feliciano Vargas yang dapat mengembalikan senyuman ke bibir Ludwig atau pencuat harapan yang tak sepantasnya dipikirkan oleh orang buruk seperti dirinya tidak lagi ada bagi mereka.

Menghilang dan tersembunyi dalam suatu selimut salju aneh yang mengaburkan mereka semua dari apa yang terjadi sebenarnya terhadap dirinya. Wajah itu tak lagi sarat dengan senyuman semanis permen yang bahkan akan membuat malaikat Jatuh karena iri. Semuanya digantikan oleh sebuah kain tebal berparas seorang psikopat yang menatapnya dengan pandangan sendu.

Dan sekali lagi, Kiku harus mengingatkan dirinya bahwa Feliciano tetaplah seorang _manusia_—bisa berpikir, bisa tertawa, bisa _menangis_… Sebagaimanapun cerianya wajah yang selalu ditunjukkan setiap hari itu, tetap saja tidak bisa menyembunyikan masalah yang menumpuk di hatinya. Masalah yang mungkin telah dipendam sekian abad lamanya dengan alasan untuk tidak membuat orang-orang yang disayanginya khawatir.

Dan sekarang barulah luapan masalah itu meledak dalam letusan emosi yang psikotik.

Semua ras manusia seperti dirinya amat sangatlah rawan dengan kejadian seperti itu. Ooh, berapa banyak telah jatuh menjadi korban ketidak-warasan oleh karena tekanan menjadi seorang personifikasi negara yang begitu berat? Mereka semua tidak mau lagi menciptakan seorang Russia oleh karena kejadian semacam _Bloody Sunday _1908 itu lagi. (Karena seingat dirinya; sewaktu remaja dulu ia pernah bertemu dengan seorang balita yang sebenarnya adalah Russia. Ooh… Tak bisa dipercaya bahwa anak itu dulu begitu manis dan lugu…)

_Kau tidak akan berubah seperti itu, kan, Feliciano-san?_

Tidak ada yang bisa menjawab pertanyaan itu.

Dan apa yang membuatnya sadar dari dasar pemikirannya yang tak ada henti-hentinya itu adalah ketika ia menabrak punggung Germany yang tiba-tiba saja berhenti.

"Aah…!" Japan mengambil selangkah mundur dan mengusap-ngusap hidungnya yang merah. "G-Germany-san, kenapa anda berhenti-?"

"Ssst."

Ia mengerti tentang apa yang dimaksudkan oleh Germany ketika Japan melihat bahwa lelaki Eropa itu sedang melihat ke arah sebuah pintu yang celahnya telah mengintip di awang-awang. Celah yang terbuka begitu kecil, tidak sampai lima senti—tapi celah kecil itu adalah cukup bagi mereka berdua untuk melihat ke dalam sebuah ruangan yang tertutup oleh daun pintu berwarna coklat tua yang tampak lapuk ini.

Jadi ia mengikuti jejak sahabat Eropanya yang sedang mencoba mengintip dari tadi, bergerak menyelinap dan menunduk di bawah ketiak Germany dan melihat celah itu dari sana.

Dan dari celah itulah, ia melihat sebuah ruangan yang…kosong.

Kosong—atau mungkin bentuk perabotannya saja yang tidak tertangkap penglihatannya yang begitu terbatas. Sempat di dalam pikirannya ia berpikir, kenapa Germany tidak langsung membuka pintu ini saja? Maksudnya, sudah jelas-jelas pintu ini tidak terkunci maupun tertutup, dan tidak ada Romano yang melihat mereka menyelinap ke dalam ruangan tanpa izin. Tapi ketika ia ingin bertanya seperti itu, akhirnya ekor matanya menangkap sebuah benda yang ada di dalam ruangan itu—

Sebuah kursi.

Dan ada _seseorang_ yang duduk di sana.

Ooh! Apakah karena orang inilah yang membuat Germany tidak memberanikan diri untuk membuka pintu!

Dan memang benar; karena bukanlah Italy yang duduk di atas kursi sana. Memang oleh karena posisi orang itu duduk hanya memperbolehkan Germany dan Japan untuk melihat punggungnya yang tertutup kain berwarna hitam yang tampak seperti jubah—tapi jelas-jelas melihat dari struktur tubuhnya yang tampak besar sudah membuktikan masalah bahwa Italy bukan orang yang duduk di sana.

Orang lain.

Kalau begitu; _siapa?_

Jelas-jelas bukanlah Romano; kakak tertua dari Italy bersaudara itu pasti tengah sibuk dengan Spain yang ada di ruang tamu. Italy pun bukan, oleh karena alasan yang sebelumnya telah dipikirkan Japan. Vatican? Kakek-kakek tua ringkih itu tentu saja ada masih menetap di dalam katedralnya yang megah—tidak mungkin ia dengan senang hati mengunjungi Italy bersaudara. Seborga pun juga tidak mungkin—ia tinggal jauh di atas—di utara Italia sana.

Sekelibat salah satu tersangka muncul lagi di kepala Japan: _pencuri_! Tetapi, mengingat bahwa penjagaan di dalam mansion ini begitu ketat (berterimakasihlah pada mafia-mafia milik Romano yang didatangkan langsung dari Sicily itu), rasa-rasanya tidak mungkin juga. Lagipula, mengapa pencuri itu hanya duduk dalam diam di tengah-tengah ruangan yang begitu kosong itu?

Dengan sedikit pergerakan ke kiri dan ke kanan untuk mengatur posisi, Japan akhirnya bisa melihat dengan lebih jelas tentang orang yang duduk di atas kursi itu. Kebanyakan dari fitur tubuhnya ditutup oleh sebuah kain hitam panjang yang jatuh sampai ke lantai marmer yang tampak dingin. Ia tampak memakai…topi hitam bermodel aneh yang mendiami kepalanya—hanya memperbolehkan mereka untuk melihat sedikit dari rambutnya yang tak tertutup oleh topi aneh itu—rambut dengan warna pirang seperti gandum ranum yang telah matang di sore hari—

"Apa yang kalian lakukan di sana?"

Suara itu segera membuat Japan dan Germany melonjak kaget—seketika itu pula segera memindahkan lirikan mereka ke dalam ruangan itu dan berdiri setegap mungkin, membuat masing-masing mata hitam dan biru mereka bertatap-tatapan dengan mata berwarna coklat tua yang melihat mereka dengan pandangan penuh kesal.

"O-ooh, Romano-san…"

Romano menyipitkan matanya dengan tajam sebelum meludah ke lantai, tampak tak peduli dengan kayu yang dinodai dengan cairan yang berasal dari mulutnya.

"Jangan meng-'oh, Romano-san'-ku. Kutanya: apa yang kalian _lakukan _di sana?"

"Kami tidak melakukan apa-apa," ujar Germany mantap. Di dalam hatinya, Japan kagum oleh karena kecepatan menjawab orang Jerman itu yang begitu cepat. Bahkan dari ekor matanya sendiri yang sedang melirik ke arah Germany, ia bisa melihat bahwa Romano bergetar takut untuk sesaat, tampak terintimidasi oleh karena tatapan berwarna biru cerah yang seperti mengolok-oloknya, sebelum kembali mencoba untuk mempertahankan sikap beraninya lagi dengan berkata, "Feeh. Kalau begitu cepat pergi dari sana!"

Tanpa sungkan-sungkan lagi, Germany segera menarik pergelangan tangan Japan, membuat lelaki kecil dari Asia itu ditarik-tarik dengan kerasnya. Sedikit bingung memang, tetapi ia mencoba untuk mempercepat langkahnya. Sampai akhirnya mereka berpapasan dengan tempat dimana Romano berdiri dengan topeng beraninya itu—topeng dari kaca bening yang membuat ekspresi ketakutannya benar-benar terlihat oleh sepasang mata telanjang.

Tapi tampak keberaniannya bisa mengalahkan ketakutannya yang amat sangat, karena ia bisa berkata, "Ka-kalian mencari Veneziano, _si_?"

Pertanyaan itu otomatis membuat Germany untuk menghentikan langkahnya. Begitu pula Japan, yang segera menengok ke arah Romano yang sudah menatap mereka berdua dengan pandangan penuh kemenangan.

"Hee, sa-sayang sekali," lanjutnya dengan sebuah senyum bergetar yang menghiasi bibirnya. "Ma-mau dicari sampai mati pun, kalian takkan menemukan dia di sini. Pagi-pagi buta ini Veneziano telah pergi dengan kereta entah mau ke mana. Kupikir dia bilang mau ke luar negeri atau apa—tapi tentu saja; mau menggunakan kereta pun, kalian pasti tahu, kan, kalau tujuan kereta di Eropa itu 'cukup' luas? Ia bisa saja pergi ke tempat si France goblok yang dekat, atau mungkin jauh sampai ke Portugal atau Estonia."

Germany hanya menatap kakak lelaki orang yang sedang dicarinya itu, sebelum sekali lagi menarik tangan Japan untuk segera pergi dari koridor tempat Romano diam berdiri.

Ketika mereka sampai di ruang tamu (melihat salah seorang Spanyol yang tertidur pulas –atau pingsan?- dengan iler menetes dari mulutnya sembari mengigau, "Ooh, yees~, Romano! Sebelah sono, sebelah sono! A-aaiih! Da-dapet, Romano! Lagi, lagi, _lagi_!", mereka memutuskan untuk membiarkan Spanyol imbisil itu begitu saja), Japan bertanya kepada Germany dengan nada bingung:

"…Apa jadinya yang harus kita lakukan, Germany-san? Kita tidak mungkin menyusul Italy dalam sirkumstansi yang seperti ini… Jangkauan pencariannya terlalu luas."

Germany mengangguk mengerti, tetapi ia melanjutkannya dengan sebuah kalimat yang diucapkannya pelan: "Aku tahu. Kau masih ada pekerjaan, kan, Japan? Kau pulang saja."

"Eh?"

"Aku akan menunggu di sini sampai ia kembali."

Dan malam itu mereka lewatkan dalam diam yang membuatnya kikuk.

* * *

"Sialan, kembalikan buku itu, Ame—brengsek—_Alfred F. Jones!_"

"Huoo~ _Apprecio, Wingardium Leviosa…_, ini apaan, sih, Artie! Bahasa Arab, ya? Atau India? Aneh banget!"

England harus menggigit bibirnya untuk tidak segera melantunkan mantra _Avada Kedavra _untuk menghabisi nyawa seseorang yang bernama Alfred Fucki—Jones. Peduli mati dengan yang namanya martabat; ia akan menjadi Arthur Riddle Kirkland volde Hollander-kok-nama-kepanjangan-mort agar buku itu kembali _ke tangannya_.

"Alfred Fuc—Jones! Aku memberi perintah padamu: KEMBALIIN TUH BUKU SEKARANG!" sebuah vas pemberian China sebagai peringatan hari ulang tahunnya yang entah-berapa-ribu-tahun sukses menjadi korban pelampiasan amarah salah seorang aristrokat imbisil Inggris begitu keramiknya menghantam dinding dengan sangat fantastis, pada saat bersamaan gagal mengenai America yang telah menghilang ke koridor yang berbelok.

"Fuahahahah! Namaku Alfred F. Potter! Mati kalian semua, _Abra Kadabra Alakazam!_"

Alis England yang tebal semakin mengernyit ke bawah mendengar mantra yang sudah-sangat-salah-dilantunkan-oleh-orang-yang-salah-pula. Ia segera berlari ke arah koridor tempat America menghilang. Dan ketika ia membelok—

"O-ooh, England. Aku sudah menyiapkan panekuk dan siru—,"

'BRUUK!'"Ma-Mapel!" 'PRAANG PRAANG!'

…

…dahinya sakit.

Apakah ia telah menubruk sesuatu tadi?

Dan kenapa, rasa-rasanya, kepalanya…

Dengan was-was, ia menyentuh rambutnya yang entah kenapa terasa lengket.

…ada suatu cairan.

Ia membawa jarinya ke bawah dan melihat dengan mata hijaunya sebuah cairan lengket berwarna coklat bening yang telah melumuri telunjuknya. Dengan satu jilatan, cairan itu telah ia kecap dengan lidahnya. Mmmm… Sirup mapel yang manis…

Segera ia mengfokuskan mata hijaunya untuk melihat ke arah seorang lelaki berambut pirang dengan mata berwarna violet kusam yang tengah terburu-buru membersihkan pecahan piring yang telah berserakan di lantai. Ia hampir ingin berteriak: "DASAR LOE BEGO, ALFRED FUCKING JONES!", tetapi cepat-cepat diurungkan niatnya ketika matanya menangkap sesosok beruang berwarna putih salju yang duduk di samping lelaki-yang-ia-kira-tadi-adalah-Alfred. Muka beruang itu polos seperti tanpa ekspresi, tampak tak acuh dengan segala serpihan tajam yang ada di depannya—malahan asik menjilati sirup mapel yang telah melumuri cakarnya pula. Kalau ia tidak salah ingat, nama beruang itu Kumajirou. Dan satu-satunya pemilik seekor beruang salju di dunia ini adalah…

"Euuh, Canada?"

Wajah Canada yang gelagapan cepat-cepat diangkatnya was-was, tampak sedikit tidak familiar dengan tidak adanya kacamata yang biasa menempel di batang hidungnya. Mata violetnya yang berkaca-kaca menatapnya dengan pandangan takut-takut seperti seorang anak yang baru saja ingin dimarahi oleh orang tuanya.

"Ma-maafkan aku, E-England!" ujarnya terpatah-patah. "A-aku-waa-ti-tidak bermaksud untuk menubrukmu, be-benar! A-aduuh! Si-sirup mapelnya… Ooh, tidak—rambutmu, England-," dengan satu jarinya yang bergetar, Canada menyentuh surai-surai emas milik mantan _motherland_-nya yang _memang _benar telah terkena sirup mapel. "-ooh, demi daun mapel! A-aku tidak bermaksud untuk…, ahh-,"

"Eer, Cana—uum, Matthew," ia mencoba untuk menenangkan Matthew yang sudah seperti mendengar berita tentang serangan alien dari luar galaksi yang dirancang oleh kakak kembarnya sendiri, kemudian menyunggingkan senyum selebar-lebarnya yang ia pikir adalah senyum seorang '_gentleman_' terbaiknya. "Tenang saja; aku tahu, kok, kau tidak sengaja. Aku juga yang salah; berlari-lari di koridor dengan tidak awas seperti tadi. Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Canada tampak linglung melihat England yang tersenyum bijak –hampir-hampir mengingatkannya kepada figur seorang ayah seperti sewaktu dulu dimana ia masih menjadi koloninya- ke arahnya. Ia hanya mampu untuk membalasnya dengan sebuah senyum tersipu-sipu, ketika tiba-tiba saja sebuah suara deringan terdengar di ujung koridor yang membuat kedua lelaki berambut pirang itu melonjak kaget.

"Ooh, dasar," ujar England sembari mengumpat dalam hati. "Orang bodoh macam apa yang seenaknya menelpon sepagi ini? …_Bloody_."

Mantan bajak laut itu segera berdiri dari tempatnya terjatuh dan menatap ke bawah—ke arah Matthew yang melihatnya masih dengan tanpa kacamatanya yang mungkin telah terjatuh entah di mana.

"Nnn… Aku sebenarnya ingin membantu berberes, Matthew-," desahnya sambil melihat ke arah pecahan piring yang tersebar di lantai, tetapi suara telepon itu terus berdering tanpa henti seperti anak manja yang merengek minta perhatian. "Tatpi, yah, kau tahu…,"

Canada tersenyum penuh pengertian.

"Nn, aku mengerti, England. Lagipula, urusan negara sebaiknya diselesaikan dulu daripada semangkuk panekuk yang rusah, eh? Ooh, dan tenang saja—aku akan mencoba membuat America diam sebisa mungkin. Ooh, dan mengembalikan buku milikmu secepatnya ke dalam kamarmu."

Mantan _motherland_-nya mengangguk berterimakasih sebelum segera bergegas ke arah telepon yang masih berdering. Canada menghela napasnya lega –oleh karena tidak jadinya pikirannya yang berpikir bahwa England akan marah padanya- sebelum melihat ke arah Kumajirou yang masih menjilati sirup mapel yang ada di lantai.

"Ooh, Karejirou! Sudah kubilang, jangan memakan makanan atau minuman yang sudah ada di lantai! Itu kotor, eh!"

Kumajioru mendengus kesal (entah oleh karena bentakan pemiliknya atau namanya yang lagi-lagi salah), kemudian mengorek-ngorek hidungnya yang berwarna hitam yang tampak gatal, lalu merangkak pelan ke arah pecahan kaca yang ada jauh di sampingnya—tepat di bawah dinding koridor mansion milik England.

"Kaca…mata," dengus Kumajirou pelan.

Mata violet milik Canada melebar untuk sesaat, sebelum akhirnya ia menyadari tentang ketidak beradaan kacamata yang biasa menempel di hidungnya. Dengan hati-hati laki-laki berkebangsaan Kanada itu bergerak pelan ke tempat dimana Kumajirou tunjuk dengan cakarnya. Ia menemukan kacamatanya—lensanya telah pecah berkeping-keping dan tercampur dengan pecahan-pecahan piring-piring lain di lantai. Mungkin oleh karena tubrukan tadi yang membuat kacamatanya itu terhantam ke dinding.

Matthew mengambil bingkai kacamata itu yang berwarna biru tua sembari mengelusnya dengan perasaan sayang.

"Aah… Padahal ini pemberian dari Francis…" katanya pelan kepada dirinya sendiri sembari menatap bingkai kacamatanya sedih. Memang—kacamata itu adalah pemberian dari ayahnya—mantan _motherland_-nya yang selalu ia anggap sebagai ayahnya sendiri, bahkan lebih daripada Arthur—Francis Bonnefoy ketika dulu diketahui bahwa matanya menderita hipermetropi (yah, dia sudah 'cukup' tua, eh?). Dan sejak saat itu ia telah menyayangi kacamata itu. Memang mungkin berbeda dengan kacamata milik kembarannya Alfred yang merepresentasikan Texas, tapi tetap Canada menganggap kacamata itu sudah menjadi bagian dari dirinya sendiri.

Dan sekarang kacamata pemberian ayahnya itu telah rusak seperti ini…

Canada hanya bisa menghela napasnya sedih sebelum menyelipkan apa yang tersisa dari kacamata pemberian France itu ke dalam kantong jaketnya. Ia berharap bahwa toko optik mungkin bisa membenarkan kacamata ini…, agar setidaknya ia tidak melihat wajah sedih ayahnya begitu mengetahui bahwa hadiah pemberiannya telah hancur seperti itu.

Jauh di ujung koridor sana, England berjalan dengan cepat menyusuri koridor rumahnya itu dengan wajah cemberut.

_America menyebalkan! Padahal sudah bagus-bagus kuundang dia dan Canada ke rumahku! Kenapa kenapa kenapa kenapa kenapa dia menjadi menyebalkan seperti itu, sih!_ _Gila! Padahal dulu sewaktu masih kecil ia begitu imut…_

Pikirannya kembali ke masa lalu dimana ia menyuapkan sesendok bubur sumsum ke mulut America kecil yang duduk di atas sebuah kursi bayi. Ia tertawa kecil melihat wajah koloni kecilnya itu yang belepotan terkenan bubur berwarna coklat yang telah disiapkannya. Dengan sebuah lap yang juga telah disiapkannya tadi, ia mengingat bagaiman ia menghapus noda-noda itu dari mulutnya yang kecil…

Ooh, ia masih begitu imut dulu! Dan lihatlah sekarang; seorang obesitas maniak hamburger pecinta kopi yang sama sekali tidak kenal dengan apa yang namanya kenikmatan nge-teh di sore hari! Amit-amit, England bilang!

_Uukh… Berharaplah bahwa telepon yang berdering ini-, _pikirnya dalam hati sembari mengangkat teleponnya ke dekat telinganya. _Adalah berita dari EU yang mengatakan bahwa America tak lagi menjadi negara adikuasa dan mengabarkan bahwa _aku, _dan hanya _aku _(itu berarti tanpa Scotland, Ireland dan Wales sebagai United Kingdom, bodoh) telah mengambil alih perekonomian dunia_. _Muahahahaha! Inggris akan berjaya!_

"Halo? Kediaman Kirkland-,"

"_Ha-halo… Bi-bisa bicara dengan mo-monsieur… E-England?"_

_Cih, bukan EU. _Pikirnya sembari mencibir pelan. _Tetapi…, monsieur England?_ Pikir England bingung menghadapi aksen Prancis yang begitu terdengar di balik telepon. _Tidak mungkin si kodok bodoh itu menelpon dengan sopan juga santun lagi sepagi ini kaya' gini… Tapi…, ini suara cowok, kan?_

Tapi di akhir-akhirnya pun ia menjawab juga, "Uum, ya. Ini England. Saya bicara dengan-?"

"_Sa-saya Picardy… Anda ingat, yang di rumah monsieur Fr-Fr-France?"_

England mencoba mengingat-ingat tentang Picardy. Huum… Ya… Rasanya dia ingat… Yang berambut coklat cepak dengan pakaian yang cukup kasual dan minimalis—yang sering menjadi pembantu France untuk melaksanakan niat 'nakal'-nya, malahan menjadi kambing hitam dari segala hal gila yang telah direncanakan France! Ya, personifikasi kota Picardy yang menurutnya cukup baik itu! Terlalu baik untuk menjadi seorang subordinat negara seperti _France _lagi!

"Ooh! Picardy! Yang di utaranya Prancis itu? Sudah lama sekali tidak bertemu, ya! Tetapi, ada gerangan apakah membuat Picardy ini menelpon sepagi ini? Apa si tuanmu yang bodoh, France, membuat masalah lagi?"

"_Ti-tidak! Mo-monsieur tidak membuat ma-masalah!" _Hoo. Aneh! kalau begitu, untuk apa Picardy menelponnya-, _"Ta-tapi, ada masalah yang lebih—ooh, monsieur England! Saya dan Seychelles tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan di sini!"_

"Kau dan Seychelles?" Alis England yang mengangkat bingung. Kenapa yang disebutkan hanyalah dirinya dan Seychelles—gadis manis berambut coklat tua dengan pita merah itu? Dimanakah France untuk membantu mereka? "Tunggu, memangnya Francis ada dimana?"

"_Ooh, monsieur England! Monsieur Francis…"

* * *

_

Pagi itu tidak ada hal yang begitu istimewa terjadi.

Dengan jarinya China menjentikkan sendok tehnya ke bagian badan cangkirnya. Ia menyunggingkan senyum puas mendengar suara denting yang berceloteh pelan, kemudian menyerutup teh tradisional racikannya itu yang telah berumur 3000 tahun. Di sebelahnya juga terlihat Hong Kong –masih dengan muka datar- meminum tehnya dalam diam.

"Fuuah~!" China merasa perutnya nyaman begitu diguyur cairan hangat berwarna coklat bening itu. "Minum teh pagi-pagi memang enak, aru ya, Hong Kong? Sayang, si kembar Korea dan Taiwan harus kembali ke negaranya masing-masing, aru! Padahal aku ingin kita pesta gyoza sore nanti!"

Hong Kong menanggapinya dengan sebuah anggukan yang diam, tetapi wajahnya tetap tertunduk ke bawah—melihat ke arah refleksi dirinya yang diproyeksikan secara kasar di atas permukaan teh yang mengepul-ngepul di dalam cangkir. Sebuah mata coklat tua yang tampak tak memiliki pupil dan rambut dengan poni kepanjangan yang berwarna coklat tua pula tampak ada di sana. Sebenarnya alasan kenapa ia melihat refleksinya adalah untuk melihat alisnya. Wah, sudah agak tebal juga. Hong Kong berpikir untuk mencukurnya nanti sore.

Terlepas dari pikirannya untuk mencukur alisnya, akhirnya Hong Kong mengembalikan kepalanya ke posisi tegak, dan menengok ke samping—otomatis bertatapan langsung dengan mata coklat China yang mendelik terkejut dengan wajah adiknya yang tampak serius—tak lagi memperlihatkan wajah yang biasanya selalu tanpa emosi.

"Taiwan," nama yang diucapkannya pelan segera menarik perhatian China dalam sekejap, membuat lelaki tertua di Asia itu mendelik lebar, membuktikan bahwa apa yang sedang dipikirkan Hong Kong saat itu memang benar adanya. "Dia cerita padaku; kakak marahan lagi dengannya?"

China tampak kehilangan kata-katanya. Matanya bulat membesar—mulutnya membentuk dua garis linear yang hanya mempersilakan sebuah celah sempit untuk dilihat. Matanya sayu, seperti cahaya lampu yang meredup, tak lagi memancarkan sinar bagai kunang-kunang yang berterbangan di langit musim panas. Ia menghela napasnya lelah, dan seakan-akan umur telah mengambil segala kekuatannya darinya, China menyeruput tehnya lagi seperti ingin mereplenesikan tenaga yang telah hilang.

"Taiwan berpikir bahwa penyebab Japan tidak datang adalah aku. Tekanan; katanya. Ia bilang aku terus-terusan menekan Japan," ujarnya sendu sembari menaruh cangkir tehnya di atas meja. "Haa, dia takut kalau-kalau aku berencana akan menganeksasi Japan kali, ya?"

China memberikan sebuah tawa kecil yang tak dipenuhi rasa humor. Hong Kong hanya diam dalam tempat duduknya, tidak berani untuk menanggapi jawaban China yang sinis seperti itu.

Di mata dunia, Taiwan memang berusaha bersikap objektif di hadapan China, mencoba menjadi seorang _meí-mei _yang lemah lembut dan selalu menyayangi kakak-kakaknya—tapi tatkala, tetap saja sang gadis manis berambut coklat kehitaman itu tak bisa menghentikan rasa kekesalannya yang begitu meluap-luap seperti lahar yang meledak terhadap China—bagai seekor _mockingbird_ yang lekas ingin keluar dari sarang besinya yang telah mengekangnya sedemikian lama. _Mockingbird_ itu tampak takut melihat salah satu temannya yang ditangkap oleh pemiliknya, meronta-ronta dan mencakar-cakar besi yang telah berkarat dengan cakar kakinya yang telah lama patah—mungkin seperti itulah Taiwan.

Padahal apa yang diinginkan China adalah yang terbaik bagi adik perempuan satu-satunya itu. China hanya menginginkan Taiwan untuk kembali padanya—menjadi satu dengannya lagi, atau setidaknya membuatnya menjadi sebuah daerah khusus seperti Hong Kong! Ia hanya ingin agar Taiwan tidak terluka oleh karena tekanan yang begitu besar oleh karena kehidupan menjadi sebuah personifikasi negara individu yang hampir tak ada batasnya. Ketakutan terbesar China adalah cita-cita terbesar Taiwan. Begitu berbalik.

China hanya takut kalau-kalau Taiwan –begitu mendapat kemerdekaannya- akan berbalik menyerangnya seperti bagaimana Japan melakukannya dulu padanya.

Ia benar-benar menyayangi seluruh keluarga besarnya. Sungguh! Tidak pernah ada niat jahat sekalipun melintas di dalam pikirannya (kecuali keinginan beberapa kali untuk mencekik leher Korea sampai mati, tapi itu sudah lain hal). Mulai dari South Korea yang benar-benar menyebalkan, sampai ke saudara jauhnya Thailand yang telah membentuk keluarga sendiri di Asia Tenggara sana. Tapi yang paling utamanya adalah Japan. Japan—adiknya, anaknya. Anaknya yang paling ia banggakan. Buah hatinya yang tersayang. Yang ia temukan sendirian di dalam hutan bambu berwarna hijau terang dengan baju aneh berwarna biru yang kemudian ia sebut sebagai kimono. Kiku Honda!

Memang tidak ada niat jahat yang melintas di dalam pikirannya, tetapi _ada _niat untuk kembali ke masa lalu yang melintas di pikirannya.

Kenapa ia merasa dunia sekarang ini begitu penuh dengan kegilaan? _Kenapa kami ras manusia tidak belajar dari masa lalu untuk hidup dalam keharmonisan, aru? _Bukan hanya sejarah tentang apa yang bisa dipelajari dari masa lalu! Manusia seperti melupakan tentang keharmonisan dan kedekatan antar keluarga yang terjadi di tiap-tiap rumah yang hangat pada masa lalu.

Ia hanya rindu dengan bagaimana dulu, ketika ia lahir, yang ada hanyalah…kedamaian. Dan kedamaian itu bertambah ketika ia bertemu dengan Japan dan Korea. Tetapi dalam sekejap, kedamaian itu _menghilang _ketika mereka berdua pergi dari rumahnya.

Dan kemudian Taiwan dan Hong Kong lahir. Kedamaian kembali datang, hanya untuk _sesaat_ ketika Perang Dunia datang.

"Kau tahu," Yao menumpu dahinya yang penat di atas pangkuan tangannya yang sikutnya bertumpu di atas meja. Matanya sayu dan senyumnya yang kosong hanyalah kamuflase dari rasa sendu yang berarak-arak di hatinya. "Rasanya aku jadi nggak enak denganmu, Hong Kong. Selalu dan selalu kau yang mendengar uneg-unegku dan Taiwan, kan?"

Mungkin hampir tak terlihat seperti burung albatros yang terbang bebas di angkasa dengan amat sangat cepatnya, tetapi China melihat bibir Hong Kong naik untuk sesaat-seperti ingin memberikan senyum yang menenangkan—seperti bagaimana semua orang akan terpukau melihat albatros yang gagah mengepakkan sayapnya sekali sebelum menghilang dan disembunyikan oleh terangnya sinar matahari oranye yang terbenam di lautan.

"Aku tidak masalah, kakak."

Ia hanya sempat tersenyum dengan penuh rasa terimakasih sebelum terdengar suara telepon berdering di ruangan itu.

"Biar kuangkat," Hong Kong menawarkan dirinya tanpa perlu meminta izin dari China, dengan cepat telah berdiri di samping meja kecil tempat menaruh telepon berwarna hitam mengkilat yang terus melantunkan lagu Cina klasik _'Tien Mi Mi'_ (hanya karena China suka bagaimana di pikirannya terlihat imej lima anak-anak versi Japan, Korea bersaudara juga Taiwan dan Hong Kong menari-nari ditemani tarian Barongsai yang gemulai).

Hong Kong mengangkat gagang telepon itu dan membawanya ke dekat telinganya.

"_Ni hao_—ah, uum, America?"

China menatap bingung ke arah Hong Kong yang tengah bergumul dengan gagang telepon dimana di seberang sana terdapat suara America. Aneh, tidak seperti biasanya America –si bocah hiperaktif yang tak kenal waktu itu- yang menelpon dirinya pada waktu sepagi ini (walaupun memang ada perbedaan waktu antar dunia, tapi tetap saja…) Padahal, biasanya hanya orang-orang Eropa yang sering menelponnya seperti Russia (untuk menakut-nakutinya. Pernah saat itu China mengangkat telepon yang berdering pada jam 12 malam hanya untuk mendengar suara _"Kol, kol, kol~,"_ yang bergema di ujung saluran. Sukses telepon tersebut langsung rusak begitu dilempar ke luar bangunan dari lantai 3) atau Opium (untuk mengecek keadaan Hong Kong, begitu). Atau mungkin America menelpon karena ada urusan negara, ya?

Benar saja, begitu ia selesai berpikir begitu, Hong Kong melirik ke arahnya sembari sedikit menjauhkan telpon itu dari telinga dan juga mulutnya, lalu berbisik, "Kakak. Telepon."

"Aku?" tanya China untuk menegaskan pernyataan Hong Kong sembari berdiri dari tempatnya duduk. Sebenarnya ia tak perlu bertanya lagi, tapi hanya untuk memastikan saja, ia berujar, "Dari siapa?"

"America. Katanya ada urusan penting, nadanya serius pula," jawab Hong Kong dengan lugas sebelum menyerahkan gagang telepon itu pada kakaknya. Agak sedikit ragu-ragu mungkin, tapi akhirnya ia menerimanya juga. Karena, kenapa juga, dari semua orang yang mungkin menelponnya pada saat ini, yang harus menelponnya adalah _America_? Seorang bocah hiperaktif dari Amerika yang tak kenal waktu maupun keadaan—tak punya sopan santun apalagi tata krama—yang menelponnya _apalagi_ berkata bahwa ada urusan penting dengan nada _serius_ pula? (Ia memang tidak tahu _seserius _apa, tapi tetap saja…)

Masalah apakah yang sedang terjadi sampai-sampai America menelponnya seperti ini? Apakah ia telah menyebabkan Great Depression lainnya hingga menyebabkan harga cengkeh dan teh naik hingga 300 persen? Wah, itu akan menjadi mimpir buruk yang menyeramkan.

Begitu ia menerima telepon dari tangannya, Hong Kong segera beranjak keluar dari ruangan itu, meninggalkan China sendirian hanya dengan telepon yang dipegangnya untuk memberinya sebuah privasi. Di dalam hatinya China sedikit berterimakasih juga karena Hong Kong adalah salah seorang anak yang tahu tempat dan waktunya.

"_Ni hao?_ Ini America, aru?"

"_H-halo—Chi-China? Ini China, kan? China?"_

"O-ooh, ya. Ini aku, China, America."

"_China! Ooh, China! Sumpah! Aku begitu senang mendengar suaramu di seberang sana—ooh, China-, China!"_

"Alf-? Alf! Alfred—Alfred!" sahut Yao dengan nada yang sedikit lebih tinggi. Ooh, di dalam pikirannya, berkecamuk pikiran tentang apa yang membaut America menjadi panik seperti ini?

Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya dan menggelengkan mukanya; ia harus menenangkan Alfred terlebih dahulu. Ya—kalau ia menginginkan jawaban yang benar-benar rasional, ia harus menenangkannya dulu. Entah apa yang mungkin akan keluar dari celotehan seorang America pada keadaan dirinya yang panik seperti ini?

Jadi, dengan suara selembut seorang ibu yang selalu digunakannya ketika dulu ia masih menjaga Korea dan Japan dalam pelukannya ketika petir datang, ia menyahut, "Alfred?" "_China—Yao!"_ "Begini: lebih baik kau tarik napas dahulu (ia mendengar suara napas yang berat di seberang telepon), ya, benar begitu, lalu tenangkan dirimu untuk sesaat (diikuti dengan sebuah keheningan yang ditemani beberapa napas sesenggukan), ya, seperti itu. Baik. Kau masih di sana, Alfred? " _"…Ya," _"Bagus. Kau anak baik. (ia tersenyum) Nah, sekarang ceritakan apa yang terjadi secara pelan-pelan, aru."

"…_Maaf, Yao."_

China tersenyum penuh pengertian, "Tidak apa-apa, aru."

"…_Yah, intinya, bisakah kau segera datang ke Prancis? Ke mansion milik…Francis di Paris maksudku? Ooh, kalau bisa, tolong ajaklah Ivan dan juga Kiku. Sedari tadi aku tidak bisa menelpon mereka… Benar-benar, Yao! Aku tidak bisa mengendalikan Arthur yang mengamuk sendirian di sini!"_

China mengangkat alisnya semakin bingung. Arthur? Mengamuk? Di rumah Francis? Bukankah itu suatu kejadian yang sudah biasa? Untuk apa America sampai menelponnya segala? Maksudnya, pastinya si Prancis bokep itu berbuat sesuatu yang tidak-tidak sehingga membuat Opium marah…, kan?

"Alfred… Alfred? Kau masih ada di sana, aru? Aku…aku masih tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi! Memang kenapa dengan Arthur mengamuk, ahen? Maksudnya, itu, kan, sudah biasa! Francis dan Arthur memang sering bertengkar, kan, aru!"

"_Bukan seperti itu… Ooh, China! Sudahlah! Aku tidak tahu bagaimana cara mengatakannya di sini! Lebih baik kau cepat ke sini dan temui kami di depan mansion Francis!"_

"Jelaskan padaku dulu, Alfred!" gengamannya ke gagang telepon itu semakin kencang, seakan-akan hanya dalam selang beberapa detik lagi gagang telepon yang malang itu akan pecah menjadi dua. "Kalau kau tidak bicara padaku dulu, aru, aku sendiri jadi panik di sini! Nanti aku malah nggak tenang di pesawatnya! Sudah, tolong katakan bahwa tidak terjadi apa-apa di sana!"

Tidak adanya suara Alfred yang segera menjawab pertanyaannya membuat China takut akan apa yang kemudian akan didengarnya.

* * *

Malam itu ia mengalami mimpi yang _aneh_.

Aneh dalam arti karena tidak seperti mimpi-mimpi yang sebelumnya selalu dialaminya.

Ia ingat dengan jelas ia berada di sebuah tanah berwarna merah bata dengan asap-asap di kejauhan sana yang membumbung tinggi. Tumpukan mayat—berbagai tubuh tak karuan yang berserakan dimana-mana, ditemani dengan bau karat besi yang begitu menyengat—darah.

Ia bisa merasakan bagaimana darah itu melekat semua pada tubuhnya, seperti menorehkan cat berwarna merah di atas sebuah kanvas hitam untuk membentuk sebuah foto mosaik yang pada saat bersamaan begitu tertata rapi seakan-akan sang pencipta lukisan mosaik itu telah merencanakan setiap semburat warna yang beragam macamnya pada setiap jengkal kain kanvas itu.

Ia ingat bagaimana napasnya tersendat-sendat—ia berlari—berlari dari sesuatu —_seseorang_—yang sedang mengejarnya. Napasnya memburu, matanya buram oleh karena dibasahkan air mata penuh takut. Mulutnya menganga lebar—kering dan kotor—ingin meneriakkan sebuah nama yang sayangnya tak bisa diucapkan sama sekali oleh karena lidahnya yang sudah sekering dan sekasar tanah.

Ia hanya bisa mengulanginya dalam hati—

"_Prussia—Prussia—Ordo Ksatria Teutonik dari Prusia, aku memerintahkanmu—tolong aku! Jawab! GILBERT!"_

Kakaknya.

Tapi tetap tidak ada yang menjawab.

"_Kakak—kak Gilbert! Tolong—,"_

Kakinya terantuk sesuatu. Kemungkinan besar adalah tubuh salah satu prajuritnya yang mati mengenaskan dengan sebuah tombak yang tertancap di dahinya.

Ia jatuh dengan suara berdebam ke tanah.

Ia mencoba untuk segera bangkit, tapi apa daya—kakinya seperti telah patah oleh karena dirinya yang tadi jatuh. Terjatuh. Terjatuh seperti bagaimana kerajaannya yang dulu begitu besar telah mengalami kejatuhan yang amat parah. Engsel-engsel yang rusak, tualng-tulang yang patah…

Ia mengingat bagaimana ia bisa mendengar suara tapak sepatu boots yang menderam dengan seramnya di belakangnya.

Dengan sisa tenaganya, ia mencoba untuk membalikkan tubuhnya dan melihat ke atas…

…hanya untuk menemukan seorang lelaki berambut pirang yang telah berdiri dengan ganasnya di depannya.

Ia langsung tahu begitu melihat muka orang yang menjadi pengejarnya itu—memang banyak dari riasan wajahnya yang berubah (tidak adanya rambut kasar yang tumbuh di dagunya, rambut emas panjang yang diikat dengan sebuah pita kecil yang telah berwarna merah oleh darah…). Tetapi ia _tahu_ dari air muka orang itu. Mata sebiru langit dan rambut sebersih emas itu tidak pernah berubah.

"…_France."_

Ia ingat bagaimana France memandangnya dengan simpatik.

"_Kau tak pernah berubah; selalu keras kepala seperti ini. Sedari dulu sewaktu kita masih ada di bawah pengawasan mereka berdua—Rome, Germania, kau ingat? Kita masih begitu kecil dulu… Ooh, andaikan kita bisa bermalas-malasan seperti masa lalu itu, eh?" _France menundukkan wajahnya sedih, berikut pula tangannya yang jatuh ke samping—tetapi tetap tidak membuang pedang besinya yang seperti berwarna hitam mengkilat di bawah terik matahari yang membakar kulit mereka berdua, menembus baju zirah yang entah bagaimana caranya telah koyak. _"…Kau tahu, rajamu sudah menunjukkan gerak-gerik ingin menyerah? Ooh, seandainya kau mengikutiku saranku untuk menyerah tanpa syarat terhadap rajaku Napoleon! Kau tidak perlu menderita seperti ini, _Reicher…_"_

Entah kenapa ia ingin mengamuk saat itu. Harga dirinya terasa diinjak-injak—seperti kaki-kaki kuda yang terus berlarian di atas tubuhnya!

"_Diam kau, Francis! Aku…aku punya harga diri! Aku, tidak; _kami_—orang-orang keturunan langsung dari Suku Germania—orang Jerman-! Tidak akan membuang pedang yang kami elu-elukan hanya untuk membuat nyawa kami selamat! Kami tidak akan menyerah ke tanganmu—tangan musuh! Kalau mati, matilah kami secara terhormat di medan perang, tidak di dalam penjara kalian yang busuk oleh kebohongan dan janji-janji palsu untuk membebaskan kami di suatu saat nanti!"_

Ia ingat bagaimana dengan lelah Francis menghela napasnya, kemudian balik menatapnya dengan pandangan sedingin es yang membuatnya bergidik ketakutan.

"Atau_ kau hanya takut dengan membuang pedang yang kalian elu-elukan itu, maka kau tidak punya muka untuk bertemu dengan Italy Veneziano?"_

Entah kenapa pernyataan itu merajam hatinya dengan beribu-ribu jarum kecil yang tak terlihat. Ia bisa merasakan matanya membelalak lebar, hampir-hampir ia takut akan kemungkinan bahwa bola matanya akan keluar dari soket itu sendiri. Bibirnya seperti dikunci—lidahnya seperti diikat! Dimana kata-kata tajam yang biasa ia lantunkan dengan lancar ketika sedang ada dalam sebuah perdebatan atau perjanjian dengan negara lain itu?

"_Italy-, bagaimana kau tahu…,"_

Ia ingat bagaimana di mimpinya Francis menyunggingkan senyum sendu. _"Itu sudah jadi rahasia umum: dua burung robin saling mencintai yang dipisahkan oleh karena langit merah membara pertempuran,"_ sebelum kembali lagi ke ekspresinya yang gelap dan kejam.

"_Akuilah, _Holy Roman Empire_, kau hanya tidak mau bertemu dengannya hanya karena kau takut bahwa ia tidak akan menerimamu karena kau tidak bisa memupuk kekuasaan sebesar apa yang telah dimiliki oleh Rome –kakeknya yang agung- kan? Mau keluar dari perang ini hidup-hidup pun, kau _masih _tidak akan menemuinya entah mau sampai kapan. Sudahlah; kejayaanmu di masa lalu telah berakhir. Dan kau tidak perlu susah-susah untuk kembali mengambil kejayaanmu, Holy Roman Empire. Mau memupuk kekuasaan sebesar apa pun, Feliciano tidak akan mencintaimu anak cengeng dan penakut sepertimu yang tidak pernah menemuinya bahkan sekali dalam selang waktu sepuluh abad!"_

"_Kau—berani-beraninya—jangan panggil Italy dengan nama itu! Italy sudah berjanji padaku, Italy mencintaiku, selamanya! Feli—akkh!"_

Pedangnya yang sudah seperti sabit sang dewa kematian menusuknya tepat di bagian perutnya, membuatnya menyemburkan darah segar berwarna merah dari mulutnya yang semakin membuat pedang itu berwarna hitam. Padahal ia tahu bahwa ini adalah mimpi, tapi kenapa—_sakit sekali_?

"Kau _yang seharusnya tidak memanggil Italy dengan nama itu, Reicher Beilschimdt. Sebenarnya aku berharap bahwa jika kita bertemu di dalam perang, maka kita bisa berbicara sesuatu yang masuk di akal sehingga aku bisa membicarakannya pada rajaku untuk menyisakanmu sedikit wilayah sehingga kau masih bisa hidup. Haa, tapi tampaknya kau sendiri telah kolot, Reicher—aku mendengar rumor yang tampaknya disebarkan oleh prajuritmu sendiri: perang berkelanjutan membuatmu gila? Setiap malamnya kau selalu menggumamkan nama Italy, bengong menatap langit malam dengan mulut yang menganga bodoh, tidak peduli dengan laporan tentang kekalahan prajuritmu di berbagai tempat sedang kau sibuk mengusap-usap hadiah sapu pemberian Italy sudah bagaikan nyawamu bergantung pada benda mati itu. Kasihan sekali. Padahal kau masih begitu kecil…"_

Pernyataannya membuatnya takut; apakah ia benar-benar _gila_? Te-tetapi, Francis memanggilnya dengan nama 'Reicher Beilschimdt'—bukan namanya! Walaupun memang, ia mengenal (tidak mengenal sebenarnya, hanya tahu) Holy Roman Empire yang disebut-sebut itu…

Perasaan sakit itu kembali lagi ketika France mencabut pedangnya dari tubuhnya (tubuhnya? Tubuh Holy Roman Empire? Sebenarnya _siapa_ yang sedang berada di skema itu?) sehingga membuatnya meneriakkan teriakan yang sama sekali tidak ada suaranya. Kerongkongannya sakit.

"_Maaf—aku benar-benar minta maaf, Holy Roman Empire. Aku sungguh sangat senang telah mengenalmu—sungguh. Tetapi, melihat tubuh dan pikiranmu telah hancur seperti ini… Mungkin pelukan kematian adalah apa yang akan menjadi penyelamatmu."_

Dan sesaat sebelum pedangnya menusuk jantungnya yang telah berdegup kencang seperti mau meledak, teriakan Japanlah yang menyelamatkannya dari kematiannya di dalam mimpi itu.

"Ja-Japan?" ujarnya dengan suara serak sembari mengusap-ngusap serbuk tidur yang mengumpul di matanya. Matanya memang buram, tetapi entah kenapa ia melihat ekspresi panik yang tergambar di wajah temannya itu.

"Ger-Germany-san. Saya benar-benar minta maaf telah membangunkan anda sepagi ini, sungguh! Saya sudah memesan dua tiket kereta untuk pergi ke Prancis, oleh karena itu, secepatnya kita segera pergi ke rumah milik France-san!"

Ia mencoba bangun dulu dari tempatnya tadi tidur, kemudian dengan suaranya yang telah kembali seperti biasanya, berat dan tegas yang walau begitu dipenuhi oleh rasa bingung, ia bertanya, "A-aku tidak masalah… Tetapi memangnya kenapa kita harus pergi ke tempat France-?"

Japan mundur selangkah, matanya diarahkan ke bawah sedang jari-jemarinya bertaut-tautan was-was. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya—seperti bingung bagaimana mencoba menceritakan berita gawat yang baru saja didengarnya pagi ini. Akhir-akhirnya ia mencoba untuk menarik napas dalam-dalam, mengumpulkan sebanyak apa pun energi yang bisa ia tampung untuk bisa menjelaskan dengan sebaik-sebaiknya kepada temannya Germany yang masih kebingungan di atas ranjangnya.

"Begini, mungkin ini benar-benar tidak dapat dipercaya—tetapi percayalah! China-san yang menelponku tadi pagi. Ia bahkan berkata bahwa England-san dan America-kun sendiri sudah melihat tubuhnya-,"

"Tunggu, tunggu," wajah Germany memucat begitu mendengar kata 'itu'. Tidak mungkin… Ooh, berdoalah kepada Tuhan agar semoga _apa_ yang sedang berkecamuk di dalam pikirannya tidak benar-benar terjadi di dunia nyata!

"Tubuh… tubuh _siapa_?"

Mata hitam milik Japan membulat untuk sesaat sebelum ditutupnya dengan pandangan berduka. "Begini…,"

"France-san telah meninggal dunia pagi ini."

Jauh di balik pikirannya, Ludwig melihat seseorang yang bermata kobalt cerah menyeringai lebar.

_~to be continued

* * *

_

-langsung digamparin fansnya Francis- Nnn… Ma-maaf, ya. Chapter ini super duper panjang… Yah, saya sih maunya pengen build-up perasaan yang sedang berkecamuk di tiap-tiap karakter utama/sampingan yang ada di sini. U-uum, ma-maafkan saia, ya? Chapter depannya nggak bakal sepanjang ini, kok! Bener! –plak-

Ooh, dan masalah yang telah saia utarakan di atas… Ini tentang masalah **rating**. Begini, soalnya ada kemungkinan besar bahwa **chapter depan** **rating cerita akan diganti menjadi M **oleh karena konten yang menurut saia terlalu dewasa (bukan—bukan 'invade vital regions' –walau ada implikasinya sedikit- tetapi karena **blood **dan **gore**-nya). Jadi, jika ada para reader yang mempunyai masalah dengan hal ini, saia tidak akan menggantinya dan akan menulis yang lebih light-hearted aja.

Jadi, uum, saia berharap para reader mau bekerja sama dan menyuarakan pendapatnya masing-masing? D8 Tolong bantu author yang buta ini… -plak-


	8. 6,5: Death Bed Part 2 Au Revoir

Disclaimer: Hetalia: Axis Powers © Himaruya Hidekaz.

Warning: Rating telah **diganti **menjadi **M. **Kegilaan biasanya Francis: implikasi seksual, imej telanjang bulat. Dark!Italy: blood, gore. Hint FrUk, FrPrus, FrIta –digampar-. Karena France adalah Ditto-nya Hetalia, yes? ;) –ditabok-

* * *

_Chapter 6.5: Death Bed Part 2 (Au Revoir)_

Sambil menutup dua buah pintu besar yang menghubungkan koridor sepi di dalam kediamannya dengan sebuah ruangan tempat tidur yang besar, mata biru France berputar di dalam soketnya dan melirik ke arah Italy yang telah berada di belakangnya, duduk dan menunggu dengan tenang di atas sebuah kasur besar berwarna biru yang jelas-jelas adalah miliknya yang sebentar lagi akan menjadi saksi mata kegilaan yang akan berlangsung di ruangan itu.

France meraih segerandol kunci perak dari dalam saku bajunya, memilah-milahnya sampai akhirnya ("Ah! Ini dia, kunciku yang manis,") ia menemukan sebuah kunci dengan ukiran mawar di bagian pegangannya, sebelum mengunci pintu besar itu dengan kunci yang tadi disebutkan yang diakhiri dengan suara 'cklik!' yang puas sehingga mengisolasikan ruangan tersebut sekaligus menjaganya dari dunia luar (kau tahu, dia belum ingin menghancurkan pikiran lugu Seychelles-nya yang cantik, dan terkadang Picardy pun masih belum terbiasa dengan 'kegilaan'-nya di atas tempat tidur kalau secara kebetulan salah satu personifikasi kotanya itu tak sengaja melihat –bahkan _masuk_- ke dalam kamarnya. Kejadian terakhir adalah ketika Picardy masuk ke dalam membawakan teh dan makanan kecil ketika France sedang melakukannya dengan salah seorang perempuan cantik warga negaranya yang bernama Jeanne—wanita itu sedikit mengingatkannya pada Jeanne D'Arc. Itu adalah isyarat bagi Picardy untuk berteriak malu sebelum pingsan di tempat, dan meninggalkan Francis dan Jeanne dalam keadaan canggung. _Dasar, _pikir France dalam hati sambil menggeleng-gelengkan surai emasnya. Itulah kenapa dia selalu memfavoritkan Picardy, bahkan lebih daripada Paris yang adalah kapitalnya. Untuk apa memilih Paris yang sudah 'berpengalaman' daripada Picardy yang masih terperangkap antara 'baik' dan 'buruk'-nya sisi _l'amour_?). Ia pun segera mengembalikan segerandol kunci perak tersebut kembali ke dalam saku bajunya dan menepoknya sekali lagi untuk mengeceknya. Terdengar suara gemerincing kunci yang bertubrukan dengan satu sama lain. Yap, aman.

Yah, sudahlah, pikir France sambil berputar dari tempatnya yang diikuti dengan sebuah senyuman yang jelas-jelas meneriakkan tanda kau-dan-_vital _-_region-_mu-milikku. Kakinya yang telanjang menapak-napakkan dirinya di atas lantai keramik _beige_ yang dingin ketika France berjalan mendekati Italy yang masih duduk dan tersenyum di atas ranjangnya. Muka seorang inosen yang sebentar lagi akan dinodai kesuciannya oleh seorang pedobear berpengalaman.

Tapi, France tidak segera mengambil inisiatif duluan seperti yang biasanya ia lakukan ketika bersama England (_menerkamnya_, lebih tepatnya). Ia duduk dulu di sebelah Italy yang menengok dan melihatnya dan muka bingung. Betapapun senangnya France bahwa sebentar lagi ia adalah yang pertama untuk menikmati kesucian seorang Italy Veneziano, France masih tak percaya ketika Italy adalah yang _pertama _bertanya untuk melakukan hal 'itu' dengannya. Maksudnya, mungkin dia mengerti bahwa akhirnya umur Italy sudah mencukupi untuk hormon mulai mengambil alih seluruh indranya, tetapi ia masih tak mengerti Italy mau melakukannya dengan_nya_, bukan Germany, bukan Japan, bukan Romano, tetapi dengan seorang _France. _(Ooh, ia cukup sadar diri dengan statusnya sebagai salah seorang negara kelebihan hormon yang sudah seharusnya dilabeli pedobear berpikiran jahanam yang kabur dari kebun binatang Tasmanian milik Australia. Menyesal? Tidak; ia amat bangga dengan status itu, sebenarnya)

"Uum, Italy?" tanyanya sambil melihat ke arah lelaki berambut coklat di sebelahnya. Yang ditanya memiringkan kepalanya sedikit, yang membuat France melanjutkan pertanyaannya.

"Kau…, yakin mau melakukan ini?"

Italy mengangguk antusias, "Tentu saja, _fratello _France! Aku mau aku mau aku mau!"

Okeh, France sedikit tidak yakin Italy mengerti apa yang baru saja dimintanya. Maksudnya, dalam khalayak umum, permintaan seorang anak yang meminta es krim dari orang tuanya harusnya amat sangat berbeda dengan permintaan seorang cewek meminta untuk bercinta dengan pacarnya, kan?

Jadi, "Uum… Italy, apa kau tahu sebenarnya apa yang ingin kita lakukan nanti?" Karena sebagaimanapun France adalah seorang pedobear berpikiran kotor, ia masih memberikan privasi bagi semua orang untuk menolak berhubungan badannya. Okeh, mungkin tidak untuk England. Juga Spain. Juga Prussia. Juga Picardy. Baik, bilang saja semua orang kecuali Italy Veneziano, Seychelles dan Sealand.

"Aah~, iya dong, _fratello_! Kita akan melakukan sesuatu yang dulu _fratello_ pernah perlihatkan padaku di buku yang namanya _intercourse_ itu, kan?"

Kalau misalkan seseorang tidak mengerti apa yang disebut _intercourse_ itu, pasti dia akan mengira Italy sedang meminta permen lollipop rasa terbaru kepada kakaknya.

_Walah, walah, ternyata nih anak diem-diem ngerti begituan juga, toh? _Pikir France dalam hatinya sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. _Tetapi aku masih tetap saja bingung, jadi…_ "Italy, kenapa kau tidak melakukannya dengan Germany saja? Dia pacarmu, kan?"

Untuk sesaat, France melihat ada sesuatu yang gelap menyala di dalam mata berwarna amber milik lelaki berambut coklat di depannya ini, sebelum menghilang (dan membuatnya berpikir bahwa itu hanyalah ilusi optik sesaat oleh karena umurnya yang sudah tua) dan kembali digantikan sinar cerah bagai matahari seorang Italy Veneziano yang biasanya.

"Vee~," desahnya sambil menunduk lesu, jari tangan bertaut-tautan malu dengan satu sama lain. "Kak France tau kalau kami berdua belum pernah melakukannya. Kalau aku pertama kali malah sama Germany, nanti aku malah kagok sendiri dan Germany malah akan terlalu sibuk baca buku intruksi karena nggak ngerti caranya…"

France seketika tertawa terbahak-bahak begitu mendengar jawaban Italy yang begitu polos. Rasanya tidak terbayangkan Germany dan Italy melakukan (bukan melakukan—_merencanakan_) _awkward sex _sambil membaca buku panduan di atas kasur sambil telanjang. Bisa dibilang sampai pagi pun mereka belum memulai sama sekali! Ooh! France mengasihani jiwa-jiwa malang seperti Germany yang tidak (_belum_; ia berencana akan mengajarinya nanti—sayang ia tidak tahu bahwa 'nanti' baginya sama saja dengan tidak ada) mengerti akan apa yang namanya nikmat bercinta itu!

Setelah beberapa saat, tawanya yang menggelegar itupun akhirnya memelan dan memelan, sebelum akhirnya hanyalah tersisa menjadi sebuah sesenggukan kecil yang keluar dari mulutnya. Terakhirnya, France membelai rambut emasnya sebelum menatap ke arah mata Italy dalam-dalam, sebuah senyuman kecil yang hangat sekarang telah menghiasi wajahnya yang tirus.

"Jadi, kau benar-benar mau melakukannya denganku, Feliciano Vargas?"

"Aah! Uum, yah, itu kalau _fratello_ benar-benar suka padaku! Maksudku, dulu _fratello_ pernah bilang bahwa _intercouse _itu sesuatu yang harusnya dilakukan bersama dengan orang yang disukai, kan?" ujarnya lagi untuk memastikan, sedang raut wajahnya berubah menjadi sedih. "Nnn… Ka-kalau kakak Francis tidak suka kepadaku, uum, ma-maka aku tidak akan memaksa! Aa—aku akan pergi sekarang kalau kakak tidak mau!"

Melihat wajah Feliciano yang mulai sedih dan akan beranjak pergi, Francis berubah menjadi sedikit panik (Ooh! Ia _tidak _akan melewatkan kesempatan indah seperti ini begitu saja!). "Ooh, tidak, tidak! Feli, aku sangat suka kepadamu! Aku sayang kepadamu, benar-benar sayang seperti seorang adik!" _walaupun kalau dengan rasa sayang seperti adik-kakak gituh, mah, namanya inses, sih,_ lanjut France dalam hati dengan sedikit rasa bersalah.

Feliciano memberikan senyum senang yang sesuci sayap malaikat (sayap malaikat yang sebentar lagi akan menggugurkan bulu-bulu putihnya untuk memperlihatkan sayap iblis yang berwarna hitam pekat) kepada Francis Bonnefoy, sebelum mendekat ke wajah lelaki Prancis itu dan memberikan sebuah kecupan kecil di pipinya.

France tersenyum senang. Ooh, kenapa kau harus begitu manis, malaikat yang bernama Feliciano? Dan tangannya bergerak mengusap-ngusap rambut coklat muda lelaki Italia itu dengan penuh kasih sayang.

"Kalau kau bilang begitu," ujarnya sambil menurunkan tangannya, "-mari kita mulai sekarang, _mon petit Feliciano_?"

"Ooh, uum!" ia segera menepis tangan yang tadi dilanjutkan France untuk merenggut kerah bajunya, membuat orang Prancis itu menaikkan sebelah alisnya bingung. "Anu, bolehkah aku melepas bajunya duluan? Maksudku—aku tahu melepas baju itu termasuk salah satu bagian intim (France hampir membelalak kaget mendengar Italy menggunakan kata ini) dari _intercourse_, ta-tapi… A-aku malu, kak! Ra-rasanya, kikuk saja begitu, dilihatin orang sewaktu kita buka baju!"

France menatapnya untuk sesaat, sebelum bibirnya pecah menjadi senyuman penuh pengertian, dan mengangguk, sebelum berdiri dari tempatnya duduk.

"Aku mengerti, Feli. Kau –dan juga aku- akan membuka baju masing-masing dulu." Ia mengedipkan matanya centil. "Untuk sekali ini—boleh saja! Tapi mau tak mau kau harus melakukannya juga dengan Germany nanti, ya! Tetapi nanti, akan kukatakan dahulu, cobalah konsentrasikan pikiranmu hanya kepada kakak, ya?"

Feliciano mengangguk sekali, dan segera merebahkan dirinya di atas ranjang sambil melepas jaket trench coatnya dan melemparnya ke lantai sebelum berlanjut untuk membuka resleting celananya. Sedang France membalikkan badannya, berdiri di sebelah ranjang –punggung menghadap Italy yang sedang melepas bajunya-, tangan berkutat untuk melepaskan seluruh kain yang menempel di badannya. Dalam pikirannya memang France berpikir bahwa untuk malam ini ia tidak akan bermain terlalu 'liar' dengan Feliciano, menyerap dan mengambil hasil dari perkataan yang tadi diberikan oleh lelaki Italia itu bahwa permainan malam ini hanyalah percobaan praktek baginya. Tentu saja; France tahu satu-satunya orang yang ada di hati adik kecilnya itu hanyalah Germany, dan apa yang akan ia lakukan sekarang dengannya tidaklah lebih dari sekadar percobaan. Memang—_intercouse _adalah sesuatu yang kau lakukan dengan orang yang kau 'suka', tetapi kenikmatan terbesar dari skema penuh cinta kasih itu adalah melakukannya dengan orang yang kau 'cinta'. Dan France tahu, posisi 'cinta' itu tidak akan pernah dimilikinya—Italy sudah memiliki cintanya sedari dulu, dan ketika cinta itu tidak ada pun, ia telah menemukan penggantinya (yang sayangnya masih belum menyadari perasaannya terhadap Italy sama sekali. Ooh! France mengasihani jiwa malang bernama Germany yang tersesat di dalam kegelapan itu! Sayang ia tidak mengetahui betapa literalnya pernyataannya ini).

Sayang, France sendiri tidak bisa menyaring apa yang ada di dalam pikiran Italy, terutama ketika lelaki Italia itu mengeluarkan sebuah benda dari kantong celananya yang telah berserakan di atas ranjang. Sebuah benda yang berkelap-kelip ketika cahaya lampu yang remang mengenai ujung tajamnya yang berkilat.

Sebuah senyum sinis yang tak terlihat oleh Francis Bonnefoy, lidah menjulur keluar dari sana bagai ular belikat yang siap menerkam mangsanya, menjilat logam yang dipegangnya dengan sebuah suara 'sluurp…,' yang panjang. Mata ambernya berkilat-kilat senang ketika tangannya menyembunyikan benda itu di bawah sebuah bantal kecil sebelum menempatkan dirinya di ujung ranjang, bersebrangan dengan letak benda yang telah ia sembunyikan di bawah bantal sana. Ia ingin memberikan tempat bagi mangsanya untuk merebahkan dirinya di sana—membuat mata birunya terpaku ke arah tubuh kecilnya yang telah telanjang—tubuh kecil dan manis juga mulus yang sudah seperti dipahat oleh tangan sang maestro Michel D'Angelo. Bergerak-gerak di atas ranjang, seketika menghadap bantal yang adalah tempat persembunyian benda yang telah ia keluarkan. Dan semakin bersinar senanglah matanya ketika mangsanya yang buta telah kembali ke sarangnya—bagai serangga yang melompat ke dalam api, begitu?

Sang mangsa—Francis Bonnefoy—yang sekarang tubuhnya telah terbalut oleh tidak satupun benang, merebahkan dirinya di atas lokasi yang Feliciano inginkan—tepat membelakangi bantal yang tadi. Ia berbaring di sana dengan gaya sensual sembari mengedipkan satu matanya, seketika mengundang Feliciano Vargas yang berpakaian sama dengan dirinya bergeser mendekat. Feliciano pun mematuhinya, masih menyematkan senyuman nakal palsu itu di wajahnya yang bulat, dan begitu ia sampai di depan Francis, ia segera memeluk lelaki berambut pirang itu

France sendiri sedikit terkejut dengan Italy yang sedikit terlalu bersemangat, karena ia sendiri pun tak menyangka bahwa Felicianolah yang akan memulai duluan dengan sebuah pelukan tiba-tiba seperti ini. Tetapi ia hanya bisa tersenyum bangga ketika ia mencoba untuk duduk di atas ranjang—bangga karena akhirnya ia berhasil membesarkan adiknya North Italy menjadi seorang lelaki tulen yang penuh gairah, dan ia pun membalas pelukan Italy dengan dekapan kedua tangannya yang besar.

Italy tersenyum—sebuah senyuman licik yang tak terlihat oleh France.

_Menjijikkan! Aku tidak akan pernah mau melakukannya dengan siapa pun kecuali denganmu, Holy Roman Empire. Aku pegang janji itu. Tetapi, tetap, sayang kau tidak bisa melihat hal ini, ya, sebagaimana yang kau mau dulu? Teriakan…_

"Vee, tubuh kak France…," dua jari Feliciano berjalan-jalan nakal di atas punggung France, membuat lelaki yang berambut pirang sedikit meringis menahan geli sedang Italy melanjutkan—dengan suara yang pelan yang begitu mengundang, "-hangat."

"Begitu, Feli?" tanya France sambil menaikkan sebuah alis nakal—tak ia sangka-sangka seorang Italy akan berubah menjadi 'liar' seperti ini di atas ranjang. Memang begitulah yang ia harapkan dari cucu seorang Rome! "Tubuh manusia itu memang hangat, Feli. Mortal ataupun bukan—seperti kita, karena ada darah yang mengalir di dalamnya."

"Benarkah?" tanya Italy dengan nada tak percaya yang hanyalah tipuan belaka, sedangkan satu tangannya yang lain berjalan menuruni punggung France. Dan, tidak—tangan Italy tidak berlanjut ke bawah, tetapi jatuh ke atas ranjang dengan gemulai tanpa France menyadarinya sama sekali. Kemudian tangan itu bergerak menuju bantal yang dibelakangi oleh France. Menuju ke _belati yang telah tersembunyi dengan sempurna _di bawah bantal.

"Tapi, ya, kak France?" Bergerak, bergerak, dan sampailah tangannya tepat di sisi bantal. Hanya tinggal sebentar lagi, Holy Roman Empire; tinggal sebentar lagi! "Kenapa kadang-kadang aku merasakan tubuh manusia—imortal atau bukan—menjadi dingin? Dingin—dingin seperti es?"

"Hee?" Tangannya berhasil menyelip ke bawah bantal tanpa sekalipun disadari oleh satupun dari mata biru milik France yang menatapnya dengan pandangan bingung. Senyumannya semakin melebar ketika ia berhasil menautkan jari-jemarinya dengan gagang belati, dimana France sendiri melanjutkan—dengan nada yang tulus penuh kebingungan, "Seperti apa?"

Wajah Italy mendekat, seperti ingin memberikan sebuh kecupan hangat ke bibir France sebagai _appetizer _jamuan makan malam mereka yang takkan pernah sampai ke bagian _dessert_-nya, tetapi ia malah beralih ke samping, memposisikan bibirnya tepat di depan telinga milik France (membuat _France_ sendiri bergidik oleh karena hembusan napasnya yang begitu hangat! Masuk ke sela-sela lubang telinganya tanpa hambatan sam sekali!) dan membisikkan dengan genit, "Yah, kak France tau, seperti…,"

Tangannya yang terus dibelakangi oleh France telah melayang gontai di udara, dengan ujung belatinya yang tajam siap menikam—mangsanya sama sekali buta—buta—buta! Ia telah membelakangi sabit dewa kematian yang sudah bersiap untuk dihunuskan ke punggungnya!

Mangsa itu berwajah polos dan inosen—benar-benar buta dengan apa yang akan menimpanya sedang ia bertanya dengan senyum kebodohan penghias bibir yang akan menghantarnya ke kematiannya, "seperti?"

Senyumannya pecah menjadi seringai gila.

"-tubuh Holy Roman Empire."

Dan belati itu pun turun.

Seketika diikuti dengan suara daging memancurkan semburat cairan merah lengket yang bergema di dalam ruangan itu.

Mata biru milik France membulat tak percaya melihat wajah Italy yang menyeringai gila.

Sebelum sebuah sensasi yang menyakitkan menjalari punggungnya dan membuatnya berteriak agonis ketika belati itu kembali turun—sekali, dua kali, tiga kali—masing-masing di tempat yang berbeda.

Ia hampir ambruk, tetapi secepatnya tubuhnya ditangkap dengan tangan lelaki Italia itu yang memegangnya dengan lembut—dengan gemulai!

Benar-benar sebuah kontradiksi yang elok. Seringai Italy—jika memungkinkan—semakin melebar, melebar setelah mendengar teriakan kesakitan France, seperti jikalau mungkin, robeklah wajahnya itu menjadi dua karena seringainya. Ia membawa belati yang telah berlumuran cairan merah lengket itu mendekati mulutnya, dan dengan satu jilatan, ia telah merasakan darah France yang menetes dari ujung belati dan lidahnya, seketika menodai seprai biru itu dengan warna merah yang jelek. Sedang wajahnya bersinar senang—bagai wajah seorang anak yang telah memakan permen berharga tiga puluh dollar pemberian orangtuanya tercinta. Dan memang—permen, permen darah ini berharga dua ratus tahun yang hampir tidak pernah diselesaikan.

"Kak France sakit, ya?" tanyanya pelan sambil mengelus pipi kakaknya itu yang telah basah oleh keringat. (_Apa—apa apa apa apa yang terjadi? _Hanya itulah yang terus berkecamuk di dalam pikiran serangga yang sebentar lagi akan menghadapi neraka itu!) Italy memiringkan kepalanya sedikit, memberikannya sebuah kesan polos yang sangat berlawanan dengan apa yang sedang ia lakukan. Kemudian, dengan suara yang manis memuakkan, Italy melanjutkan, "Aku penasaran, kak, apa, ya, rasa yang dirasakan oleh Holy Roman Empire ketika _fratello_ membunuhnya? Menusuk dadanya dengan pedang berwarna hitam—pada tahun 1806 dulu itu?"

"Feli…," desah France. "Kau…," ia tak sempat menyelesaikan kata-katanya, hanya meninggalkan kata tersebut untuk melayang-layang tanpa tujuan di tengah ruangan itu yang mulai menyembulkan bau darah. Matanya yang berkaca-kaca melihat ke arah Italy dengan pandangan tak percaya. Wajah sebulat permen kapas dari sirkus milik Russia, mata semerah amber yang begitu berharga, rambut sehalus sutra yang dibawa langsung dari para pedagang yang melintasi Silky Road milik India, senyum seindah nyanyian pujian sekelompok malaikat yang menyembah-nyembah… Memang pikirannya belum bisa menyerap hampir seluruh kejadian yang berentetan ini, tetapi menurut dari perkataannya—Holy Roman Empire—ia benar-benar tak menyangka… Ajakan untuk bercinta dengannya hanyalah sebuah kamuflase baginya untuk menyerangnya seperti ini. Dan sebenarnya saja, sebuah luka tusukan dengan hanya sebuah belati tidak seharusnya membuatnya mulai pusing seperti ini.

Alasan kenapa Italy menggunakan trench coat tadi? Membuat belati yang ia sembunyikan entah di mana itu luput dari perhatiannya. Begitu pintar! Trench coat hijau tua yang dengan mudah menyembunyikan terang jahat belati itu!

Tiba-tiba sebuah desakan yang memuakkan menusuk-nusuknya dari dalam perutnya, membuatnya mau tak mau memuntahkan segumpalan darah berwarna merah yang setengahnya tumpah ke atas ranjang, setengahnya lagi bercipratan ke dada dan abdomen Italy yang masih tersenyum di depannya. Ia tampak tidak bermasalah dengan cipratan menjijikkan itu, malah membuat senyumnya semakin melebar. Dan mengertilah France kenapa hanya dengan satu tusukan saja dapat membuatnya begitu pusing dan mual seperti ini.

_Racun…, _gumam France pelan dalam pikirannya yang mulai kabur. _Ia sampai-sampai mengoleskan racun ke bilah belati itu untuk berjaga-jaga agar aku tidak bisa melawan… Racun berdosis sangat tinggi racikan sendiri tentunya; tidak mungkin racun biasa akan berefek ke seorang personifikasi negara seperti ini—_

"Hihihihi~, dan kau memang benar, _fratello_ France, jika berpikir bahwa aku sudah mengoleskan racun ke sini!" Matanya berbinar-binar senang sembari menjilat darah yang ada di bilah belati itu dengan lidahnya. "Nnn, racun yang hanya akan berasa seperti bau karat ketika kau menjilatnya—bau darah, _fratello_! Hanya akan bekerja jika sudah dioleskan ke daging musuh yang terbuka lebar dan masih baru—dengan kata lain, _luka_. Kakek hebat, ya? Kakek Rome… Ia yang pertama kali membuat racun ini. Kau tahu, _fratello_! Racun ini pula, loh, yang digunakan oleh Kakek Rome ketika ia membunuh Bibi Greece dan Egypt dulu! Sayang ia tak sempat menggunakannya pada Germania!"

…_Jadi memang rumor yang mengatakan bahwa Roman Empire adalah yang membunuh Old Greece dan juga Old Egypt…benar?_ _Tetapi, bagaimana bisa Italy menemukannya—_

Tak sempat France berpikir lebih jauh, karena sebuah tikaman belati lainnya berhasil tertanam di sisi punggung lainnya, yang segera diikuti oleh teriakan agonis lain.

Italy tersenyum puas melihat France yang telah kesusahan untuk bernapas—dua dari beberapa tikaman akurat yang menembus paru-paru, tentu. Pelajaran yang sering ia dapatkan ketika perang dunia dulu untuk bertahan hidup di alam liar—tusuk paru-paru mangsamu, buat mereka kesusahan bernapas; buat mereka kesusahan bernapas bagaikan telah ditenggelamkan ke dalam lautan tanpa batas yang gelap. Ia kemudian berdiri di atas ranjang, melihat lelaki berambut pirang yang masih terduduk di sana menahan sakit, menatapnya bagai seorang raja yang melihat hambanya dengan pandangan jijik. Italy berpikir, apa di saat-saat dulu—saat hari kematian Holy Roman Empire, Francis dan Reicher pernah berada di posisi yang sama dengan dirinya dan Francis sekarang? Dengan Francis melihat Reicher tersayangnya ke bawah seperti ini tanpa belas kasihan, sedangkan Holy Roman Empire sendiri sedang meregang nyawa sambil memohon-mohon?

_Kalau memang benar terjadi, _sebuah senyuman lain, dan, _aku hanya perlu memberikan rasa sakit yang sama dengan yang telah dirasakan Holy Roman Empire, kan? Membuat fratello France berada dalam posisi yang sama dengan Holy Roman Empire dulu? Ketika kematian menghantuinya dan ia _tahu_ bahwa malaikat pencabut nyawa itu sebentar lagi akan memeluknya?_

Dan ia pun segera melakukannya, menendang dagu France dengan dengkulnya yang membuat Francis mendesah kesakitan dan tersungkur dengan terlentang ke bawah—seketika menodai kasur berseprai biru itu dengan warna merah. Italy sendiri kemudian menanamkan kakinya tepat di atas dada France yang telanjang, mengimpit mangsanya yang mulai sekarat di pojokan sedang ia sendiri tersenyum senang.

"Apa dulu kau juga melakukan hal ini dengan Holy Roman Empire, Francis? Mengimpit Reicher ke pojokan seperti ini-," ia menekan telapak kakinya ke dada France semakin kuat—digoyang-goyangkannya keras—membesarkan erangan pria malang berambut pirang yang bernapas saja sudah setengah mati (ooh, bagaimana di dalam hatinya Francis berharap bahwa Picardy akan mendengar erangannya! Tapi apa dikata; erangan itu hanya akan tembus dalam kuping Picardy sebagai desahan penuh cinta—desahan kenikmatan! Ironis—karena memang Italy sedang _menikmatinya_!). "-sedang kau sendiri tersenyum bangga karena kau telah mengambil seluruh wilayahnya seperti raja yang korup? Seperti Napoleon, _si_?"

France membuka sebelah matanya, mata biru yang kemudian bertemu dengan mata amber Italy, dan berkata dengan bibirnya yang kering, "Jadi, kau ke sini, uhuuk!" sebuah injakan ke dada. "-Italy, karena kau, aakh!" injakan lainnya. "-karena…ingin membalaskan dendam Holy Roman Empire?"

Italy berhenti menginjak dadanya, menatap ke arah mata lelaki berambut pirang itu dengan mata amber yang tak terbaca apa yang sedang dipikirkannya. Italy kemudian mendongak sambil membawa satu tangannya untuk menuju ke bibirnya dan menggumam, "Membalaskan dendam Holy Roman Empire…, yah, kira-kira, seperti itu, deh, Francis!"

Mata France menyipit tajam, mencoba untuk mengfokuskan bentuk tubuh Italy yang telah buram di lensa matanya yang pucat. Sekelibat bentuk tubuh telanjang lelaki Italia itu digantikan oleh sesosok anak kecil Jerman dengan rambut pirang seperti gandum ranum, mata kobalt yang kusam di bawah tetapi mencerah seiring dengan irisnya yang ada di atas, topi besar yang bahkan bisa menyembunyikan kepalanya yang begitu kecil… Anak kecil bernama Reicher Beilschimdt yang telah gila. Tetapi ia masih mengingat, saat-saat dulu ia pun masih menjadi seorang anak kecil di bawah pengawasan Rome, ketika ia sering bermain-main dengan cucu-cucu Germania, Holy Roman Empire hanyalah seorang anak yang saat itu belum memilik nama yang juga pemalu, hanya bisa menatap Italy dari kejauhan. Reicher yang saat-itu-belum-memiliki-nama adalah anak yang begitu baik! Tidak mungkin ia—

"Hol… Holy Roman…Empire," desahan France untuk mengucapkan nama lelaki yang dicintainya itu membuat Italy sedikit melebarkan mata ambernya. "Hol…Holy…Tidak, _Reicher_… Reicher akan sedih jika melihatmu seperti ini, Italy…, a-aku memang tidak mempunyai tempat untuk…uhuuk, berbicara hal ini… Tetapi Reicher tidak akan mungkin meminta hal ini, Feli! _Sadarlah_!"

"_Ooh, Dio! Ooh, Dio! Hahahaha! Lo scherzo è che dire a questo umile servitore? Il fratello Francia non lo sapeva... Che il mio amore per il Sacro Romano Impero é colui che mi ha chiesto di ucciderlo! Ahahaha!_*"

France tidak berpikir untuk menerjemahkan bahasa Italia itu yang berbelit-belit rupanya. Matanya terburu-buru menengok ke kiri dan ke kanan, mencoba mencari sesuatu—_sesuatu_—yang dapat dijadikan senjata. Dan, untunglah! di pojok mata kirinya, ia menangkap sebentuk guci (ia ingat, guci pemberian China untuk memperingati hari ulang tahunnya yang sudah entah-berapa-ribu tahun) yang berdiri menjadi saksi kejadian itu di atas meja tidurnya. Ia mencoba mengukur seberapa panjangnya jarak antara tangannya dengan bentuk guci itu yang tetap berdiam dengan tenang. Bisa—panjang tangannya cukup—bisa!

Tawa Italy yang meledak akhirnya selesai juga, lalu mengimpit dada France sekali lagi dengan kakinya.

"Ooh, _please_, Francis. Kau terlalu banyak membaca komik-komik heroik yang Japan buat," ujarnya dengan nada sendu. "Kau memang tidak tahu—dan aku tidak akan memberitahumu, tidak seperti para antagonis-antagonis bodoh di komik milik Japan yang dengan mudah menjelaskan motif kejahatannya pada sang _hero_—haa, tenang saja, Francis, Alfred tidak akan datang menyelamatkanmu—tapi biar kuberitahu satu hal ini: _Holy Roman Empire_lah yang memintaku untuk membunuh_mu_."

France menghela napasnya yang tinggal sedikit; berbicara seperti apa pun lagi, ia tidak akan pernah mendapatkan jawaban rasional dari Italy, sama seperti dulu bagaimana Holy Roman Empire, cinta satu-satunya Italy, yang gila itu akan selalu kolot. Ooh… Jiwa-jiwa yang malang… Mata kobalt kusam yang menatapnya dengan pandangan horor… Dan sekarang mata amber yang menatapnya dengan pandangan penuh kesenangan menjijikkan…

"_Est-tu fou aussi, tout comme votre amour, Saint-Empire romain? Êtes-vous, mon petit frère, l'Italie__*?_"

Dan dengan sediki tenaganya yang tersisa, tangannya segera beranjak ke atas, dengan sukses merenggut sisi mulut vas cina itu, (_ini saatnya, ini _saatnya_, Francis!_) sebelum dengan sekuat-kuatnya dihempaskannya ke selangkangan Italy—seketika membuat vas itu pecah berkeping-keping oleh karena hempasan yang begitu kuat.

Tetapi intinya adalah, vas itu telah mempunyai kegunaan juga (karena ia bingung mau diapakan vas itu selain sebagai tempat menaruh bunga mawar), karena sesaat kemudian Feliciano segera berteriak nista, menjatuhkan pisaunya ke sela-sela tungkai kakinya yang mengangkang untuk memegang selangkangannya yang sudah mengucurkan darah ke atas ranjang—sama seperti bagaimana belati itu jatuh ke atas tumpukan bulu-bulu angsa yang bernama kasur.

Tanpa menunggu-nunggu Italy untuk menghentikan teriakannya yang begitu menyayat langit, dengan sisa tenaga yang tersisa dari dirinya, France segera mengangkat satu kakinya sembari mencoba sedikit mengangkat tubuhnya dengan tangannya yang gemetar. Ia melayangkan tumitnya ke samping, tepat ke arah leher Italy yang benar-benar tidak terjaga oleh karena tangannya yang masih memegang selangkangannya yang berdarah. Tendangan tepat ke leher itu (ia yakin pasti esoknya leher itu akan menyembulkan luka memar berwarna ungu yang jelek—kalau ia masih bisa melihat besok, tentu) membuat tubuh Italy goyah ke samping, sebelum jatuh berdebam ke atas kasur yang entah oleh menyebabkan pisau itu terlempar ke bawah, hilang di atas tumpukan baju France yang telah berserakan di sana. Peduli mati dengan pisau itu, pikir Francis yang panik, hanya memiliki serpihan dari vas yang tadi digunakannya untuk menghampas selangkangan penyerangnya sebagi senjata.

_Kalau aku bisa keluar dari ruangan ini… Ya—keluar dari ruangan ini dan segera memanggil Picardy dan Seychelles-!_

Dengan pikiran itulah (dan juga sisa tenaganya yang begitu pudar), ia melompat dari tempatnya tadi terhempas ke bawah, tidak mempedulikan rasa sakit yang menjalar di tubuhnya yang membuatnya mengerang sembari mengeluarkan keringat dingin yang bercucuran. _Sekuatnya, sekuatnya, Francis! Jangan pedulikan rasa sakit itu—segera, segera ke pintu…_

Ia melompat dari atas ranjang, tidak mempedulikan Italy yang mulai sembuh dari rasa sakit yang menjalari selangkangannya. Lompatan itu (yang untungnya takdir masih memberikannya kesempatan untuk melandas dalam dua kaki gemetar yang jongkok di atas karpet lantai yang juga sudah dicucuri warna merah—membuat warna merah yang ada di karpet itu semakin memekat) membuat matanya berkunang-kunang—pusing dan mual—lalu membuatnya memuntahkan seliter darah lagi yang sekarang mengenai pahanya. Tapi ia tak ambil pusing; ia cepat-cepat berdiri dari tempatnya jongkok dan segera berlari dengan kaki terhuyung-huyung ke arah pintu.

Sampai—sampai sampai sampai—pintu—

Sebentar lagi nyawanya akan selamat—lalu ia akan memanggil Picardy dan Seychelles—segera lari dari rumah ini dan secepat mungkin memanggil para anggota G8—lalu ia akan menyelamatkan adiknya tersayang, Feliciano—dimasukannya ke rumah sakit jiwa—ooh, untunglah zaman sekarang sudah begitu maju! Ia tidak perlu lagi melakukan cara satu-satunya untuk menyelamatkan orang gila seperti dulu, seperti apa yang ia lakukan kepada Holy Roman Empire… Dan pintu ini adalah—

'Graak!'

—terkunci.

Ke-kenapa terkunci?

Kenapa, kenapa terkunci? Kenapa kenapa kenapa kenapa kenapa _kenapa TERKUNCI?_ Panik, ia mencoba dan mencoba lagi untuk membuka gagang pintu yang berbentuk bulati itu. Tidak terbuka! Ia mencoba lagi, sekarang dengan kekuatan sebesar-besarnya sampai-sampai membuat pintu itu bergerak-gerak seperti hantu yang berdiam diri dalam gordin yang melayang-layang oleh angin. Tetap tidak terbuka, tidak terbuka!—siapa yang menahan pintu ini? Siapa yang menahan pintu ini dari luar! Apa ada orang lain yang bekerja sama dengan Italy? Siapa siapa siapa—_tolong tolong tolong_—

"Waah… Ini kunci apa, ya, _fratello_?"

Terdengar suara gemerincing kunci yang bertubrukan dengan satu sama lain.

"Aku temukan di saku baju _fratello_, loh!"

Kunci perak…

"Ooh~! Aku tahu, vee! Salah satunya pasti… _kunci dari pintu yang tadi fratello tutup, kan?_"

…Ia menguncinya tadi… Sudah menguncinya tadi…

Tubuhnya jatuh merosot ke tanah, duduk di atas genangan darah yang terus mengucur dari punggungnya yang terbuka. Jemari-jemarinya yang telah kotor (entah kemana serpihan vas yang tadi dipegangnya? Menghilang! Menghilang seperti nyawanya yang pelan-pelan lenyap…) masih memegang daun pintu kayu itu yang mengecap bercak-bercak darah di sana—sebesar sidik jari. Ia mendengar tapak-tapak kaki yang berjalan pelan ke arahnya, tapak-tapak kaki seseorang yang sebentar lagi akan menjadi pembunuh psikopat yang gila. Dengan sisa tenaganya yang sudah pudar, ia membalikkan wajahnya. Dengan mata biru yang sudah kehilangan harapan bahkan setitik saja, ia melihat Italy yang sudah tak lagi kesakitan, berdiri dengan tegah dan gagap di depannya dengan bayangan berwarna gelap yang menyinari tubuh bagian depannya. Cahaya yang dipendarkan lampu gantung di belakangnya pasti menyinari punggung lelaki Italia yang sudah seperti iblis berkamuflase malaikat itu…membuat seluruh tubuh depannya jadi berbayang-bayang seperti ini… Tetapi entah kenapa, mata ambernya terlihat berkilat-kilat…begitu juga pisaunya yang ia pegang mantap dengan tangan kirinya…

"Pi-Picardy…," suaranya sudah begitu serak, hampir-hampir tak terdengar. Ia tahu dalam hatinya Picardy tidak mungkin mendengar suaranya, tetapi jika hal itu adalah satu-satunya harapan terakhirnya… "Tolo-,"

Tetapi harapan terakhirnya pun telah punah dari eksistensinya ketika dengan kejam Italy menangkup dagunya dengan tangannya yang tidak memegang pisau.

"Aku tidak akan mencium bibir yang menjijikkan itu lagi, _fratello_," ujar Italy dengan suara begitu manis seperti gula-gula. "Tapi bukankah tadi kau bilang—bahwa saat kita melakukan _intercourse_ maka kau harus mengkonsentrasikan pikiranmu hanya kepada lawanmu yang ada di depan mata? Eeeh~, tidak ada memanggil-manggil Picardy, loh! _Fratello_ anak nakal!"

Dengan kasar, telah diklaimlah lidahnya yang kering dengan menggunakan tangannya yang begitu lembut seperti kapas, merenggutnya dengan kasar dan hampir membuatnya muntah. Sudah tidak ada tenaga lagi untuk melawan, racun itu sudah mengambil alih keseluruhan indranya yang memuakkan… Tetapi rasa sakit itu masih terasa… Pisau itu mendekatinya… mendekatinya… sampai lidahnya merasakan dinginnya besi yang seakan-akan adalah es yang ditempelkan ke lukanya yang perih.

Ia mengingat apa yang dulu dikatakan oleh Prussia dengan dipenuhi rasa benci saat ia mengembalikan mayat Holy Roman Empire.

"_Tolong, France. Kalau kau datang jauh-jauh ke sini hanya untuk meminta maaf, lebih baik kau simpan saja lidahmu daripada aku memotongnya nanti."_

Lidahnya sekarang telah berganti tempat. Di dekapan tangan kanan Italy… Rasanya terbakar, terbakar! Bagaimana air mata yang terus mengalir dari matanya yang biru tetap tidak bisa menghentikan rasa terbakar yang begitu menyengat di mulutnya yang berdarah! Seseorang…hentikan…

Ia menutup matanya. Mungkinkah ini adalah pembalasan yang adil oleh karena dosa yang ia lakukan saat membunuh Holy Roman Empire dulu? Aah, kalau diingat-ingat, ia pernah berkata kepada Prussia bahwa sejujurnya ia ingin membalas kematian Holy Roman Empire dengan nyawanya. _Ooh, Prusse—Gilbert… Bisakah aku menebusnya sekarang dengan ini? Menebus kesalahanku dulu saat aku membunuh adikmu dengan tangan penuh darah ini? Ataukah kau akan marah kepadaku karena aku belum membayar hutangmu 100 Euro kemarin? Ooh, tapi Espagne—Antonio juga punya hutang padaku… Biarkan ia yang membayarnya! Ooh, dan kalau aku bisa, Arthur, mon amour, cintaku! Aku ingin mengatakan bahwa seluruh pertengkaranku denganmu di masa lalu adalah suatu hal yang seru –yang kucintai dengan sangat di setiap waktunya-, dan setidaknya mengatakan sekali, hanya sekali di dalam hidupku yang sebentar lagi akan berakhir ini, j'te amais! Alfred, kuberikan mon amour-ku padamu, dan juga kutitipkan Canada—Mattieu, di pelukanmu. Kau akan menjadi kakak yang baik, non? Dan penyesalanku yang terakhir…adalah mungkin karena aku tidak pernah mengucapkan sepenggal kata 'maaf' padamu, Feliciano._ _Maaf karena telah mengambil cintamu, Reicher… Ludwig… Kuharap kau bisa membuka mata dan juga pintu hatimu yang tertutup bagi malaikat kecilmu yang telah Jatuh ini…_

_Au revoir._

Dan di tengah kegelapan saat-saat ia menutup matanya itu, ia melihat wajah Germany yang tersenyum lembut kepadanya (ooh, ini pertama kalinya ia melihat wajah pemilik jiwa malang itu tersenyum!)

"_Mata dibalas mata, eh, Francis Bonnefoy?"_

Dan satu hal lagi yang ia dengar dan rasakan sebelum kegelapan benar-benar merenggutnya—sebuah kecupan hangat yang basah entah oleh air mata siapa di pipinya dan juga suara—

"Selamat tidur, _fratello_ Francis."

Dengan doa yang diucapkan oleh seorang pendosa hina, kuharap Tuhan akan memberkati jiwamu, _fratello_.

* * *

Jika bisa dibilang, satu-satunya orang di dalam mansion milik Francis Bonnefoy yang adalah seorang _morning person_ hanyalah Picardy.

Picardy, lelaki lugu dan polos berambut coklat dan berkuping kucing perak (tenang saja; kuping itu palsu), selalu terbiasa untuk bangun lebih pagi daripada teman-temannya yang lain, bahkan dari ayahnya sendiri (bukan ayah; 'tuan', lebih tepatnya). Mungkinlah karena sebab ini pula yang mengakibatkan Picardy sebagai suruhan favorit dari France. Dan seperti yang telah dibilang sebelumnya; Picardy adalah anak yang lugu dan polos.

(Perlu dicatat bahwa polos bukan berarti 'tidak mengerti tentang masalah invasi _vital region_ sama sekali'. Dia masih _anak_ dari _France_, kau tahu?)

Setiap paginya, dengan rajin Picardy akan bangun dari tidurnya, segera melangkahkan dirinya ke dapur dan mulai memasak sarapan bagi para teman-teman seangkatannya. Jamur champignon adalah pasti untuk sup hangat pembuka sebuah hari baru yang harus ditemani dengan satu gelas jus jeruk dingin di sisinya. Dan khusus untuk _monsieur_ sendiri, Picardy akan menyiapkan sebuah _buffet_ kecil berisi sarapan hari itu yang tetapi minumannya digantikan oleh wine Lillet Bran kelas satu kesukaannya, yang kemudian dilengkapi penutup sepotong pie apel khusus yang pienya diimport dari Belgia sedang apelnya dari Belanda yang dilumuri madu asli dari Luxemburg (lengkap sudah ketiga bersaudara Benelux itu mendapat devisa import dari Prancis!). Ia akan membawanya masuk ke dalam kamar tuannya itu dengan menggunakan sebuah troli makanan, dan sedang France makan dengan lahap di ranjangnya yang besar, Picardy sendiri akan beralih untuk menyiapkan segala sesuatunya yang dibutuhkan oleh France hari itu; bedak, losion, pencukur rambut, handuk beserta kimono mandi, kemudian baju yang cocok untuk hari itu berikut jadwal kerja France yang cukup sibuk yang ditulis dengan tangannya sendiri, sebelum ditaruhnya di atas meja rias milik France yang megah.

Memang sibuk, tetapi Picardy cukup bahagia dalam rutinitas kerja sehari-harinya yang terkadang juga ditemani oleh 'kejutan-kejutan' kecil, apalagi jika kejutan-kejutan kecil itu salah satunya menyangkut tentang 'orang yang baru saja dibawa masuk ke dalam kamar Francis Bonnefoy'.

Jujur saja, Picardy juga sudah cukup terbiasa dengan hal itu (walaupun masih terkaget-kaget juga sesekali), dan biasanya jika kejutan kecil ini adalah hal itu, ia akan menyiapkan sarapan untuk dua orang, walaupun perlu diingat bahwa ia akan mengganti wine dengan teh atau kopi.

Dan entah karena sebab apa, biasanya jika ada satu orang yang menginap di dalam kamar France malam itu, France sendiri pasti telah siap berdiri di belakang pintu jikalau Picardy telah sampai ke depan kamarnya. Sekali mengetuk, suara kunci berdesing dengan roda gigi lubang pintu akan segera terdengar sebelum France membuka pintu dengan wajah segar dan juga tersenyum senang (tentu saja personifikasi negara Prancis itu masih telanjang bulat, tetapi Picardy juga telah terbiasa dengan hal ini). Ia akan mempersilakan Picardy untuk masuk, tetapi mengambil alih troli makanan itu dan akan memberikannya kepada orang yang baru saja ditidurinya sana. Hanya membuatnya sedikit lebih elegan di mata kekasih satu malamnya itu.

Dan karena sebab itulah, Picardy merasa bingung ketika France tidak segera membuka pintunya ketika ia telah mengetuk kayu berbentuk persegi empat itu tiga kali.

Sebuah troli makanan dengan porsi dua orang telah terjejer rapi di belakangnya sedang ia sendiri menatap ke arah dua buah pintu kayu megah yang menuju ke kamar pribadi milik France. Ia sedikit menggaruk-garuk kepalanya ketika –sekali lagi- France tidak membuka pintu itu ketika ia telah mengetuknya lagi.

"_Monsieur_ France?"

Tidak ada jawaban.

Aneh; apakah ia ketiduran seperti biasanya? Dan juga, kenapa ada bau-bau aneh di sekitar kamar? Apakah _monsieur_-nya sudah membeli parfum baru yang digunakannya pada malam tadi sehingga membuatnya terhipnotis hingga tidurnya telat seperti ini? Memang, France selalu ketiduran setiap pagi, tetapi _tidak_ saat ada seseorang yang menemaninya untuk tidur. Dan seingatnya, malam kemarin _ada _seorang lelaki kecil berambut coklat muda yang membuntuti France masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Memakai jaket trench coat hijau yang menyelimuti dirinya yang berpakaian sailor berwarna putih dengan celana khaki tiga per empat. Kalau ia tidak salah ingat—itu adalah monsieur Italy? Italy yang mana entah ia tidak tahu. Tapi yang pasti dia adalah monsieur Italy entah-yang-utara-ataupun-selatan.

Dengan sedikit inspeksi dari matanya yang cukup tajam berkat keahliannya memotret gadis-gadis seksi berpakaian bikini sembunyi-sembunyi (tentu saja semuanya adalah suruhan _monsieur_-nya yang berpikiran bokep!), Picardy pun jatuh dalam konklusi bahwa pintu itu terkunci dari dalam. Berarti, _monsieur_ beserta pacarnya masih ada di dalam sana.

Setelah beberapa kali mengetuk dan menerima keheningan dari ruangan sana, Picardy menghela napasnya dan beralih untuk mengambil kunci cadangan yang selalu ia simpan di sakunya. Kunci masternya memang selalu dipegang oleh France, tapi ini hanyalah kunci cadangan yang dimiliki olehnya kalau-kalau ia ingin membuka suatu ruangan tanpa ada France di sampingnya. Semacam _back-up _saja, begitu.

Setelah membuka kunci pintunya, Picardy membuka pintu itu tanpa ada perasaan pundung apa pun yang berdera di hatinya, benar-benar buta dengan apa yang akan menyambut pagi damainya yang akan segera terpecah menjadi kegilaan. Tangannya yang mantap memegang kenop pintu tersebut, dan dengan satu sentakan, pintu itu terbuka lebar—

"_Monsieur_ Francis, pagi ini saya membawakan—,"

-dan ia disambut dengan kepala Francis –dan hanya kepalanya- yang tergantung dari atas kanopi tempat tidurnya dengan suatu pita berwarna merah yang berkelat-kelit mengikat lehernya yang berlumur darah kering bermarna merah coklat.

Matanya berkedap-kedip untuk sesaat, mencoba untuk memproyeksikan imej ini ke dalam otaknya yang berpikir lama.

"_Bonjour, Picardie! Vous avez bien dormi?*__"_

Ooh, wajah _monsieur_-nya yang cantik—apakah _monsieur-_nya telah membeli suatu losion keluaran terbaru berwarna merah yang telah ia oleskan ke pipinya yang tirus? Haa, dan apakah itu yang ada di meja kaca? Suatu bentuk ulat berwarna merah jambu—ooh, ya, itu lidah, lidah _monsieur_ yang selalu mengucapkan kata-kata penuh kasih (_"Viens ici, Picardie, mon fils. Bon garçon. Je t'aime… Je t'aime pour toujours.*__"_) Ooh, dan hei! Perutnya yang masih tertidur di atas ranjang pun terlihat menganga dengan adanya beberapa bentuk tulang-tulang berwarna putih berselimut darah yang menjuntrung dari dalam dengan eloknya, seperti bagaimana biasanya monsieurnya akan menyusun karangan bunga di dalam vas cinanya yang antik!

Ooh, _monsieur_. Kapan kau akan terbangun? Hey, ayo buka matamu sehingga aku bisa melihat iris berwarna biru terang yang akan selalu memancarkan sinar nakal yang berusaha untuk menggerayapiku!

Ia segera beranjak mundur—tak perlu lagi baginya untuk melihat tungkai tangan berlumur cat kemerahan yang berdiri di atas meja malamnya sebagai penggati vas atau, bahkan, genangan berwarna merah yang sudah menyebar kemana-mana di ruangan itu, dan dengan satu hentakan, pintu itu pun kembali tertutup.

Ia jatuh merosot ke atas lantai, punggungnya menghadap pintu kayu yang menghadangnya dari pemandangan gila-gilaan penuh darah yang ada di ruangan milik almarhum (almarhum! _Almarhum, _Picary mengulanginya dalam hati!) tuannya. Picardy berharap, bahwa semuanya hanyalah ilusi optik—ya, ini semua hanya mimpi! Mimpi-mimpi gila dimana kau bisa menyadari bahwa kau sedang bermimpi (apa namanya, Picardy ingat-ingat, _lunatic dream_?) sesuatu hal yang tidak senonoh seperti tuannya yang mati!

Tetapi bau ini begitu nyata… Menyengat batang hidungnya sampai-sampai muak rasanya… Tidak mungkin mimpinya bisa meracik bau aneh seperti bau darah dan bau busuk mayat—

Ia, dengan tangan yang bergetar dan juga hidung merah yang berusaha untuk menjegal banjirnya air mata yang telah berada di ujung kelopak matanya, meraih ke sakunya yang satu lagi, mengangkat sebuah telepon hitam yang ia tekan-tekan tutsnya dengan jari yang bergetar. Menekan nomor satu-satunya orang yang telah ia hapal di luar kepala…

"Ha-halo…," ia mencoba menahan agar air matanya tidak masuk ke mulutnya yang bergetar. "Bi-bisa bicara dengan _mo-monsieur_… E-England?"

_~to be continued

* * *

_

(translation, sesuai dengan urutan yang sudah diberi tanda *: -btw, kalau di antara reader ada yang bisa bahasa Italia atau Prancis… Dimohon bisa memberikan koreksinya karena tentu saja ini sudah salah besar terjemahannya, plak-)

_1__)_ Ooh, Tuhan! Ooh, Tuhan! Hahahaha! Lelucon apakah yang telah Kau katakan kepada hamba-Mu yang hina ini? Kakak France tidak tahu… Bahwa cintaku Holy Roman Empire adalah orang yang ingin membunuhnya! Ahahaha!

_2__) _Apakah kau telah menjadi gila juga, seperti cintamu, Holy Roman Empire? Benarkah begitu, adik laki-laki kecilku, Italy?

3_) _Selamat pagi Picardy! Kau tidur enak?

_4__) _Kemarilah, Picardy, anakku. Anak baik. Aku menyayangimu… Menyayangimu selamanya.

…What the hell. Ini. Adalah. Chapter. _Terparah_. Yang pernah saia buat. Freak! Saia pernah buat gore di fandom lainnya. Tapi nggak ampe _separah_ ini. Aaarggh! –pundung di pojokan- Okeh, saia ngaku, ide fic ini muncul dari salah satu gambar di pixiv (tentang Germany yang dicekik dirinya sendiri yang matanya –entah kenapa- ungu—dan saia yakin ini adalah HRE) dan entah oleh sebab apa ini adalah chapter yang pertama kali saia tulis, jauh sebelum saia nulis prolog.

Aakh, h-hnn… Po-pokoknya, saia janji di chapter-chapter depan nggak bakal ada yang kaya' begini. Okeh, separah-parahnya bakal ada darah lagi, deh. Tapi nggak bakal ampe begini… -ihiks- -pundung lagi-

Y-yah… Ja-jadi, maukah para reader mereview chapter ini? D8 Dan bagi para pencinta gore… apakah gorenya sudah memuaskan? Atau terlalu berlebih?


	9. 7: Night Gown of Red Gloss

Disclaimer: Hetalia: Axis Powers © Himaruya Hidekaz

Warning: Bad-mood!America dan Russia disebelahnya? Umpatan beruntun.

* * *

"_Mein Gott! Lubang idungnya gede banget, Francis! Kalo kita jejelin tomat masuk nggak, ya?"_

"_Non, non, Gilbert. Tidak sopan mengganggu Antonio yang sedang tidur seperti itu! Kau tahu, kan, kalau ia kelelahan mengurusi perekonomiannya? Nanti kamu kena karma, Prusse, kena karma!" Memang ia berkata seperti itu, tetapi akhir-akhirnya setelah melirik lubang hidung temannya yang membesar dan mengecil, akhirnya ia tertawa juga._

"_Bah! Tidak awesome!" teriaknya kesal sembari merebahkan pantatnya di sebelah teman Prancisnya yang duduk di atas sebuah bukit kecil yang penuh dengan rumput hijau beraroma harum. Seorang Spanyol berambut coklat yang tertidur pulas berada jauh di sebelah kiri mereka berdua, wajah berparas damai dengan sebuah mulut lebar yang menganga, penuh oleh saliva yang menetes keluar. Gemericik air sungai berciprat-cipratan anggun beberapa meter di bawah tempat mereka duduk di bukit yang menjorok ke bawah itu. Itu adalah hari Minggu biasa di awal-awal bulan Agustus dimana rangkaian daun-daun di pohon mulai berubah warna dari hijau yang menyegarkan menjadi coklat muda dan tua yang menentramkan._

_Suara gemericik air itu hanyalah satu-satunya suara yang mengisi telinga mereka yang masih duduk diam menikmati pemandangan sungai Rhine sebelum seorang lelaki berambut perak dan bermata merah yang duduk di sebelah lelaki Prancis itu berujar, "Hey, France?"_

"_Nn?" ia menengok ke samping, membuat baluran emas yang ia sebut rambut itu melayang seperti embun._

"_Kau tahu, akhir-akhir ini ada yang rasanya janggal denganmu," ia menggumam lebih kepada dirinya sendiri, menaruh satu tangannya yang pucat di dagu sedang bola mata merahnya berputar ke atas seperti sedang berpikir. "Yah, aku –dan juga Spain- berpikir kalau kamu itu, yah, _tobat_. Gila, kan? Kau tobat? Mungkin dunia bakal kiamat besok."_

_Mata berwarna biru langit yang menatapnya getir, bibir yang menyunggingkan senyum berkemilau sedih, dan akhirnya hanyalah bisa dijawab dengan ditutupnya matanya sambil tersipu-sipu. "Ooh, benarkah? Memangnya, aku kenapa, Prus, sampai-sampai kau –bahkan Spain yang biasanya bodo amat- berkata bahwa aku tobat?"_

'_Prus' mengedikkan bahunya._

"_Terakhir kulihat kau sedang menggantoli cewek adalah waktu terakhir kita ngadain World Meeting, yang berarti tiga bulan yang lalu. Kau hampir selalu menolak undangan malam ke bar England—oh, kau tidak tahu bagaimana lucunya wajah Arthur begitu tahu bahwa kau tidak datang! Dasar, apa kata Japan? Tsundere! Hahaha! Ooh, dan lanjut, kau tidak menculik orang dan memperkaos mereka di kamarmu. Ya, aku _tahu_ kau melakukannya, jangan memandangku dengan muka seperti itu. Dan yang paling parah? Kau _menolak_ untuk pergi bersamaku yang awesome dan juga Spain –yang tidak awesome- kemarin minggu untuk jalan-jalan."_

_Prussia mendengus lagi, mengusap-ngusap hidungnya yang sedikit gatal. France masih menatapnya tanpa bersuara, hanya tersenyum malu begitu aibnya yang 'dulu' (menurut Prussia, setidaknya sebelum ia 'tobat') ia lakukan itu dibongkar satu-satu oleh temannya._

"_Entahlah, Francis, ini sudah seperti tiba-tiba kau sadar bahwa kau ini adalah laki-laki terbokep di dunia- ("Sebenarnya, Gilbert, aku sadar akan hal itu,"), ooh, berarti, kau sadar bahwa kau tidak lebih awesome dariku dan memutuskan untuk tobat."_

_Francis tertawa kecil, tetapi tawa itu terasa hampa, hampir-hampir tidak ada lucunya sama sekali._

"_Bagaimana kabar Ludwig, Gilbert?"_

_Mendengar pertanyaan yang begitu keluar dari konteksnya, Gilbert menaikkan satu alis seputih saljunya._

"_Apa? Kenapa kau tiba-tiba nyambungnya ke West? Aku, kan, tadi nanya, kalau kamu ini kenapa tobat—ooh…"_

_Realisasi itu datang begitu tiba-tiba, seperti matahari yang muncul memancarkan semburat sinarya dari ufuk timur ketika pagi yang indah menyambut mereka. Tetapi Prussia merasakan bahwa sinar itu terlalu panas—panas membakar kulit-kulitnya seperti bagaimana dulu dagingnya tertusuk pedang pada saat perang Napoleon._

"_Besok tanggal 6 Agustus 2006," ujar lelaki Prancis itu pelan sembari menumpu dagunya di atas kedua tangannya yang ditekuk, merasakan sinar matahari sore yang hangat membantunya melawan arus dingin musim gugur yang mulai membayang-bayangi kawasan Eropa. "200 tahun setelah Kaisar Romawi Suci menyerahkan kekuasaannya tanpa syarat kepada Napoleon."_

_Gilbert tidak menjawab, pandangannya sayu, menatap ke arah bukit luas sepanjang mata memandang yang ia coba pakai sebagai distraksi untuk otakanya akan subjek yang sensitif._

"_Kau masih ingat, Gilbert, sewaktu aku mengembalikan tubuh Reicher padamu, sewaktu tahun 1814?"_

"_Pelankan suaramu, Bonnefoy. Kupikir kita, beserta si Edelstein brengsek dan Elizaveta, sudah setuju kalau ini rahasia yang tidak akan kita umbar-umbar ke mata dunia. Bagaimana kalau ada yang dengar? Antonio, misalnya? Kau tahu ia tidak akan tutup mulut—si bajak laut bodoh pengumbar gosip."_

_France tertawa getir menanggapi pertanyaan yang sudah seperti pernyataan itu._

"_Ooh, terakhir kali kau memanggilku dengan nama Bonnefoy adalah tepat pada hari itu, Beilschimdt."_

"Francis…_ Aku tidak mau berbicara tentang hal ini lagi."_

"_Baiklah, satu pertanyaan saja,_ …Gilbert_. Aku hanya penasaran, kau masih mau membunuhku? Memotong lidahku, seperti yang kau bilang, atau menyuruhku pergi atau kalau tidak kau yang akan menghantarkan pelukan kematian kepadaku? Sama seperti bagaimana aku memeluk Reicher dengan kematian itu sendiri?"_

_Yang ditanya hanya diam, sebelum menghela napasnya lelah dan mengusap-ngusap rambut peraknya yang bersinar di bawah matahari._

"…_Kalau kau sebenarnya bertanya, apakah aku dendam padamu, kujawab: tidak, Francis."_

_Francis tampak tidak kaget sama sekali dengan pernyataan ini, tetapi menundukkan mukanya sedih, mata biru cerah berkaca-kaca seperti berlian yang bersinar ketika cahaya lampu menyinarinya—seperti perasaan yang walaupun telah dikatakan bahwa seseorang tidak dendam padanya, ada suatu perasaan bersalah yang terus-terusan menggorok-gorok hati untuk selamanya—tidak akan pernah ditemukan obatnya._

"_Kau dan aku, juga Reicher dan Ludwig, _tahu_ resiko menghidupi kehidupan sebagai personifikasi negara ini. Kau tidak tahu kapan akan terjadi perang saudara yang memecah-mecah pikiranmu, inflasi yang membuatmu terkena demam parah, wabah yang membuatmu berpikir bahwa sebaiknya kau mati saja, atau kapan dimana negaramu yang dulunya hebat akhirnya akan jatuh juga dan mati lalu menghilang—sekarang hanyalah diingat sebagai tulisan-tulisan di buku sejarah sampah berselimut benang laba-laba yang hampir seluruh isinya telah diubah-ubah oleh editor buta atau orang dengan nasionalisme berlebihan yang mengubah-ngubah masa lalu sehingga negaranya bisa dilihat lebih baik di mata dunia."_

_Francis tahu, Gilbert tidak hanya merujuk kepada fakta Holy Roman Empire yang dulu telah hancur di tangan kerajaannya, melainkan juga kepada _dirinya _sendiri, dirinya sendiri sebagai personifikasi negara Prussia yang juga telah hancur di tangan dirinya (lagi) dan juga teman-temannya saat Blok Sekutu menyerahkan dirinya kepada Soviet Rusia._

"_Dengan kata lain, aku telah membunuh dua orang, bukan begitu, East Germany?"_

"…_Kupikir kita juga sudah punya persetujuan untuk tetap memanggilku Prussia."_

_France tersenyum._

"_Baiklah, Prusia yang Agung dan juga Awesome. Hamba telah lancang; bolehkah hamba melanjutkan kalimat hamba?"_

_Prussia tertawa._

"_Ooh, dasar kodok. Aku akan memikirkan lagi tentang rencana memotong lidahmu dengan menggunakan guillotine yang siletnya kuasah sendiri. Haha."_

_Mereka tertawa bersama-sama. Tawa lepas tanpa niat jahat yang sudah lama sekali tidak terdengar dari mulut kedua orang Jerman dan Prancis itu._

"_Tapi inti dari hal yang kubicarakan ini, Gilbert?"_

"_Hm? Sudah kubilang, aku sudah tidak apa-apa, dan lebih baik bagi West—,"_

"_Tidak—non, non, jangan bilang seperti itu, Prusse. Aku tahu dosaku ini tidak bisa ditebus dengan hal seperti apa pun, tetapi jika suatu saat kesempatan itu datang—kesempatan untuk menebus dan membalas apa yang telah salah kulakukan padamu…,"_

"_Aku dengan senang hati akan menyerahkan nyawa ini sebagai balasannya."

* * *

_

_Chapter 7: Night Gown of Red Gloss_

Yang terdengar di luar ruangan hanyalah suara sesenggukan tangis seorang Seychelles yang sedang ditenangkan oleh Picardy dan juga suara teriakan dan amukan hampa seorang England (yang diikuti bantingan dan pecahan-pecahan piring yang membuat China menutup matanya sedih ketika ia sadar bahwa apa yang dilempar sebenarnya adalah vas-vas pemberiannya kepada France sepanjang ulang tahunnya dulu).

Teriakan dan amukannya menyayat, hampir-hampir membuat Japan berpikir bahwa ia adalah orang yang sedang diiris-iris kulitnya, merasakan setiap tetes darah mengalir di sepanjang tubuhnya yang terekspos.

Sebenarnya? Tidak juga. Bahkan hanya dengan pemandangan gila di depannya saja sudah bisa membuatnya merasakan rasa sakit yang dirasakan oleh France. Ooh, tidak! Dia pikir tidak! Mungkin hanya sepertiganya saja; sudah tidak tahu (dan tidak mau merasakan) ia sebenarnya seberapa besar sakit yang dirasakan oleh Francis. Ooh, Francis; dia yang malang.

"Akan kubunuh orang itu—akan kucari dan kukejar sampai ke ujung dunia dan kucabik-cabik orang yang melakukan hal jahanam, tak bermoral, _biadab_…ini pada Francis! Akan kuikat, kuekspos, kukuliti, kukeluarkan jeroan dari perutnya dengan tanganku sendiri; kuberikan penghinaan terbesar yang akan dialaminya di hadapan publik—di mata dunia! Akan kubuat dia merasakan (Japan mendengar suara vas lainnya pecah) rasa sakit yang sama—aaarggh! Ja. Ngan. Hen, ti, kan. Aku. ALFRED!"

"_Fuck it, _Arthur! Kau bicara ngelantur—sialan, England, _just fucking STOP!_"

Japan hanya bisa mengernyit mendengar amukan England yang ada di luar ruangan—di luar ruangan tempat dimana semalam sebelumnya terjadi sebuah pembunuhan jahanam, biadab, tak bermoral…dimana korbannya adalah Francis Bonnefoy.

Semua orang tidak ada yang berani berkata-kata. Ia terdiam berdiri di pojokan ruangan, mengibas-ngibaskan lalat yang berdengung-dengung menjijikkan di sekitarnya. China berdiri di sebelahnya, mata coklat tua sayu, bibir bergerak-gerak seperti sedang menggigit bagian dalam mulutnya, kedua tangan bersembunyi di dalam lengan baju cinanya yang berwarna merah panjang—walau tidak semerah darah lengket yang berceceran di atas lantai. Spain dan Prussia ada di ujung sana, berseberangan dengan tempat dimana mereka berdua sedang berdiri—napas lelaki yang berambut coklat itu tersengal-sengal, dadanya naik turun dengan kecepatan tak menentu, sedang yang berambut perak berdiri dalam diam –seperti dirinya- dengan alis salju yang mengernyit sedih ke bawah. Germany masih berdiri di ujung pintu, hampir-hampir tidak bergerak sama sekali sejak pertama kali mereka memasuki ruangan berbau tidak enak ini. Mata birunya langsung kusam seketika begitu melihat pemandangan ini, benar-benar terkejut dan bibirnya membukakan sebuah celah tanda tak percaya melihatnya. Sedangkan Russia yang besar dan bertampang suram berdiri di sebelah…onggokan mayat yang (ooh, ia benar-benar merasa tidak hormat mengatakan hal ini) bagian-bagiannya telah tadi dikumpulkan sendiri oleh orang Rusia berbadan besar itu. (Jujur saja, Japan hampir-hampir ingin memuntahkan isi makan siangnya begitu tadi ia melihat Russia melepaskan usus yang mengikat leher France sebelum dijatuhkannya isi jeroan itu ke bawah, sebelum dengan begitu hati-hati—tangan-tangan lembut seorang ibu seakan-akan sedang menaruh bayinya di dalam tempat tidur goyangnya—menempatkan kepala lelaki Prancis bernoda merah itu di bawah, di atas karpet merah yang juga telah penuh darah)

Russia menatap sekali lagi ke arah bawah dengan pandangan yang tak terbaca emosinya—ke arah onggokan bagian tubuh yang sudah diselimuti selimut mayat berwarna oranye muda yang menyakitkan mata, sebelum mata violetnya itu bergerak dan menutup dirinya, dan berkata—dengan suara yang memecahkan keheningan ruangan itu yang begitu menyesakkan:

"Setidaknya, kau tidak akan mengalami musim dingin yang beku lagi, Francis Bonnefoy."

Entah kapan orang Rusia itu membawa sebuah bunga—entah Japan tidak tahu—tetapi tangannya yang terbalut _glove _berwarna coklat hitam menyelip ke dalam jaketnya seperti sedang mencari-cari sesuatu sebelum keluar seraya membawa sepucuk bunga matahari yang menurut Japan memiliki mahkota bunga terbesar dan juga terindah yang pernah ia lihat. China jatuh dalam tangisan memilukan begitu Russia menempatkan bunga matahari yang berwarna kuning terang itu (ooh, sangat kontras dengan warna ruangan ini yang diselimuti kabut darah!) di atas tubuh France yang hangat oleh karena selimut oranyenya.

"Selamat tidur, komrad France."

Tanda bagi beberapa orang yang sensitif seperti Spain untuk mengikuti jejak China—membuatnya segera jatuh dalam tangisan perih.

Tanpa ada kata apa-apa lagi, Russia segera berbalik arah dan berjalan ke pintu, sedikit mendorong tubuh Germany yang kaku ke samping untuk keluar dari ruangan. Japan mendengar suara teriakan England yang mengamuk yang (pastinya) diarahkan ke Russia, lalu ada suara pukulan yang menyakitkan yang diikuti oleh keheningan yang damai di luar sana setelah suara pergumulan yang hebat diikuti beberapa bantingan vas dan kaca lainnya selesai.

Tak lama kemudian, Russia, America dan Picardy masuk lagi, sekarang dengan Ivan yang besar menggotong Arthur yang lunglai (apakah ia pingsan? Tampaknya; kalau tidak mana mungkin England akan mau digendong oleh Russia—atau orang lain, jika kau bertanya) di pundaknya yang lebar. Japan melihat, mulutnya memang tersenyum, tetapi ia bisa menyaringnya menjadi sebuah pandangan sedih begitu melihat mata violetnya yang tak lagi memancarkan aura kanak-kanaknya yang licik—yang ada hanyalah pandangan yang tertunduk ke bawah.

"Terimakasih, Ivan," suara Alfred yang serak muncul dari bibir orang Amerika yang tersenyum pedih itu. "Seharusnya sudah kupukul tungkaknya itu sedari tadi untuk mendiamkannya."

Russia mengangguk. "Sama-sama. _Да, _aku juga berpikir bahwa suara komrad Arthur dan suaramu menganggu. Haha, eh, hebat, toh, komrad Alfred? Untuk pertama kalinya dalam sejarah kita bisa setuju seperti ini."

Itu bukanlah ejekan, maupun suatu pujian kepada America maupun Russia. Japan tahu itu hanyalah keinginan untuk mencoba meringankan suasana di dalam keadaan yang begitu mencekat ini. Tentu saja; berakhir gagal. Tidak ada orang yang bergerak, bahkan Prussia yang memang suka rusuh atau America yang menjadi lawan bicaranya pun tidak. Ini membuat wajahnya tersipu-sipu malu, sebelum bergerak dengan sepatu boots hijau lumutnya yang bersuara 'tuk, tuk, tuk' ke arah China—masih dengan menggotong England. Ia lalu tak berkata apa-apa lagi setelah menempatkan posisisnya di sebelah lelaki tertua di Asia itu.

Sekali lagi keheningan berputar-putar di dalam ruangan yang menyesakkan dada itu, sebelum akhirnya Prussia, yang telah kehilangan kesabarannya, merenggut otoritas dewa suara terhadap ruangan itu dengan berkata, "Karena tidak ada yang mau berkata-kata duluan, aku yang akan bertanya. America, berapa orang yang sudah kau beritahu tentang kematian France?"

Pertanyaan itu begitu serius, hampir-hampir membuat Japan mengingat akan dulu bagaimana Jendral Gilbert Beilschimdt akan memberi perintah penyerangan pada pasukannya sewaktu Perang Dunia 2. Tanpa ekspresi, tanpa belas kasih…, semuanya seperti didasarkan kepada kewajiban menjalankan tugas saja. Sedang yang ditanya bergerak untuk merogoh-rogoh kantong _bomber jacket_ coklatnya, mengambil sebuah handphone berwarna biru muda dan segera bergegas –dengan kecepatan jari yang mengetik-ngetik begitu cepatnya- untuk mengecek nomor kontak yang telah dipanggilnya. Ia melihatnya lagi untuk sesaat, meng-_scroll _ke bawah dengan keypadnya, sebelum menutup handphone _flip _itu dan kembali memasukannya ke tempatnya yang aman di dalam kantongnya.

"Hampir semua anggota G20—kecuali kedua bersaudara Italia karena panggilanku tidak sampai, atau karena dijawab oleh Spain (dimana Spain lalu berkata dengan suara sesenggukan, "A-ah, aku sedang ada di rumah Lovi—dan tidak kuberitahu… Kupikir ini terlalu menakutkan baginya, ja-jadi…"), lalu yang di Amerika Latin aku hanya memberitahu Argentina, lalu Korea karena itu adalah bagian China (mendengar namanya dipanggil, lelaki tertua di Asia itu menengadahkan mukanya seraya mengusap-ngusap matanya yang merah dengan lengan bajunya) untuk menjelaskannya nanti—kau tahu bagaimana anak itu bersikap seperti apa. Yang kuberitahupun telah kuhimbau untuk tidak menceritakannya kepada yang lain dulu—karena, _gila_, kau mau menyebarkan kematian seorang personifikasi negara begitu saja?"

Mata merah Prussia membelalak dengan lebar, sebelum dipicingkannya dengan berbahaya seraya menghunuskan taring-taring di gigi putihnya di dalam mulut yang berkata tajam, "Ooh, sangat indah, America. Aku tidak tahu kebodohan orang-orang Amerika itu seperti apa sampai jadi sekolot itu. Kau memilih untuk tidak memberitahu Korea yang kau tahu belum siap mendengarnya, tetapi kau memberitahu kematian France kepada _Canada_?"

Merasa seperti dirinya yang disalahkan, America cepat-cepat berteriak kolot dengan wajah penuh dendam, tangan terangkat ke atas sedang pundak beringsut-ingsut ke depan, "Tentu saja tidak! Kau pikir aku ini apa, sebodoh itu sampai-sampai memberitahu Mattie akan kematian orang yang baginya begitu penting seperti Francis? Tolong jaga mulutmu yang busuk itu, Naz-,"

"America-kun! Prussia-san!" Japan cepat-cepat menyelip perkataan America sebelum ia benar-benar sempat untuk menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Ia tidak mau ada pertumpahan darah lagi untuk menambah kolam yang telah penuh ini. Seluruh pasang mata yang ada di sana balik menatapnya. Perhatian yang tiba-tiba ditujukan olehnya ini membuatnya kikuk untuk sesaat, tetapi keberaniannya kembali mengumpul sehingga bisa membuatnya untuk kembali berteriak, "_Onegai_, kita tidak di sini untuk membicarakan tentang masalah-masalah yang sudah lalu. Tolong dinginkan kepala dan jangan bersikap kekanak-kanakan! Tolong pikirkan perasaan yang lain—terutama England-san dan Germany-san! Kita sedang membicarakan tentang _kematian _seseorang—bukan hanya seseorang—_France-san_ di sini! Bersikaplah dewasa untuk sesekali dan hentikanlah ucapan rasis kalian!"

Tujuh orang yang berdiri di sana (tentu saja minus England dan juga Japan) tidak ada yang berani menjawab—semuanya menatap bolak-balik ke arah America yang terdiam dengan wajah masam atau ke arah Prussia yang mendecak kesal sembari menyilangkan tangannya di dada di ujung sana, seperti melemparkan kesalahan pada mereka. Di akhir-akhirnya, Japan hanya menghela napasnya, mengusap-usap dahinya yang berkeringat dingin sejurus sebelum kembali menatap lurus ke depan.

"Sudah selesai, _дa_?" Russia tersenyum (Japan mengingat, bahwa senyumannya kali ini adalah senyuman untuk menenangkan—tentu saja senyuman maut yang ditujukan kepada masing-masing America dan Prussia yang langsung bungkam di atas tempat mereka berdiri), pundaknya bergerak-gerak untuk memosisikan tubuh lunglai England yang hampir jatuh tadi sebelum kembali berkata, dengan suara pelan dan dingin dengan mata violet yang menyipit psikotik, "Kurasa kita semua hanya sedang mengalihkan mata dan mulut dari pertanyaan yang sebenarnya, _дa?_"

Sejurus ia menatap ke arah onggokan mayat yang tadi telah ia tempatkan sebuah bunga matahari dengan pandangan yang tampak sayang, sebelum kembali bertanya—dengan suara yang menurut Japan dipenuhi kesenangan yang gila:

"_Siapa yang membunuh Francis Bonnefoy?_"

Kali ini, tidak ada yang menjawab. Benar-benar tidak ada yang menjawab. Bahkan suara-suara serangga yang biasanya terdengar di musim gugur di luar rumah pun tak terdengar sayup-sayup deriknya. Sudah seperti dunia telah berputar di sekitar mereka dan juga ikut bungkam akan kenyataan irasional bahwa _ada orang yang sudah membunuh Francis._

Melihat tidak ada yang berani menjawab pertanyaan ini, senyum Russia semakin melebar, matanya tertutup senang sebelum menoleh ke arah lelaki kecil berambut coklat yang berdiri dengan gemetar di depannya. Begitu kontras melihat Picardy yang kecil bersebelahan dengan Russia yang besar.

Ivan bertanya padanya, dengan suara manisnya yang seperti anak-anak yang sedang mendapat permen gula-gula, "Hey, Latvia? Ooh, kau bukan Latvia, haha, maaf, kau mirip dengannya—selalu berdiri gemetar seperti itu sambil menangis. Mungkin kau kedinginan—kau mau kupinjami jaketku? (Picardy cepat-cepat menggeleng beberapa kali—Japan benar-benar kagum akan topeng keberaniannya yang belum retak ketika lelaki malang itu sedang berhadapan dengan sang serigala Siberia) Ooh, tidak? Yah, terserah kau saja, Tuan-?"

"Pi-Picardy…, _Mo-monsieur_ Russia," Picardy mampu untuk mengucapkan namanya, walaupun memang sedikit terbata-bata.

Russia terbatuk-batuk sesaat, mengangkat naik syal kremnya sampai ke atas hidungnya yang lalu digoyang-goyangkannya untuk menghangatkan batang hidugnya yang berwarna merah jambu. Masih tetap tidak ada orang yang berani menyela perkataan Russia—seakan-akan segala suara telah tersedot ke dalam jaket kebesaran yang dipakai oleh lelaki berambut abu-abu kusam yang bernama Ivan Braginsky itu.

"_Дa_, Picardy? Akan kuingat. Kau pasti akan senang bertemu dengan Latvia, Raivis begitu mirip denganmu," ia terkikik geli—seperti sedang mengingat akan wajah salah seorang negara Baltik yang selalu ketakutan itu ketika berada di dekatnya. Matanya pun terfokus lagi ke arah lelaki Prancis berambut coklat yang masih berdiri gemetar itu, lalu akhirnya bertanya, "Nah, yang ingin kutanyakan padamu adalah: apa kau punya deduksi siapa yang kira-kira membunuh France?"

Mata coklat Picardy menengok ke kiri dan ke kanan, seperti sedang mencoba untuk mencari siapa saja untuk membantunya menjawab. Tapi ia tahu tempatnya sebagai seorang subordinat, dan mengangguk pelan tapi mantap sambil berujar, "Y-y-ya, _Mo-monsieur_… A-ada."

Jawaban yang diberikan oleh Picardy dalam sesaat segera menarik perhatian seluruh manusia yang ada di ruangan itu dengan membelalaknya tiap-tiap mata di dalam soket wajah mereka. Tetapi belum sempat bagi semua orang untuk segera menanyakan pertanyaan-pertanyaan beruntun, mulut mereka telah dikunci oleh tatapan dingin Russia yang melihat ke arah America dan Prussia (yang tetapi aura kelamnya sampai menyebar ke tiap-tiap selak beluk ruangan ini) sejurus, lalu tersenyum untuk mendiamkan mereka, dan kembali menatap Picardy yang sudah hampir pingsan.

"Hee~, bagi seseorang berkedudukan seperti kau untuk mempunyai suatu tersangka di dalam pikiranmu-," Russia mendekut, senyumnya semakin melebar hampir-hampir membuatnya selebar satu belahan kepala. "Pasti ada alasan sendiri kenapa kau bisa menyebut bahwa 'tersangka' inilah yang membunuh France, kan?"

Picardy mengangguk ragu-ragu.

"Te-tentu, _Monsieur_ Russia…"

"_Дa_, bisa kau perjelas kalau begitu? Yah, kalau menganalisis dari perkataanmu, sih, kupikir karena orang yang menjadi tersangka ini datang ke sini tadi malam, _дa_?"

Lelaki Prancis itu mengangguk sekali lagi, sekarang lebih mantap daripada sebelumnya.

"_Oui_, me-memang benar ada yang datang tadi malam—dan saya sendiri pun melihatnya masuk ke dalam kamar _Monsieur_ France dan tidak keluar-keluar lagi—,"

"…dan jangan bilang kau mau berkata-," tiba-tiba China, yang sekarang telah menghapus air mata yang tadi merembes di pipinya, berujar dengan mata tak percaya, "-kalau orang itu _menghilang _pada pagi ini?"

Japan melirik dengan was-was ke arah jendela di samping tempat tidur yang telah terbuka sejak ia pertama kali datang—gordin merah jambunya yang telah dinodai warna merah pekat melayang pelan dalam semilir angin sore kota Paris yang tak lagi bertuan…

Mata biru milik America langsung menyipit tajam dan segera menggertak Picardy dengan lidah yang mengucapkannya dingin "Kenapa kau tidak memberitahu kami sedari tadi?"

Lelaki Prancis itu tersentak untuk sesaat, tangannya semakin kuat meremas-remas sisi baju berwarna kremnya yang telah lusuh. Mata coklatnya bergerak-gerak ke kiri dan ke kanan, seakan-akan sedang mencari bayangan _Monsieur-_nya –ayahnya!- yang akan memeluknya dan berkata dengan lembut, _"Tenanglah, Picardie. Aku tidak akan marah—kau anak yang baik. Kau tahu tempatmu untuk tidak berbicara di depan mereka karena—haa, aku saja terkadang takut kalau-kalau salah bicara di depan Russia!"_

Tidak ada lagi _Monsieur_-nya yang akan mendekutnya seperti itu dengan kasih sayang.

"Komrad; sudahlah! Kau membuatnya takut," Russia menyeringai ke arah America yang di dalam pikirannya sudah berteriak-teriak, _Brengsek! _Kau _yang membuatnya takut, komunis sinting!_ Lalu menengok ke arah Picardy yang raut wajahnya masih terlihat kaku, tetapi melanjutkan dengan nada lembut, "Picardy, maafkan ketidaksopanan manusia tolol pecinta demokrasi itu, _дa_? (_Dasar sialan! Terang-terangan sekali komunis sinting itu mengejekku begitu!_) Kupikir lebih baik cepat-cepat bagimu untuk segera mengatakan siapa orang yang datang ke sini?"

"Ta-tapi, sejujurnya… Saya sendiri pun tidak terlalu yakin tentang nama orang ini…" Picardy melihat wajah Russia kembali menggelap, lalu cepat-cepat mengoreksi perkataannya. "Te-tentu saya mengenalnya! Ya, saya kenal orang itu—_Monsieur _France sudah sering mengajaknya ke sini. Ha-hanya saja saya tidak terlalu yakin dengan namanya!"

"Kupikir hanya dengan satu nama saja kita sudah bisa memulai penyelidikan, aru," ujar China. "Kita bisa memeriksa alibi tiap orang atau menyodorkan foto untuk meyakinkan kita bahwa memang orang itu adalah pelakunya—kuyakin kau masih ingat dengan wajahnya, aruya?" Picardy membalasnya lagi dengan sebuah anggukan kecil.

"Kalau begitu, katakan Picardy," Prussia menatap Picardy lekat-lekat dengan mata merahnya seperti api yang menyala. "_Siapa_?"

Suara Picardy menelan ludahnya seakan-akan menggema di ruangan itu.

"Saya memang tidak yakin dia yang 'bagian' mana, tetapi saya yakin bahwa o-orang itu adalah _Monsieur _Ita-,"

Suara pintu yang digedor dengan sebegitu kencangnya dengan cepat menghentikan mulut Picardy untuk menyelesaikan nama orang yang ia pikir adalah tersangkanya. Suaranya memekakkan telinga—membuat seluruh orang yang berada di dalam sana memasang tampang kaget dengan mata yang membelalak lebar—minus Germany.

Tanpa pikir panjang lagi, Prussia segera berlari dari tempatnya tadi berdiri di sebelah Spain yang menganga tak percaya (ooh, sudahlah, kuyakin _kalian _semua juga sudah tahu siapa yang disebut oleh Picardy itu! Hanya ada dua orang yang memiliki nama depan seperti itu—dan salah satunya sedang tidur _bersamanya _ketika pembunuhan France berlangsung), diikuti dengan Japan yang segera membuka pintu kamar tersebut untuk segera mengejar lelaki yang baru saja menggembleng pintu malang itu dengan sekencang-kencangnya.

"West!"

"_Do-doitsu-san…_"

Orang-orang yang tersisa di dalam kamar berbau mayat itu hanya bisa menatap pintu yang menganga lebar dengan pandangan simpatik, seperti America dan Russia—atau terkejut, seperti ada kalanya dengan Picardy dan China yang membungkam mulutnya dengan lengan bajunya—atau hanya benar-benar pucat pasi seperti bagaimana Spain memikirkan tentang Italy Veneziano-nya yang manis seperti malaikat _membunuh_ teman baiknya dengan begitu barbar seperti ini.

"_Vee! Fratello Spain! Apa kak Romano baik-baik saja?"_

_Tidak mungkin…, _rintihnya dalam hati sembari mengingat-ngingat wajah bulat bocah kecil yang dulu ia inginkan sekali menjadi koloninya. _Italy… Feli? Feliciano yang ITU? Ti-tidak! A-aku tidak percaya! Feli—Feli kecilku… Francis—ooh, Francis! Tidak mungkin Feliciano yang-?_

"…Kupikir dengan begitu sudah jelas bahwa pembunuhnya adalah Italy—Italy Veneziano—kalau begitu?" bisik America dengan pandangan kumal. "Aku memang tidak terlalu kenal dengan anak itu—selain sebagai lawan main saat Perang Dunia dulu, sih—tapi bukannya anak itu, yah, bekas momongannya Francis juga? Kenapa ia sampai-,"

"Ja-jangan berkata bahwa semudah itu tentang pembunuhnya, Alfred! Kau tidak punya bukti, hanya satu reaksi yang kau dapatkan dari Germany! Ia hanya marah—I-Italy tidak melakukannya! Tidak mungkin Feli melakukannya—aku tidak percaya!" Tiba-tiba Spain berteriak pelan dari arah tempatnya berdiri—mata hijau sayu dengan mulut yang membuka dan menutup dengan harapan kosong akan ketidakpercayaannya yang begitu besar akan tersangka utama yang seakan-akan sudah dipatenkan oleh ketiga negara adikuasa yang berdiri bersama-sama dengannya dan Picardy di dalam ruangan itu. Ia hanya tidak percaya—Italy, _Italy_—Feliciano kecilnya yang ia kejar-kejar seperti anjing kelaparan untuk digantikan dengan Romanonya dulu! Italy tidak mungkin melakukannya—haa, bahkan Spain pun tidak percaya bahwa anak lelaki yang begitu manis itu sanggup membunuh seekor nyamuk tanpa menangis lebih dulu dengan suara baritonnya yang cempreng! Lagipula—kalau –ini hanya kalau, ingat itu- misalkan _memang benar_ Italy adalah pembunuhnya…bagaimana ia akan memberitahukan berita ini kepada Romano nanti…?

Russia menghela napas, sebelum kembali memasukkan tangannya berbalut _glove_-nya ke dalam jaketnya untuk mengeluarkan sebotol vodka kecil yang isinya bergoyang-goyang. Ia menghabiskannya dalam sekali teguk.

"Aku memang tidak suka langsung loncat ke satu konklusi mendengar cerita dari komrad America tentang Italy adalah satu-satunya orang yang tidak _bisa_ ia telpon, kupikir semuanya sudah jelas, atau setidaknya—_berhubungan_," Rusia menggumam sembari menggoyang-goyangkan England yang masih ia gendong sedari tadi, lalu dengan silih berganti melirik America dan juga pintu yang menghilangkan tiga bentuk badan Germany, Prussia dan diikuti pula Japan. "Lagipula, melihat gerak-gerik komrad Germany sendiri sedari tadi pun, kupikir itu semakin memberatkan tuduhan kita kepada komrad—aah, tak lagi, _дa_?—Italy. Pikirku? Ia pasti tahu Feliciano ada di mana sebelumnya. Di mana? Tidak di manapun."

Seperti ingin membantu Russia akan tuduhannya terhadap Italy, China menambahkan, yang membuat Spain semakin memucat, "…Ludwig tidak berbicara sejak pertama kali ia melihat mayat Francis—yang kupikir sangat aneh melihat karakter orangnya yang biasanya selalu tenang walau agak terlalu disiplin, aru… Mungkin ia sudah mengira-ngira, aru? Ia tahu bahwa Italy tidak punya alibi… Dan satu-satunya alibi yang ia punya adalah Picardy, yang melihatnya di _sini, _aru."

Ooh, apa saja—apa saja asal jangan sampai _Italy _yang membunuh France! Apa yang harus dikatakannya kepada Romano? _'Hai, Romano sayang. Aku punya kabar bagus! Adikmu tercinta dikabarkan telah membunuh France. Kau benci France, kan? Ahaha! Hebat, toh, Italy telah melakukannya untukmu! Aah, aku sayang kalian berdua!'_

Ooh, tidak mungkin. Romano _akan _membunuhnya.

"Ta-tapi! Tidak—kau tidak bisa menggunakan hal-hal seperti gerak-gerik aneh Germany itu sebagai tuduhan! Haa, siapa tahu saja kalau dia sedang sakit—a-atau apa begitu! La-lalu, kalau misalkan me-memang Italy ada di sini tadi malam, bi-bisa saja pembunuhnya membunuh Francis di tempat, lalu menculik Feliciano dan membawanya entah ke mana, kan? A-atau mungkin Picardy hanya salah lihat! Tolong jangan kalian lanjutkan penyelidikan dengan asumsi paten bahwa Feliciano adalah pembunuhnya!"

"Oke, oke. Aku ngerti. Kita ngerti. Plis tenang dulu, Antonio," ujar America dengan wajah sedikit panik sembari mengangkat-ngangkat tangannya seakan-akan bisa menghentikan pergulatan Spain dengan Russia saat itu. "Untuk pertama-tama, kita bisa ngelacak keberadaan Feliciano semalem dengan GPRS handphone—yah, itu pun _kalau _handphone-nya lagi dinyalain. Kalau misalkan nggak bisa…," America menghela napasnya seperti akan mempersiapkan jawaban yang sudah ia tunggu-tunggu dari tadi, "Bisa dibilang tuduhan terkuat kita hanyalah-,"

Tak ada gerangan atau apa, tiba-tiba Japan dan Prussia datang dari balik pintu yang terbuka, mengagetkan semua orang yang ada di sana dan pada saat yang bersamaan segera menghentikan pergumulan mereka yang sudah semakin memanas.

China adalah yang pertama untuk bereaksi. "Aru…, bagaimana dengan Germany?"

Japan menunduk simpatik dengan bayang-bayang gelap yang menggerayangi wajahnya yang pucat. Hanyalah Prussia yang berhasil menjawab pertanyaan China itu dengan, "West minta untuk dibiarkan sendiri." Ia menggosok-gosok rambut peraknya sambil menghela napasnya lelah dan mendorong Japan untuk berjalan ke depan. "Dan untuk menjawab pertanyaan kalian tadi—yang sebenarnya sudah kalian jawab, West dan juga Japan di sini tidak tahu di mana Italy tadi malam."

Spain memucat. China menunduk pasrah. America membuang muka. Dan Russia bergumam, membuat Picardy malang yang ada di sebelahnya tersentak sekali lagi dengan ketenangan menyeramkan yang dikeluarkan oleh lelaki Rusia di sebelahnya itu.

"Nnn… Kalau hanya dengan tidak mempunyai alibi, komrad Germany sudah pasti akan segera membela Italy tanpa pikir panjang karena ia percaya setengah mati dengannya, seperti komrad kita yang satu ini, Spain-," ia melirik sambil tersenyum jahat ke arah Spain yang membuat lelaki Mediterania itu bergidik ngeri. "-lakukan sebelumnya,_ дa_? Karena tidak ada orang yang bersangkutan di sini, kurasa komrad Japan yang sering berkumpul bersama mereka pasti tahu; gelagat Italy akhir-akhir ini sudah anehkah?"

Agak sedikit terkejut dengan pertanyaan Russia yang tak terduga yang sekaligus begitu menancap di hatinya, Japan hanya bisa diam untuk sesaat, memikirkan kembali tentang kejadian satu minggu yang lalu di sebuah kafe kecil di Berlin itu. Dimana _jelas-jelas_ terlihat adanya keanehan akan gelagat sahabatnya itu yang sampai _membentak_ Germany—_Germany. _Lalu kemudian otaknya berputar lagi ke depan, hanya sedikit, sampai akhirnya ia mengingat-ngingat akan cerita yang dilanturkan Germany dengan pasrah di atas kursi kereta berwarna merah yang bergoyang-goyang membuat kantuk—tentang cerita bagaimana Italy dengan mudahnya membentak _lagi _sahabat berambut pirangnya itu dan segera hengkang dari Berlin—Jerman, tanpa pikir panjang. Mata hitam monokromnya berputar di dalam soketnya untuk melirik ke arah kakak lelaki sahabat pirangnya itu, berkata dalam hati bahwa sudah pastilah Prussia pun juga tahu tentang insiden satu bulan yang lalu itu, sebelum kembali lagi menatap lekat-lekat ke arah permata violet ungu. Di akhir-akhirnya, ia menghela napasnya kalah.

"Bisa dibilang begitu, Rusisa-san."

_Ooh, fuck it_. Umpat America setelah mendengar jawaban dari Japan, tapi, tentu saja, _'fuck it'_-nya itu bukanlah _'fuck it'_ karena realisasi tuduhan pembunuh France semakin dibebankan kepada Italy yang menghilang, tetapi karena, _sejak kapan si komunis sinting bisa menebak-nebak dengan lugas, _tepat_ pula, udah kaya' Sherlock Holmes modern! Mana nggak ada Watson buat bantuin dia lagi! Aje gile tuh anak! Bah, kalau begini, aku jadi nggak terlihat seperti pahlawan di mata dunia! _Pikir America sembari berdecak kesal, di dalam pikirannya memproyeksikan figur berotot tubuhnya yang terbalut pakaian ketat berwarna biru terang dengan simbol 'A' besar di dadanya dan celana dalam merah yang anehnya ia pakai di luar, sedang berdiri di atas sebuah tebing curam yang membuat jubah merah yang dipakainya berkibar-kibar.

Dia tidak takut menghadapi kematian seseorang di depannya (tidak seperti dia dekat dengan France juga, sih), tidak pula tidak bisa membaca suasana kelam yang sedang berputar-putar di sekitarnya, tetapi ia _bisa _mencerahkan dirinya sendiri (kau mau dirinya mencerahkan suasana orang lain di sini? Ooh, ya. Itu kalau America mau pulang dengan sebuah benjolan besar di matanya dan hidung patah) dengan berpikir bahwa dirinya sedang menjadi seorang hero. Ia sudah cukup muak dengan bau darah. Lebih baik mencium aroma kemenangan dalam pikirannya sebagai Americaman.

Setelah proyeksi figur tubuhnya yang terlalu berotot lenyap dalam bau darah, ia memajukan bibir bawahnya kesal, menyilangkan kedua tangannya, lalu menunduk untuk berpikir, membuat kacamata biru metaliknya (warna kesukaannya) merosot beberapa senti dari batang hidugnya serta menggoyangkan rambut personifikasi Pulau Nantucketnya seperti batang daffodil yang bergoyang pelan ditiup angin. _Hhh… Aku memang tahu kalau Ivan itu 'cukup' pintar, kalau tidak, tidak mungkin dia bisa menghajarku sebegitu hebatnya saat Perang Dingin dulu… Aah, tunggu, mungkin aku juga harus berpikir seperti dirinya. Lihat dirinya, Alfred! Komunis sinting itu sedari tadi diam dan sekali membuka bibirnya, yang keluar dari mulut besar itu hanyalah teori-teori sinting yang entah kenapa semuanya benar! Cobalah berpikir sekarang! Kau mau membantu Artie, kan, Alfred? Membuat Luddie tidak masam seakan-akan langsung mau melempar pembunuhan massal begitu? Menghapus Feli dari dakwaan pembunuhan? Menjadi seorang _pahlawan_? Then, _think_!_

Jadi America pun juga diam, berpikir dengan keras (_Ah, iya. Aneh. Setahuku, setiap negara itu _harus _punya seorang personifikasi negara selama masih ada rakyatnya yang mengakui bahwa mereka adalah rakyat negara itu. Semacam keinginan tiap-tiap orang yang membuat kaum sepertiku lahir, begitu deh. Nah, Prancis, negaranya, maksudku, masih tetapi berdiri sampai sekarang, tentu saja! Yang mati hanyalah France—Francis, okeh, P dan F itu memang susah dibedakan. Aku akan coba memberikan usulan untuk mnghilangkan P sehingga alfabet hanya akan ada 25 karakter saja, err, kau berpikir keluar jalur, Alfred!—err, intinya, dengan masih berdirinya Prancis, bukankah France juga akan tetap _hidup_? Setiap negara harus punya satu personifikasi negara, itu peraturan pertama. Kalau begitu, seharusnya… Francis, dengan cara satu atau yang lain, pasti akan _kembali _hidup, bukan?_), sampai akhirnya pikirannya hanya berujung pada suatu konklusi.

Suatu masalah yang _harus _ia selesaikan secepatnya.

"Err, semuanya?" ujar America pelan, yang dengan cepat menyerap seluruh perhatian di ruangan itu padanya. "Kalian tahu, 'panggilan alam'," ia menunjuk ke arah celana jeansnya di bawah sambil meringis. Russia menyeringai kepadanya, lalu mengedik ke arah pintu yang ada di pojok ruangan. "Kau bisa gunakan kamar mandi komrad France yang cukup lebar di sana, America. Ooh, terakhir kita lihat _bath tub_-nya penuh darah, _дa_?" Perkataan itu membuat America melemparkan satu jari tengah ke arah Russia yang tersenyum tak peduli, dan lalu mendapatkan China menghela napasnya dan menggeleng di ekor matanya, tetapi ia membiarkannya saja. "Lanjutkan saja inspeksinya sebentar selama aku pergi. Aku juga sekalian mengecek keadaan Germany. Oh, ya, kalau bisa, sekalian saja coba mencari sidik jari yang tersebar di sini, siapa tahu pembunuhnya tidak waspada dan ada yang ketinggalan. Okeh?"

Sebelum sempat personifikasi negara Amerika itu keluar ruangan, Picardy cepat-cepat maju ke depannya. "Ooh, _Monsieur _America! Saya akan antarkan anda-,"

America menggeleng sambil tersenyum miris, "Tidak usah, Picardy. Aku tahu di mana toiletnya. Kau ingat, kan, aku dan Mattie sering berkunjung ke sini dulu?"

Lelaki berambut pirang itu tidak meninggalkan kata-kata apa pun lagi setelah ia keluar ruangan dan menutup pintunya, sekaligus menimbulkan kebisuan yang aneh di tengah-tengah ruangan itu. Tetapi untungnya, kekikukan itu dipecahkan oleh suara desahan salah seorang lelaki Inggris yang baru saja terbangun dari tidurnya. Tahu bahwa itu adalah waktunya untuk bangun, Russia menurunkan tubuh kecil England di atas lantai dengan hati-hati—semua mata tertuju pada figurnya yang bergerak-gerak dan mengerang pelan untuk membuka mata. Dan permata hijau terang itu terbuka. Apakah yang akan terjadi selanjutnya? Apakah ia akan kembali mengamuk? Apakah ia akan tenang-tenang saja? Atau apakah ia akan langsung menjadi gila dan dengan segera mencekek lehernya sendiri dengan menggunakan salah satu jeroan yang tercecer di lantai?

Di antara kemungkinan-kemungkinan yang disebutkan di atas, semuanya tidak ada yang benar.

Arthur Kirkland menangis.

Meringkuk dan memutar tubuhnya menjadi seperti bola; membawa kedua kakinya ke dadanya dan ia dekap dengan menggunakan tangannya yang basah. Badannya bergerak ke depan dan ke belakang, seakan-akan ia sedang duduk di atas sebuah kursi goyang yang tak henti-hentinya berderak. Suara tangisannya yang ia tahan hanyalah satu-satunya pengisi keheningan ruangan itu yang seperti menatapnya dengan mata-mata yang tak terhitung jumlahnya.

Semua orang melihatnya menangis. Semua orang. Semua negara. Seakan-akan ia ditelanjangi dan dari jubah kearoganan dan kesombongannya yang selalu ia kenakan tersibak tubuh seorang anak kecil cengeng dan rapuh yang takut sendirian.

"Francis… Francis… Kau kodok bodoh… Bodoh… Francis…"

Spain membencinya. Atau setidaknya, _pernah _membencinya. Tapi ia tidak bisa melawan ketika tubuhnya bergerak sendiri dan berlutut tepat di samping figur pirang yang tengah menangis, menepuk-nepuk punggungnya dan mengurut-ngurut tengkuknya yang merah akibat pukulan Russia tadi. Karena ia tahu, di balik kamuflase bajak laut sombong yang dulu pernah mengalahkannya secara total dan membawanya dalam kondisi bangkrut yaitu status negaranya sekarang, ada seorang manusia bernama Arthur Kirkland yang hanyalah seorang, yah, _manusia_. Manusia yang lemah, yang tidak bisa hidup tanpa orang lain; tanpa orang yang disayangi.

Kehilangan seorang sahabat –Francis Bonnefoy, begitu- mungkin menyakitkan. Tetapi kehilangan orang yang dicintai lebih menyakitkan lagi daripada apa yang dirasakannya sekarang.

Seorang sahabat memperbaiki hati yang telah rusak—membantu memecahkan masalah, teman di kala patah hati, _partner-in-crime _saat sedang mabuk—tetapi seorang yang dicintai _mengisi _hati yang telah rusak, sesuatu yang bahkan tidak bisa dilakukan oleh seorang sahabat. Dan begitu isi hati itu menghilang dalam arus sungai pelan Styx yang dikendarai Charon yang berkuasa akan kematian, tidak akan ada yang bisa mengisinya lagi. Tidak seorang pun.

Bolehlah ia masih memiliki Alfred di sampingnya, tetapi sebuah pecahan hati seorang Arthur Kirkland telah hilang, menghilang bersama ketiadaan Francis di pelukannya.

Semuanya tidak ada yang berbicara selagi personifikasi negara Mediterania itu masih menenangkan England dengan sentuhannya—hanya ada suara angin yang berhembus yang membuat kaca jendela yang disemir warna merah berkeletak-keletak seperti gigi. Hilang dalam pikirannya masing-masing. _'Kenapa semuanya berakhir seperti ini?' 'Seminggu yang lalu aku masih minum dengannya!' 'Siapa yang membunuhnya?' 'Benarkah apa yang dikatakan Picardy benar?' 'Lalu bagaimana kita akan mengendalikan Germa-,'_

Pintu kayu kembali terbuka, membawa semua mata tertuju padanya yang menampilkan tubuh Ludwig yang lesu dengan mata merah. Tak ada banyak kata yang dilantunkan sampai Gilbert, sebagai seorang kakak yang baik, menuntunnya melewati genangan darah dan dibawanya duduk di atas ranjang yang tidak terkena merah. England hanya menatap bingung ke arah Germany dan Prussia yang tengah membicarakan sesuatu –mungkin sedikit kalimat penenangan- dalam bahasa Jerman yang kosa katanya terlalu sulit dan terlalu cepat bagi mereka untuk ikuti. Spain tidak mengindahkan tatapan bingung yang dilemparkan England. Ia tidak akan membuat England mengamuk lagi di sini begitu diberitahukan bahwa ada satu orang yang memiliki kemungkinan terbesar untuk menjadi tersangka. Tidak ketika ada Germany dan Japan, yah, dan dirinya _sendiri_, di sini.

Semuanya kembali ada dalam keheningan sunyi sampai akhirnya Gilbert kembali mengatur lidahnya untuk berbicara dalam bahasa yang paling dikenali dan juga dimengerti oleh mereka semua: "America sudah bicara denganmu?"

"Siapa…America?" Ludwig juga menjawab dalam bahasa yang sama sambil menggelengkan wajahnya. "Tidak—aku tidak bertemu dengannya. Memangnya ia keluar?" Dan ia menemukan bahwa memang America tidak ada di sana.

Giliran Japan yang bertanya "Memangnya anda ada di mana tadi, Ludwig-san?"

"Tempat terakhir dimana kalian meninggalkanku; di koridor tepat di seberang ruangan ini."

"Koridor seberang ruangan?" Spain, yang memang mengenali selak-beluk mansion ini begitu seringnya berkunjung, yang kemudian menjawab. "Tunggu—koridor itu jalan satu-satunya untuk menuju ke lantai bawah, dimana ada satu toilet kecil di dekatnya—toilet yang paling dekat dengan ruangan ini kecuali kalau America mau memutari seperempat mansion untuk mencapai toilet lain yang ada di lantai paling atas. Kau tidak bertemu dengannya?"

Ludwig menggeleng, membuat syal kremnya yang basah sedikit bergeser dari tempatnya.

"…Alfred belum kembali sedari tadi, aru."

"…Si bodoh itu pasti buang air besar… Ia selalu begitu setiap ada masalah," imbuh England sambil tersenyum yang tidak ada mengindikasikan bahwa ia menganggapnya lucu. _Black humor _kebanggaannya.

Dan selagi sisa dari mereka berembuk, Russia masih dengan tenang berdiri bersama Picardy yang juga diam, mengawasi gerak-gerik Ivan Branginski yang matanya menengadah ke atas, berpikir akan setiap kemungkinan yang mungkin sedang akan terjadi atau sedang dialami. Ia mengusap-ngusap botol vodkanya, mungkin sesuatu yang selalu ia lakukan ketika sedang berpikir atau apa, Picardy tidak tahu. Yang ia tahu selanjutnya adalah wajah serigala Siberia itu yang cepat-cepat kembali ke posisi normalnya dan bertanya dengannya dengan nada serius, _terlalu _serius.

"Tuan Picardy, apa kau yakin tidak ada yang masuk sebelum kami datang ke sini? Maksudku, rumah dan juga ruangan ini."

Picardy mengangguk terburu-buru. "O-oh. _Oui_, sa-saya sudah pastikan untuk mengunci semua pintu—pintu utama, pintu belakang—sebelum saya tidur. Da-dan, ka-kamar _Monsieur_ juga tidak ada yang membukanya selain saya! Saya juga sudah mengeceknya bahwa kamar ini terkunci dari dalam—pe-pe-pembunuh _Monsieur _keluar lewat jendela, k-kan?"

"Kau yang membawa kunci masternya?"

"Eh? O-oh… Tidak—_Monsieur _yang membawa kunci masternya—satu gerondol yang punya akses langsung ke seluruh pintu di rumah ini… Saya hanya membawa kunci cadangannya sa-saja; untuk dapur, pintu keluar-masuk dan kamar."

"Dan ada dimana kunci master itu _sekarang_?"

"Biasanya dibawa oleh _Mo-Monsieur_… Selalu di kantung bajunya…"

Dan begitu mendengar jawabannya, mata violet Russia membelalak lebar, _sangat _lebar, dan ia jatuh dalam sebuah tawa menggelegar yang tidak ia keluarkan dalam intonasi anak kecilnya. Berat dan kasar. Suara seorang manusia yang terlalu banyak meneguk vodka. Tawanya itu menggema dan melompat-lompati dinding-dinding yang ada—seluruh mata memandang ke arahnya dengan tatapan penuh ketakutan. Semuanya kembali ada dalam diam sampai akhirnya tawa Ivan mereda dan ia berkata kembali dengan suara anak kecilnya yang senang, _terlalu _senang.

"Ahahah… Ooh, Picardy, kau lucu sekali, _дa_? Kau ingat kita sudah mengecek baju yang dikenakan oleh komrad France yang sebelumnya tersebar di lantai. Dan apa yang kita temukan di dalamnya kantung bajunya?"

"Eh? Uum, ti-tidak ada apa-apa—_aakh_."

England yang pertama menyadarinya.

"_Alfred_."

* * *

Tidak butuh waktu lama bagi mereka semua untuk mengoyak dinding kemuraman mereka akan kematian seseorang untuk segera berlari ke bawah dengan langkah yang terburu-buru dan mata dari segala jenis warna yang membelalak tak karuan, berkaca-kaca dengan tangisan atau keringat yang telah jatuh ke retina. Dan tidak juga perlu ada yang menyebutkannya untuk tahu bahwa kaca jendela yang terbuka lebar itu hanyalah kamuflase—untuk menipu mereka bahwa sang pembunuh keji ini telah kabur dengan menggunakan jendela sebagai jalan keluar. _Memang _sebenarnya ia keluar mansion dengan menggunakan jendela –yang oleh karena sebab itu membuat pintu ruangan Tempat Kejadian Perkara terkunci dari dalam, yang mengindikasikan bahwa memang tidak ada yang keluar dari kamar itu sebelumnya-, tetapi sekaligus menyeret segerombol kunci master akan rumah ini bersama dengannya.

Yang artinya akses penuh ke seluruh ruangan yang ada di rumah ini. Dari pintu utama yang terkunci sampai ke kamar mandi di seluruh tempat.

_Semuanya_.

Ketika mereka sampai di sana di kamar mandi yang terletak tepat di samping tangga, semuanya sudah terlambat.

Ada warna merah yang terciprat di lantai keramik toilet yang dingin seperti mati. Batang sabun yang sudah terlempar ke pojok _bath tub. _Berbagai macam bedak dan sabun cair yang sudah terseret ke satu tempat di dalam wastafel. Dan tulisan yang tercetak di kristal kaca—ditulis dengan menggunakan darah segar yang masih menetes, tetapi setidaknya masih menyisakan sedikit kejelasan alfabet untuk dibaca.

_Aku mencintainya, selalu mencintainya… Dengan sepenuh jiwa dan raga_

_Dia burung biruku—yang bernyanyi hanya untukku_

_Yang kau curi dariku; rebut dariku!_

_Dan aku akan merebut semuanya. Merebut apa yang kau punya_

_Dari dalam kegelapan kau datang; ke dalam kegelapan pun kau akan kembali_

_Semuanya akan kembali seperti semula. Seperti beratus-ratus tahun lalu dimana yang ada hanyalah anak yang berlari di padang rumput_

_Semua selesai dan akan berbahagia._

_Aku dan cintaku._

_Semuanya._

Tetapi yang paling membuat mereka tak bisa berkata-kata adalah satu bait terakhir yang ditulis paling bawah di kaca itu:

_Dari dia yang telah runtuh—Reich._

Petunjuk yang tipis—tetapi seseorang dengan sedikit pengetahuan akan bahasa Jerman langsung akan tahu siapa pengirim pesan itu. Dan jika mereka tidak tahu pun, semua orang tahu satu-satunya orang yang memakai nama itu.

Prussia menggumamkan tiga kata yang telah dipikirkan oleh mereka semua:

"Holy Roman Empire."

* * *

Beberapa mil jauhnya dari mansion itu, di tengah sebuah jalan yang sepi, sebuah mobil hitam dengan kaca film yang begitu gelap kau tidak akan bisa melihat ke dalamnya menderu dengan kecepatan di atas 80 mil per jam, tidak mengindahkan peraturan lalu lintas yang bisa dengan mudah mereka kesampingkan dengan sedikit Euro sebagai bayaran. Tidak ada yang tahu, bahwa di dalam mobil itu—di jok belakang, tergolek tubuh seorang lelaki berambut pirang berkenegaraan Amerika yang di lengannya mengucurkan darah segar oleh karena bekas silet. Pingsan dan tak bergerak. Di jok depan, seorang lelaki berambut merah bata tengah mengendarai mobil yang disebutkan ini dengan wajah panik dan gigi yang menggeram, sedang di sampingnya seorang lelaki lain yang begitu mirip dengannya bermain-main dengan pisau yang digenggamnya.

Ia takut untuk mengutarakannya –lelaki yang sedang mengendarai mobil itu-, tetapi dengan satu telanan ludah dan tiga detik jantung yang berhenti berdetak, ia bertanya juga, dalam bahasa Italia yang bergetar, "Apa yang sebenarnya telah kau lakukan, Feli?"

"Ooh, tidak ada, kakak, tidak ada," ia menjilat darah yang tersemir di sisi tumpul pisaunya, dan matanya menyipit berbahaya sambil berkata dengan mulut yang penuh darah, "Jangan coba-coba berhenti menjalankan mobilnya, kakak. Atau aku akan menusuk perutmu sehingga membuat mobil ini mencium dinding dan, semoga saja, meledak saat itu juga. Kau tidak mau mati, kan, kak?"

Lovino merasakan kepalan tangannya yang mencengkeram setir mobil basah oleh keringat dingin. Ia tahu bahwa adiknya tersayang itu bisa mengamuk—tapi tidak pernah ada di dalam pikirannya bahwa Feliciano akan menjadi seseram _ini_.

"Bre-brengsek. Kau tidak akan melakukannya walau pun aku menghentikan mobilnya sekarang juga. Kau juga akan mati."

Feliciano memutar matanya mengejek, dan menukas, "Ooh, coba saja kalau kau berani, kak. Aku tidak peduli kalau aku mati pada saat itu juga. _Mungkin _malah lebih bagus kalau aku mati sekarang."

Dan pernyataan itu mengbungkamkan Lovino dan membuatnya terus memencet gas lebih kencang, mencapai 100 mil per jam. Ia berpikir dalam hati, cukup keras hanya untuk dirinya sendiri, hilang sudah Feliciano Vargas yang selalu menghargai tiap-tiap detik dari kehidupan yang penuh suka dan duka. Dimanakah ia? Tidak tahu. Tidak ada yang tahu. Lovino tidak. Ludwig tidak. Bahan Feliciano sendiri pun tidak.

Mungkin tidak hanya England yang sedang berduka; Romano pun juga.

Dan tanpa Lovino sadari pun, setitik air mata merembes dari mata coklatnya. Entah oleh ketakutan. Entah oleh kesedihan. Yang ia tahu, tetesan air matanya berhubungan dengan dirinya yang telah kehilangan Feliciano yang ia kenal.

Di sebelahnya, Feliciano menyender ke kursi mobil, membiarkan tubuhnya menikmati kenikmatan sesaat akan bulu beludru kasar-halus yang menenangkan dirinya. Ia menatap ke arah matahari yang mulai menutup kelopak matanya, mati untuk malam ini dan digantikan oleh bulan dengan noda darah. Dijatuhkannya pisaunya ke bawah, ke sela-sela kakinya, dengan tenang. Ia tahu bahwa Lovino tidak akan melawan lagi, apalagi setelah ia melihat sendiri akan kehancuran topeng keberanian yang selalu dipakai oleh Lovino Vargas—aah, sedari dulu, kakaknya itu hanya selalu banyak omong tanpa ada satupun dari ucapannya yang ia lakukan. Mungkin salah satu penyebab kejatuhannya ke dalam lubang hitam dengan bau besi pekat ini adalah karena kakaknya itu juga. Ia yang menangis dan meronta-ronta ketika tahu bahwa cintanya sudah tidak ada, sedang Lovino dengan enak bercumbu-cumbu dan membuat cinta dengan Antonio. Tidak peduli.

Ah, tidak apa-apa. Ia tidak terlalu memikirkannya. Ia sudah tidak memikirkan orang lain. Tidak memikirkan dirinya sendiri. Yang ia pikirkan hanyalah Holy Roman Empire yang akan kembali, dan itu saja yang ia butuhkan bagi dirinya untuk tetap hidup.

Karena sebentar lagi semua akan berakhir.

"Semua selesai dan akan berbahagia," gumamnya sebelum dunia mimpi menariknya dalam tangan-tangan yang lembut membelainya. "Aku dan cintaku. Semuanya."

_~To be continued

* * *

_

A/N: Yeaah. Selesai! Besok saia mau pergi ke Bandung, jadi pengennya nyelesain chapter ini dulu baru pergi biar nggak ada yang ngeganjel. Saia nggak tahu kapan chapter 8 akan keluar, berhubung saia belum nulis chapter itu sama sekali walau rough draft-nya udah ada di kepala. Yah, saia bilang aja chapter depan we're going to have some action! ;D

Dan bagi yang penasaran akan bagaimana nasib Alfred kita, saya hanya akan bilang begini: masih bakal ada sekitar 2-3 orang yang akan mati di fic ini, nggak termasuk flashback. Apakah salah satunya Alfred? Entahlah. Mau tahu jawabannya? Review dong! –digampar-


	10. 8: In The Bosom of Death

Disclaimer: Hetalia: Axis Powers © Himaruya Hidekaz

Warning: OOC!Yandere desperate!Spain. Mulut England. Character death. Misstypo karena authoress mengedit ini di tengah malam masa-masa insomnia orz

* * *

"_America… Tidak, Alfred! Ini…salahmu! Kenapa bisa kau tidak melihatnya… Ia berjalan tepat di koridor dimana kau sedang menangis, tolol!"_

"_Hasil lab sudah keluar. Yang terdapat di kaca benar darahnya, aru. Dan dari tim penyidik, disimpulkan tentang adanya sedikit…pergumulan. Dikatakan America meronta-ronta melawan penyerangn__y__a dan tanpa sengaja menyeret benda yang ada di atas meja wastafel dengan tangannya, aru. Katanya dibius dengan klorofom terlebih dahulu; itu sebabnya kita tidak mendengar suaranya sama sekali… Lalu, dengan suatu benda keras—atau mungkin dengan kepalan tangan saja sudah cukup—dipukul sampai pingsan. Kepalanya jatuh ke lantai, aru. Lihat, ada keramik yang retak di sini."_

"_Aku tidak mau menganggu perdebatan kalian, tapi kupikir sudah sebaiknya kita memberikan Komrad France tempat tidur yang lebih layak segera, дa?"_

"…_maaf, Germany-san, Prussia-san. Handphone milik Italy-san, sayangnya, sudah dimatikan sejak beberapa minggu yang lalu. …kita hanya bisa berharap."_

"…_Tidak mungkin… Oh, Prussia? Apa? Ooh, tidak—ini, hasil tes dari lab Madrid… Tentang sidik jari yang ditemukan di kamar mandi dan tempat tidur, kau ingat? …Aku tidak perlu mengatakannya itu punya siapa, bukan…?"_

"…_kakak."

* * *

_

_Chapter 8: __In The Bosom of Death_

Tidak ada burung yang bernyanyi.

Sebuah hari di tengah-tengah musim gugur. Daun-daun berwarna coklat rontok sebagai hujan yang tak kunjung turun dari awan hitam di atas yang terus berarak. Angin sepoi-sepoinya tak lagi sejuk, melainkan menyengat seperti jarum sekaligus menyapu daun-daun pertama yang telah jatuh ke tanah—dibawa terbang jauh sampai ke benua lain—atau jatuh ke dalam laut yang dingin, jika mereka tidak beruntung.

"France adalah seorang lelaki yang, seperti kalian semua tahu, menghargai setiap cinta yang ada di dunia. Mungkin dia telah melakukan banyak kesalahan di masa lalu, tapi tak bisa dipungkiri, dia orang yang baik."

Tidak ada tangan yang bisa ia genggam.

Di sebelahnya hanya ada kakaknya yang mata merahnya sesayu anggur yang telah diperam sedemikian lama. Tidak ada rona kenakalan. Tidak ada rona kebejatan. Yang ada hanyalah permukaan air yang berlalu tenang setelah sebelumnya badai terus melanda (kau pikir ia tidak bisa melihat kemerahan yang mengumpul di wajah kakaknya? Ooh, ayolah! Ia tidak senaif itu). Tangannya yang sudah pucat semakin putih, seperti tidak ada darah yang mengalir di sana, terlalu lama mengepalnya menjadi suatu kepalan tangan penahan kesedihan.

"Mungkin di antara kalian ada yang berpikir, 'Ini hanyalah kebohongan belaka', 'Ini hanyalah mimpi!', tapi terimalah kenyataan bahwa France yang kalian kenal telah tertidur selamanya.

Ya, ia berharap semuanya hanyalah mimpi. Mimpi buruk dimana ia tidak bisa bangun-bangun oleh karena overdosis sedatif dan yang ada malahan dirinya yang tertarik semakin dalam oleh karena benang sari bunga mimpi yang menggelitik geli. Menyeretnya dalam putik putih yang, berharaplah, membuahkan buah yang akan pecah menjadi kenyataan yang penuh kebahagiaan tanpa kematian. Tentu saja itu hanya harapan bodoh belaka.

Lagu pengantar tidur penuh kedamaian yang muncul dari gesekan violin sang maestro dari Austria dan moncong terompet Skotlandia mengiringi penurunan peti berhias karangan bunga dari berbagai jenis ke dalam tanah yang dalam, dimana semburat merah muda mawar telah mengisi tanah coklat yang berbentuk kotak itu. Dan pada saat itu juga adalah tanda bagi hujan air mata untuk turun pula.

"Tapi terimalah kenyataan lain bahwa dia telah berada di tempat yang jauh lebih baik di sana."

Tidak untuknya. Terutama kenyataan bahwa tiap kali dirinya jatuh dalam tidur, maka _dia _akan semakin mendekat kepada dirinya untuk menangkapnya dan membawanya ke dalam kegelapan, seperti yang ia tulis dalam pesannya di rumah France dua minggu yang lalu. Semua orang berpikir bahwa sang pembunuhnya (yang sudah dengan kesepakatan bisu disetujui adalah Italy Veneziano) sedang mengalami delusi, _atau_ menulis pesan itu untuk menakut-nakuti saja. Terutama karena memang dari sidik jari orang yang menulis pesan itu adalah Feliciano. Terutama karena tidak mungkin mayat dapat bangkit dari kubur hanya untuk menulis pesan yang tak jelas itu. Terutama karena semua orang tahu bahwa orang yang mengaku-ngaku sebagai penulis pesan itu sudah mati sejak dua ratus tahun yang lalu.

Tapi tidak ada yang tahu bahwa ia _tahu _bahwa orang itu masih hidup sampai sekarang. Mimpi-mimpinya adalah penanda. Inteligensi dan pengetahuannya akan sejarah negaranya yang lalu adalah penyuport teori itu. Dan pesan itu adalah pembuktian yang tidak bisa dicoreng lagi.

Kepercayaan itu bukanlah suatu bentuk ketakutannya yang mendalam akan eksistensi yang bernama hantu.

Dia hanya ada di sana, oleh karena suatu sebab yang tidak bisa ia katakan apa, dan menunggu.

Rasanya, tidak akan pernah ada kedamaian untuknya. Itu saja.

"Mungkin pada masa hidupnya, Tuan France telah melakukan kesalahan-kesalahan pada tuan-nyonya sekalian, tapi saya harap pengampunan yang anda semua berikan dari hati yang paling dalam dapat dibalas suatu saat nanti."

Vatican menunduk dan memberikan penghormatan terakhir pada makam yang telah terisi dengan tanah coklat yang sudah ditaburi mawar merah, rambut abu-putihnya yang telah jarang bergoyang-goyang kaku di bawah topi uskup berwarna putih. Jubah putihnya yang jatuh sampai di kakinya juga bergoyang, tangannya mendekap buku besar berwarna putih keemasan ke dadanya.

Tidak ada yang berkata-kata ketika personifikasi negara dengan tampang tertua itu bertapak hati-hati menuruni pucuk-pucuk tangga yang terbuat dari batu marmer abu—abu hitam yang sudah dihaluskan. Semua orang terlalu terpaku dalam kesunyian sesaat akan pengheningan cipta itu sebagai tanda perhormatan terakhir terhadap tubuh yang telah dikuburkan. Setidaknya, membuatnya bahagia pada saat-saatnya terakhir di atas bumi ini yang telah ia tinggali selama entah berapa ribu tahun. Persemayaman itu tidak terlalu megah seperti yang biasanya dibuat untuk orang-orang penting seperti para kaum politik dan sebagainya—hanya sebuah batu halus yang membentuk persegi panjang. Dinaungi oleh atap kecil yang berhiaskan salib dari batu pualam, berdiri di atas teras dari batu marmer yang sama yang di satu sisinya terdapat tangga yang tadi dituruni Vatican. Di bagian belakangnya, sebuah nisan kecil berwarna putih susu tertanam dengan mantap—sebuah simbol Fleurs de Lis* terukir di tengah-tengahnya, sedang di bawahnya terdapat secuil huruf:

'FRANCIS BONNEFOY'

'_Ayah dan sahabat tercinta yang dikasihi'_

Simpel dan minimalis. Tidak flamboyan benar, seperti apa yang orang-orang akan pikirkan ketika kau berbicara akan makam yang sepantasnya dijadikan sebagai penanda bahwa 'Di sinilah _France _terkubur'. Sama sekali tidak bisa mencerminkan kebesaran, keroyalan lelaki yang aslinya bernama France itu pada masa kehidupannya yang lalu. Yah, mereka tidak terlalu mempertunjukkannya pada kaum awam –manusia, maksudnya- tentang keroyalan mereka; kemewahan mereka; status mereka.

Ya; yang dikuburkan di sini memang adalah Francis Bonnefoy, bukan France. Hanyalah seorang manusia. Yang bisa tertawa. Yang bisa menangis. Yang bisa tertawa dan menangis bersama-sama mereka. Bersama-sama _mereka_.

Rasanya masih seperti mimpi bahwa lelaki Prancis yang tertawa dan menangis bersama-sama mereka sudah tidak ada.

Agak lama, sebelum para peziarah yang berbaju hitam-hitam semua mulai memecah kerumunan dan berpencar-pencar membentuk kelompok-kelompok kecil dan berbicara masing-masing—seakan-akan upacara kematian yang baru saja mereka jalani hanyalah angin lalu yang tak berhak mendapat perhatian secuil pun—malahan tersedot pada suatu topik tentang sebuah rumor yang sampai sekarang masih belum bisa dibuktikan kebenarannya.

"Benarkah yang membunuh France adalah Italy?"

"Aah! Jangan bilang begitu—lagipula, mana mungkin negara lemah sepertinya bisa membunuh France _dan _juga menculik—benar menculik, kan—negara adikuasa seperti America?"

"Jangan bilang ia lemah! Kau tahu sendiri bahwa dia ini termasuk satu dari tiga kekuatan _utama_ Blok Axis setelah Germany dan Japan! Jangan menilai buku dari kovernya, seperti yang mereka bilang!"

"Aah, layaknya kau tahu dia saja. Kupikir kau salah mengartikan yang tentang Blok Axis itu dengan Italy yang Romano—walaupun ia tidak jauh lebih baik dari adiknya juga, sih. Tapi setidaknya ia lebih kuat daripada dirinya, dan kupikir semua orang salah menginterpretasikan rumor itu dengan Italy _Veneziano _yang melakukannya. Kupikir penjahatnya adalah Romano, kalau memang cerita tentang Italy itu benar yang membunuhnya."

"Kalau begitu, tidak mungkin Romano akan muncul pada pemakaman France sekarang, kan? Berani sekali. Lihat! Dia ada di sana, bersama Spain. Dan buktinya, _sampai sekarang Veneziano masih belum ditemukan, kan?_"

Germany bergerak kaku begitu akhirnya seseorang mengatakan hal itu.

Benar. Sampai sekarang Italy belum ditemukan. (Kecuali kalau misalkan saja Germany mau bercanda dan mengatakan bahwa Italy 'Romano' sudah ditemukan. Dan seperti orang yang tadi bilang, memang Romano sedang ada di sana bersama Spain. Yang artinya _memang _Italy sudah ditemukan. Tapi tidak ada waktu untuk canda-tawa tak berguna seperti itu)

Tentu saja, Germany sendiri pun masih belum percaya sepenuhnya tentang konotasi yang mengatakan Italy sebagai tersangka yang membunuh France. Italy Veneziano! Felicianonya! Seorang lelaki manis layaknya kanak-kanak yang dulu pernah ia lihat berjalan keluar dari katedral Vatikan dengan jubah putih lembut seperti gaun malaikat, topi bulat berwarna sama yang berpendar seperti halo dari emas murni, dan suara tawa bahagia dari mulut merah mudanya yang seperti sihir terhebat yang mengalahkan teori quantum dan fisika akan ketidakberadaan sihir—dan bagaimana burung-burung merpati akan dibebaskan ketika ia menengadahkan tangan ke langit biru yang seperti membuka hanya untuknya, retakan dan gemerisik daun-daun berirama yang mengikuti nada suaranya ketika ia bernyanyi dengan suara cemprengnya itu, atau tangan hangat-hangat kuku yang digenggamnya, atau bibir basah yang dirasakannya, atau bau harum dari lipatan rambutnya yang baru saja terkena sabun setelah mandi…

Rasanya tidak percaya, bukan? Tapi entah kenapa, Germany merasa, bahwa satu pecahan (atau malah mungkin lebih) di dalam dirinya telah pasrah akan kenyataan apa pun yang akan dihadapinya.

"West? Uum, aku mau pergi sebentar—berbicara dengan Eli, yeah? Tidak apa-apa, kan?"

'West' menoleh untuk melihat orang yang memanggilnya. Prussia—yang berdiri agak goyah bertutupkan tuxedo hitam dengan dasi merah marun serta mantel kulit selutut yang diselempangkannya di lengan kirinya—merujuk ke arah gadis berambut coklat panjang bergelombang yang terkadang ditemuinya dalam mimpinya—Elizaveta. Atau Hungary. Lalu ia mengangkat alisnya agak bingung setelah realisasi datang padanya. Sedari kapan pula Prussia pernah pamit kepadanya seperti ini? Kakak lelakinya yang urakan dan tak kenal santun apalagi sopan?

Walaupun begitu, Germany tetap mengangguk. Sesopan mungkin. "Uum—tentu saja, er, kakak. Maksudku, kau…boleh berbicara dengan siapapun yang kau mau…, kok? Anu, tidak perlu pamit padaku seperti itu."

Hampir tidak terlihat, seperti cahaya yang berpendar lalu mati saat itu juga, tetapi dia menyadari bahwa raut wajah Prussia mengerut sedih, seakan-akan mau berteriak, _Ooh, West sayang! Kenapa kau bilang begitu? Apa kau tidak mau kakakmu yang awesome ini menjadi semakin awesome dengan menjadi seorang kakak yang _lebih _perhatian kepadamu? Jadilah manja sedikit!_ Dan _memang _di dalam hatinya Prussia berteriak seperti ini, walaupun hanya bisa ia realisasikan dengan menatap sepatu pantoffel hitamnya malu-malu.

"Anu, aku…," sisa-sisa katanya yang tak terucapkan beterbangan di udara bersamaan dengan burung gagak yang melompat ke langit dari batang pohon yang menjatuhkan butir-butir daun coklatnya seperti salju. Germany berpikir oleh karena angin yang dingin dan menyengat membuat wajah lelaki berambut abu-abu yang adalah kakaknya ini memerah seperti meriang, tetapi ia salah. Sangat salah.

"-aku hanya takut kalau kau menghilang."

Mendengar jawaban ini, Germany hampir tak bisa untuk menahan tawanya. Yang untung saja berhasil ia tampung dengan senyuman (dan juga dengusan) agak kaget. (Lagipula, ia sedang terlalu lelah untuk bisa tertawa lepas)

Sejak kapan kakaknya, _Prussia_, menjadi orang yang sensitif berlebihan seperti ini?

"Kak… U-umm, tapi kau tahu, kan, kalau aku bukan anak kecil lagi?"

Prussia tidak segera menjawab, melainkan menatap tubuh adik kecilnya (aah, sayang sekali bahwa pernyataan ini begitu _salah_ dalam berbagai arti. Prussia berpikir, mana bayi yang dulu ia gendong-gendong di tengah hutan? Kemanakah adik kecilnya yang dulu menangis diam-diam di tengah-tengah badai yang melanda? Yang masih akan terus mengelak ketika kau menanyakan, _"Ludwig, kau menangis?"_ Atau seorang remaja kebingungan dalam masa-masa pubertas yang menanyakan ini dan itu padanya? Tidak ada! Yang ada adalah seorang lelaki dewasa yang bertubuh jauh lebih besar darinya) dengan pandangan memilukan.

Adik kecilnya yang tak lagi kecil, tapi pada saat bersamaan dianggapnya masih sekecil bocah berpakaian hitam-hitam yang dulu berlarian mengejar Italy. Yang sekarang berdiri di hadapannya, dengan poni yang tidaktersisir ke belakang—jatuh dan menghalangi kelopak mata sebagai formalitas seorang yang berkabung. Topi bundar seperti milik Switzerland yang berwarna hitam dengan aksen emas di atasnya, menempel dengan pas di atas kepala bertumbuh rambut berwarna bagai gandum. Mantel berwarna hitam legam yang jatuh di sekitar paha, menutupi dari atas leher sampai selangkangan. Bedanya mungkin bahwa tidak ada sepatu boots yang terlihat di sana—digantikan dengan sepatu pantoffel hitam yang dibeli bersamaan pula dengan miliknya.

_Kau memang bukan anak kecil, Wessi sayang. Tidak lagi. Tapi seakan-akan dengan baju itu kau seperti ingin mengulang kejadian 200 tahun yang lalu—saat kau pergi dengan pedang berlumur korosi dan berlapis mantel hitam seperti penanti kematian_, pikir Gilbert.

_Kurasa aku hanya takut bahwa kau akan menghilang lagi, Ludwig. Seperti bagaimana pada sore harinya, darah tak lagi tumpah dan tubuh tak lagi pecah. Hilang sudah. Bocah kecil yang lepas dari genggamanku—__yang kubiarkan lari sendirian di medan perang. O__oh, Reicher…_

Gilbert menggeleng. "Ya. Maaf, Ludwig. Tapi janji dengan kakakmu yang _awesome_ ini-," ia menatapnya lekat-lekat, sambil mengacungkan jari kelingkingnya tepat di hadapan Ludwig. "-bahwa kau tidak akan kemana-mana dan akan kembali ke hotel bersamaku nanti sore, _ja_?"

"_Tapi janji dengan kakakmu yang awesome ini, bahwa kau tidak akan mati di tangan France dan akan kembali ke perkemahan bersamaku nanti sore, ya?"_

Kalau ia adalah dirinya sendiri waktu itu, ia pasti akan tertawa melihat Prussia mengacungkan kelingkingnya untuk membuat _pinkie swear _seakan-akan dirinya anak kecil dan setelah itu secepat mungkin menelpon rumah sakit jiwa terdekat begitu tahu bahwa memang kakaknya tidak bercanda.

Tapi Germany bukan dirinya sendiri waktu itu, maka ia menerima kelingking itu dengan jarinya.

Seperti dulu. Berjanji pada pagi harinya bahwa ia akan kembali bersamanya di sore nanti.

Tapi kapan? Sewaktu ia pergi perang saat Perang Dunia 1 dulu? Sewaktu ia melepaskan statusnya sebagai negara dan menyerahkan seluruh tanahnya sebagai bagian dari Jerman? Sewaktu dirinya direbut secara paksa dan dipisahkan darinya oleh Russia?

Rasanya tidak.

Tapi ia tidak sempat memutar ulang rantai film yang kusut di otaknya, karena pada saat itu pula Prussia melepaskan jari kelingkingnya darinya.

"Tetaplah hidup sampai sore, West."

Prussia berputar, dan tidak pernah melirik kembali kepadanya.

Sebagai dirinya yang biasa, ada kemungkinan bahwa nantinya di masa depan, beberapa bulan kemudian setelah semua kejadian sinting ini berakhir, Germany yang memiliki otak yang tidak mudah lupa, duduk bersama-sama dengan Prussia dan Austria (dimana satu yang disebutkan terakhir direbut secara paksa dari tangan seorang wanita Hungary yang tengah membaca suatu buku aneh) sambil meminum bir di tengah-tengah sebuah pub kecil di Vienna, saat kadar alkohol yang begitu memabukkan belum sepenuhnya meracuni saraf-saraf mereka yang masih berfungsi, akan bertanya kepada kakaknya tentang apa maksud dari perkataannya itu. Dan di saat itulah Prussia akan menjawab, mata anggur yang menerawang tinggi ke langit-langit seakan-akan bernostalgia akan masa lalu bersama kakek dan adik tercintanya, yang memang benar sedang ia lakukan saat itu. Cerita itu bahkan membuat mata langit seorang Germany berair, lalu tak lama kemudian mabuk dan mengamuk ke arah kakaknya dan juga Austria karena tidak pernah memberitahunya tentang hal itu dan pingsan di tempat—terbangun di atas tempat tidurnya esok harinya dengan tanpa ingatan apapun tentang seluruh pembicaraannya dengan Prussia dan Austria tadi malam dan melanjutkan sisa dari kehidupan panjangnya yang penuh kejutan tak terkira.

Tapi hal itu tak terjadi, karena—hey, apakah _kau _yakin bahwa otak Germany yang dikatakan tidak mudah lupa itu belum terpecah belah _sekarang_?

Kalau saja ia pulang sekarang—pergi dari pekuburan yang suram ini dan kembali ke rumah pribadinya di Berlin, menyerahkan seluruh tugas kenegaraan kepada kakaknya melalui secarik surat yang diletakkan di atas meja makan yang hampa, lalu masuk ke dalam kamarnya, mengunci pintu, mematikan telepon genggam, dan tidur dengan tangan dan juga kaki yang diborgol—menyembunyikan diri dari hadapan dunia selama sebulan, maka kemungkinan yang di atas _mungkin _dapat terjadi. Ia akan bangun, semua mimpi buruk ini berakhir, pembunuh France telah ditemukan—yang ternyata bukan Italy, melainkan seorang duda pemabuk yang tak sengaja masuk ke mansion Francis dan membunuh tuan rumah itu tanpa sengaja dengan menggunakan pisau. Dan bayangan bermata kobalt itu tidak akan lagi menghantuinya. Selamanya.

Sayangnya hal itu tidak terjadi, karena keberadaan sebuah tangan kecil yang merenggut pergelangan tangannya telah menguncinya di tempat itu pada saat itu juga, mencengkeram—dengan kuku-kuku panjang yang menanamkan dirinya masing-masing ke dalam kulitnya yang ia rasakan telah mengucurkan sepercik darah yang merembes turun. Rasanya dingin dan membuat mual—tersedak tak bisa bernapas—hampir-hampir sama seperti…

Germany, dalam kewaspadaannya yang tinggi, segera memutar tubuhnya dengan mata biru membelalak yang sudah bersiap-siap untuk berhadapan langsung dengan orang itu—tetapi yang ditemukannya disana hanyalah…seorang gadis berambut pirang pendek dengan pita berwarna hitam beludru yang diikat di jambangnya yang cukup lebat.

Liechtenstein.

Segala otot yang ada di tubuhnya mengendur dan ia mengeluarkan sebuah napas penuh kelegaan. Ia memberikan sebuah senyum setengah hati padanya, dan bertanya pada Liechtenstein, "Ooh… Liech—kau sedang mencari kakakmu?"

Gadis itu menggelengkan mukanya sejurus—lalu kembali menatapnya dengan mata hijau monokromnya yang benar-benar tidak memiliki sekecil pupil pun itu. Wajah sang gadis tidak menunjukkan ekspresi apapun dan kedua bibir merah jambunya itu pun linear—hampir-hampir membuat Germany berpikir pada dirinya sendiri, aah, benarkah gadis yang sedang mencengkeram tangannya ini Liechtenstein—sebuah negara kecil yang sampai sekarang masih ada dalam pengawasan Switzerland itu? Ia cukup sering melihat gadis itu, terutama karena pada dasarnya mereka masih memiliki hubungan darah sebagai sekumpulan negara yang memakai bahasa Jerman sebagai bahasa nasionalnya—tapi tak pernah ia melihat sang gadis memakai sebuah ekspresi yang begitu…tak berperasaan…seperti ini. Wajah yang terus menatapnya dengan pandangan sangat…apa? Aneh; ia tidak bisa mendefinisikan perasaan ini.

Gadis berambut pirang itu memakai sebuah _one-piece_ _dress _berwarna hitam pekat dengan dua bahu imut berbercak merah muda yang dipampangkan begitu saja, seakan-akan tubuhnya yang terlihat rapuh imun akan kedinginan yang ditimbulkan oleh angin yang mengaum sedari tadi. Roknya tidak sampai seluruhnya menutupi kakinya yang begitu kecil—hanya sampai sepaha, sedang sisanya ditutup dengan sepasang stoking jaring dan stilleto hitam mengkilat yang tampak menggelapkan kulitnya. Benar-benar berbeda dengan gaun magenta selutut yang biasanya selalu terlihat dikenakan olehnya.

Dan benar-benar berbeda pula ketika Liechtenstein memanggil namanya dengan intonasi sedingin es. "_Deutschland_."

Tiga hal yang ia tahu: satu, bahwa ia hampir-hampir tak pernah berbicara sama sekali (ia sudah bilang, bukan, bahwa ia cukup sering _melihat_, bukan berbicara, dengan gadis itu?); dua, bahwa sekali salah bicara dengan gadis manis ini, bisa-bisa ia pulang dengan pantat terbakar (yang juga adalah satu penyebab mengapa ia tidak pernah berbicara dengan gadis ini oleh karena ketakutan mutual seluruh negara akan kakaknya Switzerland); dan tiga, bahwa sekali kau tidak memakai bahasa internasional yang dimengerti semua orang untuk berbicara, maka kau baru saja mengajak seseorang untuk memulai pembicaraan privasi. Dan melihat dari tampang yang diberikan oleh Liechtenstein sedari tadi, tampaknya ini bukanlah pembicaraan privasi yang _menyenangkan_.

Dan kembali Liechtenstein berbicara, dengan mata monokrom yang hampir-hampir tanpa emosi itu membuat Germany takut, berkata dalam bahasa Jerman, juga dalam suara yang begitu pelan seakan-akan tembok pun menguping pada pembicaraan mereka, "Baik-baiklah."

Mungkin ia sudah akan menaikkan alisnya oleh karena kebiasaan umum yang sangat jarng dilakukan gadis ini yaitu memberikan salam; perbincangan; suatu bentuk sosialisasi dengan orang lain, tetapi tidak. Germany mengernyitkan alisnya dengan khawatir.

Tampak seperti ada perasaan…tidak enak…yang Liechtenstein ucapkan—tersembunyi pada tiap-tiap alfabet Jerman yang beterbangan di udara. Suatu pesan singkat misterius yang gadis itu harapkan hanya bisa dirumuskan hanya dan harus oleh Germany.

Tapi, sayang, lelaki berambut pirang dari Jerman itu masih belum menangkap pesan tersembunyi ini, sehingga ia harus bertanya lagi, dengan bahasa dan intonasi lemah yang sama, "Apa maksud dari yang kau katakan?"

Sang gadis menutup matanya, pada saat bersamaan angin kembali menderu yang membuat jubah htamnya dan rambut pirang sang gadis berkelabutan dibawa cakar udara. Anginnya dingin dan begitu memuakkan—membuat badan tidak enak dan begitu kuat sampai-sampai membuat dirinya mengharuskan untuk mengangkat tangannya dan menangkup topi hitamnya agar tidak dibawa terbang. Tapi terlihat Liechtenstein tidak memperdulikan angin itu sama sekali walau gaun hitamnya bergoyang-goyang, tampak tak mengindahkan kenyataan bahwa roknya telah naik begitu tinggi. Ia hanya berdiri diam di sana, buta akan keadaan sekitar, dan masih memegangi tangan Germany yang begitu kontras dengan ukuran tangannya yang kecil. Tetapi tetaplah ada yang bisa mengalahkan kegarangan dari tangan besarnya dengan tangan imut gadis itu; kedinginan sang gadis yang sudah seperti tubuh mati. Suhu tubuh yang sangat tidak normal yang tidak akan dijustifikasi walaupun kau mengaku tinggal di daerah dengan iklim terdingin di bumi. Germany hampir-hampir berpikir bahwa ada seekor iblis yang dikirim oleh England dan merasuki tubuh gadis malang ini, tetapi deduksi itu tidak bisa berjalan lebih jauh lagi ketika Liechtenstein mengangkat tangannya yang dipegangnya, menunduk, sehingga bibirnya hanya sejengkal jauhnya dari buku-buku tangannya, dan Germany merasakan hembusan napas sang gadis beradu dengan tangannya yang juga menjadi dingin. Ia merinding melihatnya—merasakan ketakutan mengumpul di benaknya oleh karena kemiripan yang benar-benar tak seperti ketidaksengajaan hidup dalam mengulum benang dan mempertemukan dua kejadian itu sebagai suatu rentetan peristiwa yang saling bertautan.

Germany tidak bisa menjelaskannya, tetapi ia merasakan suatu _kemiripan _yang amat sangat dalam sentuhan dingin Liechtenstein di jari jemarinya dengan sentuhan dingin orang _itu _yang tiga minggu lalu mendekam di lehernya.

Ingin rasanya ia kabur segera, jauh dari tatapan orang-orang yang menatapnya dengan pandangan simpatik akan rumor yang menyerang 'pacarnya' (begitu kata orang-orang), sebagai pembunuh dari orang yang baru dimakamkan beberapa menit yang lalu. Ingin rasanya ia kabur segera, jauh dari kenyataan bahwa Italy telah berubah dan ia menghilang. Ingin rasanya ia kabur segera, jauh dari sentuhan tangan Liechtenstein yang mengingatkannya pada mimpi buruk yang segara ia yakin bukan hanyalah mimpi orang yang sedang dalam ambang kewarasan semata.

Tapi ia tidak sampai hati mendorong tubuh gadis itu jauh-jauh, walaupun Liechtesntein telah masuk begitu jauh sampai-sampai terlihat ia sedang memilah-milah jari-jari Germany dengan tangannya yang lain. Wajah yang ditolehkan ke samping, dengan mata hijau berkilat-kilat menyeramkan yang meneliti tiap-tiap jari yang dipilahnya dengan pandangan seksama.

"Karena sebentar lagi kita akan mati, Germany; kita akan kembali dalam kegelapan."

Dan kalimat itulah yang membuat tubuhnya tersentak dan segera mendorong tubuh gadis yang setengah sadar itu jauh-jauh.

Tampang wajah Liechtenstein yang menatap figur dirinya tersengal-sengal dan berwajah panik dengan benar-benar emosi yang tak terbaca membuatnya muak. Gadis berambut pirang itu masih tidak bergerak dari tempat tadi ia didorong mundur—seakan-akan kekuatan otot-otot Germany yang mendorong tubuhnya yang berbadan kecil dibuat nihil sampai nol dan tak berasa. Kembali Liechtenstein berbisik, melirik ke arah belakang dimana terdapat nisan France yang masih dikelilingi oleh England dan Canada yang berkabung.

"Apa kau tidak merasakannya, Germany? Pembunuhan ini hanyalah awal mulanya saja dari kebangkitannya. Sebentar lagi, di sebelah nisan itu akan terdapat nama 'Lilia Swingli'," Liechtenstein tersenyum—senyum kecil yang membuatnya _takut _setengah mati. "Walau mungkin tidak akan ada namamu terukir di nisan manapun di dunia ini."

Ia tidak akan bertanya-tanya mengapa namanya tidak akan terukir di nisan manapun di dunia ini. Haa! Untuk apa dia bertanya akan kematiannya yang gadis ini bilang tidak seberapa jauhnya lagi dari dirinya sekarang? Gila, Germany pikir. _Gila. _Satu kakinya terpaksa mundur—walau terlihat sang gadis yang ia pikir sudah tidak benar pikirannya itu juga melangkah maju sambil tersenyum entah simpatik atau psikotik.

"Kau mengalaminya juga, kan, Germany? Mimpi-mimpi itu-," mata birunya membelalak seketika itu pula begitu Liechtenstein menyebut tiga kata itu. Liechtenstein berhenti dari langkahnya, menutup matanya sedih sambil menangkup kedua tangannya di dada. Ia kembali berbicara, dengan perasaan sayang dan rindu, "Mimpi-mimpi tentang suatu rumah besar yang belum pernah kau kunjungi sebelumnya—tapi kau merasa bahwa kau _pernah _tinggal di dalamnya. Nostalgia! Kau tau, kan, Germany? Koridor-koridor panjang dengan sinar cahaya yang merembes masuk. Bau bunga yang menyengat seperti nyata. Suara sepatu boots hitam yang berbunyi 'kletak-kletak'. Sofa empuk. Kertas-kertas. Buku. Partitur. Ada Austria, ada Nona Hungary. Aah—dan ada seorang 'gadis' kecil berambut coklat yang memakai rok… Itu… Tuan Italy, bukan?"

Ia bisa merasakannya; itu bukanlah tebak-tebakan semata. Sang gadis berambut pirang ini bercerita seakan-akan dia _memang _mengalaminya. Mata hijau monokrom yang menerawang jauh sampai ke langit gelap. Rok hitam yang berkibar-kibar seperti bendera perkasa yang ditarik angin. Nantinya ia tidak akan pernah bercerita tentang hal ini kepada siapapun, bahkan kepada Prussia sebagai kakaknya—tetapi Germany merasakan detak jantungnya berhenti berdetak ketika mata hijau yang berkilat-kilat itu bersinar pelan, sebelum perlahan digantikan oleh secercah warna biru terang yang mulai menghilangkan hijau yang tersisa sebelumnya di permata bola itu—biru terang seperti warna _kobalt_.

Bayangan perlahan juga merangkak sebelum akhirnya seluruh wajah Liechtenstein dikerubungi oleh warna abu-abu itu seperti serangga yang mengerubungi bangkai ikan. Raut mukanya menjadi tegas, dengan alis yang dikerutkannya—entah sedih atau kesal—kesal pada _dirinya_, Germany, kubilang! Tak lagi mata hijau—ah, kobalt itu menerawang ke langit-langit; ia menggunakannya tepat untuk melakukan suatu kontak mata yang membuatnya seakan-akan tidak ada lagi cahaya di dunia.

"Tetapi kau juga ingat, kan, Germany?" ujarnya, dengan senyum simpul menghiasi bibir kecilnya yang menitikkan setitik cairan merah. "Setelah itu tiba-tiba semuanya menjadi gelap dan kau sendirian di ruangan tanpa batas itu. Dengan perasaan yang merasa bahwa kau selalu dikejar-kejar oleh siapapun yang ada di balik kegelapan itu. Kemanapun kau lari masih akan selalu dikejar-kejar olehnya. Oleh_ku._"

Kali ini gadis itu terkikik geli—manis seperti permen loli dan sangat berbeda dengan geraman intimidasi yang biasanya selalu dierangkan oleh kakaknya yang pemarah itu. Tapi kikik geli ini sudah cukup mengintimidasi—bahkan lebih daripada geraman marah kakaknya Swiss yang pasti selalu mengacungkan pistol ke arah orang yang sedang diintimidasinya.

Kikik geli ini bukanlah pistol—lebih tepatnya adalah pisau yang diacungkan seorang mabuk yang tak lebih dari sejengkal lagi sudah akan bisa menusuk lehermu dan memetik seluruh isinya dengan mudah. Semudah memetik apel ranum yang bergelantungan di ranting-ranting coklat pohon-pohon berwarna hijau. Dan orang mabuk ini takkan sungkan-sungkan memetik sang apel yang begitu menggoda sampai-sampai membuat air liur menetes. Hanya satu tebasan—maka ranting beserta apelnya itu pun akan jatuh ke bawah lubang buaya yang telah menunggu.

Terkadang ada suatu masa dimana kenyataan yang begitu banyak –yang otomatis menghancurkan segala dinding kebohongan yang telah dibangun sedemikian rupa di sana- ditumpahkan begitu saja pada saat yang bersamaan kau tidak akan percaya bahwa kenyataan jauh lebih _aneh_ daripada fiksi. Lalu kau akan pura-pura tidak mempercayainya, betapa jelasnya kenyataan itu menyambung tiap-tiap benang yang putus, dan mulai berceloteh aneh untuk menangkalnya.

Ini adalah satu masa itu bagi Germany.

"Liech...tenstein?" mulainya, dengan nada ragu-ragu yang menemani sebuah butir keringat sebesar jagung turun dari pipinya. "Kau...Liechtesntein."

Dan seakan-akan tidak mempercayai kebodohan yang ditunjukkan dengan begitu jelas oleh lawan bicaranya, siapapun itu yang berdiri di depan Germany tertawa. _Tertawa yang tidak normal_

"Hahahaha! Ooh, ayolah, Germany. Kupikir kau lebih pintar daripada itu?" kikik gelinya pun mereda, lalu senyum bak malaikatnya digantikan oleh kerutan penuh dendam seperti ekspresi sang iblis yang baru saja Jatuh. "Kupikir sudah benar-benar jelas kutunjukkan bahwa aku bukan Liechtenstein."

Belum sempat Germany membalas, raut wajah 'Liechtenstein' kembali berkerut dan mengulum sebuah senyum sambil tertawa. "Ooh! Kau juga tidak berpikir bahwa aku ini adalah salah satu dari setan-setan yang sering dipanggil England, bukan? Aku jauh lebih baik daripada itu, kau tahu."

Dan akhirnya ia _tahu _siapa yang berada di sana.

"Kau..."

'Liechtenstein' tersenyum bak malaikat.

"Ya; aku."

Untuk pertama kalinya ia bisa bertemu secara langsung (ataupun tidak langsung? Tidak apa-apa—yang penting ia masih bisa berbicara dengan orang—atau _monster_?—ini) dengan pengejarnya dalam mimpi buruknya membuat keberanian dalam dirinya timbul walau hanya secuil. Ia memang memiliki fobia berlebihan dengan makhluk-makhluk supernatural yang tak kasat mata seperti setan atau apalah yang sering dipanggil England itu. Tapi jika sesuatu sudah memiliki bentuk yang dapat diajak berbicara—itu bukan masalah.

Bukan masalah walaupun sesuatu yang sudah memiliki bentuk ini mempunyai niat yang begitu besar untuk membunuhnya.

"Kau masih tetap _merasuki _-nya," tukasnya dengan nada pelan—seakan-akan ia tidak mau mengundang kuping dari orang-orang lain untuk mendengar pembicaraan privasi ini. "Apa yang membuatmu berbeda dengan setan-setan itu? Dan kuharap kau yang di sana mau berbaik hati untuk segera pergi dari tubuh itu-," ia melirik melewati tubuh Liechtenstein untuk melihat sejumput rambut pirang milik Switzerland yang tengah berdiri bersampingan dengan pemilik sejumput rambut coklat—Austria. "-dan mengembalikannya pada pemiliknya yang benar."

'Liechtenstein' menghela napasnya, lalu berkacak pinggang sembari mengerutkan ekspresi penuh kesombongan.

"Tidak apa-apa, kan? Ia juga tidak melawan, kok—lebih tepatnya, tidak _bisa _melawan. Sudah tidak ada keinginan untuk hidup. Yah, seakan-akan _kau_ tidak pernah mengalaminya saja."

Germany mengerutkan keningnya. Apa-apaan yang dikatakan oleh orang ini?

"Aku tidak mengerti maksudmu."

Sang gadis berambut pirang yang telah menjadi medium untuk makhluk apapun yang ada di sana mengantuk-antukkan kepalanya, membawa pita hitam itu untuk bergerak naik ke atas dan turun ke bawah—bergoyang seperti kepakan burung pipit coklat tua yang gemulai. Membawa satu tangannya ke dagunya, sekarang 'Liechtenstein' terlihat menimbang-nimbang akan baik dan buruknya informasi yang ada di benaknya saat itu. Terakhir-terakhirnya, setelah penantian yang cukup lama, gadis itu mengedikkan kedua bahu telanjangnya dan berkata pelan:

"Yang memukul America dan membuatnya pingsan itu aku."

Germany tidak sempat berpikir akan pengalihan topik yang telah dilakukan orang ini. Ia terlalu terpaku pada ketidakjelasan macam apa yang disebutkan oleh orang ini, dan mendengus sambil mengejek. "Kau bercanda—dengan tubuh sekecil Liechtenstein? Maaf, bahkan kalau misalkan kau menggunakan tubuh Switzerland yang relatif kecil pun aku tidak akan perca-,"

"Siapa yang bilang 'Liechtenstein' yang melakukannya?" ia tertawa jahat dan mengibas-ngibaskan daun rontok yang jatuh di bahu kanannya. "Aku bilang _aku _yang melakukannya. Maksudnya, bukan Liechtenstein, tetapi dengan tubuhku. Yah, _belum._ Tapi sama saja, lah. Jadi, memukulnya dengan sikut tepat di tungkaknya. Dengan sikut_mu._"

"Apa-apaan kau—aku-,"

"'Aku' _apa_?" Lidahnya yang setajam silet yang diberikannya pada Italy dulu segera memotong perkataan Germany yang wajahnya telah sepucat apel mati. "Sedang menangis sendirian di dalam koridor? Sedang bengong memikirkan tentang Feli yang tubuhnya dengan seenaknya kau pegang? Sedang bahagia karena dengan tidak adanya France, maka sainganmu untuk menjadi negara adikuasa berkurang? Sedang _benar-benar _mati sampai-sampai tidak bisa melihat America yang berjalan _tepat _di depanmu—bahkan _berbicara _denganmu? Atau benar-benar lupa daratan karena aku sedang _merasuki tubuhmu_? Apa_ yang sedang kau lakukan, hei, Ludwig_?"

Apa yang sedang ia lakukan? Ia memang tidak mau mengakuinya—tapi memang benar bahwa ia itu sedang bermu—

—ram diri.

…

…Benarkah?

Tentu saja benar! Teka-teki bodoh apakah yang sedang dibicarakan oleh makhluk jahanam yang seenaknya mengambil tubuh orang ini. Memutarbalikkan fakta seakan-akan kenyataan hanyalah semudah membalikkan telapak tangan bayi. Tentu saja; ia sedang—

Sedang…

…menangi—

…

—s,

...kan?

Sejujurnya?

_Ia tidak ingat_.

'Liechtenstein' menepok-nepok kedua tangannya sambil tersenyum, seakan-akan ia telah berhasil dengan sepenuhnya menubruk dinding kebohongan itu sampai hancur. "Tidak. Jangan dipikirkan. Bisa membebani otak dan itu bakal jadi gawat karena sebentar lagi otak itu akan jadi milikku juga. Itu karena memang _kau _tidak melakukan apa-apa, Ludwig. _Aku _yang sedang melakukan apa-apa. Aku yang sedang bergerak saat itu. _Aku_."

Tepokan tangannya berhenti, lalu ia terdiam sejurus, wajah ditundukkan ke bawah dengan kedua tangan jatuh yang mengepal seperti armadilo.

Lalu ia menengadah lagi, dan Germany menemukan bahwa mata kobalt itu sudah berkaca-kaca.

Sekelibat saja, ia melihat bayangan dirinya yang dulu akan menangis dan melipat diri di dalam selimut aman sebagai pengganti Prussia yang menghilang entah ke mana ketika badai berteman guntur datang menyerang Berlin dan mengetok-ngetok kaca jendelanya ribut.

Kecil dan lemah. Dan sedang menangis.

"Kau seharusnya tidak pernah ada."

Setitik air mata jatuh dari sana.

"Liechtenstein!"

Warna kobalt itu mati dan langsung digantikan oleh warna hijau cerah yang awal mulanya mewarnai iris itu. Dan air mata itu pun langsung menghilang ketika Liechtenstein tersenyum lega mendengar suara yang begitu familiar oleh kupingnya.

"Kakak!"

Seakan keberadaannya tidak ada di sana dan pembicaraan mereka yang tadi hanyalah suara bisik angin yang berhembus melalui celah-celah daun, Liechtenstein tidak lagi memandangnya, melainkan segera menoleh ke belakang dan segera berlari ke arah kakaknya, Switzerland, yang telah menunggu dengan tangan dimasukkan ke dalam kantong celana hitamnya.

Mereka memang tidak mempedulikannya; Liechtenstein segera merenggut lengan Switzerland seperti sepasang _angel fish _yang tak bisa terpisahkan lagi, tak peduli dengan pandangan yang ditumpahkan oleh para personifikasi-personifikasi negara lain yang menatap mereka entah dengan pandangan kesal atau iri (kesal dalam arti '_Bisa-bisanya mereka bergandengan tangan seperti itu seperti sepasang burung cinta sehabis _pemakaman _seseorang?'_, dan iri dalam arti '_...S'ndainy' 'str'ku b'sa memeluk'u sepert' 'tu_..._'_) Switzerland tampak berbicara sesuatu dalam bahasa Jerman kepada Liechtenstein yang terdengar seperti, 'Apa yang kau bicarakan dengan Germany?', 'Ooh, tidak apa-apa, kakak,' di telinga Germany. Dan lelaki berambut pirang yang lebih tua itu hanya mengangguk setuju dengan jawaban adiknya.

Lagipula, topik aneh apa pula yang bisa dibicarakan di antara seorang_ Germany _dan _Liechtenstein_? Tidak ada, pikir Switzerland.

Jadi Switzerland, dengan tidak ada kewaspadaan dan hati-hati sama sekali, menoleh ke belakang ke arah Germany yang masih berdiri, lalu membungkuk memberi permisi. Ia mengeratkan pegangannya ke lengan adiknya seperti sebuah surat dan perangko, lalu berjalan seperti sepasang pengantin yang baru saja menikah. Bedanya, bukanlah bunga ataupun aroma parfum yang menghiasi jalan mereka menuju pelataran, tetapi nisan dan aroma kematian yang mengantar mereka ke pintu gerbang, keluar dari pemakaman yang menyesakkan pandangan mata ini.

Sebelum kedua pasangan berambut pirang itu menghilang dalam lautan nisan yang mengarungi mereka, sang gadis—Liechtenstein—membalikkan wajahnya, dan menggumamkan sesuatu yang bisu dengan mulutnya—walau dengan mudah Germany bisa mengartikannya menjadi:

"_Larilah, maka ia akan menangkap kita._"

Pada dini harinya, setelah mimpi buruk akan kegelapan tanpa henti yang mencekik dan seseorang bermata kobalt yang terus memata-matainya dari balik selimut hitam, Germany dibangunkan oleh dering teleponnya.

Ia mendapat berita dari Austria bahwa Liechtenstein ditemukan telah meninggal dengan kepala pecah bersimbah darah.

* * *

"Kau _pasti _bercanda."

Prussia menghela napasnya dalam-dalam, lelah dengan kekerasan kepala (secara harfiah dan juga metafora) England yang mengobjeksi seluruh perkataannya sedari tadi. England terlihat tengah berkacak pinggang, dengan mata hijau ametis yang sayu. Kantung mata—tak terelakkan lagi, telah tumbuh dengan subur di bawahnya; hasil dari malam-malam tanpa tidur yang hanya diisi oleh raungan dan tangisan putus asa. Prussia memang mengerti tentang perasaannya yang telah kehilangan France dan secara berurutan juga America yang sekarang menghilang entah kemana, tapi _tetap saja_ ia tidak boleh mengabaikan otak dinginnya untuk setidaknya menerima satu berita kematian lagi di kupingnya yang telah panas.

Memangnya dia siapa, anak manja? Yang merasa tidak pernah mendengar kematian orang lain—haa, bahkan _membunuh _di medan perang? Maaf saja—Prussia paling tidak suka orang seperti itu.

"Dengar ya, England—untuk apa juga aku berbohong tentang kematian cewek itu—Liechtenstein? Dia masih saudara_ku_, sama-sama menggunakan bahasa yang dianut oleh nenek moyangku dan juga yang aku gunakan sekarang. Okeh, tidak sekarang _sekarang_, tapi kau tahu maksudku. Bolehlah kau bilang kalau aku ini suka bercanda atau apa, tapi aku tidak tidak se-_awesome _itu sampai-sampai bisa tertawa akan kematian seseorang seperti ini."

Lelaki Inggris bermata hijau itu mengulum mulutnya kesal, lalu mencibir. England merebahkan pantatnya di atas balok kursi dari kayu pinus dan beralih untuk menyesap kopi susu (dia sedang tidak _mood_ untuk teh. Dan sedatif apakah yang terbaik untuk melawan malam-malam kelam tanpa tidur yang menghantuinya?) yang telah disiapkan oleh Picardy tadi. Kemudian bertanya lagi—dengan mata yang melirik waspada ke arah Germany yang diam, "Pembunuhnya sama dengan siapa pun bangsat yang membunuh Francis?"

Prussia menyeringai—seringai sombong yang sudah lama tidak terlihat di wajah lelaki Jerman bermata merah itu yang seakan-akan berpesan 'Pikirmu begitu, alis tebal,' walau pada kenyataannya ia berujar, "Yah, si aristrokat masam itu sudah mengecek ke TKP, sekalian untuk menenangkan Vash juga, sih. Dan dia sudah yakin siapa yang membunuhnya (di sini Prussia melihat seluruh mata membulat lebar atas pernyataannya, yang semakin membuat seringainya melebar). Pembunuhnya? Liechtenstein. Cewek itu bunuh diri."

Sesaat setelah bola mata England membulat, di seberang sana, Germany menyemburkan kopi hitam yang tadi ada di mulutnya. Prussia mengembik kecil, lalu cepat-cepat bergerak ke sana untuk mengurut-ngurut punggung adiknya yang terbatuk-batuk. Lelaki berambut putih perak itu menanyakan sesuatu dalam bahasa Jerman, yang England pikir kira-kira terdengar seperti 'Apa kau tidak apa-apa, West?' dalam bahasa Inggris. Germany tidak menjawab—mulutnya tersumpal dengan lap bersih yang tadi diberikan oleh Japan. Dan Russia, menggunakan kesempatan itu, yang duduk di ujung lain dengan segelas vodka dingin di depannya, sama sekali belum tersentuh, masih dengan wajah kekanak-kanakan dan senyum melingkar di bibirnya, bergumam.

"Eeh~, Liechtenstein ini masokis, _дa_? Atau mungkin orang depresional?" Russia menerima sikut di tulang rusuknya dari China yang duduk di sebelahnya, walau dia masih tak berhenti tersenyum.

Dengan mata merah anggurnya, Prussia mendelik penuh dendam ke arah Russia.

"Ooh, diamlah, Ivan. Lilia jauh dari orang yang berstatus masokis—atau depresional—atau variannya yang lain." _Tidak sepertimu, _imbuhnya dalam hati, walau tidak berani ia katakan kencang-kencang di tengah-tengah persimpangan penuh manusia Rusia berlalu-lalang di Moskwa. Atau di mana saja, lebih tepatnya. Karena komunis itu punya kuping pada tiap-tiap dinding mati yang ada.

Russia mengedikkan bahunya, sambil tersenyum lugu.

"Ooh, maaf! Yah, aku harus mengaku aku memang tidak peduli dengannya, kecuali kalau misalkan Switzerland—itu nama kakaknya, kan?—mau menyerahkan tanah bekas Liechtenstein kepadaku. Semua akan bersatu dengan Mama Rusia, _дa_?"

Satu sikut lagi di tulang rusuknya yang membuatnya meringis kesakitan, lalu Russia pun diam sampai akhir pertemuan.

China menghela napasnya dan lalu menyerutup tehnya, suara cairan berwarna hijau disecap menjadi satu-satunya yang mengisi keheningan ruangan itu setelah komen abnormal-tetapi-pada-saat-bersamaan-sangat-normal-bagi-seorang-Ivan Russia. Suara kerongkongan meneguk teh bergema di seantero ruangan rapat darurat yang ada di gedung DPR Prancis, dan lalu dia kembali berujar. "Liechtenstein—aku memang tidak mengenalnya, aru, tapi yang kulihat dari foto ini," China mengangkat selembar foto tiga kali empat senti berwajah seorang gadis dengan rambut pirang pendek. "-rasanya anaknya terlihat _cukup _baik, aru. Memang kita tidak bisa menilik buku dari kovernya, sih, tapi—aru, untuk _apa _pula dia bunuh diri?"

Panah yang tepat menembus permasalahan dari rapat ini. Pertanyaan yang sedari tadi belum terjawab oleh karena terus terhindari pertengkaran verbal tak berguna. Bunuh diri—tidak sampai sehari setelah dikebumikannya Francis Bonnefoy ke dalam tanah. Bahkan seorang gila pun tidak akan melakukan hal itu—asalkan…

"_Dia _pembunuhnya…," hanya ada satu orang yang berani menyuarakan deduksi yang telah menembuk-nembuk di pikiran setiap anggota rapat yang ada di sana. Spain. Yang telah berdiri dengan wajah panik dari kursinya sembari memegangi kepalanya yang seperti mau meledak. "Dia pembunuhnya… Dia pembunuhnya… _Liechtenstein _pembunuhnya! Pembunuhnya! Orang itu yang membunuh Francis… _Francis_!"

Waktu adalah satu hal yang dianggap begitu sepele bagi eksistensi sesuatu yang hidup begitu lama seperti personifikasi negara itu—seperti bagaimana dendam adalah satu hal yang tidak akan pernah lapuk oleh serangga—England yang pertama kali mengumpat begitu melihat Spain berteriak-teriak, dan tanpa ada basa-basi lagi melempar isi cangkirnya ke arahnya, tak mempedulikan bagaimana lelaki berambut coklat itu langsung bungkam begitu cairan berwarna coklat langsung turun ke tubuhnya, dan berteriak, "_Fuck_, Spain! Jangan sepertianak kecil—mengeluarkan celoteh bodoh tak karuanmu! Kau sudah gila? Maka cepat hengkang kaki dari rapat sini dan sana, pergilah bercinta dengan siapapun yang kau mau!"

Seakan-akan noda kopi berwarna hitam itu tak ada di seluruh bajunya yang telah basah, Spain segera berbalik melihat England dengan mata coklat merah yang membulat lebar seperti kerasukan. "England—_kau _mau pembunuhnya cepat ditangkap, kan? _Kan_? Mau menemukan America cepat-cepat—membalaskan dendam France yang mati sia-sia seperti itu? Liechtenstein pembunuhnya! Sudah; tangkap dia dan suruh dia bertanggung jawab! Dan bebaskan Italy segera dari daftar hitam negaramu—aakkh! _Sekarang_!"

"Bajak laut bangsat—kau kemanakan otakmu itu, hah? Persetan dengan Liechtenstein—Italy itu pembunuhnya, bodoh!"

Tidak tahan dengan kegilaan dan kata-kata kotor yang semakin bertumpah ruah, China segera berdiri dari tempat duduknya. "England, ahen! Kita sudah setuju sejak awal rapat dua minggu yang lalu bahwa tidak ada tuduhan tak beralasan terhadap siapapun! Dan itu _termasuk_ Italy, jadi aku mohon tarik ucapanmu itu, ahen, dan segera duduk di tempatmu seperti seorang anak kecil yang baik!"

Tidak ada bedanya dengan Spain, mungkin lebih parah—England melempar cangkirnya ke arah China yang membuat porselen itu pecah berkeping-keping di wajahnya. "Nggak kamu lagi, China—kau ini _buta_? Buta saja sekalian! Semua buktinya sudah mengarah pada Italy dan kalian semua-," ia menunjuk ke arah sisa-sisa anggota lain yang masih tak bergeming di tempat duduk masing-masing, "-masih saja tidak mau mengakuinya? Mana sampai sekarang si bangsat itu belum ketemu? Dan kalian anggap bahwa kalian ini negara maju! Urus tim pencarian kalian sampai benar, sampah!"

"Sialan—tim pencari West dan aku ini _awesome, _ta-,"

Belum sempat Prussia menyelesaikan perkataannya, England sudah menghindari sebuah lemparan pipa air yang menancap ke dinding di belakangnya. Tapi terlihat Russia telah berlari di atas meja rapat, menunduk dan mempersiapkan tangannya begitu ia hanya berbeda beberapa senti dari tubuh England yang tak sigap, yang dengan spektakuler menerima sebuah bogem mentah di wajahnya.

"Jujur, _дa_, aku tidak peduli sama sekali dengan masalah ini—tapi kau melukai Yao-," sosok laki-laki berambut hitam di belakang sana yang tengah merintih sembari memegangi wajahnya yang mengucurkan darah sudah lebih dari cukup bagi Russia untuk memuntir wajahnya menjadi ekspresi psikotiknya yang berbayang-bayang gelap, "-jadi kau akan terima akibatnya, Arthur."

"Ooh, jangan kaujuga, Ivan!"

Dan sudah tidak butuh waktu lama sebelum, lagi, ruang rapat itu menjadi medan perang.

Kalau ini adalah sebuah rapat yang biasa mereka adakan di bangunan PBB yang megah, tentu Japan, sebagai seorang Jepang yang begitu pendiam, akan dengan pasrah memaklumi perang dunia (secara harfiah) gila-gilaan yang terjadi di ruangan rapat ini. Memaklumi bagaimana America akan terus mencetuskan ide-ide tak masuk akalnya tanpa peduli orang lain; bagaimana France dengan tanpa tahu malunya berlari-lari di ruang rapat sembari melempar bunga mawar dan menzalimi semua orang yang ada; bagaimana Italy akan terus-terusan menyanyikan lagu tentang memasak pastanya itu sambil mengayunkan bendera putih; dan bagaimana suara gebrakan dan teriakan Germany yang garang akan segera mendiamkan seluruh anggotanya sebelum kembali mencoba menyusun ulang alasan kenapa mereka ada di rapat itu…

Tetapi keempat hal itu telah absen dari rapat yang terasa begitu…salah ini. Memang medan perang bukanlah kosakata baru bagi ruang rapat yang telah menjadi korban, tetapi medan perang ini tidaklah sama artinya dengan _pertumpahan darah._

Dia sudah tidak tahan, tolong jangan perlihatkan warna merah yang begitu menjijikkan itu di hadapan Germany yang begitu…menyedihkan di tempat duduknya. Hampir-hampir tak pernah bersuara sejak berita kematian Liechtenstein disebar—tidak, bahkan sebelum itu! Burung bangau yang sayapnya telah patah, letih untuk mencoba terbang kembali ke panggung angkasa yang megah yang berakhir nihil, dengan kantung mata hitam jelek yang bergantung di bawah mata birunya yang benar-benar kusam seperti sungai tak lagi bening yang tercemar oli.

Ia tahu bahwa ia memang bukan teman yang baik, tapi ia tidak sejahat itu sampai-sampai mendiamkan saja orang yang terlihat sudah begitu menderita.

Dan dengan tekadnya itu, Japan meloncat ke atas meja, pada saat bersamaan tangannya telah menghunus pedangnya yang ia sembunyikan di bajunya, dan membawa bilah logam itu turun.

Tepat mengenai batang pipa air milik Russia yang mencicit dengan suara yang membuat kelu—hanya semili jaraknya dari jari England yang berusaha menjegal pipa logam itu, dan hanya dengan satu dorongan lagi, perut Spain akan langsung menyemburkan darah seperti air terjun.

Keempat orang itu berhenti bertempur ketika mereka melihat wajah Japan yang terlihat _murka_.

"_Hentikan_," suaranya tenang, tetapi begitu mencekam seperti taring ular yang telah bersiap menggigit mangsanya. "Tolong hentikan kebodohan ini _segera_."

Tidak adanya jawaban yang keluar dari mulut keempat orang itu yang melongo kebingungan terhadapnya membuat Japan mengernyitkan alisnya, lalu menggesekkan pedangnya lagi dengan pipa air itu yang membuatnya menjerit, berharap dengan suara itu ia dapat menegaskan kembali perkataannya.

"Dan apa yang saya maksud dari segera itu adalah _sekarang_."

Penegasan itu berhasil. Japan menarik pedangnya kembali.

"Rapat ditunda untuk satu jam," tegasnya dengan nada memerintah, suara sisi tajam pedang yang beradu dengan sarungnya menambah rasa sakit dari nada bicaranya yang menusuk. "Saya harap waktu satu jam itu dapat digunakan sebaik-baiknya untuk mendinginkan kepala, _minna-san_."

_Dan mencuci darah yang tersemir di muka kalian itu_, imbuhnya dalam hati sambil berbalik dingin.

* * *

Semuanya berembuk keluar dari ruangan rapat itu tanpa banyak bicara. Germany berpisah dengan Japan yang memilih untuk menemani China dan Russia pergi ke rumah sakit terdekat untuk mengobati luka yang ditimbulkan oleh pecahan kaca yang sebelumnya dilempar oleh England kepada China. Mungkin pada sesi rapat berikutnya, ia tidak akan melihat lelaki tertua di Asia itu duduk di ruang rapat. Yah, itu jauh lebih baik bagi Yao. Terakhir yang ia dengar bahwa ada satu pecahan kaca yang masuk ke dalam bola matanya—yang tentu jika dibiarkan saja dapat menimbulkan kebutaan permanen, tapi entahlah; ia tidak terlalu tahu.

Prussia sendiri berjalan di sebelahnya dengan langkah lambat, suara sepatu yang berketuk-ketuk dengan keramik adalah satu-satunya benda yang mengisi kekosongan koridor yang telah nihil oleh satupun bentuk manusia kecuali kedua orang Jerman itu. Ia mendengar kakaknya mendesah, lalu suara tangan kosong yang menggosok-gosok rambut perak dengan letih.

"Gila-," Prussia memulai, dengan suara seletih koala yang baru saja terbangun di salah satu dahan pohon eukaliptusnya. "Gila. Gila. _Gila_. Aku bersyukur ada orang yang menciptakan kata 'gila'. Itu benar-benar satu kata –'gila', begitu- yang tepat untuk menggambarkan kejadian yang tadi. Yang berarti aku mungkin juga gila."

Germany tidak menjawab, tapi entah kenapa akhir-akhir ini Prussia telah terbiasa dengan tidak adanya jawaban –hanya sekadar "Hnn" saja sudah cukup, benar!- yang keluar dari mulut adiknya. Tapi ia tidak menyerah, dan kembali melanjutkan, "Sumpah, aku kasihan padanya. England, maksudku; dia sudah benar-benar putus asa, hn?"

Tiba-tiba saja Prussia berhenti berjalan, dan menarik baju yang dipakai oleh Germany yang terus berjalan dengan tatapan kosong untuk menghentikannya. Helaan napas yang terdengar dari seorang kakak yang telah lelah terdengar seperti suara nafas seseorang yang berada di ambang kematian—atau setidaknya, itulah yang terdengar dari mulut Prussia.

"Ludwig," suara seorang kakak yang cemas, yang memanggil-manggil adiknya yang telah pergi entah ke mana. "Kau belum mati, kan?"

Agak lama Gilbert menunggu, sampai ia benar-benar yakin bahwa Ludwig tidak akan bersuara sampai kiamat datang. Ia kembali menghela napasnya. Sekarang jauh lebih berat daripada sebelumnya.

Kapan kau akan berubah, _West_?

"Ah, Ludwig. Aku sudah capek menunggu kamu diam seperti ini. Apa, sih, yang kau mau? Hah? Kau mau Feliciano? Kau mau Francis? Kamu mau mati?"

Pertanyaannya kali ini yang begitu menuduh itu berhasil membuat sebuah suara serak keluar dari pita suara Ludwig yang sudah lama tak terpakai.

"…kak."

Ia mengedikkan pundaknya kesal, mendecak seperti ular mendesis yang membiarkan seekor tikus albino kabur dari jangkauan sarangnya. Ular itu mengucapkan tiap-tiap kata sambil seperti meludahkan racun ke tanah basah. "Bah, sudahlah. Kau hanya peduli pada Feliciano sekarang, kan? Baiklah, akan kuberi tahu hal ini—hal yang tadinya ingin kuberi tahukan pada semua di dalam meeting, tapi untung saja kuurungkan niatku karena, entahlah, mungkin England sudah akan mengirim pasukan AU ke Italia kalau kuberi tahu."

Ia berjalan beberapa langkah, sehingga sekarang dirinya berada di depan Germany, dan berbalik badan untuk melihat ke arah wajahnya lekat-lekat.

"Austria mengecek telepon genggam Liechtenstein sebelumnya," ujar Prussia dengan mata merah yang berkilat-kilat seperti api. "Dan lihat apa yang dia temukan pada _history_ _recent call_-nya? Ada telepon yang masuk. Sepuluh menit sebelum waktu kematiannya. Dari Italy. Veneziano. Felicianomu itu."

_Itu _hal yang membuatnya benar-benar terbangun dari lamunannya.

"Aristrokat itu tentu saja tidak memberitahukannya pada Vash-," lanjutnya sembari berpura-pura untuk tidak menyadari ekspresi wajah adiknya. "-untuk alasan yang sama kenapa aku tidak memberitahukannya pada Arthur."

Gilbert berjalan beberapa langkah sampai dirinya berada di depan Ludwig yang masih terdiam, dan memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celana hitamnya.

"Aku berharap kau akan melakukan apa yang sedang aku pikirkan akan dilakukan oleh _West_ yang biasanya, _West. _Aku ," ia mengangkat kedua tangannya, lalu menurunkannya lagi dan mulai berjalan. "Setidaknya, buat kekacauan ini menjadi lebih…teratur, seperti yang biasa kau lakukan. Atau apapun, sebenarnya."

Hal itu kembali terjadi lagi; Prussia berputar, dan tak pernah melirik kembali kepadanya.

Segala kenyataan seperti terhenti pada satu waktu yang telah ditentukan, berikut pula waktu (walau memang Waktu tetap memutar jarum jamnya tanpa kenal lelah, seperti yang diindikasikan oleh suara 'tik, tok, tik, tok,' monoton yang berasal dari jam tangan mengkilat yang dipakainya di pergelangan tangan kanannya)—tapi, pikirnya, dalam pikirannya yang kemungkinan besar telah tersumbat seutuhnya oleh sebuah sumbat tak kasat mata, hanya bergerak secara otomatis seperti jantung yang tak tahu menahu dengan keadaan dunia luar, bahwa, haa, kapan pula kau pernah mendengar suara detik-detik jam tangan kalau bukan dunia ini begitu hening –tentu bukan hening dalam arti khusyuk, tetapi hening dalam arti- seperti mati?

Itu membuatnya berpikir lagi. Kenapa, tanya, _kenapa_ dia mengatakan hal ini padanya? Ekspetasi apakah yang diharapkan Prussia darinya? Tidak bisakah Prussia menunggu saja? Menunggu sampai waktu satu jam dengan kedinginan yang menyembur di dalam bangunan rapat yang menyesakkan ini selesai dan mereka semua bisa kembali ke dalam ruangan, dan _baru _mengatakan informasi itu kepada semua orang? Sehingga ia hanya bisa duduk diam, tanpa kontribusi apa pun kepada tim pencari (kau pikir _siapa _yang mengurus tim pencarian di negaranya? Tentu bukan Ludwig, kukatakan—semuanya telah berada di dalam telapak tangan Gilbert) dan hanya memandang lemah tanpa ekspetasi apapun ketika tubuh kecil itu ditarik keluar dari tengah-tengah sebuah sarang penyamun?

Dengan begitu, ia tidak perlu berharap lagi, kan? Semuanya akan selesai dengan sendirinya, tanpa bantuannya—tentu dengan tanpa bantuannya—lalu kehidupan akan kembali seperti biasa dan ia akan menjalani sisa dari kehidupannya yang—

—_menyedihkan, _sebuah suara menyelesaikannya sambil terkikik geli.

Suara_nya_.

_Dan kau bilang kau mencintai Feli, _lanjutnya suara itu, tidak peduli dengan rasa kaget yang mendadak bergemuruh di dadanya, dengan nada yang entah bisa dianggap seperti kekecewaan atau bahkan kebahagiaan. Kebahagiaan karena baru saja boneka yang dimainkannya hancur dalam satu genggaman menyakitkan. _Tapi ternyata kau ini bisa dengan mudahnya melupakannya—__Feli, maksudku, Ludwig. Padahal kusangka 'permainan'-ku denganmu akan menjadi jauh lebih menarik? Yah, __kau _menyedihkan_._

_Menyedihkan._

"Pergi…"

_Kau _menyedihkan_, Ludwig. Pantas saja Feli meninggalkanmu dan berbalik untuk memeluk __diriku __sebagai alihnya. Menyedihkan. Haa—menyedihkan!_

"Pergi… pergi…!"

_Mati saja! Bahkan kakakmu menginginkanmu untuk mati! Jangan mencoba mengalihkan pikiranmu dari perkataan itu, Ludwig; bahkan satu-satunya keluargamu tidak menginginkanmu! Pergi saja, hilang saja dari sini—mati saja—MATI!"_

"_PERGI!_"

Suara itu pun lalu terdiam.

Dan dirasakannya bahwa pandangannya menjadi buram karena air.

Ia memang begitu _menyedihkan_, begitu menyedihkannya sampai-sampai ia berpikir seperti itu terhadap orang yang –sudahlah, lebih baik diakui sekarang saja daripada tidak selamanya, atau setidaknya belum terlambat sekarang- _dicintainya_.

Feliciano yang dicintainya, yang sekarang sedang menderita. Dan ia lupakan _begitu saja._

Lelaki macam apakah dia? Memang benar, walau ia benar-benar tidak mau mengakuinya, tentang apa yang dikatakan oleh orang itu.

Ia _menyedihkan_.

"Feli..."

Setitik air mata bergerak seperti sungai menelusuri batang hidungnya. Menetes dan jatuh ke bawah lantai dan menodai keramik yang sebelumnya tak pernah dihadapkan oleh kebasahan apapun kecuali saat pengurus bangunan tengah mencucinya pada kesempatan yang begitu jarang terjadi.

Benar-benar, apa yang dipikirkannya saat itu? Membiarkan orang yang dicintainya menderita, sedang ia bersembunyi di tengah-tengah kegelapan sudut kamarnya yang gelap dan meringkuk sehingga bayangan itu tidak akan mencapainya? Itu kesalahannya: bayangan itu berhenti mengejarnya—dan bergerak untuk menangkap Feliciano sebagai gantinya.

Bagai lumut yang nantinya akan memecah batu tempat dimana tumbuhan itu tumbuh, bayangan itu pun tersembunyi di celah-celah pikirannya yang telah diretakannya, pada suatu saat berharap, dimana waktu hanyalah satu-satunya nutrisi yang diperlukan olehnya, batu itu akan dipecahkannya juga nantinya.

Itu keinginan_nya. _Tujuan yang telah berhasil dilakukan pada salah seorang gadis malang berambut pirang pendek yang ia lihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri, sehari yang lalu, _hancur_ berkeping-keping saat dirinya menceritakan mimpi-mimpi itu dengan senyum sinting yang berkerut dan tatapan psikotik yang menggila seiring waktu berlalu. Batu yang telah pecah menjadi terak tak berguna yang hilang dilempar angin.

Ia tidak akan jadi hal seperti _itu_.

Diambilnya telepon genggamnya yang tertidur dengan tenang selama rapat berlangsung dari dalam saku jasnya. Tidak adanya pesan singkat ataupun _miss call _yang membuat lampu layar teleponnya mengerjap-ngerjap, pada keadaan biasa, akan membuat alisnya berkerut penuh kebingungan dan berpikir untuk segera mengganti telepon genggamnya atau berurusan langsung dengan pihak pemilik servis telepon yang pasti sedang bermasalah, tetapi hal itu sama sekali tidak menggunjingkannya, betapapun anehnya hal itu.

Karena ia tidak akan _kalah_.

Setidaknya tidak dari orang _itu._

Tak ada detik-detik yang kesemuanya tersia-siakan bagai kereta api ekspres yang mengaum oleh sang masinis putus asa yang mengejar jadwal keberangkatan. Tidak perlu dilihatnya nomor kontak petama yang akan orang-orang lain lihat berada di urutan paling atas pada daftar nama yang ada di dalam teleponnya. Nomor-nomor yang beterbangan dan membentuk menjadi suatu baris angka yang dapat dibaca telah terekam jelas pada ingatannya seakan-akan telah terukir di sana sejak lahir, dengan mudah direalisasikan dalam tekanan tiap-tiap _keypad_ telepon dengan kecepatan jari-jari yang memencet sehingga terpampanglah baris nomor yang telah disebutkan tadi pada layar dalam hitungan sepersekian detik.

Dan terlihat telepon itu sekarang tengah memanggil nomor itu. Dibawanya telepon itu pada telinganya yang merah. Dan Germany pun menunggu untuk sebuah selang waktu yang terasa seperti selamanya.

_Tut._

_Kalah—t__idak dari orang itu._

_Tut._

_Tidak akan dibiarkannya dia mengambil Felicianonya_

_Tut._

_Feliciano yang dicintai_nya.

_Klek!_

Dijawab.

"…Feli?"

Ia mengumpat dalam hatinya, karena, oh, gila, takdir memuakkan apa yang telah terukir di papan kehidupan sampai-sampai hal ini dapat terjadi? _Feliciano benar-benar menjawab,_

"_Halo? Ludwig? Ini Ludwig?"_

Yang dipanggil terdiam sejurus, setitik keringat jatuh pada dahinya yang dingin sedang matanya menatap kosong ke arah koridor suram yang begitu gelap oleh karena kurangnya penerangan. Koridor itu tampak semakin gelap begitu ia sadar, setelah menunggu selama beberapa detik selanjutnya, bahwa suara itu sama sekali bukan _voicemail_.

Itu benar suara aslinya, bukan suara rekaman telepon yang tersimpan pada data sebuah A.I.

"Feli? Ini…, kau?"

"…_Ludwig…"_

Benar suara malaikatnya. Malaikat_nya._

"Feliciano… Feliciano…, aah, _Feliciano…_," ia menggenggam telepon itu erat-erat seakan-akan nyawanya berada di sana. Untuk sesaat ia merasa begitu lega, setelah akhirnya ia bisa mendengar suara yang lembut seperti membelainya, yang ia rasakan berkali-kali dalam sentuhan tiap-tiap malam dalam hawa dingin kota Berlin yang tengah menutup mata. Tidak peduli malaikatnya ada dimana, ia merasa begitu _lega_.

Walau intonasi yang berikut keluar dari nada orang yang dicintainya itu kembali membuatnya khawatir.

Sebuah nada yang merasa amat sangat tidak _senang._

"_Kau menelponku… Kau…telpon…" _Suaranya kemudian menghilang dalam rentetan kata-kata tak logikal yang seperti terhantam oleh dinding lidah yang menjaganya untuk keluar menjadi sebuah kalimat yang dapat terdengar. Semuanya terhalang oleh bisik-bisik seorang yang sudah tak benar kepalanya, membuat Germany sadar betapa jauhnya Italy telah _jatuh _ke dalam lubang.

Tetapi dia yang telah jatuh tidak mau terkekang sendirian di dalam lubang itu, sehingga usaha yang dicapainya untuk menjadi bersama-sama adalah menarik kaki Germany yang berdiri tepat di sisi lubang yang menganga begitu lebar.

Pertanyaan yang sekarang terngiang-ngiang tanpa henti, gema yang terus bergerak dibawa angin dalam sebuah gunung dingin tempat dimana lubang yang berujung ke perut bumi berasal, adalah: _bisakah ia yang _menarik _tubuhnya keluar dari lubang itu?__ Dan membawanya kembali ke dalam pelukannya?_

Semuanya masih belum terlambat, bukan? Setidaknya, belum terlambat sampai akhirnya dirinya yang terpeleset oleh karena kelalaiannya sendiri dan jatuh ke dalam lubang itu, tetapi hal itu tidak akan terjadi—_tidak akan ia biarkan terjadi._

Dan secepat nada yang tidak senang itu datang, secepat itulah ia pergi dalam sebuah halauan pawang binatang yang mengusir seekor gagak pemakan bangkai.

"…_Halo, Ludwig, benar-benar sebuah waktu yang tepat untuk menelponku. Aha—kau tahu, aku baru saja mau menelponmu, loh!__ Benar-benar sebuah kebetulan yang aneh, vee?__"_

Suara itu benar-benar terasa tidak nyaman, seperti ada sesuatu yang mengganjal di hati dan tidak bisa dimuntahkan keluar. Selama pada masa-masa dirinya hidup di dunia ini, Germany telah belajar mengetahui mimik wajah seseorang bahkan hanya dari suara yang keluar dari mulut mereka. Salah satu triknya adalah mendengarkan irama yang terselip pada tiap-tiap getaran yang menghasilkan bunyi itu. Dimana, sekarang, di dalam getaran suara Feliciano, terdapat sebuah _retakan_.

"_Yaa~, tetapi karena _kau _yang menelponku duluan, akan kuberikan ha__k__ duluan untuk bertanya; kau menelponku untuk bertanya tentang sesuatu, kan, Ludwig? Silakan."_

Dan sebuah misteri yang sedari tadi belum pernah terjawab terbersit di kepalanya, seperti tubuh mayat yang melambung ke atas dan mengambang di sebuah danau, memerintahkan semua untuk melihat ke dalam lubang berlendir yang menganga di mulutnya.

"Kau menelpon Liechtenstein?"

Ada sebuah suara helaan napas yang terdengar sangat letih di ujung telepon, yang dilanjutkan dengan sebuah kalimat yang sama letihnya dengan hembusan napasnya, _"…Vee, Ludwig—kau pernah bilang padaku, kalau tidak ada mengulur-ngulur masalah sebagai seorang prajurit yang baik, kan? Aku akan katakan ini sekarang, dan sejelas-jelasnya: aku yang menyuruh Liechtenstein untuk membunuh dirinya sendiri. Secara teori, aku pembunuh."_

Itu sudah diperkirakannya—tidak lagi membuatnya kaget walau kenyataan ini begitu menusuk-nusuk seperti silet yang digosok-gosokkan ke luka merah yang masih terbuka dengan darah yang masih mengucur deras. Walau pada dasarnya, itu membuatnya semakin merasa prihatin terhadap nyawa gadis lugu berambut pirang bernama Liechtenstein yang sekarang telah terkuak nasibnya terbunuh oleh siapa. Dan nasib nista hampir-hampir seperti kiamat yang akan dihadapai oleh dunia melawan amukan seorang kakak –Switzerland, tentu- yang baru saja mengetahui pembunuh yang menghilangkan nyawa adik tercintanya. Dunia akan menghadapi dinginnya neraka Gunung Alpen, itu hal yang pasti.

Tapi itu nanti.

Sekarang adalah hal yang belum pasti. Hal yang belum pasti? Akan ia pastikan sekarang.

"Francis-,"

Feliciano tidak menunggu-nunggu untuk kelanjutan pertanyaan yang sudah begitu jelas itu, dan cepat-cepat menyela dengan suara yang pecah hampir menangis, _"Kurasa tidak bisa lebih jelas lagi daripada bukti-bukti yang telah kutinggalkan di sana, kan, Ludwig? Memang aku yang membunuh Fratello Francis. __Menghancurkannya. __Memutilasinya. Apalah itu."_

Sejak kapan pula kenyataan pernah berpihak padanya? Tapi bahkan kenyataan sekejam apapun tidak akan membuatnya terselip masuk ke dalam lubang itu. Mungkin.

"…Haruskah aku bertanya tentang Alfred?"

Suara di ujung telepon itu tertawa kecil, tetapi bukan tawa yang dipenuhi oleh tawa bahagia ketika America merasakan kecupan bibir dingin seorang _gentleman _Inggris yang wajahnya memerah malu atau tawa sombong Prussia setelah selesai menghancurkan kencan salah sepasang pasangan dari Hungaria dan Austria saat Oktoberfest berlangsung. Itu hanyalah sebuah tawa hampa tanpa rasa humor atau rasa apapun sama sekali. Tawa itu hanya ada, tapi tak berarti apa-apa bagi dunia ini yang terus berlanjut.

"_Yah, kurasa kau tak perlu, Ludwig. Kau sudah tahu jawabannya."_

Setidaknya ia masih bisa _bertanya. _Maka bertanyalah ia padanya, dengan suara sekecil tikus yang mencicit,

"Kenapa kau lakukan ini?"

Terdengarlah suara marionette yang tertawa-tawa. Boneka bisque yang terkekeh-kekeh sambil berkeletak-keletak terhadap kursi kayu oleh karena kulit mereka yang terbuat dari porselen ringkih. _Jack-in-the-box _yang melompat keluar dan bergoyang-goyang di dalam kotaknya yang berwarna merah jambu. Boneka kelinci berwarna putih bersih yang dijatuhkan ke lantai oleh seorang anak lelaki berambut coklat sebelum menghilang dilahap sang jago merah yang tersulut entah darimana. Tanda sebuah kotak Pandora yang baru saja terbuka.

Feliciano berkata, _"Ludwig? Aku ingin kau datang ke Venesia di kau-tahu-di-mana. Sendirian, tentunya."_

Dan ditambahkannya di akhir pesan, _"__Aku akan menjawab semuanya disana."_

_~to be continued

* * *

_

Note:

*Fleurs De Lis: Lambang lili yang sudah dimodifikasi yang biasanya keluar dalam lambang-lambang atau simbol Prancis dan beberapa negara lainnya. Untuk info lebih lanjut, silakan konsultasikan pada om google.

*Liechtenstein: Mungkin ada yang sedikit bingung kenapa mendadak Liech muncul di sini. Akan saya katakan satu fakta ini: Liechtenstein adalah satu-satunya provinsi Holy Roman Empire yang masih hidup sampai sekarang.

A/N: SAIA STRESS BUAT CHAPTER INI. Okeh, nggak juga, sih. Tapi capek, yang pasti. _Sepuluh ribu_ _kata, _sodara-sodara. Memecahkan rekor saia sebelumnya yaitu delapan ribu kata (yang entah kenapa terwujud pada fic _Inggris_ saia. Bah). Tapi nggak apa-apa; saia sih cukup puas lah dengan chapter ini .

Well, review, minna-san? Chapter depan _mungkin _bakal lebih panjang lagi daripada ini, walau ada sedikit kemungkinan bahwa saia akan memecahnya jadi dua bagian. Yah, tunggu tanggal mainnya aja, ya? Ciao!


	11. 9: Pride and Prejudice

Disclaimer: Hetalia: Axis Powers © Himaruya Hidekaz.

Warning: MULUT ARTHUR.

_Summary of the previous chapter: Italy membunuh France __untuk membalas dendam Holy Roman Empire, sebelum berlanjut untuk mengontak Liechtenstein dan membujuknya untuk membunuh dirinya sendiri (dan berhasil). America menghilang, berikut dengan Italy yang dituduh sebagai penculiknya. Hingga pada suatu hari, Germany mendapatkan telepon darinya yang menyuruhnya untuk pergi ke Venesia dan menghadapinya langsung. Yang terjadi selanjutnya: _Pride and Prejudice.

* * *

_Chapter 9: __Pride and Prejudice_

Dia disambut oleh Romano yang telah berdiri di balkon pintu, lengan disilangkan seperti seorang bos mafia (yang tidak perlu dikatakan lagi memang adalah pekerjaannya). Mata sekeras batu amber,dengan warna sehalus batu amber, dengan tubuh serapuh batu amber, dan dengan hati yang hidup selama batu amber, tak hancur-hancur, letih dengan dunia.

"Roma-,"

"Diamlah, otak kentang, jangan bertanya," dia masih bisa mendengar retaknya suaranya yang biasanya selalu dipenuhi amarah yang sekarang nihil pada pembicaraan kali ini, sebagaimanapun Romano telah berusaha menyembunyikannya dengan alis coklatnya yang dikerutkan. "Kau tidak akan dapat jawaban apa-apa dariku."

Tanpa ragu-ragu, langsung ia balas dengan satu pertanyaan mantap, "Karena kau tidak mau atau karena kau tidak tahu?"

Sesaat Romano terdiam dan memilih untuk berbalik badan sehingga hanya punggung kecilnya yang ditatap oleh mata biru Germany, sedang ia membuka pintu mansion dengan jari-jarinya yang kecil. Setelah pintu kayu itu benar-benar terbuka seutuhnya dengan suara rengekan daun pintu yang membuat merinding—menampilkan koridor gelap yang tidak mengizinkan mata melihat sejauh lebih dari lima meter, barulah Romano membalasnya dengan suara yang letih tanda menyerah,

"Betapapun aku benci disamakan olehmu, aku mengaku bahwa aku sama tidak tahunya denganmu."

Hanya itu saja—Romano tidak berkata apa-apa lagi, dalam kebungkaman memasuki koridor gelap yang depa dan meninggalkan Germany sendirian di luar. Tapi dia sudah mengerti, ooh, betapa mengertinya dia tentang perasaan itu—seolah-olah tatapan mata dan gerak tubuh bisa berkata-kata bagai sajak—sehingga tanpa kata-kata pula ia mengikuti Romano berjalan di belakangnya. Dan tidak—pintu tidak tertutup sendirinya seperti apa yang biasanya terjadi di sebuah rumah gelap bergaya gotik yang ada di buku-buku. Germany menutup pintu itu sendiri dengan satu tangannya, tetapi tetap suara deritan kayu diadu dengan keramik yang ditimbulkan oleh pintu penghalang matahari luar itu bagai teriakan sepi di malam senja. Misterius, tidak ada yang tahu siapa, dan begitu sendirian.

Intinya sama saja.

Dia mendongak, dan menemukan bahwa Romano telah jauh ada di depan sana, hampir tak terlihat lagi dengan pandangan matanya yang begitu terbatas pada kegelapan ini (apa-apaan itu, sang pemilik rumah membiarkan saja dirinya dan tamunya berkeliaran di dalam rumah tanpa satupun penerangan, sehingga terlihat bahwa mansion milik keluarga Vargas yang terletak di Venesia ini seperti rumah gelap bergaya gotik yang penerangannya hanyalah lampu redup yang entah kenapa absen pada situasi kali ini? Memang klise, tetapi Germany _tahu _bagaimana perasaan sang tokoh karakter yang berada dalam situasi seklise ini). Jadi cepat-cepat kakinya melangkah untuk mengejarnya.

Romano memang belum berjalan terlalu jauh –walau memang kegelapan yang menyelimuti mereka berdua memberikan ilusi yang berkata lain-, tetapi, dalam singkat waktu jarak antara mereka berdua yang ia lalui hanya dalam beberapa detik, Germany telah berhasil menemukan satu pertanyaan yang sejak dua minggu lalu berdiam di benaknya, tak bisa dijawab.

"Ada di mana kalian selama dua minggu ini?"

Sambil tetap berjalan dengan gema suara kaki 'tuk, tuk, tuk,' yang dibantu dilemparkan oleh dinding-dinding di sisinya, Romano memutar wajahnya ke samping untuk melihatnya yang masih mengikuti di belakang. Lalu, jawabnya dengan nada pelan, dengan nada yang pasti akan terdengar arogan kalau saja tidak sedang berada dalam situasi seperti ini, "Ada di sini."

Bagaimanapun juga, dia tidak memperkirakan jawaban _itu_. Germany mengangkat alis emasnya.

"Kalian berdua tidak ada di sini. Kami semua sudah mengeceknya sampai ke ujung-ujung _mansion_. Kecuali kalau maksudmu 'ada di sini' yaitu 'ada di Italy'."

Dan kali ini, _barulah _Romano menyeringai cukup satir. "Tidak pernah dengar tentang konsep ruang bawah tanah, otak-kentang?"

Begitu pula dengan Germany—yang mampu memperlihatkan sebuah ekspresi agak sengit mendengar jawaban Romano yang memprovokasi. "Tentu saja. Ruang bawah tanah yang letaknya di tengah-tengah ruang penyimpanan rum, tersembunyi di gentong-gentong anggur yang masih penuh terisi. Pintunya kayu, dengan gagang besi yang agak karatan. Kurasa kami tidak sebegitu bodohnya sampai bisa melewatkan hal seperti itu."

"Pssh, sudahlah," Romano menyelanya dengan sebuah dengusan sombong sambil menggoyang-goyangkan tangannya tanda meminta untuk segera mengabaikan subjeknya saja. "Kau tidak tahu apa-apa—yah, namanya juga ruang bawah tanah; didesain agar orang lain _tidak tahu_. Mmm. Kurasa Veneziano tidak memberitahumu tentang hal itu."

_Ya, kan. Kau tidak tahu apa-apa. Kau tidak tahu apa-apa tentang Feliciano, bahkan sampai tidak mengerti tentang masalah orang yang kau bilang kau 'cintai' ini. Kau—_

Germany cepat-cepat menolak suara itu sebelum dia sempat berkata-kata lebih jauh. Tidak sekarang. Jangan sekarang. Jangan—jangan…

Diamlah!

…

Lalu semuanya terasa hening. Sekali lagi, hanya ada gema suara kakinya yang berjalan. Dia berhasil menghalau suaranya –sebentar- tetapi ia yakin 'dia' tidak akan menyerah begitu saja. Tetapi apa yang bisa dilakukannya, kecuali membiarkan Romano mengantarnya ke sebuah koridor yang berbelok tajam? Suara-suara yang hilang diserap oleh kedua orang yang berjalan dengan rasa antagonisme masing-masing terhadap yang lain (dan satu terhadap _sesuatu_ di dalam dirinya), terjebak dalam benaknya sendiri. Suara yang ada hanyalah suara hati masing-masing, yang terdengar begitu keras di tengah-tengah suasana seperti ini. Tentu saja, hanya terhadap orang itu sendiri, tidak terhadap orang yang lain.

Saat-saat seperti inilah yang membuatnya tidak merasa nyaman—baiklah, dia mengaku, _takut_. Karena pada saat-saat seperti inilah suara-suara di dalam kepalanya bisa terdengar paling keras—_orang itu, _maksudnya—tidak ada lagi halangan apapun untuk berteriak seperti orang gila.

Dan yang paling menyeramkan adalah: tidak ada yang tahu selain dirinya sendiri.

Sekali lagi, itu membuatnya _takut_.

(Hembusan napas lelaki yang ada di depannya terasa berat. Dan dipaksakan)

Takut.

"Kau takut, Romano."

Romano berhenti. Dan barulah Germany tersadar bahwa lelaki itu telah mengepalkan tangannya sedari tadi—terlihat dari warna merah muda yang menghilang dari kulitnya yang telah menjadi seputih susu. Dia membalikkan wajahnya. Sesaat Germany melihat wajah ketakutan seorang Italy yang menangis ketika England menginvasi tanahnya pada saat perang dulu—saat ia melihatnya menyerah dalam tangan-tangan dan pistol-pistol para personifikasi negara Sekutu yang diarahkan padanya. Tapi itu bukan dia. Dia Romano, bukan Veneziano. Kemiripannya dengan adiknya –yang bukan kembarannya!- terkadang membuatnya merasa tak nyaman.

"Apa?"

Romano menatapnya dengan pandangan kesal—penuh amarah. Kedua alisnya mengernyit turun, dan mata ambernya berkaca-kaca seperti permata yang basah ditetesi air. Ia seperti ingin berteriak padanya, tetapi hal itu tidak dilakukannya. Oh, malah jauh dari itu.

"Kenapa harus _kau_, Beilschimdt...?"

Romano melemparkan dirinya ke Germany.

Tidak—tidak. Bukan melemparkan dirinya lalu menabraknya dengan serangan kepala spesial a la Romano, atau memukulnya di perut dengan melompat untuk menambah kekuatan hantamannya—Romano _memeluknya_. Benar-benar melingkarkan tangannya di sekitar pinggangnya dan membenamkan kepalanya ke dadanya.

"Ro-_Roma-,_"

"Selamatkan Veneziano."

Ia mengatakan hal itu dengan suara berat, dan Germany merasakan pelukan Romano semakin dieratkan ke tubuhnya, membuatnya mengernyit kesakitan untuk sesaat—ternyata memang benar rumor bahwa personifikasi kedua bagian negara Italia mempunyai kekuatan yang tidak seharusnya dipandang sebelah mata, yang sayangnya tak pernah mereka perlihatkan sama sekali di medan perang—

—"_Veee. Bukannya tidak mau, tetapi aku tidak menemukan alasan untuk berperang, Ludwig. Atau mengangkat pistol. Aku tidak mau menghabiskan tenagaku untuk sesuatu yang tidak didasarkan alasan apapun untuk melakukannya. Eeh, vee? Perintah bos? ...Aku tidak menyukai status quo seperti itu. Aku melakukan hal yang kumau, yang kuanggap benar, bukan karena perintah orang lain—vee! Yaa, Ludwig! A-air! Air buat masak pastanya tumpah kemana-mana..."_

Mereka butuh _alasan_ untuk melakukan sesuatu. Bukan perintah ataupun status, tetapi _emosi _dan _perasaan_.

"Veneziano—_Feli_... Si bodoh itu... A-aku tahu dia sering sekali menahan tangis! Bodoh... Bodoh... D-dia sering sekali mencoba menyembunyikan dirinya—_menangis_."

Bagaimanapun juga, mereka masih _manusia_. Bisa merasakan senang dan sedih. Kebahagiaan dan kesakitan.

Dia membalas pelukan Romano dengan menaruh satu tangannya di pundaknya, sedang Lovino yang bergetar menahan tangis tidak pernah sekalipun melepaskan pelukannya dari tubuh Ludwig.

Aku tak pernah tahu, Feliciano, pikirnya sedih sambil menatap ke langit-langit koridor _mansion _Vargas yang terlihat lembab dan kotor.

_Ya, kau tak pernah tahu, _Ludwig_. Hanya aku yang tahu. Hanya aku, karena aku adalah orang yang di—_

"...Aku akan mencobanya, Romano," mulainya pelan sambil melepaskan tubuh kecil Romano dari pelukannya. Personifikasi setengah bagian selatan dari negara Italia itu menggeram kecil sambil tetap menundukkan mukanya—paling tidak ia tidak ingin terlihat begitu lemah di hadapan 'otak-kentang'-nya. Dan Germany tahu bahwa ia bukan seorang personifikasi Spanyol, sehingga ia membiarkannya begitu saja. "Tidak. Aku _akan _melakukannya."

Romano mengangguk walau masih terlihat agak sesenggukan. Ia menghapus bulir-bulir kristal mata yang ada di pipinya dengan punggung tangannya, lalu mengangguk sekali lagi, sebelum berputar arah sehingga Germany kembali lagi diperlihatkan punggung yang lemah itu.

"...Aku tidak akan bilang terimakasih, otak-kentang. Itu pekerjaanmu—itu kewajibanmu untuk menjaga Veneziano, sialan."

_Kau tidak melakukan pekerjaan itu dengan baik._

Germany mengangguk, walau ia tahu bahwa Romano tidak bisa melihatnya. "Ya."

Sisa perjalanan mereka menyusuri koridor itu hanya diisi dengan keheningan. Tak lama, sebelum Germany menyadari bahwa ini adalah koridor yang disusurinya beberapa minggu yang lalu bersama dengan Japan untuk mencari Italy yang (ia pikir) bersembunyi di sini. Dan memang benar saja, Romano menuntunnya menuju pintu yang dahulu diintipnya bersama Japan. Pintu yang berdiri sendirian di ujung koridor, yang ia ingat hampa oleh satupun perabotan rumah.

Ia ingat melihat sosok misterius yang duduk di tengah-tengah ruangan ini pada saat itu. Sosok misterius yang tidak lagi ditemuinya pada saat pencarian mereka bertujuh mengikuti kejadian menghilangnya America dan Italy.

_Kebanyakan dari fitur tubuhnya ditutup oleh sebuah kain hitam panjang yang jatuh sampai ke lantai marmer yang tampak dingin. Ia tampak memakai…topi hitam bermodel aneh yang mendiami kepalanya—hanya memperbolehkan mereka untuk melihat sedikit dari rambutnya yang tak tertutup oleh topi aneh itu—rambut dengan warna pirang seperti gandum ranum yang telah matang di sore hari__—_

"_Fratello_? Itu kau?"

Itu suara _Italy_.

Ia memang tidak bisa melihatnya sekarang, tetapi pada saat ini Romano menutup matanya rapat-rapat setelah mendengar suara dari adiknya. Alisnya mengernyit ke bawah—begitu pula dengan bibirnya yang berkerut lebih daripada biasanya. Romano menelan pelan-pelan air liur yang telah ditahannya di kerongkongan sedari tadi, dan menghela napas lamat-lamat.

Dia mendengar suara napas Romano yang berat.

Romano membuka pintu kayu yang ada di depannya.

Bukan sosok misterius berpakaian jubah hitam itu yang ada di sana, tetapi Feliciano, duduk di atas sebuah meja kayu yang kelihatan ringkih, berpakaian hanya sebuah kemeja berwarna biru tua yang agak terlalu besar untuk tubuhnya yang kecil. Kakinya dibiarkan bergoyang-goyang di udara. Ia menimang-nimang sebuah pisau yang baru saja mulai merekahkan karat, memutar-mutarkannya dengan tangan kanannya. Senyumannya tidak tampak psikotik—malahan terlihat benar-benar senang secara _tulus_.

Dia merasakan sedikit kerinduan begitu melihat wajah Feliciano Vargas. Hampir tiga bulan tidak bertemu, tetapi dia masih Feliciano yang dicintainya. Tapi Ludwig pun tahu dia sudah bukan lagi Feliciano yang dulu. Feliciano yang dulu tidak akan menyunggingkan senyum yang tampak setengah-setengah seperti itu.

Entah itu membuat keadaan ini menjadi lebih baik atau lebih buruk, Ludwig masih belum tahu.

"Kulihat kau juga membawa Ludwig, _Fratello_." Feliciano tersenyum, kakinya bergoyang. "Aku senang kau bisa datang, Ludwig. Aku sudah menunggumu dari tadi. Aah, dan _Fratello_? Kau boleh pergi. Aku dan Ludwig harus membicarakan sesuatu yang sedikit…_privasi_ di sini."

Romano seakan-akan ingin secepatnya mengambil langkah seribu dari sana, karena ia cepat-cepat berbalik ke arah koridor untuk melakukan apapun yang ingin dia lakukan yang tidak menyangkut sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan masalah ini semua. Tetapi sebelum Romano sempat menginjakkan kakinya di luar ruangan, Germany telah menggapai lengannya terlebih dahulu.

"Dia tetap di sini," katanya tegas. Feliciano hanya melihatnya dengan ekspresi datar. Tetapi Romano cepat-cepat berteriak menolak.

"Apa-apaan, otak kentang! Lepaskan tanganku, sialan—," tetapi Germany merespon teriakan dan umpatan Romano itu dengan meremas pergelangannya lebih erat lagi.

Romano melihat tangan pucat yang meremas pergelangannya itu. Dia merasakan sakit, walaupun seketika itu pula ia mengerti. Dia menggigit bibirnya, mengerti dengan jelas apa yang dimaksudkan oleh Germany meremas tangannya itu, tetapi menimbang-nimbang dua pilihan yang sekarang bernaung di pikirannya. Germany tahu dua pilihan itu: pergi dari sini dan berpura-pura tidak melihat apapun yang telah dilakukan oleh adiknya, atau tetap tinggal di sini dan _mendengar _apa yang akan dikatakan oleh adiknya. Ia tahu bahwa Romano _ingin _tahu penjelasan dari segala hal yang telah dilakukan Italy—hanya saja Germany _tidak tahu _apakah dia mempunyai keberanian untuk melakukannya, mendengarnya.

Dan dia merasakan Romano berhenti melawan untuk melepaskan diri dari genggamannya. Germany menatap balik ke arah Italy, yang menghela napasnya—bukan terdengar lelah atau apa.

"Ya sudahlah. Tidak ada bedanya juga, sih, _Fratello_ ada di sini atau tidak," katanya sambil mengedikkan kedua pundaknya.

Germany mengangguk berterimakasih. Baiklah. Dia memang tidak terlalu berharap banyak dengan keberadaan Romano, tetapi setidaknya ada seseorang yang dapat menemaninya di sini. Mungkin namanya seperti _support_ moral, walaupun dia tahu Romano, dengan cara lain atau apapun, tidak akan pernah mendukungnya.

Tetapi keberadaannya di sini saja, tahu bahwa dia tidak sendiri, membuatnya nyaman.

Dia menutup matanya, merasakan kehangatan tangan Romano menyebar ke seluruh kulitnya. Dia menarik napas dalam-dalam. Dia akan melakukan ini, bukan? Ya, kalau tidak dia tidak akan mendapatkan jawabannya selamanya. Personifikasi negara Jerman itu melepaskan napas yang telah ditariknya, dan memulainya dengan sebuah pertanyaan yang paling ingin diklarifikasikannya: "Kenapa kau…membunuh France dan Liechtenstein?"

Bukannya tidak peduli dengan America atau apa; dia tidak pernah terlalu dekat dengannya selain menjabat sebagai salah satu anggota G8. Alfred hanyalah…yah, _Alfred_. Dia tidak bisa mendeskripsikan seorang Alfred selain sebagai personifikasi sebuah negara adikuasa. Itu saja.

Sedangkan, France dan Liechtenstein. _France. _Mendengar namanya pada buku-buku sejarah yang dulu Prussia sering ajarkan padanya, Germany pertama kali mengenal France pada saat Perang Dunia 2. Memang mereka melewatkan waktu bersama* hanyalah sebentar, tetapi beberapa percakapan di malam hari secara sembunyi-sembunyi dari bosnya membuktikan bahwa Francis bukanlah semua hal yang terlihat di depannya. Ya, France punya pikiran yang cukup 'kotor'; dia suka melemparkan candaan yang tidak seharusnya dikatakan pada saat rapat internasional, tetapi ternyata di balik itu France adalah seorang pendengar yang baik, yang di dalam matanya merefleksikan pikiran seorang lelaki tua bijaksana yang telah menanggung berbagai kewajiban di masa lalu—yang masih terus ditanggungnya sampai sekarang. Dan _Liechtenstein. _Pirang seperti dirinya—bagai gandum ranum yang matang di sore hari, dengan mata hijau yang seindah jamrud yang baru saja digali. Dia seorang gadis manis. Masih lemah. Belum bertumbuh fisik dan juga mentalnya. Hei, dia berbicara tentang personifikasi negara yang _hampir mati _saat Perang Dunia 2—yang jikalau tidak diselamatkan oleh Switzerland pada saat itu—mungkin hanyalah tinggal namanya saja yang tersisa pada buku-buku sejarah setebal kamus yang tak pernah tersentuh oleh tangan manusia. Terlupakan, seperti Prussia.

(_"Mungkin sekarang 'aku' sudah tidak ada-," kata lelaki berambut putih itu pada suatu hari. "Tapi Prussia—dan Ksatria Teutonik, tentu—akan hidup selamanya dalam pikiran para sejarawan-sejarawan awesome yang pintar dan hebat dan—dan—dan—uuh, kau tahu maksudku, West! Viva la Prussia!"_)

"Seseorang menyuruhku, Ludwig. Dia, orang yang benar-benar penting bagiku." Jawabnya, yang membuat Germany berhenti berpikir untuk sesaat. Ludwig menatap mata coklatnya yang menerawang ke tempat kosong di sebelahnya. Dia menyipitkan matanya, dan Feliciano berlanjut, "Alasannya... Alasannya kenapa ia menyuruhku untuk membunuh mereka, karena... karena... dia ingin mengembalikan semuanya seperti sedia kala, dunia yang sudah gila ini. Dan 'sedia kala' yang dia—tidak, _kami _berdua inginkan itu tidak ada Liechtenstein... Juga tidak ada _France _yang matanya gelap oleh kekuasaan tanah. Tidak, tidak. France yang kami kenal... adalah France yang, yang..._baik_."

"France _adalah _orang yang baik," bantahnya. "Dan kalau kau ingin bilang bahwa dia tidak seperti dulu, itu karena semua orang _berubah_. Termasuk _kita_."

"Kurasa dia berubah menjadi lebih _buruk_, _no_?" Feliciano mengedikkan bahunya. "_Fratello _Francis...dia melukai-_nya_. Dia melukai _Reicher_..." (Germany mendengar Romano menahan napasnya di belakang. Itukah...?) "Dia melukai Reicher... Reicher... Francis membuatku _kehilangannya_. Aku _kehilangannya _selama hampir _sepuluh abad_, Ludwig. Aku tidak bertemu dengannya... Dan, dan... Dan ketika aku _bertemu _dengannya lagi, dia lup-," Feliciano menggelengkan wajahnya. "Dia menyuruhku untuk membunuh mereka."

"Kau gila?" Ia membalikkan badannya dan melihat bahwa Romano telah melepaskan diri dari genggamannya (yang membuatnya sadar bahwa ia belum melepaskan genggamannya sedari tadi, melihat bahwa sekarang pergelangan tangan lelaki berambut coklat tua itu tampak sedikit merah). Ia tidak bisa menentukan ekspresi wajah itu menunjukkan antara ketidakpercayaan atau rasa jijik-kesal-marah-entahlah! Mata amber Romano mendelik dan seperti berteriak tidak percaya, kedua alisnya diturunkan seperti sewaktu ia marah. Mulutnya terbuka lebar, bergerak-gerak kecil seperti ingin mengucapkan sesuatu. "Fe-Feliciano... Kau buta apa? D-dia, Reicher—sudah mati sejak beratus-ratus tahun yang lalu—kau tahu, kau...kau tahu _wine _sialan itu tidak melukainya... Francis _membunuhnya_!"

"Dia _tidak _mati." Balasnya tak sampai Romano selesai mengambil napas. Sekarang mata coklat itu yang mendelik _marah_, dan bahkan jika ia tidak mengenal Italy lebih baik dari sekarang, Germany sudah akan mengira bahwa irisnya berwarna merah bata. "Reicher belum mati. Reicher...," Germany melihatnya menyelip turun dari atas meja, tetapi ia melakukannya dengan pelan-pelan bagai seseorang yang baru saja sembuh dari penyakit kronis dan sedang akan memulai berdiri dari atas ranjang setelah berbulan-bulan terkurung. Atau mungkin setengah sadar, melihat bagaimana ia berjalan agak goyah ke arah dirinya dan Romano berdiri.

Ia menggeram, dan tangannya bergerak ke kantong yang ada di celananya. Kosong. Germany mendecak dan mengumpat di dalam hatinya. Kenapa ia tidak mempersiapkan pistol terlebih dahulu? Ia memang seharusnya tidak terburu-buru, tapi mau bagaimana lagi—

Tidak. Tahan dirimu, Germany. Tahan, pikirnya sambil menutup mata, lalu menarik napas dalam-dalam.

Dia tidak akan bisa 'menyelamatkannya' dengan cara kekerasan seperti yang ingin dilakukannya. Tidak—cara kekerasan seperti itu malah akan membuatnya menjadi lebih 'takut'. Germany mengerti tentang hal itu, jikalau bertahun-tahun bekerja menginterogasi para tawanan perang telah memberinya suatu pelajaran.

Tetapi begitu ia membuka matanya, mata birunya bertemu dengan sebuah telapak tangan.

"Hey! Feli, aku berbicara kepadamu—!"

Perkataan Romano menghilang dibawa angin, tidak sedikit pun diindahkan olehnya ataupun Italy yang sekarang telah menyentuh pipinya dengan telapak tangan yang tadi dilihatnya. Ia bertatap-tatapan dengan pemilik bola mata berwarna coklat, yang sekarang terlihat seperti batang kayu pohon tundra yang kaku karena kedinginan. Kesepian.

Dan juga, tangan yang menyentuh pipinya itu dingin, tidak seperti tangan seorang Italy biasanya yang selalu disinari oleh kehangatan sinar matahari negara Mediterania yang terang. Dia hampir-hampir tidak bisa mengingat kehangatan yang ada di dalam telapak tangan Feliciano. Benar-benar berbeda dengan tangan Lovino yang tadi ia pegang. Padahal tidak sampai tiga bulan ia merasa kehilangan Feliciano Vargasnya, tetapi hal itu sudah terasa sangat, sangat lama sekali... Rasa kehangatan kulitnya itu...

"Ludwig, kenapa kau ada di sini?" katanya sendu sambil menangkup pipinya dengan kedua tangannya. "Kau tidak seharusnya ada di sini."

_Ya, _Ludwig_, kenapa kau ada di sini? Kau tidak seharusnya ada di sini._

Dia menambahkan, "Kau harus pergi."

_Kau harus _pergi_._

Diam. Diam. _Diam. _Kau, diamlah. Diamlah.

"Pergilah sekarang, Ludwig. Atau... atau..."

_Atau aku akan membunuhmu._

Diamlah!

Kau tidak akan membunuhku. Aku tidak akan tunduk kepadamu. Aku tidak akan berakhir seperti Liechtenstein—malahan, aku akan _menghilangkanmu _dari sini.

Aku sudah berjanji, aku takkan kalah darimu. Aku akan _menyelamatkan _Feliciano. Aku. Aku.

Aku... "Tidak mau."

_Keras kepala_.

Dia merasakan kedua tangan Feliciano yang menyentuh pipinya tersentak. Dan melihat wajahnya, Italy terlihat terkejut dengan perkataannya. Tetapi Italy tidak berkata apa-apa, dan itu memberikannya kesempatan lagi untuk berbicara lebih lanjut.

"Aku... tidak bisa pergi, Feliciano. Aku sudah berjanji, pada Lovino, pada Japan—," pada diriku sendiri... "-bahwa aku akan menyelamatkanmu."

Dia meremas tangan itu. Dan menatap Italy lekat-lekat.

"Aku tidak bisa pergi, ketika Italy di sini masih membutuhkan pertolonganku."

Sesaat terdengar sebuah suara melengking yang bergema di udara—suara-suara seperti kuku yang digesek di atas papan tulis kapur yang akan membuat rasa ngilu dan bulu romamu berdiri. Ia menunduk, secara refleks menutup matanya sendiri dan bergetar sesaat ketika suara itu mencapai telinganya, dan hal yang ia tahu berikutnya adalah suara pintu kayu di belakangnya yang hancur berkeping-keping, dan sesosok lelaki berambut hitam telah berada di depannya. Pecahan-pecahan kayu tersebar di sekelilingnya; di atas, di bawah, dan di kedua sisinya. Lelaki itu telah memasang sebuah katana di depannya, dengan tubuh yang seakan-akan berhenti di udara—seakan-akan mengumpat pada sang waktu—walau ia tidak bisa membawa pedang itu untuk turun lebih jauh lagi, karena Italy telah menahannya dengan pisau kecilnya sendiri.

Tahu bahwa ia tidak akan menang dalam adu pedang, Italy segera meregangkan kakinya dan menendang Japan tepat di perutnya. Tendangan itu membuat lelaki Asia itu terselip ke belakang dan menabrak tubuh Germany, membawa mereka berdua jatuh ke bawah dengan suara berdebam yang jelas timbul dari punggungnya yang langsung berciuman dengan lantai. _Krak! _A-ah, sakit sekali! Tapi tak lewat sepersekian detik dari hal itu ia melihat sesosok tubuh –kali ini jauh lebih besar daripada Japan- melayang melewatinya. Kali ini ia _benar-benar_ mendengar suara melengking yang membuatnya semakin merinding, dan menutup matanya rapat-rapat seakan-akan hal itu dapat mengecilkan suara itu.

Tapi di depannya, kedua orang yang ada di sana tampak tak mempedulikan suara besi yang bertampar dengan besi yang membuat bulu roma merinding. Kedua wajah orang itu dipenuhi dengan senyum puas, sedang tangan-tangan yang cekatan beradu kecepatan untuk menusuk/membanting satu sama lain.

"Waaah~, Komrad Italy~! Aku tak pernah tahu bahwa kau punya ketrampilan dengan pisau yang cukup..._mengesankan~,_" kata Russia sedang tangannya tak pernah berhenti melayangkan pipanya untuk berusaha melayangkan hantaman.

"Vee~, terimakasih, Russia!" Balasnya sambil tersenyum, dan tiba-tiba saja Italy telah mengacungkan sebuah pistol tepat ke pelipis Russia. "Tapi kau tahu, bermain dengan pisau bukan satu-satunya ketrampilan yang kupunya, loh..."

"Atau _tidak_, Italy. Lepaskan pistol itu atau _kutembak_."

Datang dari arah pintu dengan mengokang sebuah senapan di pundaknya, mata hijaunya terbakar seperti pohon dalam kobaran api—England. Di sebelah kirinya terdapat Prussia, yang segera membantu dirinya dan Japan untuk berdiri dari lantai (ia mengerang kecil). Begitu pula dengan Spain yang segera memeluk Romano dari belakang—dan untuk kali ini saja, Romano tidak berteriak minta dilepaskan.

Tetapi perhatian Italy, yang sekarang berdiri berlawanan dengan ke tujuh orang* tersebut, tersedot ke arah senapan yang dipegang oleh England dengan erat.

"SA80*...," Italy bergumam, matanya membulat lebar. Sesuatu yang Germany anggap mirip dengan kekaguman malah membuat England menggeram lebih keras. Italy mengangkat salah satu alisnya tak percaya. "Ya ampun, kau berlebihan, England! Sampai membawa senapan seperti itu ke sini... Sudah seperti sedang berhadapan dengan teroris, ya? Aah, jangan bilang, kalian berdua juga membawa senapan, Prussia, Spain*?"

Pada saat yang bersamaan, Prussia dan Spain mengeluarkan sebuah pistol dari kantong masing-masing. Mereka berjalan menjauhi samping kiri dan kanan England, sekarang melingkari personifikasi negara bagian utara Italia itu dengan ancaman tembakan dua buah pistol dan senapan. "Mmm, nggak. Walau sebenarnya aku dan Antonio ingin membawa pedang dan kapak, sih. Tapi sayang sekali-," Prussia menggeleng sambil tersenyum penuh kejahilan, tetapi Spain yang ada di sebelahnya tetap mempertahankan wajah seriusnya, mata berwarna coklat tak pernah sekalipun berpindah dari targetnya yang ada di depan—adiknya tersayang: Italy Veneziano! "Rasanya repot, ya. Dan juga udah _nggak _zaman. Kita sudah bukan Ksatria Teutonik ataupun bajak laut lagi, Feli."

Italy tersenyum sedih. "Sayang sekali."

Germany menyipitkan matanya. Maksudnya 'mengembalikan ke sedia kala' itu?

Kedua alis England mengernyit lebih dalam, sehingga membuat hampir setengah dari wajahnya termakan olehnya. "Ya, ya. _Sayang sekali_, Italy Veneziano. Cepat lepaskan pistol itu dari tanganmu atau—,"

"Aaah, ya, ya. Aku mengerti. Atau kau akan membunuhku atau apalah, _Inghilterra_." Suaranya saat memanggil nama England dalam bahasanya sendiri datar, seperti bagaikan seseorang yang sedang memanggil kenalannya. Dengan tenang, kelima jari-jarinya yang lentik melepaskan dirinya dari gagang pistol itu. Pistol itu jatuh ke lantai, menghasilkan sebuah suara dentingan yang tidak mengenakkan. Tapi tak lama sesudahnya Italy _menyeringai _ke arah England yang membuatnya terkejut sesaat. Menyeringai seperti seekor kucing Cheshire—atau psikopat, dengan mata coklatnya yang mendelik ke arahnya seperti hyena yang mengintai buruannya.

"Hahaha... Apa kau _marah_, Arthur~? Ahaa~! Oh, ya, kau pasti _marah, _ya. Kau memang orang yang pemarah, sih. Tapi apa yang bisa dilakukan oleh seorang United Kingdom yang sekarang _sendirian_? Aah, maaf. Kau memang _selalu _sendirian, iya, 'kan, Arthur? Maksudku, kau hanya ditemani oleh Francis dan Alfred, 'kan? Aah, maaf, aku lupa, Arthur~! _Francis _dan _Alfred, _'kan,sudah—MATI!"

Italy tertawa terbahak-bahak oleh karena perkataannya sendiri. Di lain pihak, hal itu membuat Germany _ketakutan_. Dia hanya bisa melihat laki-laki berambut coklat itu tergelak-gelak seperti psikopat dalam kengerian. Rahangnya terbuka lebar seakan-akan akan lepas dari engsel tengkoraknya, dan kedua mata berwarna coklat yang biasanya _hangat _itu mendelik ke arahnya seakan-akan akan keluar dari soketnya kapanpun juga.

Dan perkataan itu pula... Alfred...sudah _mati_?

"_Kau—_aku bersumpah, Italy. _Aku bersumpah _aku akan dengan senang hati menjatuhkan _nuklir _ke atasmu yang membuatmu menunduk di depanku untuk meminta ampun sambil menjilati sepatu—BERHENTI TERTAWA, _BANGSAT_!"

"Hahahaha! Ooh, maaf! Apakah aku membuatmu kesal, vee~?" olok Italy setelah tawanya akhirnya mereda. "Vee~? Kau tidak mau menembakku sekarang dengan senapanmu, England? Tak biasanya kau punya emosi yang dapat dikendalikan~."

England mengokang kembali senapan yang ada di pundaknya. Matanya merah, dan urat-urat nadi mulai muncul di leher dan juga pelipisnya. "DIAMLAH! Kau—aku menyuruhmu untuk diam, bangsat! Kau tahu aku punya emosi, 'kan? _'Kan! _Aku akan dengan senang hati _membunuhmu _sekarang!"

"Atau _tidak_~!" Entah ia mengambilnya dari mana, tetapi tiba-tiba saja, di tangannya yang lain yang tidak mengenggam pisau, dikeluarkannya sebuah benda hitam berbentuk bulat. "Atau kita semua _mati._"

Germany dengan cepat membeokan apa yang ada di pikiran mereka semua yang berdiri di ruangan itu: "_Granat_?"

"K-kau tidak akan mungkin melakukan itu, Feli!" teriak Spain. Walaupun begitu, tangan yang memegang pistolnya bergetar ketakutan.

Italy kembali tertawa menanggapi teriakan Spain.

"Kau benar. Aku hanya menggertak; ini bukan granat."

Dan kemudian membanting benda bulat itu ke tanah.

Seketika itu pula ruangan itu langsung terisi oleh asap. Dan juga suara rentetan peluru yang ditembakkan secara asal.

* * *

Suara peluru itu akhirnya berhenti juga. Dan terdengar dari suara tembakan yang berentet-rentet tanpa ada sedikitpun interval waktu, Japan menyimpulkan bahwa Englandlah yang menembak terlebih dahulu. Dia tidak mendengar suara tembakan pistol, jadi Japan pikir Spain dan Prussia tidak menembak.

Tetapi asap ini belum menghilang juga. Asap yang ia kenal dengan baik.

"Itu tadi—," Japan terbatuk-batuk untuk sesaat, sambil menggoyang-goyangkan tangan di depannya untuk menghalau asap yang berkumpul. "Bom asap."

"Bukannya itu salah satu mainan yang kau punya, _дa_, Japan?" tanya Russia, sama sekali tidak terpengaruh dengan asap yang ada. "Apa namanya, ninja, _дa_?"

Japan memalingkan mukanya dari pandangan Russia, merasa sedikit bersalah. "...Saya pernah memberikan beberapa kepada Italy-san. Dia memintanya, katanya, untuk bermain-main saja. Saya memberikannya karena bom asap tidak berbahaya. Ta-tapi... Saya tidak menyangka kalau akan dipakai seperti ini... Italy-san pasti sudah kabur sekarang." Dia menghela napasnya. "Ini salah saya."

"Jangan begitu, Japan." Spain telah berdiri di sebelahnya, dan pada saat itu, asapnya mulai menipis. "Tidak akan ada yang dapat menyangkanya. Setidaknya, _kita _semua tidak bisa."

Dia mendengar Arthur berbicara, "Kemana si bangsat itu kabur? Aku benar-benar akan menguliti-,"

"Arthur-san!"

Ada suara batuk-batuk yang membuat asap di sebelahnya terbawa angin ke depan.

"Maaf. Aku—,"

"Tidak apa-apa." Germany. "Dan jangan langsung menembak kalau lain kali ada bom asap. Semua orang yang melakukan hal itu di film langsung mati, tahu." ...Prussia.

Dan pada akhirnya asap itupun menghilang juga, dan, memang benar, Italy sudah tidak lagi berada di tempatnya,

digantikan oleh sebuah lubang besar yang menganga di dinding di depan mereka.

Prussia maju ke depan dengan tangannya terangkat ke atas, seakan-akan lubang besar di depannya hanyalah sebuah ilusi dinding asli yang dicat bagaikan sebuah lubang hitam. Tapi bau lumut dan lembab dan mawar tua yang menyeruak dari dalam lubang hitam itu sudah lebih dari cukup untuk membuktikan bahwa dia salah.

"Ruang bawah tanah... _yang lain_." Matanya menyipit dan Prussia mengambil langkah mundur. Oleh karena itu pencarian mereka seminggu yang lalu tidak dapat membuahkan hasil apapun. Ruang bawah tanah yang terdapat di bagian tempat penyimpanan rum dan anggur hanya untuk menyesatkan mereka semua. Kalau kata salah seorang penulis novel misteri, "_Red herring_." Sebutnya datar.

"Romano," Dia mendengar Germany mulai berbicara. "Apa ini?"

Romano berjalan ke depan, memperhatikan lubang itu dengan muka sedih, dan menjawab, "Ini... Ini ruangan—tidak, _gua _bawah tanah yang dibangun oleh kakek dulu pada saat dia masih hidup. Tempat ini sangat besar sampai-sampai kami berdua tidak pernah melihat ujungnya. Dari catatan yang kami temukan di sana –ditulis oleh kakek-, katanya saluran ini menghubungkan seluruh Italia... Dari Seborga sampai Sisilia." Dia membalikkan badannya untuk menghadap keenam orang yang ada di sana dan mengangguk, lebih kepada dirinya sendiri daripada orang lain. "Veneziano menyuruhku bersembunyi di sini, bersama dengan America. Si bodoh itu berbohong. Si hamburger itu masih hidup."

Matanya membelalak mendengar perkataan Romano sebelumnya. Ia merasakan napas yang sudah ia tahan-tahan sejak lalu akhirnya keluar dengan lega dari hidungnya. Hanya untuk sesaat dalam masa-masa seperti ini, ia memperbolehkan bibirnya untuk membentuk sebuah senyum penuh kelegaan.

"Jadi... America-san...,"

"-_masih hidup_?" Ah. England telah menyelesaikan perkataan itu untuknya. Dia melirik ke samping dan menemukan bahwa personifikasi dari negara Eropa itu pun memiliki ekspresi kelegaan yang sama di wajahnya—kalau tidak lebih bahagia. Mata hijaunya yang akhir-akhir ini terlihat lelah itu berkaca-kaca, mengingatkannya pada saat-saat sore hari sehabis hujan, dimana dedaunan yang menggantung di atas cabang-cabang sekelompok pohon yang ada di rumahnya bersinar diselimuti oleh lapisan kristal bening bernama air. "Masih hidup..."

Japan melihat senapan angin yang sedari tadi dipegang erat oleh lelaki berambut pirang itu jatuh begitu saja ke atas lantai, berikut pula dengan pemegangnya yang sekarang berdiri di atas kedua lututnya. Bulir-bulir air menuruni pipinya, yang cepat-cepat ia sembunyikan dengan kedua tangannya yang menangkup kepalanya. England mulai terisak-isak. Japan berjalan perlahan ke arahnya, sebelum berlutut seperti England dan mulai mengurut punggungnya yang basah karena keringat.

"Alfred... Alfred masih hidup...," isaknya. Japan tahu England tidak bisa melihatnya sekarang, tetapi ia menemukan dirinya mengangguk menanggapi pernyataannya. "Ya, Arthur-san. Alfred-san..., _Alfred, _masih hidup."

Alfred...masih hidup.

Dia tidak bisa lebih bahagia daripada sekarang!

"Baiklah. Berhenti menangis-menangisnya sekarang, ayo." Japan mendongak dan menemukan Prussia berdiri menjulang di depannya, sambil menjulurkan tangannya. Mata merahnya berkilap penuh tekad. "Kalau tidak kalian tidak akan bisa bertemu dengan America lebih cepat."

"_Дa, _Komrad ex-Prussia benar. Kita harus segera mengejarnya." Japan melihat 'ex-Prussia' mencoba menahan emosinya untuk tidak langsung menggampar bekas personifikasi Uni Soviet itu, terlihat dari tangannya yang berkedut-kedut kecil. "Dan kalau kata Komrad Italy –yang ini- benar, berarti ex-Komrad Italy –yang kabur itu- bisa dengan mudahnya kabur ke mana saja. Aku ingin cepat-cepat bertemu China~, jadi kupikir sudah sebaiknya kita memulai pencarian, _дa_? Aah. Dan Komrad Italy-." Russia berjalan ke arah Romano, yang bergidik ketakutan ketika lelaki personifikasi negara Rusia itu menempelkan tangannya yang dibalut _glove _abu-abu di atas pundaknya yang jauh lebih kecil. "Kurasa kau cukup tahu selak-beluk labirin bawah tanah ini, _дa_? Kuyakin kau bisa memimpin kita mencari ex-Italy, _дa_?"

"Jangan panggil dia ex-Italy, matahari sia—uugh!" Japan melihat Spain menyikut Romano tepat di bagian rusuknya. Dia mendengar bermacam-macam kata Italia yang tidak bisa ia pahami (dan lebih baik _tidak mau _ia pahami), sebelum Romano menggeram seperti seekor serigala yang buruannya direbut oleh serigala (Siberia) yang lain, dan menjawab pelan, "Ya."

Russia menganggukkan wajahnya, senyum terpoles di bibirnya, sebelum membalikkan badannya, jubah dan juga syal berwarna masing-masing krem dan ungu tua berkibar karena angin. Ia menghadap ke sisa personifikasi negara yang masih berdiri di sana. "Baiklah kalau begitu, Komrad! Mari-?"

"Ayo." England telah berdiri di sebelahnya. Tangannya telah kembali memegang senapan angin yang tadi telah terjatuh. Sekarang pegangannya tegap dan erat, seperti seorang tentara.

"Che," Prussia terlihat sedang mengisi ulang kembali isi peluru dari pistolnya. Terdengar suara 'cklik' dan butiran selongsong peluru kosong yang berdenting ke tanah sebelum disandarkannya pistol itu ke pundaknya. "_Gehen wir_*."

"Romano..." Spain memeluk personifikasi Italia Selatan itu dengan erat, yang berhasil menimbulkan warna bunga mawar untuk merekah di kedua pipinya yang gembul. Tetapi tidak seperti biasanya, ketika Romano akan dengan cepat menendangnya jauh-jauh dan berteriak untuk tidak pernah mendekatinya lagi, malahan ia tampak mendapatkan kenyamanan dari pelukan negara Mediterania itu. Tangannya yang berwarna coklat oleh karena matahari bergerak ke atas, ke arah kedua tangan Spain bertemu di depan lehernya. Romano meremas tangan Spain erat-erat, dan mengangguk. "Aku akan menghajar si bodoh Veneziano itu... Pasti..."

Japan menutup matanya dan menghela napas, mencoba menstabilkan dirinya sendiri. Ia mencium bau asap—tentu bekas dari bom asap yang tadi telah diledakkan oleh Italy. Tetapi di sela-sela bau asap yang mulai menghilang itu tercium bau lembab dari ruangan bawah tanah yang ada di depannya. Bau ini mengingatkannya pada lumut-lumut yang ia dulu sering injak-injak pada saat musim gugur di hutan dekat Hokkaido. Pada saat ia kecil dahulu, bermain membentuk lingkaran dengan Korea dan China sambil bertelanjang kaki.

"_Jangan ulangi kesalahan masa lalu, Kiku—tidak, Japan. Tetapi pergilah, sebagai Kiku."_

Dan membuka matanya.

"Germany-san."

Permata biru itu bertukar pandang dengan batu onyks.

"Pimpin jalannya, Romano."

Mengikuti Romano, mereka memasuki tempat itu.

_~to be continued_

* * *

Note:

*bersama: Ya, memang France pada saat PD2 adalah salah satu kekuatan utama Sekutu, tetapi maksud dari kalimat ini mengarah ke _Vichy France_, yaitu bagian selatan Prancis yang saat itu dikuasai oleh/menganut asas Nazi Jerman.

*tujuh orang: Germany, Japan, England, Russia, Italy Romano, Spain, dan Prussia. Narasi dari sudut pandang Italy Veneziano, France meninggal di chapter yang lalu, America menghilang, dan China terluka.

*SA80: MKII, senapan angin untuk angkatan bersenjata Inggris.

*...Prussia, Spain?: Mengacu kepada senapan angin Heckler & Koch G36, yang dipakai oleh _Bundeswehr_ dan angkatan bersenjata Spanyol.

*_Gehen wir_: Seperti yang ada di Hatafutte Parade-nya Germany, 'Ayo pergi'.

A/N: SAIA BENAR-BENAR MINTA MAAF. Baiklah, hiatusnya kelewat lama, ya? Uum. Maaf banget. Entah kenapa akhir-akhir ini saia tidak ada niat untuk melanjutkan cerita. Uuh... Yah, oleh karena itu saia menyelipkan sedikit summary dari chapter yang lalu untuk sekadar mengingatkan reader. Heh.

Dan, uh, ya, saia inginnya ngepost ini sebelum saia berjibaku melawan ulum xD Heh. Bagi yang sedang ingin melawan ulum pula, saia ucapkan selamat berjuang, ya~ :D

Tunggu updetan saia berikutnya, mungkin sehabis ulum 2 minggu lagi: _Chapter 9.5: Trial and Tribulations_!


	12. 9,5: Trial and Tribulations

Disclaimer: Hetalia: Axis Powers © Himaruya Hidekaz

Warning: Eye-gorn. Drowning. Heavy amount of blood sampai-sampai PMI mendadak galau.

* * *

_Di atas ranjang berwarna putih itu, tertidurlah tubuh seorang Yao Wang yang terkulai lemah. Ia tidak bisa melihat mata__nya__—mata hitam itu telah tertutup oleh selembar kain putih yang __diikatkan di kepalanya. Di kain itu, sedikit di sana dan di sini, terdapat bercak berwarna merah yang sudah mulai mengering menjadi hitam. __Dia hanya bisa menggenggam tangan yang tergolek di atas ranjang itu erat-erat, seakan-akan tidak akan pernah ia lepaskan lagi. Dia tidak ingin merasa tak berguna, tak bisa melindungi siapa-siapa._

"_Sakit, Kiku."_

"_O-oh!" Ia tersentak mendengar suara Yao yang tiba-tiba keluar, sehingga secara reflek dia segera melepaskan genggamannya dari tangan personifikasi negara Cina yang oleh karena perban penutup matanya, seakan-akan masih tertidur. Makanya dia tak sadar bahwa China telah terbangun. "Go-gomenasai ne, Chuugoku-san. Daijoubu desu ka*?"_

_China "melihat", atau lebih tepatnya, kepalanya bergerak ke arah Japan yang duduk di sebelahnya. Dia tersenyum agak bersalah, dan berkata, "Wŏ hăo, hăo, Kiku. A, dànshì… Nǐ bù yào fannăo. Wŏ shi a…*"_

_Mendadak China berhenti berkata-kata seperti itu, dan Japan merasa bahwa ia ditatap oleh kakak angkatnya itu dengan pandangan aneh. Hah! Dia baru sadar—jangan bilang dia telah menunjukkan muka melongo tak mengerti di hadapan China? Tunggu, tapi ia tak bisa melihatnya. Ah, tetap saja! Japan cepat-cepat mendorong kursinya mundur sembari menangkup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya, merasakan wajahnya telah semerah tomat matang. China tertawa mendengar ulahnya. "Hahaha! Aku tahu apa yang kau lakukan di sana, meskipun aku tak bisa melihat! Itu bukan salahmu, Japan. Kurasa kau tidak ingat. Bahasa yang kuajarkan padamu bertahun-tahun yang lalu. Yah… Itu memang sudah lama sekali, sih. Aku malah kaget kalau kau bisa mengingatnya."_

"_A-aku masih mengingatnya, kok!" teriaknya sengit, suatu hal yang jarang sekali ia perlihatkan di depan orang lain. Aah, tapi bagaimana, rasanya malu sekali! Sungguh tidak sopan memperlihatkan (memperdengarkan?) ketidak-mengertiannya itu di depan tetuanya seperti ini. "Gē…ge*."_

_Japan tahu bahwa ia telah mengingat kata itu dengan benar, karena hal itu membawa senyum ke bibir China. Lelaki yang lebih tua itu menghela napasnya lelah, dan membawa tangannya yang tertutup piyama rumah sakit berwarna putih untuk bertumpu di atas kepalanya._

"_Gēge… Sudah lama sekali, ya?" mulai China sambil tersenyum. "Biasanya kau memanggilku China-san, atau Chuugoku-san. Korea dengan panggilan oppa-hyung-nya…" (Dia harus menahan dirinya untuk tidak tertawa mendengar kata itu) "Sekarang aku hanya mendengar kata itu dari Taiwan dan Hongkong. Dunia ini kebanyakan bahasa."_

_Japan mendengarkan semua itu dalam diam, kemudian menghela napas, tanda setuju terhadap pernyataan China. Merasa agak pegal, Japan membenarkan posisi duduknya. Pada saat ini terjadi, ia tidak pernah melepaskan genggamannya dari pinggir ranjang, merenggutnya dengan erat sampai-sampai seprainya tertarik semua._

"_Campur aduk, ya," katanya memulai. "Jepang, Inggris, Belanda, Cina, Korea… Bahasa-bahasa yang kumengerti, bahkan belum ada satu sepersuluh dari seluruh bahasa yang ada di dunia. Rasanya terkadang untuk berbicara saja harus berpikir dahulu harus memakai yang mana. Sebelum abad ke dua puluh, terkadang aku menemukan diriku mencampur-adukkan bahasa Jepang dan Belanda dalam satu kalimat." Japan mengingat saat-saat itu dengan agak sedih. Awal-awal dia bertemu dengan Netherlands, yang berhasil melepaskannya dari belenggu isolasi selama dua ratus tahun. Dia akan selalu berterimakasih padanya untuk hal itu. "Untung saja Netherlands-san juga mengerti bahasa Jepang, jadi kami bisa mengerti satu sama lain." Dia mengakhirinya dengan sebuah senyum malu._

"_Hmm. Masih mending. Kau tidak pernah tahu bagaimana susahnya aku belajar bahasa Latin, Kiku! Dulu, sewaktu kau masih belum ada, aku itu yaa," entah kenapa nada suara ini membawa sebuah senyum ke wajah Japan. Seakan-akan China yang ada di depannya ini adalah seorang nenek-nenek yang sedang menceramahi cucunya tentang kesusahan hidup masa lalu! "Saat si Rome itu pertama kali datang, yang namanya bersosialisasi itu _susahnya _minta ampun! Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti apa yang dikatakan olehnya, begitu pula dengannya. Huh. Butuh beberapa pertemuan lagi dengannya baru aku mengerti apa yang dimaksudnya. _Maksudnya, _loh. Bukan _arti _kata-katanya!"_

_Japan terdiam mendengarnya._

_Entah kenapa satu sebutan kata 'Rome' itu membuatnya merasa sedih._

_Hal itu mengingatkannya pada Italy._

_China tampak menyadari rasa tidak nyaman yang ada pada diri Japan, karena dia berhenti berbicara. "Maaf," sebutnya datar. "Aku merusak suasana, kurasa."_

_Japan menggeleng, walau tahu China tidak melihatnya. "Tidak. Itu bukan salahmu."_

_Kemudian pernyataannya dibalas oleh raungan hampa ruangan yang berwarna putih, disertai dengan dengung 'piiip', 'piiip', 'piiip' dari alat penghitung detak jantung yang berdiri dengan kokoh di antara pinggir atas ranjang dan meja (sebenarnya tentu saja benda itu tidak diperlukan; hanya membuat berisik saja. Tapi Russia _memaksa_). Di atas meja ada sebuah wadah dari ukiran kayu yang diisi dengan apel dan anggur yang sudah setengahnya termakan. Japan menemukan bahwa buah-buahan ini adalah hal yang paling menarik untuk dilihat, setidaknya agar ia tidak memandang tubuh lemah China yang terkulai di atas ranjang, yang begitu mengingatkannya pada betapa lemahnya Italy—dan juga dirinya._

_Telinganya mendengar suara sahutan dua orang suster di koridor. Dari jendela kamar yang terbuka, ia bisa melihat mereka tengah bercanda tawa. Japan menghela napasnya. Manusia-manusia biasa yang tidak menyadari bahwa mereka sesungguhnya berdiri hanya beberapa meter dari dua eksistensi abnormal yang tidak akan mungkin dimengerti oleh otak mereka._

_Dia mengernyit sedih. Dulu, saat ia masih kecil, saat ia masih tinggal di dalam rumah China, bersama dengan Korea si cerewet, semuanya terasa begitu _damai. _Ya, Korea mengesalkannya, tetapi itu tidak lebih dari sekedar cek-cok persaudaraan yang segera selesai begitu mereka memandang makanan-makanan lezat buatan China yang terhampar di depan meja. Tidak ada perang; semua orang hidup dalam harmoni, sampai pernah Korea mengejek China dengan sebutan "China, si harmoni-halmoni*!". Sebagaimanapun anehnya sebutan itu (yah, dia tidak terlalu paham bahasa Korea), Japan harus setuju; saat itu, dia merasa _tenang.

"_Dulu semuanya terasa begitu _simpel,_" mulainya, masih sambil memandang buah-buahan di atas meja. Dia memetik satu butir anggur dari batangnya, memutar-mutarnya di telapak tangannya. "Kita memiliki mata dan rambut berwarna sama. Kita berbicara dengan lidah yang sama. Kita menggunakan pakaian yang sama. Aku, kau, dan Yoong So—kita semua _sama._"_

_Anggur itu dimasukkannya ke dalam mulutnya. Terasa rasa manis-asam anggur ungu, sebelum menghilang masuk tenggorokannya. "Aku ingin kembali ke masa-masa seperti itu," ia menerawang, alis hitamnya dikernyitkan. "Aku tidak tahan, aku lelah melihat perang. Aku _kasihan_ melihat Ludwig-san. Aku menyayangkan diriku yang tak bisa menyelamatkan Feli-san. Aku tidak bisa menyelamatkanmu, sekarang kau terluka seperti ini. Aku gagal menjadi seorang adik, dan teman. Kami—kita terlalu _berbeda_." Matanya basah. Apa dia peduli? Tidak! "Aku ingin pulang—_Yao-nii_! Aku ingin pulang! Pulang, pulang ke tempatmu, ke saat-saat semuanya masih sama. Aku…aku ingin pulang…" Dia menunduk, memegang tangan kakaknya dengan miliknya sendiri. "Aku ingin pergi ke tempatmu sekali lagi…"_

_Mereka terdiam dalam posisi seperti itu untuk beberapa saat. Japan bisa merasakan China memandangnya dengan aneh, dengan kedua bibirnya membuka sebuah celah. Tapi setidaknya dia tidak bisa melihatnya menangis…, 'kan?_

"_Kiku."_

_Dia tidak menjawab, tetapi masih memegang tangannya, walau tidak seerat tadi._

"_Besok, kalau semua ini sudah selesai, dan ada Golden Week, kamu ke Beijing, ya."_

_Dia terdiam sebentar, mencoba memproses permintaan kakaknya itu dengan wajah agak bingung. Sampai dia mengerti—sebenarnya masih tidak mengerti maksudnya, tetapi _tahu _apa permintaannya, dan dia merasa sudah tidak terlalu bingung lagi untuk menjawab: "Hah?"_

"_Katanya kau mau ke tempatku, 'kan? Kubilang: kalau ada Golden Week, kamu ke sini. Aah! Biar seru, nanti akan kuajak si kembar Korea itu sama Taiwan dan Hong Kong—Tibet sama Mongolia juga! Dan satu ASEAN juga boleh. Kita adakan pesta besar-besaran!"_

_Kalau ini seperti ada di manga, Japan akan menggambarkan dirinya jatuh dari kursi dengan efek slow-motion._

"_Bu-bukan itu maksudku, China-san! Ma-maksudku, um, sa-saya—saya ingin, ingin…" Baik. Dia tidak akan mengulangi perkataannya itu lagi! Setelah dipikir-pikir, semuanya _memalukan_, sudah seperti dialog para protagonis remaja emo yang sering ia baca di manga—terlalu memalukan, malah. Dan sekali lagi ia merasakan darah berkumpul di wajahnya. China terkikik geli, dan tersenyum penuh kemenangan. "Aku benar, 'kan?"_

_Tidak, dia tidak bisa bilang bahwa China salah. Ya, Japan _tahu benar_ China mengerti apa maksudnya._

"…_Saya tidak bisa jawab ajakan itu."_

_China tertawa. "Yah, sebenarnya aku cuman bercanda, kok! Tapi bagaimana kalau kita benar-benar adakan pesta khusus Asia? Kau tahu, aku ingin kumpul-kumpul begitu. Akhir-akhir ini agak kesepian juga aku."_

_Japan tersenyum mendengarnya.  
_

"_Yah, yang sebenarnya ingin kukatakan padamu, Kiku, adalah kau tidak boleh berbicara seperti itu. Kita tidak bisa memutar kembali pendulum, 'kan? Kita harus berjuang saja di masa-masa seperti ini. Jangan hanya berusaha untuk membuat orang-orang kita saja yang bahagia; buat diri_mu _bahagia pula."_

_Tangan China melepaskan dirinya dari genggaman tangannya, lalu bergerak naik ke atas, seperti berusaha mencari keberadaan Japan yang tak terlihat di matanya yang gelap. Tangannya sendiri menangkupnya, dan mengantarkannya ke pipinya sendiri. Dia senang dipegang seperti ini—dulu maupun sekarang._

"_Kau sendiri tahu kita sedang berusaha menjaga kedamaian dunia, bukan? Jangan lakukan hal itu hanya untuk orang-orang kita; lakukan untuk dirimu pula, dan teman-temanmu. Jangan lupa kalau kau punya hati, Kiku. Kau menyayangi mereka, 'kan? Nanti, kalau kau kembali ke masa lalu, kau malah tak bisa bertemu dengan mereka, dong. Atau menyelamatkan mereka dari masalah. Kau tidak akan bisa bertemu dengan, hmm, Italy, Germany, America, England, Greece, Netherlands… Kau tentu tidak _mau, _'kan?"_

_Jari-jari lentik bekas figur ayah dan juga ibunya itu menggelitiki pipinya, dan ia tersenyum—senyuman entah untuk menahan tawa atau kelegaan karena perkataan figur ayahnya tadi._

"_Kau bukan teman –ataupun adik- yang gagal, Kiku," ujarnya lembut, mengingatkannya pada figur ibunya. "Hanya saja, kalau kau tidak berusaha lebih daripada ini, dan malah mengeluh ingin kembali ke masa lalu, kau tidak akan bisa menyelamatkan temanmu."_

_Tangan yang memegangnya berwarna kuning, tetapi halus. Japan memang masih bingung bagaimana kulit kakaknya itu bisa begitu lembut setelah beribu-ribu tahun ada dalam perang. Itu salah satu keajaiban dunia, ia rasa. _

_Dijaga dengan baik, ya, pikirnya sambil tersenyum sedih. Kulit –hati- yang rapuh, dijaga dengan sebaik-baiknya._

_Dia pun bangun dari tempatnya duduk, membuat tangan figur ibunya menggapai-gapai mencarinya, sebelum menempatkan dirinya kembali di atas dadanya. Ia tak urung memperoleh pandangan bingung dari China._

"_Yao-nii."_

"_Ya, Kiku?"_

"_Aku ingin menyelamatkan Feli-san."_

_Ia ingin membuka perban yang menutupi mata kakaknya. Ia ingin melihat pandangan penuh kasih sayang yang akan dilontarkan oleh dua bola mata berwarna coklat tua itu setiap Japan membicarakan tentang sesuatu yang mengganjal hatinya. Mata coklat yang bersinar, yang berbicara lebih baik—jauh lebih baik daripada beratus-ratus dan beribu-ribu kata manis yang tidak dikuatkan oleh perbuatan._

_Substitusi dari mata coklat yang bersinar itu adalah senyum mengembang yang penuh rasa sayang kepadanya._

"_Kalau begitu lakukan itu."_

"_Tidak sampai aku bisa memastikan kau baik-baik saja."_

"_Aku baik-baik saja, Kiku. Aku sudah ada di rumah sakit. Aku tidak akan mati tertembak di ranjang oleh karena tantrum si Opium itu."_

"_Biarkan aku melihatmu tidur dahulu, Yao-nii."_

_Japan meletakkan tangannya yang kecil di atas kepala China, mengelus-ngelus rambut kakaknya itu untuk memberikan kenyamanan bagi tubuh rentanya yang dilanda oleh kesakitan. China mengeluarkan sehembus napas panjang, agak merasa kesal karena diperlakukan seperti orang tua yang tak bisa melakukan apa-apa, tapi pada saat bersamaan serasa lega oleh karena keberadaannya. Japan menarik selimut putih rumah sakit untuk menutupi tubuh kakaknya dari kedinginan ruangan._

_Tak sampai beberapa menit, China kembali tertidur lelap._

* * *

_Chapter 9.5: Trial and Tribulations_

Gelap.

Sakit.

Bau.

Entah yang mana yang lebih tidak mengenakkan bagi dirinya. Dan, sebagai informasi saja, bau itu bukan berasal dari bau badan_-nya_. Ini adalah bau lembab lumut yang tidak mengenakkan. Setelah dipikir-pikir lagi, entahlah. Dia sudah berada di tempat ini selama dua minggu, dan tentu saja si Fasis* gila –Italy, _damn it_!- tidak memberinya kesempatan untuk membersihkan badannya sedikitpun. Yah, kalaupun dia diberikan kesempatan untuk mandi, dia juga tidak tahu bahwa dia bisa _melakukannya _sendiri atau tidak. Karena, yang ia tahu, ia sudah tidak dapat merasakan tangannya lagi.

_Untungnya, _walau ia benar-benar merasa bersalah berpikir tentang hal ini, adalah bagaimana cara ia tidak bisa merasakan tangannya lagi tidak sama dengan bagaimana France tidak bisa merasakan tangannya lagi. Dia sedang tergantung di udara, dengan kedua tangannya terangkat dan terikat menjadi satu di pergelangan oleh sebuah tali yang digantungkan ke sebuah kail di atas langit-langit gua. Tanpa perlu dikatakan lagi, dua minggu dalam posisi seperti itu, tangannya _kram_.

Dingin.

America mendengar suara kaki bergema di udara. Pelan-pelan dia membuka matanya, tidak lagi tertutup oleh Texas—kacamatanya—yang sudah tergeletak pecah berkeping-keping di sudut dinding batu di sebelahnya. Entah ia tidak mengerti apa oleh karena penglihatannya yang buruk atau karena memang kegelapan ini saja, ia tidak bisa melihat jauh ke depan, meskipun sebuah obor sang pelita berwarna merah telah tersangga di dinding.

Dalam hatinya, ia berharap bahwa orang itu adalah England yang akan menyelamatkannya.

Haa. England! Terkadang dia benci orang tua itu yang kerjanya hanya bisa ngeteh, yang tidak peduli dengannya saat ia masih menjadi koloninya dulu, malah meninggalkannya selama bertahun-tahun di tengah-tengah tanah yang begitu besar itu, sendirian. America tahu bahwa England orang yang brengsek, tetapi entah kenapa dia adalah orang yang paling ingin ditemuinya sekarang.

Dia sudah lelah. Ia haus. Ia lapar. Ia sudah tidak bisa merasakan tangannya lagi karena terperangkap dalam posisi yang sama berhari-hari dan ia bau karena keringat. Sekali ini saja ia ingin mencium bau busuk teh dan scone yang selalu saja berhimpun di sekeliling Arthur! Sekali ini saja, seorang pahlawan juga butuh pahlawan untuk menyelamatkannya, _damn it_!

"Ah…Ahtuhr… Ahtuhr!" Dia berteriak sekeras mungkin, sekeras tenggorokannya yang kering memperbolehkannya. "Ahtuh—_Arthur_! Aku ada di sini… Aku ada di sini!"

Suara langkah itu semakin mendekat.

"Arthur! Jawab aku, Arthur! Aku tahu itu kau… Jangan menggodaku… Ar… Arthur. _Arthur…_"

Dia seharusnya tahu untuk tidak terlalu berharap.

"Vee… Berisik sekali di sini. Tidak ada yang mau _menggodamu_, America. Aku sendiri jijik."

Dari balik kegelapan Italy muncul, membawa pisau kecil tangannya. Dia melirik besi itu yang mengkilat-kilat di bawah cahaya obor dengan khawatir, tapi rasa itu ia pendam jauh-jauh di balik amarahnya terhadap Italy. Fasis. Fasis. Fasis menjijikkan. Fasis menjijikkan yang gila.

"…menggunakan sebuah kata yang sama dalam konteks berbeda tidak akan membuat kalimat itu menjadi sebuah balasan yang baik, _Fasis_."

Italy memutar bola matanya. "Dan menggunakan dasar politik yang _bahkan sudah tidak kugunakan _sebagai ejekan rasis juga tidak akan membuat kalimat itu menjadi sebuah balasan yang baik, Demokrat. Heheh. Demokrat—aneh sekali mengatakannya di lidahku"

America tetap memasang tampang sangarnya, walau ia tahu, dengan kondisi dirinya yang tergantung dan tangannya terikat seperti ini, ia benar-benar tidak berdaya. Ia tahu tendangan kakinya yang tidak memiliki pijakan apapun untuk mendapatkan momentum juga akan sama tidak bergunanya dengan sisa seluruh anggota badannya yang lain menghadapi seorang psikopat yang membawa pisau.

Lelaki berambut coklat itu pelan-pelan berjalan ke arahnya. Pelan sekali, America ingin secepatnya berteriak untuk segera menyelesaikannya saja daripada menunggu-nunggu seperti itu. Tapi ketakutan akan pisau yang kemungkinan besar akan segera menghujam tubuhnya, _lagi, _jika ia berteriak seperti itu membuatnya bungkam. Ia hanya menyipitkan matanya marah kepada Italy, berharap dalam hatinya ia tidak akan menyerang saja.

Untuk kali ini saja, America _mau _membaca situasi. Situasi seperti ini membutuhkan ketenangan, kesabaran. Walau rasa sakit ini hampir-hampir tidak bisa ia tahan lagi, ia harus bertahan, setidaknya sampai Arthur datang. Orang tua kolot bernama Arthur itu akan datang, ia percaya itu.

Lalu lelaki berambut coklat itu mengacungkan pisaunya, seperti sedang menuduhnya. "Kau menyedihkan, America. Sangat menyedihkan," Italy mulai berbicara. Apa-apaan orang ini? Jangan panggil seorang personifikasi Amerika Serikat menyedihkan, _bastard_! "Kau menunggu seperti seorang perempuan yang menunggu kekasihnya pulang dari perang; berharap bahwa dia akan menyelamatkannya dari kemiskinan yang melanda negaranya. Kuberi tahu saja: England _tidak akan datang_. Cerita-cerita penantian seperti itu selalu berakhir buruk, dengan laki-lakinya mati menyedihkan dalam perang dan perempuannya mati membusuk—seperti kamu sekarang."

Dari tempatnya tergantung, Italy terlihat benar-benar pendek. Tetapi entah kenapa, mata berwarna coklat yang mendelik langsung ke arahnya itu –_dengan seluruh amarah, kebencian, dan dendam yang bisa dimiliki oleh seorang Italy- _membuatnya bergedik ngeri, seakan-akan iblis paling jahat di seluruh neraka baru saja merasuki tubuhnya ini.

"Kau tahu, pacarmu itu menyebalkan," dia berbicara dengan muram, seakan-akan sedang meludah pasta hambar yang berani-beraninya memasuki mulutnya. "Menyebalkan. Menyebalkan sekali dia. Berbicara dengan sok tentang bagaimana ia akan membuatku menunduk di depannya dan menyemir sepatunya… _Siapa _dia pikir dia itu?"

"Dia adalah personifikasi dari England, representasi dari United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland," America meludah, pandangan matanya sengit. "Seseorang yang _jauh _lebih baik daripada kamu, _psikopat_."

Tidak seperti yang diharapkannya, Italy tidak langsung mengeluarkan tawa gilanya seperti setiap kali ia membalas ejekannya dua minggu terakhir ini. Malahan, _jauh lebih buruk dari itu_, ia mendelik. Dan mendelik.

Dia tidak berhenti mendelik, sampai-sampai America merasa ngeri bahwa bola matanya akan keluar dari soketnya.

Kemudian dia merasakan rasa sakit di rusuk kanannya.

"Kau-," dia mendengar Italy berbicara setengah sadar, karena seluruh perhatiannya telah terpusat ke rasa sakit yang mulai menjalar. "-_menyebalkan_."

Rasa sakit itu berpindah tempat di rusuk kirinya.

"Kau _MENYEBALKAN_! _KAU MENYEBALKAN KAU MENYEBALKAN __**KAU MENYEBALKAN KAU MENYEBALKAN—**__kau dan Liechtenstein dan France dan semua orang lainnya…—England harusnya _berterimakasih _aku dan Holy Roman Empire akan segera menghilangkanmu, bocah tak tahu diri, dari sini—__**sekarang juga**__."_

Dia merasakan mata pisau bertemu dengan mata kanannya.

* * *

Ketika England mendengar teriakan itu, ia langsung berlari melewati yang lain, bahkan sebelum yang lain menyadari maksud dari suara itu sendiri. Tetapi dia tetap berlari—England tahu bahwa dia adalah orang yang egois, oleh karena itulah, dia tidak mempedulikan orang-orang lainnya yang telah tertinggal jauh di belakang.

Teriakan itu kembali bergema dari arah kegelapan yang berkumpul di depannya.

"AAAAAAHHH! AAAAHHHH! Hentikan—hentikan—_hentikan hentikan hentikan hentikan hentikan—_HENTIKAN!"

"ALFRED!" Dia berteriak. Itu suara Alfrednya. _Itu suara Alfrednya. Kesakitan._

Sekelibat saja saat England akhirnya melihat mereka berdua dengan jelas dalam cahaya obor, Italy tampak mengorek-ngorek _sesuatu _dengan pisaunya, yang segera ia hentikan begitu menyadari keberadaan England. Dia segera meloncat ke belakang America yang tergantung, tetapi tangannya yang memegang pisau diarahkan ke leher America yang dialiri darah. Darah itu berasal dari mata kanannya—dan pada saat itulah dia menyadari _apa _yang dikorek oleh Italy tadi.

"Lepaskan senapanmu. Asal kau melihat kepala kami berdua meledak. Atau pilihan lain-," dia mengetuk leher America yang berdarah dengan sisi tumpul pisaunya.

Dia sangat ingin _murka, _tetapi satu-satunya hal yang bisa ia lakukan adalah untuk membuang senapannya ke bawah, sangat keras sehingga terpelanting ke belakang sampai-sampai menghilang dalam kegelapan. Sebagaimanapun besarnya keinginannya untuk segera meledakkan kepala orang _bangsat _itu dengan senapannya, dia tidak akan membahayakan nyawa America—yang kali ini digunakan oleh bangsat itu sebagai tameng.

"Apa kau tahu kau orang _paling _menjijikkan yang pernah kulihat selama hidupku, Italy? Dan kau tahu aku telah hidup _cukup lama_. Sekarang-," dia menunjuknya. "-lepaskan America."

"Kau mau hanya kepalanya yang kuberikan, _Inghilterra_?" bisiknya, sambil menyeringai mengejek. "Otot-otot lehernya mungkin tidak selembek otot leher France_—_namanya juga personifikasi Amerika Serikat, negara adikuasa—tapi aku yakin, jika pisauku ini mengenai kerongkongannya, habislah sudah. Kau mau America yang seperti itu yang kuberikan padamu, begitu?"

Ia melihat Italy mendorong sedikit pisaunya, menyebabkan sedikit lagi darah merembes menuruni leher America yang sudah berwarna merah. "Ah…tuhr…" isaknya, tersengal-sengal.

"Kau-,"

"Segera tinggalkan tempat ini," desak Italy sambil menyipitkan matanya. Untuk menguatkan ancamannya, semakin didorongnya mata pisau itu lebih dalam ke leher America. "Dan bukan hanya kau saja, _Inghilterra. _Aku mau _semua, _kecuali Germany. Dia tetap di sini."

Terkadang ada beberapa hal yang dilarang oleh harga dirinya untuk dilakukannya. Salah satunya adalah: menyerah kepada bajak laut bodoh yang mengira bahwa dia bisa menang hanya dengan mengandalkan seorang sandera. _Tidak ada_, setidaknya England belum pernah mendengarnya, dalam sejarah bajak laut, seorang bajak laut yang menggunakan sandera menang. Mereka tidak menang karena ternyata sandera yang mereka tangkap itu tidak berarti apa-apa; mereka tidak menang karena tidak mempersiapkan diri menghadapi salah satu kemungkinan bahwa, meskipun menggunakan sandera, _dia akan mengambil Alfred hidup-hidup dari Feliciano dan membuatnya meminta ampun padanya._

Tetapi belum sempat menjalankan rencana, England mendengar sesuatu berdesing _sangat dekat _melewati telinganya. Barulah pada saat itu tersusul suara tembakan, membuatnya segera membungkam matanya. Lalu terdengar sebuah suara teriakan yang sudah sangat familiar, yang membuatnya membuka mata. Di sana, Italy telah terjungkal di atas tanah, dengan bahunya bersimbah warna merah. Pisau itu telah terlepas di tangannya, sekarang tergeletak tak berguna di atas lantai. Dia terlalu takjub dengan peristiwa yang baru saja terjadi di depan matanya itu hanya dalam selang beberapa detik, sampai-sampai ia tidak menyadari bahwa Italy sudah merangkak di atas tanah dan tengah menjangkau pisau yang terlempar tadi dengan susah payah.

Begitu ia sadar apa yang sedang dilakukannya, England segera berlari ke arahnya sebelum melemparkan dirinya untuk merenggut pisau itu. Tetapi Italy telah mengambilnya terlebih dahulu, dan ia mengumpat kebodohannya karena tidak bereaksi lebih cepat tadi. Ia terjatuh di atas lantai batu, mengerang kesakitan ketika dadanya mencium tanah bergunduk. Tiba-tiba sebuah rasa sakit dari tusukan pisau mulai menjalar dari pundaknya, dan ia menemukan dirinya berteriak, ditemani oleh suara Alfred yang meneriakkan namanya. Pisau itu menusuk lebih dalam ke dalam dagingnya, dan ia hampir-hampir tidak bisa berteriak lagi ketika kedua teriakannya dan teriakan Alfred diredamkan oleh tembakan kedua—tembakan kedua yang hanya berhasil menyerempet pipi lelaki berambut coklat itu yang bahkan tidak membuatnya mengerang atau apa—hanya mengernyit kesakitan sebelum berputar balik dan segera mengambil langkah seribu—masuk ke dalam kegelapan yang lebih gelap. Bahkan ia tidak bisa melihat bajunya yang berwarna merah lagi.

"Ternyata ada gunanya juga aku meminta Finland* mengajariku menggunakan senapan." Itu suara Russia bergema dari belakangnya. Ternyata dia yang menembak Italy, dengan _sangat _akurat.

Ada suara-suara kaki lain yang memenuhi koridor sempit itu. Tak lama sebelum dia menemukan dirinya dibantu duduk dan disenderkan ke dinding batu yang dingin oleh Spain. Dia juga melihat Germany berkutat melepaskan ikatan tangan America, kemudian menggendongnya sebelum ia sempat jatuh ke tanah. Lelaki berambut pirang itu menurunkan America di sebelah dirinya, dan ia menemukan tangannya menggenggam erat lengan America yang dingin.

Alfred ada di sini. Berdarah. Kesakitan. Tetapi _hidup._

Dia melihat Prussia mengeluarkan selembar sapu tangan yang ia tekankan ke luka di rusuk America yang masih terus mengucurkan darah. Lelaki Jerman itu mendecak setelah menginspeksi lukanya, dan berkata muram, "Tusukannya tidak terlalu dalam, kiri dan kanan rusuk maupun matanya. Tapi harus cepat-cepat dibawa ke rumah sakit… Heii, Romano! Cepat panggilkan ambulans ke sini. Bilang, urusan penting negara!"

Kakak dari Italy itu menjawab, "Tidak ada koneksinya, albino-sialan! Kita harus naik ke atas kalau mau menggunakan telepon!"

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita ke atas," dia mendengar Spain berkata di sebelahnya. Lelaki Mediterania itu telah melepas kemejanya, yang ia gunakan sebagai perban untuk mengikat pundaknya yang terkena tusukan pisau. England mendesah ketika Spain mengencangkan ikatannya. "Luka tusukan di rusuk America memang tidak terlalu dalam, tetapi dia dehidrasi, belum ditambah dengan matanya yang terluka. Sedangkan England… Mungkin ada urat tendonnya yang terputus. Kau bisa gerakkan tanganmu? O-oh, tidak apa-apa, kok. Ah, masalahnya adalah kalau mendadak terjadi _hemorrhaging_. Itu-,"

Spain berhenti berbicara ketika England menyentuh tangannya. "Tidak…usah," dia menemukan dirinya berkata. "Cepat kejar Italy."

"England-san!" teriak Japan dengan muka marah. "Saya tahu anda ingin mencari Italy, tapi tolong perhatikan tubuh anda dahulu! Kau pikir kau bisa berlari dengan tubuh seperti itu? Dan juga, kondisi America—,"

"Tidak—maksudku, _kalian _cepat kejar Italy." Dia tidak menyangka hanya kurang menambahkan satu kata saja dapat membuat Japan mengamuk seperti itu. Dia memutar matanya, menyalahkan dirinya sendiri karena kelalaiannya. Sudah dua kali. "Aku cuman akan jadi penghalang kalau aku ikut bersama dengan kalian—dan tidak ada yang bisa menemani America di sini. Maksudku , _aku _akan membawa America ke atas, selagi kalian mencari Italy—dan kalian _lebih baik _berhasil menangkapnya tanpa aku."

"Yah, aku, sih, yakin bisa menangkap Italy, tapi memangnya _kau_ bisa membawa America ke atas?" Russia bertanya padanya dengan wajah seorang anak kecil. Ugh, menyebalkan. Tetapi dia memang ada benarnya juga, _dan _England tidak akan membuat Russia merasa menang, jadi ia mendengus. "Te-tentu saja aku bisa! Kau pikir aku ini siapa? Aku ini United Kingdom—,"

"Oh, _iya_!" Tiba-tiba Prussia melolong, memotong pembicaraannya dengan menatapnya menggunakan kedua mata merahnya yang bersinar di bawah kegelapan tak percaya. "UK of GBNI, si bajak laut kerempeng—mau menggendong obe-USA-tas yang beratnya, demi Bunda Maria, bisa mencapai satu _ton_! Kau sudah gila, ap—_aakh_! West! Jangan memukulku, _scheiße_!"

Dia melihat tangan lelaki berambut pirang itu terangkat; baru saja digunakan untuk memukul kakaknya yang berambut abu-abu tepat di kepalaya. England merasakan dirinya ditatap oleh mata birunya, dan mereka berpandang-pandangan seperti itu, melemparkan bahasa bisu yang hanya bisa dimengerti mereka berdua, sebelum akhirnya Germany bertanya padanya—bukan sebagai keraguan, tetapi sebuah konfirmasi: "Kau yakin?"

Dia memandang ke arah mata berwarna biru cerah milik Germany. Mata yang hampir identik dengan milik America, yang berwarna seperti laut dalam di bawah kegelapan seperti ini. Barulah dia teringat bahwa umur lelaki Eropa itupun tidak terlalu jauh berbeda dengan umur lelaki Amerika yang bernapas tersengal-sengal di sebelahnya ini. Kalau mereka tidak tahu tentang kenyataan bahwa mereka sebenarnya adalah personifikasi sebuah negara yang sudah berbeda kontinen, England akan menyatakan bahwa mereka berdua adalah sepasang kembar. Mereka benar-benar _mirip_, jikalau saja otot-otot Ludwig tidak sebanyak sekarang.

Perbedaan dari kedua mata biru milik mereka adalah: mata biru milik Alfred adalah laut yang seakan tidak akan pernah berhenti menyulam ombak, selalu penuh energi setiap saat; mata biru milik Ludwig adalah laut yang tenang, tanpa awan keraguan, tanpa angin muslihat—laut yang bisa mengendalikan bagaimana ombaknya bergerak.

Dia sangat _ingin _membencinya, karena mungkin saja di balik seluruh pandangan yang tenang bagai laut seperti itu, nyatanya Germany adalah orang yang membantu Italy mencuri America dari_nya_. Mereka sudah sangat ingin menginterogasinya pada saat-saat Italy dan America menghilang minggu lalu, tetapi Prussia selalu menolak saat mereka minta dipertemukan dengannya.

England ingin membencinya, tetapi ia tidak bisa.

Mereka terlalu _mirip_, tetapi juga terlalu _berbeda_ England sampai-sampai tak tahan ingin membencinya.

"Yakin," katanya. "Kami akan baik-baik saja."

Germany mengangguk mengerti, diikuti dengan seluruh anggukan dari sisanya. Japan tampak jauh lebih ragu-ragu terhadap keadaan dirinya daripada yang lain, sehingga dia diharuskan untuk membujuknya terlebih dahulu sebelum akhirnya satu-satunya lelaki Asia di sana itu menyerah dengan sebuah anggukan lemah. Tahu bahwa mereka telah menghabiskan banyak waktu yang bisa digunakan untuk menyusul Italy, England segera membentak mereka untuk segera "angkat pantat malas kalian dari sini dan cepat temukan si brengsek itu." Tak urung lagi, mereka segera berlari. Ia melihat Russia membawa senapannya. Sebenci-bencinya ia senapan pribadinya digunakan oleh orang lain, untuk kali ini saja, ia memperbolehkannya.

Setidaknya kalau itu bisa membalaskan dendam France.

Tidak begitu lama sampai suara tapak-tapak kaki itu akhirnya menghilang, dan ia menghela napasnya. Napas itu terdengar berat dan terburu-buru. Saat mata hijaunya menerawang ke arah gantungan besi yang ada di langit-langit gua, bentuknya kabur dan tidak fokus. Bentuk besi itu bergoyang seperti sedang berada di atas kapal layar—malah sesaat ia melihatnya menjadi suatu bentuk garis lurus.

Arthur kembali menghela napasnya, kali ini lebih berat daripada sebelumnya. Bahkan dia saja yang baru kehilangan darah sesedikit ini sudah merasa sedikit pusing. Ia melirik ke arah Alfred yang mata birunya yang kiri mulai menutup seperti matahari menyembunyikan diri dari bulan. Pipinya penuh darah, dan ia tidak tahan melihat sisa luka di 'mata' kanannya. Kalau masih bisa dibilang mata, tentu, jika bola matanya sebenarnya sudah tidak lagi ada di sana.

Tanpa persetujuan akal sehatnya, England menemukan satu tangannya telah meremas tangan America, meskipun telah dilarang oleh Japan sebelumnya. Biarkan saja emosinya yang menguasai dirinya kali ini; ia tidak ingin kehilangan America lagi. Tidak untuk ketiga kalinya: setelah Revolusi Amerika, penculikan yang terjadi dua minggu lalu, dan sekarang _ini_.

Dia ayahnya. Sedarah ataupun tidak, dia _ayahnya. _Dia akan melindunginya.

"Jangan tidur, bodoh. Jangan tutup matamu." England sebenarnya sadar America telah berjuang semampunya agar matanya tidak tertutup, dan ia hanya bisa membantunya dengan meremas tangannya lebih kuat lagi. Napasnya berat.

"Tapi aku ngantuk… Ngantuk banget, Artie… Aku pengen tidur."

"Jangan—jangan, kau tidak boleh tidur." Dia sebenarnya tidak rela melepaskan tangan itu darinya, tapi akhirnya ia lakukan juga. Demi keselamatan America sebenarnya, dan ia akan lakukan _apapun _untuk hal itu. Meskipun salah satu dari hal itu adalah harus menggotongnya keluar dari gua ini. Dan, ya, dia tahu pasti berapa sebenarnya berat dari maniak hamburger ini. Tak perlu dikatakan lagi, seekor badakpun mungkin _kalah_.

Tapi dia akan melakukannya. Kalau bisa sekarang—secepatnya. Ia harus berusaha membuatnya tetap terjaga, setidaknya sampai ambulans datang.

"Nanti, berpeganglah dengan kuat. _Harus_. Kalau tidak mulutmu akan kujejeli scone-ku setiap hari."

Saat ia mulai mencoba mengangkat (kata kuncinya ada pada kata 'mencoba', dalam arti: ya, England hampir tidak bisa melakukannya) America, satu-satunya mata biru pemuda yang tersisa itu terbuka, menatapnya dengan pandangan bingung. "Artie…?"

"Si-sialan… Kamu berat banget, tahu… Lemak, lemak, lemak. Kau makan makanan _junk food _yang tidak berguna… Sapi—obesitas! Hah! Demi Pangeran William—a-akhirnya!" Setelah berjuang dengan segala kemampuan dan juga jiwanya, ia berhasil menggendong America di belakang. Tidak perlu dikatakan seberapa berat beban yang ia gendong, dan beban itu benar-benar terasa ketika ia mencoba menggesernya ke kiri dan ke kanan untuk mendapatkan posisi yang pas. Nyatanya England mengernyit kesakitan ketika luka di pundak kanannya berdenyut-denyut saat dada laki-laki Amerika itu mengenainya. Tapi ia mencoba untuk tidak mempedulikannya. Ia harus cepat-cepat pergi dari sini. Kalau bisa dengan berlari. Semakin cepat, semain baik.

Dia mulai berjalan, berusaha tidak mengindahkan desakan America untuk menurunkannya. Awalnya satu langkah, lalu dua langkah. Tiga, empat. Dia telah mulai berlari menyusuri lorong. Ia sudah mulai kehabisan napas, tapi dalam hati England mengumpat, memaksa paru-parunya untuk bekerja sama.

"A-Arthur… Aku bisa jalan sendiri…"

"Gigimu –hah- jalan sendiri. Kau bahkan hampir-hampir tak bisa terjaga."

Dia mendengar Alfred menangkup bibirnya. Bagus. Ia kembali berlari-lari dalam kesunyian—yang ada hanyalah suara tapak-tapak kakinya yang meloncat-loncat dari satu bagian tanah ke tanah yang lain. Tetapi tidak lama bagi dirinya untuk menyadari kesunyian itu _menakutkannya. _Ketakutan—karena tidak ada laginya suara yang keluar dari mulut Alfred. Mungkin dia sudah menutup matanya sekarang. Mungkin dia sudah menutup matanya sekarang dan dia tidak akan pernah lagi dapat melihat mata biru langit itu—tidak!

"Alfred? Alfred! Bangun—_bangun_! Bangun, Alf-,"

"Kau berisik, orang tua."

I-itu, suaranya! Alfred masih hidup. Tapi kalau begini caranya, tidak akan lama sampai—

"Alfred," Dia berhenti untuk mengambil napas, sembari meneguk air liur yang sudah ia tahan-tahan di mulutnya yang terasa kering. Ia menutup matanya, berkata-kata dengan perasaan memohon-mohon: "Janjilah kau tidak akan tidur."

Dalam kesunyian, terdengar sekali lagi suara napas berat milik Alfred yang terengah-engah sendiri. "…Kuharap aku bisa, Artie."

"Ja-jangan bilang, 'kuharap'! Kau harus berusaha, Alf—kalau tidak usahaku menggendongmu bakal jadi sia-,"

"Kalau begitu, ceritakan aku sesuatu."

Dia berhenti berteriak. "Eh?"

"Ceritakan aku sesuatu… Ceritamu sewaktu menjadi bajak laut… Alfred…tidak ngantuk…"

Dia tidak mendengar lagi Alfred berbicara, tetapi tangan yang terikat di sekeliling lehernya mengikatkan eratannya. Permintaannya ini membuatnya kembali mengingat pada saat dulu—_di sebuah rumah kecil di tengah-tengah padang nyiur hijau yang melambai, pada saat dewi malam bergantung di tengah-tengah pohon hitam bernama malam, dia mulai bercerita kepadanya—_

England tersenyum, dan kembali berlari.

"Ini…cerita, hah—sewaktu aku masih menjadi kapten HMS Endeavor…"

* * *

Entah kenapa, lebih dalam mereka menyusuri gua ini, bentuknya semakin _rapi_.

Dalam arti rapi adalah, bentuk lorongnya terlihat semakin kotak, kalau saja sedikit batu di sini dan di sana tidak lebih dulu melapuk dan menyisakan lubang yang menjadi sedikit tidak enak dilihat. Senter yang ia pegang (yang telah dibagikan oleh Romano tadi masing-masing satu untuk tiap-tiap kelompok yang terbagi masing-masing dua orang untuk menyusuri jalan yang bercabang menjadi tiga bagian) menengok ke sana dan kemari—dia agak sedikit _desperate_ untuk mengetahui di mana mereka sedang berjalan dan ke _mana _jalan ini akan berakhir.

Tapi selain bentuk lorong yang berbentuk semakin kotak, tidak ada lagi yang berbeda dengan jalan yang sebelumnya telah mereka susuri. Semuanya sama. Batu. Sisa obor yang tidak menyala. Debu. Kegelapan. Sebuah peti berbentuk persegi panjang dimana di atasnya terletak sebuah benda kotak. Tengkorak yang disenderkan di dinding batu—

Tunggu, apa?

"Germany-san…"

"Jalan buntu," Germany tampak tak sedikitpun terpengaruh dengan keberadaan _tengkorak yang tepat berada di sampingnya Kami-sama dia ingin berteriak sekarang—_"Um. Kau tak perlu bertahan untuk tidak berteriak, Japan."

"Tidak. Terimakasih. Saya-," masih punya kehormatan diri, dia ingin menambahkan, tapi ternyata teriakannya telah lebih dulu mengalahkannya: "Ah. _Astaga._"

Japan merasakan senternya diambil dari tangannya, dan dia menggunakan tangannya yang telah terbebas untuk mengurut kepala malangnya yang mulai merasakan akan kedatangan sakit kepala. Sudah lama tidak melihat mayat membuatnya takut juga, ternyata. Dia mengistirahatkan dirinya di atas lantai, duduk sejauh-jauhnya dari tempat tengkorak itu berada, sambil melihat Germany memilih untuk tidak melihat ke arah tengkorak yang duduk bersender di sana. Tetapi malahan lelaki Eropa itu memilih untuk menginspeksi peti berbentuk persegi yang penuh debu dan sarang laba-laba. _Dan i_ni hanya menyisakan Japan pilihan, mau-tak-mau, untuk melihat tengkorak itu.

Asalkan tidak ada ulat, ia menelan ludahnya sambil berpikir, aku mau.

Dia baru meliriknya sesaat dengan takut-takut—tengkorak yang memakai baju zirah berwarna tembaga—ketika Germany memanggilnya.

Merasa diselamatkan oleh panggilannya dari takdirnya untuk menginspeksi tengkorak malang tersebut, Japan secepat-cepatnya bergerak mendekati Germany yang berdiri di sebelah peti yang telah terbuka—Germany tampaknya sudah membukanya, dan tutupnya disenderkan ke petinya, sedang Germany sendiri tengah menyorot isinya dengan menggunakan senter. Dia melirik ke dalam, dan, seperti yang telah diperkirakannya, menemukan selongsong tengkorak lagi yang terkapar di sana.

Baik. Rasanya pilihan yang manapun, berakhirnya sama saja dengan tengkorak. Tidak ada yang bagus-bagusnya dengan tempat suram seperti ini.

"…Tempat ini kuburan?" Dia menemukan dirinya bertanya. "Mungkin seperti piramid…"

"Kurasa aku pernah melihatnya…" Germany menyorotkan senternya ke dalam peti itu. Dan sebisa mungkin Japan mencoba untuk tidak mendeskripsikan di dalam pikirannya kondisi jasad itu ketika lelaki Eropa itu mengangkat sebuah kain yang masih melekat di tubuh jasad tersebut, digunakan seperti sebuah jubah. Kondisi kain itu masih tampak bagus.

"Soalnya tempat ini semakin ke bawah semakin lembab, mungkin?" jelas Japan ketika Germany membeokan keanehan yang ada di kepalanya. Tapi dia lalu menggeleng. "Aah—salah. Harusnya 'dingin', bukan lembab. Kalau lembab malah cepat membusuk. Mungkin saja kainnya yang kualitas bagus?"

Dia mengedikkan bahunya, mendorong Germany untuk mengibas-ngibaskan kain itu dengan kepala senternya, menghamburkan debu ke arah wajahnya. Japan terbatuk-batuk, dan ketika ia membuka matanya lagi, Germany tengah menyorotkan senternya lagi untuk melihat warna asli dari kain itu.

"Warna merah," dia menyatakan yang dilihatnya. "Seperti jendral bekas peperangan…"

Hal itu seperti membawa realisasi pada diri lelaki Eropa di sebelahnya, karena mata birunya membelalak begitu Japan selesai mengatakan perkataannya. Lelaki berambut pirang itu kembali mengibas-ngibaskan kain itu, menemukan beberapa warna hitam di beberapa tempat di kain itu. Seperti bekas terbakar api.

"Aku jadi ingat, Japan," katanya memulai. "Aku pernah melihat baju yang dipakai oleh jasad yang ada di dalam peti itu, dan juga kain merah ini. Ini baju yang dipakai oleh prajurit-prajurit Kerajaan Roma zaman dahulu—yang bukan prajurit biasa, maksudku." Japan mengangguk mengerti, kemudian melirik ke belakang—ke arah jasad yang masih bersender di dinding, seakan-akan sedang mengamati mereka dengan dua mata besarnya yang menunjukkan kegelapan sebuah lubang hitam. Germany tampak mengerti apa yang dimaksudkannya, karena dia menambahkan, "Kalau untuk yang di sana, prajurit juga. Aku agak sedikit ragu-ragu—bukan dari Kerajaan Roma yang pasti…"

Lelaki itu menggumamkan sesuatu yang tidak bisa didengarnya, tampak termakan dalam pikirannya sendiri. Mencoba untuk tidak menganggu jalan pikirannya, Japan mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah benda aneh yang terletak di sebelah tutup peti. "Germany-san," dia memanggil orang Eropa itu, sembari memperlihatkan benda berbentuk kotak yang ia angkat di tangannya. Germany menyorotkan senter itu pada benda tersebut, menampilkan berbagai bentuk tulisan yang sudah kabur dimakan usia. Tetapi hal itu tidak menutup fakta bahwa sebenarnya benda itu adalah, "sebuah jurnal," katanya, menyelesaikan pikirannya.

"Punya siapa?"

Japan membalik lembarannya untuk mengecek kover jurnal tersebut. "Tidak ada tulisannya. Mungkin orang yang ada di peti ini?"

"Kalau memang miliknya, aku akan menguburkannya _bersama _dengannya, bukan diletakkan _di atas _peti."

Setelahnya, Japan membuka jurnal yang seluruh lembar perkamennya diikat dengan menggunakan tali yang agak kasar—perasaan yang mengingatkannya pada kulit hewan. Lembar-lembarnya sudah menguning, dan dari perasaan kasar yang ada di perkamen tersebut, pikirannya mengatakan bahwa ini adalah papirus. Paling tidak umurnya kalau tidak sama dengannya, lebih tua lagi, terlihat dari tulisan-tulisan tidak familiar yang disorotkan lampu oleh Germany di sebelahnya.

Lalu dia menggeleng setelah beberapa kali membalikkan lembar perkamen itu. "Aku tidak mengenal tulisannya," katanya, sambil menyerahkan buku itu ke tangan Germany. "Mungkinkah kau tahu, Germany-san?" Tempat ini, lagipula, adalah Eropa, bukan bidangnya, kalau kata orang-orang. Pelajaran linguistik, seperti yang pernah ia katakan kepada China, adalah pelajaran yang dia tak sukai. Karena, sekali lagi, mengacu kepada kesimpelan, bahasa di dunia terlalu banyak—"Japan," suara Germany memotong laju pikirannya, dan ia menoleh kepadanya, dengan alis terangkat tanda penasaran. "…Aku tahu tulisan ini."

Matanya membelalak penasaran. "Apa yang ada di sana?"

"Ini…" dia membalik-balikkan perkamen itu dengan hati-hati, benar-benar hanya disentuhnya dengan kedua ujung jari ibu dan telunjuk. Ia tahu benar bagaimana rapuhnya sesuatu yang telah termakan hantu bernama Waktu. Sama seperti mereka. "-biarkan aku membacanya sebentar."

Japan mengangguk, lalu kembali berbalik untuk menginspeksi peti tempat jasad itu berada. Dia tak sekalipun curiga kepada lelaki Eropa itu, yang sudah menempatkan dirinya di atas lantai, bersender di dekat lantai dan menyorotkan lampu senternya ke perkamen tersebut.

Tapi sebenarnya, inilah yang Germany baca, pada tulisan-tulisan yang menyimpan pikiran berumur dua ribu tahun:

_Hari ini cerah. Tetapi suasana di istana tidak terlalu cerah. Greece pulang ke tempatnya hari ini saat matahari masih rendah. Dia tidak ingin dia dan budak-budaknya terjebak dalam panas, kurasa. Yang pasti, dia mengatakan akan datang lagi ke sini. Ke sini itu kapan, aku tidak tahu. Aku berpikir penyebab Rome terlihat cukup kesal adalah karena kepulangannya. Sudah pernah kutuliskan di sini bagaimana aku sering memperhatikan si bodoh itu tampak tengah memandangi Greece dengan tampang kotornya. Tapi Greece bukanlah wanita yang bisa dengan mudahnya ia beli menggunakan uang dan juga derajat. Dia adalah seorang personifikasi negara seperti kita. Aku cukup senang melihat Rome yang dilanda kegelisahan saat ia tahu ia tidak bisa melamar Greece semudah ia melamar selusin haremnya yang lain, tapi entah kenapa gelagatnya hari ini tidak mengenakkanku._

_Hari ini cerah. Hari sudah berganti malam ketika aku menulis tulisan ini. Kali ini, aku berada di daratan jauh di timur, menginap di tempat seseorang yang bernama China. Dia benar-benar jauh berbeda dengan tipikal orang-orang yang biasa kulihat di daratan. Matanya sipit dan kulitnya kuning langsat. Rambutnya hitam seperti kayu. Tingginya tidak sampai sedaguku. Rasanya seperti boneka, orang ini. Tak perlu kukatakan lagi Rome langsung melamarnya di tempat setelah China menyambutnya, mengatakan sesumbar bodoh tentang bagaimana dia adalah wanita tercantik di dunia atau apalah. Butuh beberapa waktu sampai China mengerti apa maksud dari Rome (dia punya lidah yang berbeda) sebelum kemudian orang itu tersenyum, dan langsung membuka bajunya. Tidak perlu kudeskripsikan bagaimana raut wajah Rome. Dan sebagai tambahan, aku suka si China yang terang-terangan ini._

_Hari ini hujan. Tetapi suasana di istana tidak terlalu hujan. Kali ini Egypt datang ke Roma. Seorang personifikasi negara yang datang dari selatan. Kulitnya agak coklat, dan rambutnya hitam. Gerakannya agak kaku, tidak terlalu gemulai seperti bagaimana Greece berjalan. Dia tidak terlalu banyak bicara, dan aku menemukan diriku lebih menyukainya daripada Greece. Rome, seperti biasa, langsung melamarnya di tempat, dan langsung ditolak –jauh lebih halus daripada cara Greece menolaknya berkali-kali dengan menamparnya di pipi-. Sekali lagi, aku senang melihat wajah nista Rome. Tambahan: Egypt langsung pulang pada hari berikutnya, dan sekali lagi, aku menyadari pandangan tidak enak yang Rome perlihatkan._

_Hari ini mendung. Aku mendapatkan Gilbert (orang, bukan burung) cukup kesusahan di rumah. Katanya, ada suku lainnya yang berhasil dibinasakan oleh Rome seutuhnya. Aku marah, tapi aku tahu dengan kekuatanku yang sekarang, aku tidak akan bisa mengalahkannya. Aku hanya duduk terdiam di dalam tenda sembari menulis ini dalam keputusasaan._

_Hari ini cerah. Berada di tengah-tengah dilema. Rome menyerang Greece, tetapi aku malah melatih para prajuritku sendiri. Aku hanya berpura-pura tidak menyadari pembantaian besar-besaran yang berjalan di luar._

_Lamaran itu bukanlah lelucon. Setidaknya lamaran-lamaran yang diberikan kepada Greece, Egypt dan China. Rome serius mencintai mereka. Ia mencintai mereka, dengan sebuah obsesi tak sehat yang sekarang telah mengelabui pikirannya. Itu alasannya menyerangnya. Hanya itu. Dia ingin menguasai mereka, dan seluruh dunia._

_Hari ini hujan, ketujuh kalinya secara berturut-turut. Greece menghilang. Rome semakin terlihat tak sehat. Hampir seperti orang gila, kalau belum sekarang. Aku sudah tidak tahan. Aku ingin pergi. Aku akan pergi._

_Hari ini mendung. . . . _(Kemudian sesuatu yang berbentuk seperti kata 'Rome' dan 'pergi dari tempat itu' dan 'menangis'. Sisa dari lembar perkamen itu hanya berisikan oleh titik—seperti bekas tinta yang merembes ketika kau membiarkan penamu berdiam diri di atas kertas—dan tulisan setengah-setengah yang tidak bisa dibacanya sama sekali)

_Hari ini hujan. Egypt datang ke tempatku meminta tolong. Katanya ia mendengar berita bahwa Rome akan menyerangnya. Kali ini, aku tahu aku siap. Semuanya sudah selesai. Aku menerima panggilannya, dan mengatakan aku akan mengalihkan perhatian Rome dengan menyerang kapitalnya, Roma._

_Dilema._

_Hari ini mendung. Dan malam. Tidak ada bulan. Aku tahu aku takkan kembali. Aku telah memberikan Gilbert (burung, bukan orang) surat yang akan dibawanya kepada dia yang kelak akan menjadi penerus darah yang mengalir di pembuluh darahku. Aku hanya memberitahunya untuk tidak mencariku—atau membalaskan dendam pada orang yang mungkin membunuhku. Dan juga aku mengatakan padanya untuk dijaga baik-baiklah adiknya yang juga akan menjadi penerus nadiku. Aku tidak akan melihat mereka lagi, dan pengertian itu membuatku menyesal tidak melewatkan waktu lebih banyak lagi bersama dengan mereka. Berbahagialah, Gilbert dan Reicher._

_Besok._

_Infiltrasi dari gelombang pertama berhasil, pinggiran dari kota Roma semuanya telah tersulut api. Sayangnya aku mendengar berita buruk dari selatan, yang mengatakan bahwa prajurit-prajurit Romapun baru selesai mengadakan penaklukan di sana. Aku terlambat, tapi tetap aku akan mengirim satu pasukan ke sana. Aku khawatir akan keberadaan Egypt. Memikirkan bagaimana otak Rome yang diisi kabut ilusi gila itu, aku takut bahwa bayangan terparah yang bisa kupikirkan telah terjadi. Tambahan: Egypt tidak ditemukan._

_Hari ini aku maju ke medan pertempuran. Tiga perempat kota Roma telah hancur._

_Aku mendengar salah satu prajurit berkata tentang keberadaan sebuah jalan rahasia tepat di bawah jantung kota Roma. Aku tidak menemukannya di atas tanah, sebagai orang maupun mayat. Dia bersembunyi di sana. Roma sudah sepenuhnya terbakar api. Besok akan menjadi infiltrasi terakhir. Semuanya harus selesai, secepatnya._

_Sudah selesai. _(Ada bercak hitam yang menutupi jalur tulisan—tidak seperti tinta, cukup kasar dirasakan di tangan—darah?) _Selesai, selesai semuanya. Tulisan ini adalah tanda dari akhir Kerajaan Roma. Dia sudah hilang. Hilang. _(Darah, dan darah lagi—sisa dari lembaran itu kosong)

_Berada di sini bersamanya, aku jadi mengerti perasaan Rome. Hal ini belum kutulis di entri yang sebelumnya, tetapi pada perjalanan mencari Rome, aku menemukan tubuh Greece dan Egypt. Dia 'menyimpannya' di sini. Obsesi tidak sehat yang kukatakan itu. Aku tahu, Rome tidak terbiasa dengan adanya penolakan. Dia adalah orang yang dari uang, posisi, dan wanita, semuanya telah disediakan baginya. Tetapi dia tidak bisa mendapatkan Greece maupun Egypt, ataupun China. Lalu dia tahu dia sebentar lagi akan jatuh. Dan dia melakukannya._

_Ini akan menjadi tulisan terakhirku di sini. Aku sudah bisa merasakan sabit dewa kematian berada di ujung leherku. Tapi tetap aku akan di sini, menemaninya sampai aku mati. Aku, lagipula, adalah pengawalnya. Pengawalnya yang mengkhianatinya tentu. Lukanya sudah berhenti mengeluarkan darah. Tubuhnya mulai membusuk, dan aku tidak akan merendahkan derajat diriku hanya untuk bertahan hidup sampai-sampai melakukan hal-hal yang lebih baik tidak perlu dituliskan di sini. Aku tidak bisa melihatnya, tapi mungkinkah ini akhir dari generasi seperti kami? Greece, Egypt, Rome, dan sebentar lagi—aku. Apakah selanjutnya akan terulang? Hal seperti ini lagi? Kuharap tidak. Dan aku harap, jika benar-benar terjadi, Gilbert dan Reicher bisa menghentikannya. Waktuku sudah habis. Obor sudah redup. Aku sudah tidak bisa melihat Rome lagi. _

_Akhirnya. Aku tahu ini akhirnya. . . Biarkan la –— h aku tulis s a tu h al lagi _(garis panjang, seperti sedang berusaha untuk menulis). _Aku . . . ._

(Hanya ada lembar kosong)

"Germany-san—," Japan membangunkannya, dengan sedikit perasaan bersalah—karena dia tampak begitu tersedot jurnal tersebut. Tetapi mereka dikejar oleh sebuah hantu bernama Waktu—yang tentu saja, telah menghantui mereka selama beberapa saat ini. "Tidak ada apa-apa lagi di sini."

Dia melihatnya mengangguk –agak sedikit ragu-ragu-, dan memberikan kembali buku itu kepadanya. Dia menyelipkan benda itu ke dalam jasnya, memasang posisinya agar tidak terjatuh ketika ia berlari.

Kemudian berlarilah mereka, meninggalkan kedua tengkorak itu dalam kebersamaan abadi mereka.

* * *

"Hei… Romano. Kurasa aku tahu ini jasad siapa."

"Aaah! Aku tidak mau tahu lagi, sialan! Aku tidak peduli itu jasad siapa! Aku mau cepat-cepat menyeret si bodoh Veneziano itu pulang! Aah, Spain! Aku ingin pulang, brengsek!"

Dia hanya bisa menarik-narik lengan telanjang Spain yang menolak untuk bergeming dari tempatnya. Padahal biasanya lengan itu hangat; berterimakasihlah pada matahari terik yang bersinar di atas negara Spanyol. Tetapi kali ini lengan itu dingin, bercampur aduk dengan hawa gua yang menusuk tulang.

Romano menyalahkan England bodoh itu yang mengharuskan Spain untuk bertelanjang dada. Dia ingin merasakan hangat kulit itu lagi, sialan! Dimandikan sinar matahari yang terasa manis di kulitnya. Atau cepat-cepat menarik Veneziano dari lubang kuburan tempat kakeknya berada _di suatu tempat_ di sini yang ia tak tahu di mana letaknya.

"Kau lihat, Romano? Dari pakaiannya, kurasa mereka adalah-,"

"Tidak usah dibicarakan lagi, brengsek! Aku tidak mau mendengarnya!" Dia menarik lengan Spain sekali lagi. Dan untuk kali ini, ia bergerak, mematuhi desakannya, membuat Romano berpikir bahwa Spain telah melihat cukup dari dua tengkorak yang tersender di dinding.

Mereka bergerak menyusuri kembali jalan yang telah dilalui tadi—jalan buntu bukanlah tempat yang cukup baik untuk ditelusuri, lagipula. Selagi berjalan, di dalam otak mencoba mengingat jalan ini, berpikir bahwa ini adalah tempat yang menurut mereka harus diperlihatkan kepada Heracles dan Gupta.

* * *

Mereka masih tetap berlari di dalam gua ketika, tiba-tiba saja, matanya menangkap sesosok orang yang berpakaian _jubah berwarna hitam_.

Tanpa pikir panjang, ia segera berteriak memanggil orang itu. Dia segera berbelok ke belokan di mana orang itu menghilang. Baru saja mengfokuskan pandangannya, matanya sekali lagi menangkap ekor jubah milik orang itu menghilang dalam koridor lain. Ia berbelok lagi, dan orang itu kembali menghilang dalam koridor lain. Seperti itu terus ia mengejarnya—tak pernah sekalipun jarak antara mereka berdua menipis, sampai ia berbelok sekali lagi dan menemukan dirinya ada dalam suatu koridor lurus yang memanjang sampai ke depan, ke sebuah sumber cahaya. Kali ini dia melihat orang itu—seluruh tubuhnya dan _jelas _pula, tetapi tak cukup lama sampai cahaya terang itu memakan seluruh bentuknya.

Saat ia sampai di ujung koridor, cahaya yang datang tiba-tiba itu pun membutakan matanya. Semuanya terasa gelap untuk sesaat, menunggu pupilnya untuk berdilasi dan membiasakan diri terhadap cahaya.

Ketika ia membuka matanya lagi, Germany menemukan dirinya di dalam sebuah bagian gua yang begitu _luas_. Langit-langit gua yang penuh dengan stalagtit berbentuk lingkaran, seperti sebuah kubah yang begitu besar, ditutupi dengan bentangan lumut bercahaya* yang tak terhitung jumlahnya. Stalagnit berbaris di bagian kiri dan kanannya seperti penjaga tempat ini, dan tepat di depannya, terbentang sebuah danau bawah tanah yang seakan-akan bermandikan butiran-butiran lampu berwarna hijau.

Tetapi keindahan tidak diindahkannya, karena tepat di ujung danau, di atas tanah batu tepat sejajar dengannya, berdiri orang itu.

Tersenyum. Seakan-akan telah menunggu kedatangannya dari tadi.

Akhirnya, waktu yang ia tunggu-tunggu. Saat-saat dimana akhirnya ia bisa bertatap muka dengan orang ini. Dia sudah tidak mau bermain setan-setanan lagi, atau petak-umpet di balik tubuh seorang gadis yang tidak bersalah apa-apa.

Dia memandangnya penuh amarah, kemudian mengambil selangkah maju ke depan, masuk ke dalam danau, yang pada awalnya hanya mencapai pergelangan kakinya sebelum bertambah dalam seiring dengan dirinya yang berjalan semakin dekat ke arah tengah danau. Dia lihat, orang itu juga melakukan hal yang sama dengannya, sampai akhirnya mereka bertemu tepat di tengah-tengah danau, dimana airnya yang bening –bagai kaca- mencapai pinggulnya.

Mereka berdiri berhadap-hadapan. Biru bertemu dengan kobalt. Tinggi yang sama. Wajah yang berbentuk kotak. Baris-baris rambut yang berderet seperti gandum ranum. Kalau saja orang itu tidak mengenakan pakaian yang sepenuhnya berbeda dengannya, Germany sudah akan menyatakan bahwa berdiri di depannya ini adalah sebuah kaca—kaca ajaib yang bisa tersenyum sendiri.

"Danau ini, tidak seperti biasanya, tidak pasang," ia memulai, dengan nada seakan-akan sedang berbicara dengan seorang teman lama. "Beberapa kali aku ke sini, _bersama _Feliciano, tentu. Senang juga hanya duduk-duduk tenang di pinggir danau dan melihat lumut-lumut bercahaya berwarna hijau jatuh seperti salju ke atas kami."

"Tidak perlu basa-basinya," _awalnya _dia ingin sekali bersikap sopan—tetapi setelah perkataan pertama orang ini yang bahkan sudah _memprovokasi_, keinginan itu ia tarik, secepatnya. Tidak ada waktu. Dan sudah muak pula ia. "Lari ke mana Feliciano?"

"Kau yakin tidak mau mengenalkan diri dulu, Ludwig?" Orang itu mengangkat tangannya—kulitnya putih pucat, mirip—_sama _seperti miliknya. "Kita, 'kan, belum pernah bertatap pandang seperti ini sebelumnya, _Germany_."

Ludwig menepis tangan yang diulurkan padanya, membawa beberapa tetes air untuk terbang mengenai baju mereka berdua. "Kita berdua tahu itu tidak diperlukan, Reicher." Dan tanpa ada kata-kata lagi, ia segera mengarahkan pistol ke dahinya. Terdengar sebuah suara pistol yang ditembakkan, yang berdengung ke seluruh sisi gua tersebut. Stalagtit bergetar, seperti mau jatuh.

Tidak ada suara cipratan air yang terbentuk ketika sebuah tubuh jatuh ke dalamnya.

Ludwig mendecak—ia memang sudah berpikir tidak akan bisa membunuhnya semudah itu. Lalu suara Reicher kembali terdengar—dari belakangnya. "Kau tidak bisa membunuhku dengan cara seperti itu," katanya, dan saat Ludwig berbalik, memang ternyata orang itu telah berdiri di belakangnya, tampak sama sekali tak terluka. "Aku tidak punya badan yang nyata."

Marah bukan lagi ekspresi yang ada di wajah Ludwig—pandangannya saat melihat Reicher seakan-akan seperti melihat iblis. Karena itu, walau dia tahu hal itu tidak akan melukainya sama sekali, Ludwig kembali mengarahkan laras pistol itu ke dahinya, dan suaranya berdengung melewati lorong-lorong gua ketika ia berteriak, "Sebenarnya apa maumu, _Holy Roman Empire_? Apa perlu aku sendiri yang mengantarmu kembali ke kuburanmu?"

Holy Roman Empire tetap tersenyum ke arah Germany, senyum yang membuat seakan-akan kepalanya akan terbelah menjadi dua. Mata kobaltnya disipitkannya licik—seekor kucing yang sedang bermain dengan tikus tangkapannya. Tangannya naik ke atas, dengan santainya memegang laras pistol Germany sebelum disingkirkannya dari pandangannya. Dia tahu Germany tidak akan menembak—dan memang Germany tidak menembak, hanya melihatnya dengan pandangan berhati-hati.

"Bukankah Italy sudah mengatakannya padamu jelas-jelas tadi? Sewaktu kau bersama dengan Romano di _mansion_?" katanya memulai. Sekarang wajahnya berubah menjadi –setidaknya- menjadi lebih enak dipandang, walau tetap tidak menurunkan niat Germany sedikitpun untuk mengirimkan pukulan mentah-mentah ke pipi orang menjijikkan ini. "Aku ingin mengembalikan dunia ini seperti sedia kala. Seperti saat sewaktu aku masih hidup."

Dia hampir-hampir akan segera mengokang pistolnya dan langsung menembaknya di tempat sekali lagi, tetapi akal sehatnya berhasil mengendalikan dirinya—untuk kali ini. "Jadi tampaknya kau ingin memundurkan teknologi umat manusia, begitu? Menggunakan pedang karatan dan kuda? Apa kau mau mengulang Perang Tiga Puluh Tahun sekali lagi, hah?"

Tampaknya kata-kata itu berhasil membuat Holy Roman Empire menjadi kesal, oleh karena wajahnya berkerut penuh dendam akan perang itu yang berhasil 'merenggut' nyawanya. "Tidak_lah_. Tentu saja jauh dari itu. Aku tak terlalu peduli dengan manusia. Mereka makhluk menyedihkan yang keyakinannya berpindah setiap lima detik sekali. Tidak ada yang namanya kesetiaan—mereka hanya mencari selamat untuk diri mereka sendiri."

Dia berbalik dan melebarkan tangannya ke atas, menyambut hujan lumut bercahaya yang melayang-layang turun ke telapak tangannya. Di tangannya, mereka tampak jelek. "Aku ingin mengembalikan saat-saat dimana tidak ada perang, Ludwig. Ketika leluhur-leluhur kita masih hidup—kau tahu, 'kan? Rome, Germania, Greece, Egypt… Saat-saat yang paling _membahagiakan _bagi semua orang."

Holy Roman Empire menurunkan tangannya, dan menunduk. "_Tentu saja_ aku tahu bahwa semuanya tidak akan benar-benar _sama_. Kita tidak bisa mengembalikan orang yang sudah mati ke kehidupan." Dia berbalik ke arahnya, dan tersenyum. "Tapi kita _bisa _menghilangkan apa yang sesungguhnya tidak ada."

"…kau bermaksud untuk membunuh semua orang yang belum 'hidup' pada masa Kerajaan Roma? Seperti America?" Dan aku, ia ingin menambahkan, tapi hal ini tidak dilakukannya.

"Tepat," ia tersenyum senang sambil menganggukkan kepalanya. "Kau memang diriku, Ludwig. Kau jauh lebih cepat mengerti daripada Lily." Barulah ia tersadar saat Reicher selesai mengatakannya—dan kali ini realisasi akan hal ini melebihi kengerian manapun yang pernah ia temui sebelumnya: Ludwig _mengerti_. Hanya dengan satu kalimat, dia mengerti maksud dari rencananya. Ini seakan-akan pecahan-pecahan puzzle yang tersebar di pikirannya akhirnya berhasil membentuk sebuah gambar tanpa kata-kata yang tetapi bisa ia tafsirkan dengan lihai: Holy Roman Empire tidak bermaksud untuk memutar pendulum waktu; dia bermaksud untuk mengadakan _pembunuhan massal _kepada seluruh personifikasi negara Eropa yang lain, kemungkinan hanya menyisakan beberapa yang Holy Roman Empire _kenal _saja. Idenya dalam kebahagiaan semua orang adalah membunuh yang menurutnya tidak semestinya. France dibunuh karena, seperti yang telah dikatakan Italy, France telah terlalu jauh berjalan di dalam jalan perubahan—tidak bisa kembali lagi ke 'France' yang mereka kenal dahulu. Liechtenstein dibunuh karena dia 'tidak ada' di masa lalu. America dilihat olehnya sebagai seseorang yang terlalu jauh 'meracuni' England—diculik dan dijadikan sandera dan juga umpan yang mengaitnya ke sini, dan akan dibunuh kalau saja rencana mereka berhasil. Dan hal kemudahannya mengerti jalan pikir orang gila ini membuatnya takut.

Oleh karena itu ia terkadang tidak merasa nyaman saat berada di dekat France. Dia tidak sejahat (dan tidak tak sebermoral) yang orang-orang pikirkan. Ya, dia baik padanya. Sahabat terbaik kakaknya pula. Orangnya menyenangkan. Tetapi…

Ada 'sesuatu' yang mengganjal di hatinya setiap kali dia bertemu dengan France. Bukan dalam arti membencinya—dia tidak _bisa _membencinya. Rasanya itu membuatnya bersalah, _tetapi _terkadang dia tidak menyukainya, merasa ngeri di dekatnya. Sama seperti sewaktu pertemuan G8* itu, dimana dia dengan senang hati (dan tanpa ragu-ragu) memilih untuk segera mengeluarkan France dari sana. Tidak nyaman.

Seakan-akan begitu melihat mukanya, ia dengan senang hati akan segera mengambil pisau makan dan menancapkannya di wajah orang itu.

Yang telah pergi terlalu jauh masih bisa diajak kembali ke permulaan, kalau mereka mau. France seperti itu, tetapi dia tetap membunuhnya.

Sekarang, dia tahu apa itu.

"…Kau tidak membunuh France 'karena kebahagiaan'," ia memulai, matanya memandang ke arah Holy Roman Empire dengan pandangan sengit. "Kau menyuruh Italy membunuhnya hanya karena _dendam_, bukan? Dia orang yang _membunuhmu_. Tidak mungkin kau membunuhnya hanya dengan karena alasan seperti itu. Pasti ada _lebih _daripada itu. Kau cuman dendam padanya.

"Begitu pula dengan Liechtenstein-," jika aku benar—jika memang benar aku memiliki jalan pikiran yang sama dengannya—aku tidak akan membunuh orang yang paling tidak adalah _saudaraku _sendiri. "-aku akan menyisakan orang seperti dirinya untuk terakhir. Tidak dibunuh pada saat-saat pertama, seperti yang kau lakukan sekarang. Kau-," dia menunjuk padanya. "-punya alasan lain."

Tidak ada yang berbicara setelah itu. Hanya lumut bercahaya yang jatuh ke atas air dan menimbulkan riak-riak yang menabrak dengan satu sama lain yang terlihat dan terdengar.

Lalu kebisingan itu terpecahkan. "Kau…" Holy Roman Empire meliriknya dengan mata kobaltnya. "-memang diriku, Ludwig."

Reicher tersenyum.

"Kau benar," dia bergerak sedikit dari tempatnya, membuat air di sekitarnya bergerak. "Aku punya alasan lain. Kupikir sekarang kau sudah tahu bagaimana dirimu terbentuk. Pada saat Perang Tiga Puluh Tahun, Francis membunuhku pada saat itu. Aku sekarat—dalam keadaan hidup dan mati hampir selama lima puluh tahun. Karena itu-," telunjuk diangkatnya, menunjuk ke arahnya. "-kau ada, sebagai substitusi. Kau cuman pengganti."

Ludwig membungkam mulutnya.

"Tubuhku—tidak, tubuh _itu_ tidak bisa hidup tanpa nyawa. Dia butuh _sesuatu_ yang menggerakkannya, kalau tidak mau hanya menjadi seonggok tubuh yang hanya bisa tertidur di tempat gelap itu-," _Ya, tempat itu gelap—angin dan cahaya samar-samar—Prussia? Tetaplah di sini…_ "-selama-lamanya."

"Lalu saat kau terbangun," Germany menjawab, merasa sudah cukup mendengar omongannya. "Kau menemukan dirimu tidak bisa menggunakan tubuh ini lagi." Ia mengatakan hal itu sambil menyentuh dadanya dengan tangannya, seakan-akan menekankan fakta bahwa _sekarang _tubuh itu adalah miliknya. Ia tahu tebakannya itu benar, karena alis Holy Roman Empire yang begitu mirip dengannya itu berkerut kesal, sebelum mengangguk menyetujui perkataannya dengan, tidak—tidak ragu-ragu, tetapi mantap.

"Padahal kau dan Liechtenstein hanyalah _substitusi_," Holy Roman Empire mengatakannya seperti sedang mengemut racun. "Liechtenstein, substitusi dari keberadaan terakhir diriku—_sesuatu _yang membuatku terikat dengan dunia. Germany, substitusi dari nyawa di tubuh itu yang bisa membuatnya berdiri dan bergerak—_sesuatu _sebagai tempat aku kembali ke dunia. Kalian seharusnya _menghilang _begitu aku siap untuk kembali ke dunia ini, tetapi ternyata kalian telah menjadi persona yang dominan. Menjijikkan. Boneka-boneka yang tidak tahu diri."

Entah kenapa, perkataan seperti itu membuatnya _marah_, karena tanpa sadar ia telah kembali menembakkan pistolnya ke arah Holy Roman Empire—walaupun ia tahu peluru itu tidak akan membunuhnya, melesat langsung dan menancap di dinding di ujung gua.

"Itu _karena _kau tidak dimaksudkan untuk kembali lagi ke sini!" Germany berteriak sekencang-kencangnya, mendengarkan suaranya mengguncang gua dan membuat stalagtit di atas bergoyang. "Dasar _keras kepala_!" Ia merasakan keberadaan Holy Roman Empire di belakangnya, dan bahkan sebelum ia belum melihat keseluruhan jubah berwarna hitam yang sekarang benar-benar telah membuatnya muak, ia sudah menembakkan pistolnya lagi.

Sekali lagi, tidak ada suara tubuh yang terjatuh ke dalam penjara air, melainkan getaran dari pita suara yang terdengar di mana-mana.

"Tubuh itu milik_-ku_. Tidak bisakah kau kembalikan kepada pemiliknya yang sebenarnya? Kupikir Gilbert sudah mengajarkan itu padamu?"

"Kau _sudah _mati! Terima kenyataan itu!"

Lalu barulah Germany tersadar bahwa suara itu berasal dari _belakang_, dan sekali lagi ia segera menembakkan pistolnya begitu ia selesai berbalik, tetapi ia sudah menghilang, digantikan lagi oleh suaranya yang melompat-lompat dari dinding gua yang satu ke yang lainnya.

"Itu bukan kenyataan—aku masih ada di sini, di dalam dirimu. Aku tidak akan mati selama kau masih hidup."

_Tapi aku juga tidak akan hidup selama kau masih ada. _Kali ini suara itu berasal dari dalam kepalanya. Suara layaknya anak laki-laki kecil yang berbisik—sesuatu yang ia dengar seseringnya di dunia nyata, yang meracuninya.

Germany berbalik, dan tiba-tiba saja wajah itu telah berada di _dekatnya._

Mata kobalt itu mendelik padanya.

"Karena itu, aku akan _membunuhmu_."

Lalu tangan-tangan itu –berbalut kain berwarna hitam pekat layaknya malam- melayang ke lehernya—

Kemudian dia _terjatuh._

Hal yang sangat tidak memungkinkan, dikarenakan saat ia berdiri tadi, permukaan airnya bahkan tidak sampai mencapai perutnya. Tetapi ia tetap terjatuh terjatuh dan terjatuh—seperti disedot oleh suatu pusaran air yang tak bisa ia lawan arusnya. Danaunya begitu dalam, seperti langit malam tanpa batas yang berwarna sepekat jubah milik orang yang sedang mencekiknya.

Lehernya tercekik. Dicekik.

Ia tidak bisa bernapas. Ia mau meraung, tetapi cairan bernama air yang terlihat gelap karena kenihilan cahaya itu telah lebih dulu menangkap suaranya. Dia mengatup mulutnya dan menyemburkan air yang ada di dalamnya, membentuk gelembung-gelembung udara yang menyamarkan wajah Reicher hanya untuk sesaat. Saat gelembung-gelembung itu telah melayang ke atas permukaan air, Ludwig kembali bisa melihat wajah orang yang mencekiknya.

Reicher masih mendelik padanya, mata kobaltnya menyala-nyala. Tetapi mulutnya membentuk seringai penuh kemenangan.

Dia sudah berjanji, kepada dirinya sendiri—_demi Italy—_bahwa dia tidak akan membiarkannya _menang_.

Tangannya segera beralih untuk merenggut kedua tangan Holy Roman Empire yang tengah mencekik lehernya, berusaha untuk melepaskan cengkeramannya. Tetapi tangan itu terlalu kuat—atau mungkin karena kekuatan mereka yang sama, sehingga ia tidak bisa melepaskan tangannya dari lehernya? Tetapi ia tidak segera kehabisan akal; dicakarnya tangan itu dengan kukunya, menimbulkan bekas luka yang memanjang di punggung tangannya, yang dengan segera mengeluarkan darah dalam jumlah yang tidak normal. Tetapi tangan itu tetap tidak bergeming. Malah cengkeramannya semakin kuat.

_Kau tidak bisa membunuhku_, suara Holy Roman Empire yang bergema di pikirannya berkata. _Aku tidak mempunyai tubuh—aku tidak bisa dibunuh. _

Kau pikir aku peduli!

Kalau bisa, seringai itu semakin melebar setelah ia berkata seperti itu. _Kau seharusnya tidak pernah ada_. Ia bisa melihatnya—orang itu—menyeringai seperti orang gila, mencekiknya sekencang-kencangnya dengan niat membunuh. _Kau seharusnya mati—mati mati mati mati…_

Ia tak bisa mendengarnya lagi, meskipun mulutnya yang berbentuk seringai –pengucap suara-suara penuh racun- hanyalah berjarak beberapa inci dari wajahnya. Ia mulai kehilangan kesadaran, menyerah kepada air. Suara itu menghilang, dihalangi oleh tekanan air yang menekan indra pendengarannya. Dia masih berusaha melepaskan tangan yang menekan kerongkongannya, mencakar-cakar dengan kuku yang tak panjang, dengan tanpa buah hasil sama sekali. Reicher masih menyeringai—mulutnya terisi air—

Dia merasa semakin jauh dari permukaan air—tangannya terlepas—riak-riaknya terlihat berwarna abu-abu—matanya terasa perih—apa ini? Bulatan berwarna hijau yang mengarungi lautan bersamanya—lumut—tangannya menggapai-gapai—kerongkongannya sakit—paru-parunya perih—gawat—semuanya menjadi gelap—cahaya hanya datang dari warna mata kobalt itu—

…semuanya menjadi gela…—

"…many-san—Germany-san!"

Dia merasakan tubuhnya diangkat ke atas permukaan air oleh seseorang. Mendadak tidak ada cekikan. Dia merasakan tangannya telah terbebas lebih dahulu dari penjara air—menemukan dirinya memegang kenihilan. Udara. Udara! Germany cepat-cepat memberdirikan tubuhnya, memasukkan udara sebanyak yang ia bisa ke dalam paru-parunya yang terasa sakit—seperti mau meledak. Tetapi ia tidak kuat secara tiba-tiba mendapatkan banjir udara seperti ini, dan hampir-hampir saja ia akan kembali terjatuh ke dalam penjara air di bawahnya kalau tidak lelaki Asia itu memeganginya. Jadi ia berpegang kepada tubuh kecil dan basah milik Japan, yang tengah berjuang sekuat tenaga untuk tidak jatuh bersama-sama dengan dirinya.

"Tenangkan dirimu, Germany-san. Kau sudah tidak apa-apa—Ludwig-san. Ini aku, Kiku."

Kiku. Kiku-!

Dia merasakan punggungnya. Meraba-raba lehernya. Tangannya yang kecil dan dingin. Ya, ini bukan tubuh Reicher. Ini bukan Holy Roman Empire…

Dia selamat.

_Untuk kali ini._

"Ludwig-san," dan ya, suara Kikulah itu. Ia menunjangnya untuk berdiri sendiri, walau tetap ia masih berpegang padanya, lalu Japan menatapnya dengan pandangan khawatir bercampur lelah. "Apa yang terjadi?"

Tetapi Germany tak menjawab, hanya berpegang kepada tubuh kecil lelaki Asia itu, masih terlalu syok untuk membentuk kata-kata di bibirnya yang basah. Lagipula, badannya masih terasa sakit—terutama lehernya. Lehernya. Seperti waktu itu.

Kemudian ia menjatuhkan dirinya sendiri, sebelum ditangkap oleh Japan yang kaget. Ia merenggut tubuh Japan sekuat tenaga. Matanya membuka dan menutup untuk mengfokuskan diri, merasakan tetes-tetes air jatuh dari bulu matanya, menyusuri pipinya, kemudian ke lehernya—beberapa terhenti di dagunya. Yang ada di dagu lalu terjatuh, menimbulkan riak-riak air kecil di bawah mereka.

Kemudian ia melihat sesuatu, jauh di belakang mereka berdiri—di balik punggung Japan—di atas air—_seseorang_ yang memakai jubah berwarna hitam—bukan; _sesuatu…_

Itu…

Mengambang di dekat mereka berdiri adalah sebuah manekin, topi berwarna hitam yang familiar, dan rumput berwarna oranye yang tersebar keluar dari topinya. Manekin yang berpakaian sebuah jubah hitam yang kebesaran. Manekin yang memiliki sebuah lubang bekas tembakan di dahinya.

Manekin yang sama dengan 'orang' yang ia lihat dahulu di _mansion _bersama Japan. Manekin yang ia tembak dengan pistolnya tadi. Manekin milik Italy.

Manekin yang berbentuk seperti Holy Roman Empire.

_Aku masih di sini, loh, Ludwig. Masih di sini—sebelumnya, sekarang, selamanya; sampai kau _menyerah_._

Dia menelan ludahnya. Terasa rasa tawar air menusuk lidahnya.

Lehernya masih terasa sakit.

Berbekas seperti dulu.

"Keluarkan aku dari sini," pintanya kepada Japan dengan suara lelah. Ia terdengar menyedihkan. "Keluarkan aku dari danau ini sekarang…"

* * *

Entah oleh karena memang ini adalah tugas yang telah diserahkan padanya, kelompok ketiga yang terdiri dari Prussia dan Russia ("Demi _Bunda_! Aku harus berkelompok dengan-_nya_?" Russia hanya tersenyum penuh aura berwarna keungu-unguan) adalah kelompok yang berhasil menemukan Italy—dan sekarang tengah dalam usah menangkap lelaki Italia itu yang berlari hanya beberapa jarak dari mereka.

Prussia mengarahkan pistolnya ke sosok berambut coklat yang masih terus berlari dan melompati melewati bebatuan gua yang semakin terjal bagai kelinci saja (membuatnya merasa tidak yakin bahwa tembakan Russia tadi mengenainya _sama sekali—_dia masih secepat yang dia ingat sewaktu Perang Dunia). Dia menembakkan pistolnya, tetapi pelurunya memantul ke arah tembok gua—Italy telah lebih dulu melompat berlindung diri di balik sebuah stalagnit yang cukup besar.

"_Scheiße_!" umpatnya, entah oleh karena tembakannya yang meleset atau dirinya yang baru saja melihat sisa pelurunya. "Russia! Peluruku sudah mau habis—ini tinggal tiga biji, nih!"

Russia yang berlari lebih cepat darinya berteriak, "Makanya aku nggak suka pistol~! Terbatas banget. Simpan untuk nanti saja, _дa_!" Lelaki Rusia itu melompat melewati sebuah gundukan batu. Sebelum kakinya menapak kembali di atas tanah, dia menggunakan angin yang terbentuk untuk melemparkan pipanya yang berputar layaknya bumerang. Pipa itu berhasil mengenai Italy di bagian pundaknya yang terluka, sehingga keluar dari mulutnya sebuah suara erangan yang tertahan. Tetapi bahkan serangan itu tidak menghambat kecepatan larinya sama sekali (yah, orang Italia memang cukup terkenal dalam keahlian mereka kabur, pikir Russia masam), malahan (kalau kalkulasinya tidak salah) membuatnya berlari semakin cepat. Dengan satu gerakan, ia berhasil mengambil pipa airnya dari tanah, dan kembali berlari mengejar Italy yang bentuk badannya mulai dilahap oleh kegelapan.

"Waaah! Prussia! Dia akan kabur, dia akan kabur!"

"Jangan cuman menangis, tolol!" Prussia menjawab kesal. "Kau, 'kan, licik! Soviet! Komunis! Stalin! Pikirkan cara dong, untuk _menangkapnya_!"

"Aku sedang berpikir, Prussia~!" Aah! Dia mau menangis! Tapi tidak boleh, Russia memberitahu dirinya sendiri. Kalau dia menangis sekarang, ex-Komrad Italy akan kabur! Dia harus berpikir sesuatu—ayo pikir, pikir, _pikir_! Apakah yang harus dia lakukan dengan—aah!

"Prussia!" Russia berteriak, tangannya yang memegang pipa airnya menunjuk-nunjuk ke arah langit-langit gua. Mata merah Prussia mendelik begitu ia menyadari apa yang tengah ditunjuk-tunjuk oleh Russia, dan tak urung dia langsung berteriak marah, "Apa maksudmu aku harus menembak _itu_? Dan memang _power_-nya pistol milikku kuat apa? Kau pikir aku Finland? A-atau _burung hantu_ yang bisa ngeliat gelap? Kau ini tolol atau-,"

"Lebih baik mencoba daripada menyesal, 'kan~!" dia menjawab, sama kesalnya. "Pakai senapan—senapannya Komrad England!"

Senapan milik England itu sesungguhnya telah diselempangkan di tubuh besar milik lelaki Rusia itu. Dengan bagian pipanya yang bengkok, Russia mengangkat senapan itu di talinya, sebelum melemparkannya ke belakang—sukses ditangkap Prussia yang agak kikuk menangkapnya. Tetapi setelah mendapatkan pegangan yang mantap pada tubuh senapan itu, Prussia menyeringai bangga, dan berhenti berlari sepenuhnya. Ia memasang kuda-kudanya dengan cepat di atas tanah, memasang senapan itu sejajar dengan matanya, dan _membidik_—

Berpuluh-puluh latihan penuh babak belur dan beruntun tembakan yang mengenai pantatnya yang ia dapatkan dari Switzerland saudara jauhnya itu takkan terbuang percuma. Tidak sekarang.

—dan Prussia pun _menembak_. Tekanannya membuatnya terdorong ke belakang, tetapi Prussia tetap melihat tembakan itu dengan takjub ketika pelurunya _berhasil _mengenai sebuah stalagtit kecil yang bergantung tepat di atas Italy. Begitu pula dengan Russia, yang tersenyum senang ketika ia melihat lelaki berambut coklat itu melihat ke atas—ke arah stalagtit yang akan segera jatuh ke atas kepalanya—sebelum cepat-cepat melompat ke belakang, menghindari takdir kepala yang penuh darah jikalau stalagnit itu berhasil mengenainya.

Tapi itu adalah efek yang telah diharapkan oleh Russia, karena dengan begini Italy telah menghabiskan waktu yang berharga untuk berhenti _dan _juga untuk memperoleh kecepatannya yang semula—berterimakasihlah untuk hukum percepatan! Menggunakan kesempatan ini, Russia melompat dan mengayunkan pipanya sekencang yang ia bisa—dan tepat mengenai pelipis kepala orang yang ditargetkannya.

Italy berteriak kesakitan sebelum suaranya terhenti ketika tubuhnya menabrak dinding gua. Kumpulan debu dan juga batu terbang dari tempat tabrakan, dan kali ini kedua hal itu berhasil membuat Russia terbatuk-batuk begitu paru-parunya terinvasi oleh benda asing itu. Dia memaksa membuka matanya yang merah—khawatir akan Italy yang, di tengah-tengah kabut debu dan asap ini, mungkin saja akan kabur untuk kedua kalinya. Dan, tidak, terimakasih—dia tidak mau lagi mengulang proses pengejaran di dalam gua yang gelap seperti ini. Russia menginginkan sinar matahari untuk mengenai kulitnya sekarang juga.

Untungnya, Italy tetap masih ada di tempatnya terkapar di tanah, dengan kepalanya yang baru saja terhantam pipanya mengucurkan darah segar yang menuruni pipinya.

"Ooh, bagus. _Jangan _bilang kau membunuhnya," sergap Prussia, yang telah berhasil menyusul. "Kalau iya, _aku _akan membunuhmu, tahu?"

Russia mengedikkan pundaknya, sama sekali tak merasa takut dengan ancaman Prussia. "Ex-Komrad Italy cukup kuat, kok. Pukulan seperti itu tidak akan membunuhnya. Paling pingsan—eh, nggak, ding. Lihat! Tangannya bergerak."

Lelaki Rusia itu menunjuk ke arah jari-jari kecil milik Italy yang berkedut-kedut.

Pada saat itu pula, dari dua arah yang berbeda, dua kelompok yang lain—Germany dan Japan, Spain dan Romano—berlari keluar dari koridor. Keempatnya tampak kaget melihat mereka bisa bertemu secara bersamaan, tetapi rasa kaget itu lebih dikalahkan oleh penemuan Italy yang sudah tak berdaya di atas tanah. Russia melihat kakak dari Italy hampir berteriak, sebelum dihentikan oleh Spain yang sudah menggiring badannya ke belakang.

Pedulikah Russia terhadap Romano? Tidak. Karena yang paling ia waspadai adalah Germany, yang hanya berdiri kaku di sebelah Japan yang melihat tubuh lelaki berambut coklat di tanah dengan mata biru yang terlihat kaget—atau gila. Russia tahu benar apa yang akan dan bisa dilakukan seseorang yang memiliki cinta terhadap orang lain—dia kenal orang seperti itu, dan tahu benar hal-hal _apa _yang telah dilakukannya. Oleh karenanya, ia mengeratkan genggaman tangannya ke pipa besinya yang sudah terasa hangat, bersiap-siap mengangkat jikalau hal yang paling ia takutkan benar-benar akan terjadi.

Melihat dari probabilitasnya, rasanya memang benar-benar akan terjadi.

Italy memilih saat ini untuk mengangkat kepalanya yang tadi tertunduk. Dia membuka kedua matanya.

Salah satu pupil dari mata coklatnya terlihat lebih besar daripada yang lain.

"Reicher—ada di mana Reicher?"

* * *

Germany melihat Italy memberdirikan tubuhnya dengan agak sedikit terhuyung-huyung. Saat itu, tidak ada yang menggerakkan tangan sedikitpun; semuanya hanya bisa melihat Italy yang penuh warna merah darah berdiri goyah di tengah-tengah mereka. Satu dari kedua matanya –di bagian pelipis yang terkena hantaman pipa Russia- seperti tak fokus—tak pernah berhenti melihat ke langit-langit gua sedang yang satunya lagi menatap lurus ke arah –akhirnya ia sadar- dirinya sendiri.

"Reicher… Ludwig… _Ludwig_—tolong…—,"

Tangan kecil itu diulurkan ke arahnya sepanjang yang ia bisa. Tetapi gerakan ini membuat Russia menjadi siaga, sehingga ia mengangkat pipanya, bersiap untuk memukulya sekali lagi—

…_semuanya menjadi kabur_…

…dia hanya menyadari tangannya yang tiba-tiba saja bergerak ke kantong celananya, pada saat bersamaan tangannya yang satu lagi segera merenggut lengan lelaki yang berambut coklat untuk menangkupnya dalam pelukannya. Alhasil, pipa itu mengenai lengannya, tetapi tubuhnya seakan tidak mempedulikan rasa sakitnya.

_Lihat bagaimana aku akan membunuhnya, Ludwig—orang ini telah melukai Italy. Melukai Italy. Italy. Feliciano—Felicano! _

Tidak—jangan kendalikan tubuhku. Kau tidak akan mendapatkannya—milikku! Tubuhku milikku! Juga Feliciano—

Kemudian terdengar bunyi nyaring yang berasal dari laras pistolnya. Dan hal yang ia tahu selanjutnya adalah: tubuh Italy yang jatuh berdebam ke tanah, dengan bagian dadanya yang kiri penuh darah.

_~to be continued_

* * *

Note:

_*Gomenasai ne, Chuugoku-san. Daijoubu desu ka?_: Ma-maaf, China-san. Apa kau baik-baik saja?

*_Wŏ hăo, hăo, Kiku. A, dànshì… Nǐ bù yào fannăo. Wŏ shi a…_: Aku baik-baik saja, Kiku. Aah, tapi… Um, kau tidak perlu khawatir. Aku…

*_Gēge_: kakak laki-laki

*_Halmoni_: nenek

*Fasis: Masa-masa paling terkenal dalam sejarah Italia: _Fascist Italy_, yaitu sistem politik Italia dari tahun 1922 sampai 1943 yang menganut asas nasionalis dan anti-komunis (oleh karena itu, di salah satu strip PD2, Italy langsung nangis gembar-gembor sewaktu si Doigue –plak- Doitsu ingin bersekutu dengan Russia-sama). Ironisnya, sistem ini mengutamakan seluruh aspek masyarakat dikendalikan oleh pemerintah. Dan untuk catatan, ya, begitu Italia menyerah kepada Sekutu (1943), Fasisme di Italia dibubarkan.

*Finland: Winter War. Simo Hayha. Silahkan ketik salah satu dari kedua nama itu di mbah wiki, dan _be AMAZED._

*Lumut bercahaya: Kalau jamur bercahaya, saia tahu ada, tapi karena saia cinta Kei Enue, referensi diambil dari _Meitantei Kiyoshirou Yumemizu Jiken Note_. Bagi yang ngotot minta logika, saia berpikir bahwa ini bukanlah lumut, tapi semacam anggota dari filum alga (kingdom protista—lebih tepatnya alga merah –bryophyta-) yang saia baca di buku salah satu jenisnya dapat membuat laut berpendar.

*Pertemuan G8: mengacu pada strip khusus G8 dimana para anggota negara G8 mau memasukkan Spain, lalu seorang _Germany _sendiri yang menyuruh France untuk keluar.

A/N: Semua pairing yang (mungkin) anda tak sengaja lihat di sini memang saia sisipkan dengan sengaja. Semuanya.

Dan apakah anda tahu bahwa England dan Germany itu peserta olimpiade lari maraton? Karena itu mereka bisa lari secepat itu. Anda nggak percaya? Yang nulis juga nggak percaya –ditombak- Lalu, memang sudah dikatakan in-canon kalau yang membunuh Rome itu Germania, tetapi jurnal Germania yang di atas itu _nggak ada bener-benarnya sama sekali. _Jadi kalau misalkan andah menggunakan catatan jurnal di atas sebagai referensi tugas sejarah, terus dapet telor bebek, jangan salahkan saia –diinjek massa ngamuk lagi demo di gedung DPR-

Ah, btw, saia mau bilang, chapter selanjutnya adalah chapter pengungkapan, yaitu _Interlog: Gloria in Imperium Romanum Sacrum_. Karena mungkin saia lupa beberapa twist –dihajar- pakah mungkin reader punya pertanyaan, entah itu penjelasan mengapa Italy bersikap seperti itu/ini, mengapa HRE bisa balik, si France itu kenapa, bla bla bla, silakan tanya di review. Saia akan jawab semua, tidak dengan PM, tapi dalam chapter selanjutnya! :)

(P.S.: Sisa tiga chapter selanjutnya nggak ada yang sepanjang ini, kok –ditombak-)


	13. I: Gloria in Imperium Romanum Sacrum

Disclaimer: Hetalia: Axis Powers © Himaruya Hidekaz.

Warning: FLASHBACK CHAPTER. Semuanya flashback, dan ada beberapa adegan yang diulang, tapi diganti dari perspektif Italy. Jadi kalau ada yang nggak suka sama flashback, chapter ini bisa dilewatkan. Bakal jadi lebih 'ngena' kalau chapter-chapter sebelumnya yang ada Italinya dibandingkan bersebelahan

**anonymous**: karena saia nggak bisa pm... Hmmm. Kasih tahu nggak ya? /digampar Maap anon-san xD Takdirnya Italy bakal terjawab di chapter selanjutnya, tapi di bawah sudah ada hint-hintya ;)

* * *

_Interlog: Gloria in Imperium Romanum Sacrum_

_Kupikir, untuk ukuran seseorang yang cengeng, aku ini tidak terlalu cengeng._

_Err, ya. Agak sedikit…aneh, memang, dari perkataannya. Aku memang suka menangis. Langsung mengeluarkan air mata kalau-kalau ada sesuatu yang tidak enak menimpa kepadaku. Misalkan, kalau mendadak pastaku habis, diperintahkan untuk lari maraton seratus kilo sebagai latihan, atau tidak diperbolehkan makan panini, atau lasagna! Juga seperti sewaktu tentara England, France, dan America mengepungku dulu sewaktu perang dunia._

_Aku pasti akan menangis. Tapi, sudah. Itu saja. Selesai._

_Aku tidak akan menangis karena hal itu lagi._

_Aku kuat. Aku orang yang kuat. Aku tidak akan menangis, dan meratapi nasib seperti yang bagaimana orang lain akan lakukan jika ada kejadian buruk menimpa mereka pada masa lalu. Sebuah hal yang begitu rawan dialami oleh para personifikasi negara sepertiku. Bedanya dengan mereka adalah, aku akan menganggapnya sebuah angin lalu. Angin bising yang menggelitik, yang terkadang akan menggelitikku sampai air mata keluar karena geli._

_Aku janji, aku tidak akan pernah menangis karena sedih lagi._

_Tidak akan._

* * *

_Malam adalah waktu dimana semuanya terasa magis. Tataplah bulan; kau akan mengerti sendiri._

_Malam adalah waktu dimana bisa dengan mudah kau melihat seluruh kesalahanmu di masa lalu—masa-masa renungan yang memang telah disiapkan oleh siapapun yang seakan memberi perintah agar kami hidup untuk _menangis_. _

_Aku tidak mengindahkan suara penuh amarah Romano yang terus memanggilku dari luar, atau suara Hungary yang mengetuk pintu pelan sembari membisikkan kata-kata manis. Karena rasanya terasa hambar! Aku tahu Austria juga di luar sana, tapi aku tidak mempedulikannya. Malam itu, aku menangis sendirian di dalam kamarku, hanya ditemani oleh bantal dan guling yang mengurungku seperti bungker, dan juga cahaya bulan yang menembus kaca seperti tombak. _

_Entahlah; kurasa tombak itu juga telah menembus jantungku._

_Sakit sekali…_

_Habisnya, kita sudah janji, 'kan? Janji? Pada hari itu, ketika bunga bertebaran dan langit bercercah sinar matahari, mengikat sumpah dengan sebuah ciuman?_

_Aku merenggut dadaku dengan tangan yang penuh air—entah air mata atau keringat—seakan-akan menunggu penantian akan sebuah jawaban yang takkan pernah dijawab. Seprai kasur berbunyi dengan suaranya yang membuat dan juga membawa kerutan. Tapi, tolong. Jangan lagi buat kerutan di otakku yang sudah tua._

_Kita sudah janji…_

_Tapi bagaimana caranya, kutanya pada diriku sendiri, dirimu, siapa saja, _dunia_, kita bisa menjaga janji yang dulunya dibuat oleh dua orang, tetapi salah satunya sudah menghilang entah kemana?_

_Menghilang entah kemana—tidak akan kembali lagi? Bahkan selama-lamanya?_

_Kali itu, aku berteriak lagi, mendengarkan dalam kebisingan suara tangisan seorang anak yang, sekali lagi, telah kehilangan orang yang dicintainya. Menggetarkan jendela yang tertombak cahaya bulan penuh yang remang-remang, dan membangunkan sekelompok burung gagak yang bertengger di pohon seberang sana, membuat binatang penuh warna kematian itu berkoak-koak kesal._

_Lalu, terdengar suara sayap hitam yang disibakkan, lalu suara rerimbunan daun hijau yang bergesek dengan satu sama lain. Jika pada siang harinya aku tidak mendengar berita itu dari mulut France, sudah pasti aku akan segera berteriak ketakutan sembari meneriakkan nama Romano yang kemungkinan besar pula sedang berteriak karena takut karena hantu. Tapi hal itu tidak terjadi. Malah setidaknya, dalam satu atau lain hal, hal itu menenangkan teriakan kesedihanku. Atau setidaknya membuatnya berhenti walau hanya sesaat._

_Ya, akan kupastikan bahwa aku akan kembali menangis. Tapi itu nanti—tunggu sebentar, marilah disaksikan dulu kejadian ini yang hanya sekali kualami dalam hidupku yang panjang ini._

_Kumpulan gagak itu terbang ke arahku._

_Mereka berkoak-koak dengan suara seperti kuku yang menggaret tenggorokan begitu menyadari bahwa di antara mereka dan aku ada satu penghalang yang adalah kaca yang tembus pandang. Bulu-bulu mereka yang berwarna hitam pekat juga menghalangi sinar matahari dari pandanganku. Dan sebagai gantinya, mata kuning mereka yang tak kenal ampun berkilat-kilat dibalik kristal bening sana, menusuk dengan perasaan aneh yang membuat perut berputar. Cakar-cakar mereka yang tajam, terasah setelah bertahun-tahun menangkap mangsa tak beruntung dengannya, mengais-ngais jendela kaca minta dibukakan, menimbulkan beberapa goresan kecil yang keeseokan harinya pasti akan jelas terlihat ketika matahari menyinarinya._

_Aku tidak tahu apa yang mereka lakukan. Mereka terus berkoak-koak dengan suara paraunya itu, sedang aku sudah berdiri diam di atas ranjang menghadap mereka dengan ekspresi yang –aku yakin sekali akan dibuktikan jika aku bisa melihat kaca sekarang- tak terbaca._

_Seakan-akan mereka merasa diejek oleh eksistensiku saja._

_Dan ternyata memang mereka berhasil mendapat baitnya; gagak-gagak itu menjadi semakin liar dengan mulai mematuk-matuki jendela secara beruntun, berikut dengan cakar yang mengais-ngais jendela seperti sedang memanjat. Mereka memenuhi seluruh permukaan jendela itu dengan warna hitam yang menggeliat-geliat seperti ulat._

_Aku sempat berpikir bahwa aku sudah berteriak terlalu keras, sampai-sampai ada satu saraf di otakku yang terputus. Atau mungkin aku sudah gila. Tetapi rasanya bukan itu masalahnya. Tiang kayu yang ada di ranjangku ini terlihat nyata. Rasa empuk ranjang dengan per berdenyut yang ada di bawahku ini juga masih nyata. Untuk yang gila, aku tidak bisa memastikan, karena, walau kubilang aku tidak gilapun, ada perkataan bahwa orang yang gila tidak mengetahui bahwa dirinya sendiri itu gila. Tapi kurasa, sekali lagi, itu _bukan _masalahnya._

_Kurasa, siapapun di atas sana yang tengah mengorkestrakan adegan tidak lucu ini, tidak mempunyai rasa humor, atau hanya membuat adegan ini karena rasa bosan semata atau karena ingin bermain-main dengan perasaanku. Atau tiga-tiganya. _Tiga-tiganya.

_Aku mendongak ke depan, agak terhuyung-huyung karena telah menangis terlalu banyak. Tetapi setidaknya aku berhasil berjalan sampai tanganku menyentuh permukaan kaca yang sedingin es. Aku tidak bisa melihat refleksi wajahku di permukaan kaca, melainkan sepasang bola mata kuning yang kelihatan seperti menggeram kepadaku._

_Apa yang kau mau? Ooh. Apa itu maumu? Silakan, kalau begitu._

_Dengan satu gerakan tanganku, aku membuka engsel yang mengunci jendela itu dengan mudah. Seketika itu juga, kumpulan burung gagak itu menyerbu masuk ke dalam ruangan seperti gas._

_Mereka memenuhi ruangan seperti asap hitam yang mencekat tenggorokan. Bahkan sinar bulan yang kembali terpampang pun tidak dapat menghentikan serangan kegelapan yang memenuhi kamar. Aku hanya melihat sekumpulan titik-titik kuning yang tampak beribu-ribu jumlahnya di tengah-tengah hujan sayap para gagak yang bergerombol, dan juga sedikit warna merah yang jatuh dengan suara 'plik', 'plik', 'plik', ke atas lantai._

_Tidak lagi 'sedikit'._

_Gagak-gagak itu _membunuhi _satu sama lain. Aku melihat salah seekornya menabrakkan dirinya kepada gagak yang lain, yang kemudian meledak seperti bom darah—diikuti oleh kira-kira satu lusin gagak lagi yang juga meledak seakan-akan ruangan itu adalah ladang ranjau. Gagak-gagak yang lain tampak menjadi agresif dengan adanya ledakan tiba-tiba ini, membuat salah satunya—yang paling besar, berkoak dengan suara paraunya yang membuat penging telinga. Gagak itu memiliki sayap selebar lengan satu orang dewasa, dan memiliki mata kuning selangsat bendera—ooh, Tuhan._

_Aku sadar. Burung-burung ini bukan gagak, tetapi elang hitam kecil. Elang hitam yang ada di dalam bendera kuning Holy Rom—_

_Mereka tidak memberiku kesempatan untuk menyelesaikan bahkan sesuatu yang _dipikirkan._ Elang hitam kecil yang paling besar dalam kawanan itu seperti kapten perang, berkoak sekali lagi sebelum seluruhnya terbang ke arahku dan mematuk-matukku dengan paruh mereka yang tajam dan juga penuh darah. Aku mencoba menghalang mereka dengan sekuat tenaga mengibaskan tangan-tanganku ke kumpulan elang yang tentu saja tidak berarti apa-apa, mengingat jumlah mereka yang sebegitu banyaknya (kau tahu, seperti satu kompi _tentara_). Mereka tetap mematuk-matukiku seperti mengais daging dari mayat—aku melihat darah keluar dari mana-mana, termasuk tubuhku, dan hanya dalam beberapa detik ruangan itu yang tadinya gelap menjadi bertambah gelap dengan adanya darah yang mewarnainya._

_Aku mau berteriak lagi, atau menangis minta tolong, tetapi aku menemukan bahwa suaraku sudah habis, entah karena sudah terlalu sering berteriak atau karena memang tidak bisa. Aku hanya bisa mundur selangkah demi selangkah, berharap bahwa dengan begitu gagak-gagak itu akan pergi dan penderitaan ini selesai, tetapi-_

_Aku merasa ada angin yang mencium punggungku dengan bibir dinginnya._

_Aku sudah berdiri di ambang jendela._

_Dan itu hal yang paling kutakutkan: karena tiba-tiba saja, di tengah-tengah elang yang bergerombol di depan, ada _dia.

Dia _mengulurkan tangannya padaku, dengan wajah yang tersenyum dan mata kobalt yang berkilat._

"_Feli."_

_Tapi, seekor elang mendorongku dengan paruhnya, membiarkan gravitasi memeluk diriku yang hanya bisa mendengar suara angin berhembus dari bawah, selagi pandanganku akan dirinya tertutup oleh gerombolan elang yang juga menyeruak keluar._

_Aku jatuh._

_Dan terbangun._

_Terbangun dengan keringat yang bercucuran di sekitar wajah. Dan jantung yang berdegup keras seakan-akan ia akan segera melompat keluar dari sana karena kaget._

_Tersadar, aku segera duduk di atas ranjangku. Terlihat ranjang itu telah lusuh, dengan seprai yang sudah tak lagi terpasang dengan rapi, bantal dan guling yang bulu (untungnya) putihnya bertebaran di mana-mana (kurasa, aku merenggutnya terlalu keras), dan menemukan bahwa jendelanya pun telah terbuka. Hari masih malam, tetapi bulan sudah hampir ingin kembali bersembunyi._

_Angin yang dingin terasa menyejukkan wajahku yang penuh keringat. Aku menghela napasku dalam-dalam dan kembali merebahkan diriku di atas ranjang, membawa sehelai selimut putih ke dalam pelukan tubuhku yang kedinginan._

_Aku tidak bisa tidur lagi sampai pagi menjelang; mimpi tentang elang-elang hitam dan dia yang muncul begitu saja itu menakutkanku. Aku hanya bisa menangis lagi, memeluk tubuhku dengan erat seakan-akan ini adalah tubuhnya yang tak bisa lagi kupeluk._

_Tapi setidaknya, di tengah masa-masa sengsara yang sendirian, aku bisa berjanji satu hal. Berjanji tidak dengan siapapun—tidak jika janji itu bisa dengan mudahnya dihancurkan seperti abu—tetapi dengan diriku sendiri. Hanya aku yang tahu. Dan aku yang bisa menepatinya._

_Aku berjanji, bahwa aku tidak akan pernah menangis lagi._

_Dan juga,_

_aku tidak akan mencintai siapapun lagi. Selamanya._

* * *

_Waktu bukanlah hal yang bermasalah bagi kaum seperti kami; mereka hanyalah basa-basi semata untuk menutupi keriput-keriput yang bersembunyi di dalam kulit yang tak lagi muda._

_Dengan kata lain, kami tidak pernah merasa waktu telah berjalan._

_Betul, 'kan? Kapan terakhir kali aku melihat Holy Roman Empire? Pertama dan terakhir kali aku dicium oleh bibirnya yang basah? Ingatan itu masih sejelas kristal bening di tengah danau—tangannya yang agak kasar, pipinya yang bulat, mata kobaltnya, bibirnya—seakan-akan hal itu baru terjadi kemarin._

_Tidak. Sudah hampir delapan ratus tahun sejak hari itu. Dan delapan puluh tahun sejak aku mendengar berita itu dari mulut Francis. Berita kehancuran seluruh Kerajaan Romawi Suci, dikhianati bahkan oleh rajanya sendiri. Berita kematian Holy Roman Empire._

_Sebenarnya, aku sudah memutuskan –sejak malam itu, bersamaan dengan janji yang telah kujanjikan pada diriku sendiri- bahwa aku tidak akan mengingatnya lagi. Aah—tidak juga. _'Tidak mengingat' _adalah kata yang terlalu kejam –siapa yang mau menjadi manusia yang mati tidak meninggalkan apapun?-; aku lebih tepatnya berpikir pada konteks…_ 'tidak memikirkan'-_nya lagi. Karena itu, aku tidak terlalu suka pada pepatah: 'Gajah mati meninggalkan gading, manusia mati meninggalkan nama.' Dengan nama yang tercoreng—memang. Dasar manusia kejam. Begitulah mereka—tidak, _kami_._

_Yah, secara pribadi, aku lebih suka perkataan, 'kami yang kejam ini mati meninggalkan memori terhadap orang-orang yang dicintai.'_

_Sekejam apapun seseorang, mereka memiliki keluarga –atau kekasih- yang mencintai mereka. Bahkan Niccolo Machiavelli seorang pun disukai Giuliano__*__—ya, aku berbicara tentang Machiavelli, orang yang menulis buku _parodi _terhadap sistim pemerintahanku dulu yang kacau. Orang bodoh pun tahu bahwa dia seorang republikan._

_Hanya dilihat oleh persepsi yang salah, kurasa._

_Dan persepsi yang salah itu berasal dari kebutaan—atau setidaknya, keinginan untuk _tidak _melihat—tidak peduli—dan dari persepsi itu keluar rumor buruk, yang berujung pada pencemaran nama._

_Setidaknya, orang-orang tahu bahwa dia adalah orang yang baik._

_Memori, dan itu sudah cukup bagi dirinya._

_Kurasa._

_Aku tidak tahu –pada saat itu- betapa _salahnya _diriku tentang hal itu._

_Intinya, alasan apa yang membuatku mengingat-ingat kembali tentang Holy Roman Empire adalah: Romano baru saja memberitahukan kepada diriku tentang adanya kemunculan negara baru di utara Italia. Lebih tepatnya—_personifikasi _sebuah negara yang baru._

_Kelahiran. Kelahiran seorang manusia lainnya seperti kami di tengah-tengah perang yang sudah di depan mata._

_Pada sirkumstansi biasa, kelahiran sebuah personifikasi sesuatu yang baru tidak akan mengejutkanku. Maksudku, aku hanyalah seorang koki yang membuatkan pasta panjang umur ketika Seborga lahir beberapa ratus tahun yang lalu (sebelum, tentu saja, dimarahi habis-habisan oleh Austria setelah aku membuat Sebo-bambino* tersedak pasta). Dan dalam hati berteriak ironis saat aku sedang mengaduk-ngaduk air yang akan kugunakan untuk membuat pasta _panjang umur.

_Kurasa sudah jadi rahasia umum bahwa lebih dari setengah kaum seperti kami sudah _muak _dengan yang namanya panjang umur. Termasuk diriku, tentunya. Siapa yang butuh keabadian jika yang kau temukan bukanlah kebahagiaan kekal tetapi malah bau besi yang tidak akan pernah hilang nodanya dari bajumu? Manusia itu bodoh. Tidak bisakah mereka menghargai satu abad berharga yang diberikan kepada mereka? Kalau jadi mereka, aku akan menghargainya, dan menyimpannya baik-baik._

_Tetapi entah kenapa, aku berharap, harapan agar bayi akan terus selalu panjang umur juga berlaku kepada Reicher._

Mungkin, _hanya mungkin, jika Reicher ada di sini, kebahagiaan kekal itu bisa terjadi._

_Jadi, aku tidak terlalu tertarik untuk mengunjungi personifikasi negara baru yang disebut-sebut ini. Salam basa-basi bisa kuserahkan kepada Romano yang, bersama dengan Spain, memang akan berkunjung ke rumah Prussia (kudengar karena Prussialah negara baru ini bisa terbentuk)._

_Aku hanya ingin tidur, dan berharap bahwa personifikasi negara baru itu bisa cepat-cepat meninggalkan dunia ini sebelum perang yang telah diprediksi oleh atasanku benar-benar meletus._

_Ooh, aku bukannya jahat, tapi pikirkan saja: sebuah negara baru –masih lemah, tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa- di tengah-tengah Eropa, dikelilingi oleh negara-negara tamak? Yang sebentar lagi pasti akan segera melancangkan sebuah perang yang mungkin akan melibatkan seluruh dunia? _Dia _yang akan berharap cepat mati.*_

_Kau tidak tahu betapa _menyesalnya _aku di kemudian hari tidak mengunjunginya terlebih dahulu._

* * *

_Dunia itu aneh. Mereka bisa menjadi lebih _aneh _daripada naga penyembur api yang diceritakan di dalam buku-buku dongeng tua yang ditinggalkan begitu saja di atas loteng berdebu__, berlubang di sini dan sana oleh gigi-gigi rayap. Baik, rayap memang tidak punya gigi, tapi... Ah, pokoknya seperti itu, deh._

_Aku sempat berpikir dulu, hei, jika aku hampir mati, apakah Reicher akan menjemputku?_

_Kurasa tidak. Maksudku, tidak pernah ada kejadian yang akan berjalan sama dua kali, di dalam cerita maupun dalam dunia nyata.__ Itu adalah ciri-ciri dari _sejarah, _bukan?_

_Karena aku menemukannya kembali—tidak dalam keadaan sekarat atau tua atau dalam keadaan aku tidak bisa mengenalinya lagi atau apa—aku _menemukannya.

_Aku menemukan Reicher._

"_Ka-kamu pasti mata-mata Italia, 'kan? Katakan siapa namamu!"_

* * *

_Germany adalah orang yang baik. Agak kasar—dan pemalu, tapi tetap orang yang baik jauh di dalam hatinya. Dia menjagaku, dan juga menyelamatkanku dari England dan France, walaupun pada akhirnya aku tertangkap juga, sih. Tapi itu tidak penting sekarang._

_Dia bukan Reicher._

_Namanya adalah Ludwig. L-u-d-w-dibaca-v-i-g. Ludwig Beilschmidt._

_Bukan Reicher._

_Kakaknya bernama Gilbert Beilschmidt._

"_Halooo, Italy kecilku! Lama sekali tak bertemu~! Kudengar kau mau jadi sekutunya West? Awesome! Dengan begitu kita bisa menghajar para Sekutu sialan itu dengan ke-awesom-an gabungan kita yang akan membuat dunia meledak saking awesomenya!"_

_Gilbert masih tak berubah seperti biasa._

_Reic—maksudku Ludwig—berarti dia bukan Reicher? Sama sekali bukan? Atau—lupa?  
_

_Tapi Ludwig tidak menyadari wajahku sama sekali._

_Tetapi dia begitu _baik. _Aku berusaha membuatnya menghindariku dengan menjadi seorang pengacau baginya. Aku berlari-larian telanjang ke sana kemari untuk membuatnya malu (sebagai catatan kecil, aku tidak malu berlari-larian telanjang ke sana kemari. Berteman dengan France memang memberikan pengaruh buruk padamu). Tapi Ludwig tetap baik padaku._

_Kurasa aku… Tidak. Tidak boleh. Aku sudah janji._

_Tapi, Ludwig—dia…_

_Sampai pada suatu hari aku sampai pada satu konklusi—bahwa sebuah janji pun tidak akan abadi meskipun kau menjanjikannya pada dirimu sendiri—yang kau tahu sebelumnya tidak akan pernah mengkhianatimu. Tahunya dirimu sendiri bisa mengkhianatimu, kau tahu? Seperti diriku sekarang ini—yang melanggar apa yang kujanjika sendiri:_

_Aku mencintai Ludwig—bukan sebagai Reicher, tapi benar-benar dirinya sendiri._

_Aku mencintainya._

* * *

_Ini salahku. Aku tahu ini semua salahku._

_Kalau saja pada hari Valentine itu* aku tidak pergi bersama dengan Germany, hal-hal ini tidak akan terjadi._

_Tapi pada saat bersamaan, aku merasa _bahagia _karena akhirnya, aku telah membangunkan Reicher yang tertidur di balik cerminannya._

_Saat itu, aku masih ingat, jelas sekali di dalam pikiranku, kami duduk berdua di sebuah kafe kecil di pinggiran kota Berlin. Sinar siang yang samar menyorot dari jendela. Aku hanya bisa menatap kotak kecil bertutup beludru merah yang di dalamnya berisikan sebuah cincin _lamar _berdekorasi sebuah permata rubi bentuk tomat. Bentuk tomat! Seorang pelayan setengah baya di sebelah kami memandang kami dengan muka aneh, sebelum berlari kabur ke dalam dapur. Tapi aku tidak terlalu peduli dengannya, karena sebenarnya pun, aku masih terlalu syok untuk berkata-kata atas permintaan lamaran Germany yang begitu tiba-tiba itu. Aku hanya bisa membuka mulutku tak percaya._

_Tentu saja, aku sangat _ingin _menerima lamarannya. Aku mencintainya. Bukan karena dulu dia adalah Holy Roman Empire—aku mencintai Germany karena dia _adalah _Germany. Mereka berdua adalah dua orang yang berbeda. Dasarnya sama, tapi mereka _berbeda_._

_Ya, aku masih mencintai Holy Roman Empire, tapi aku juga mencintai Germany. France bilang padaku, pada waktu dia memberitahuku bahwa Holy Roman Empire sudah tidak ada, bahwa aku harus melupakannya—pindah ke hati yang lain, kalau katanya. Aku sedang melakukannya. Hal itu _memang _menyakitkan, dan aku merasa jarum menusuk jantungku setiap kali aku memikirkannya, merasa bersalah karena seakan-akan aku sudah melemparkan janji yang telah kami tempa sebelumnya begitu saja ke dalam bara api—begini, maksudku, _siapa _yang mau dirinya dilupakan begitu saja? Aku berpikir, bahwa ini lebih baik. Bersama dengan Germany, dan menyimpan kenangan akan Holy Roman Empire baik-baik di dalam hatiku—penantian yang percuma, karena memorinya sebagai Holy Roman Empire tidak akan lagi kembali ke dalam dirinya._

_Aku mencintainya… Sungguh._

_Aku akan menerimanya. Menerima lamaran Germany. Seperti yang sudah kubilang, dasarnya sama. Ini seperti bagaimana dulu Holy Roman Empire memaksaku bersatu dengannya untuk membangun kembali kejayaan Imperial Romawi. Tapi kali ini bukanlah politik ataupun kejayaan atau tanah atau apapun yang seperti itu. Hanya aku dan Ger—_Ludwig. _Feliciano dan Ludwig. Ya._

"_Ludwig-,"_

_Dan ketika itulah aku melihat_nya. _Melihat orang _itu. _Mata biru kobalt yang terang di bawah, tetapi penuh dengan bayangan di atas. Cara memandang yang sama. Aku bisa merasakannya. Bukan Ludwig ataupun Germany yang memandangku pada saat itu, -senyum yang berbau nostalgia- tapi itu adalah—_

"_Rei…cher?"_

_Dan dia _tersenyum _padaku. Tersenyum begitu lebar, seakan-akan melepaskan beban yang telah ditanggungnya sejak tahun 900. Lega, dan begitu bahagia. Aku berdiri dari tempat dudukku, masih memandangnya dengan pandangan tak percaya. Tubuhnya terasa kabur dan beriak-riak… Seperti sedang melihatnya dengan lensa yang dibuat dari air hangat, yang airnya jatuh menuruni pipiku. Aku mengusapnya dari bola mataku, tetapi hal itu malah membuatnya lebih buruk, karena air malah semakin banyak membanjiri mataku._

"_Feliciano…"_

"_Reich-,"_

_Lalu iris matanya sesaat disembunyikan oleh cahaya matahari yang mengenainya, dan begitu aku bisa melihatnya lagi, warnanya telah kembali berubah menjadi warna biru langit yang biasa._

"_I-Italy?"_

_Dia tampak kaget melihatku. Mata birunya membelalak lebar dan wajahnya memucat. Aah… Aku tahu. Pasti karena aku sedang menangis… _

"_Reicher… Ma-maaf, a-aku, tidak tahan…"_

"_A-aku _minta maaf_!"_

_Dia tampak merasa sangat malu. Seluruh mukanya merah, dan untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidupku aku melihat dirinya begitu canggung._

"_Ti-tidak… Reich… I-ini bukan salahmu-,"_

_Tapi dia tampak tidak mendengarku, karena dia mendadak berdiri dari kursinya, pada saat yang bersamaan tangannya langsung berlari ke arah kotak cincin dan segera mencabutnya dari atas meja makan. Tangannya bergerak untuk menyelipkan kotak merah beludru itu ke dalam kantong bajunya, tetapi jarinya terselip, dan kotak cincin itu jatuh ke bawah. Ia menunduk dan mengambilnya, sekali lagi berusaha menyelipkan kotak itu ke dalam kantongnya. Kali ini dia berhasil, tetapi wajahnya benar-benar merah, dan matanya berkaca-kaca, seperti mau menangis._

"_Ma-maaf, Italy… A-aku tidak bermaksud untuk… Cincin… Maksudku—aagh…"_

_Dan dia segera berbalik dan berlari keluar dari restoran, tak sepatah katapun diucapkan lagi._

_Seakan 'Reicher' yang kulihat tadi, yang menatapku dengan mata biru kobaltnya, hanyalah tak lebih dari sekadar imajinasiku saja._

_Ini masih awalnya._

* * *

_Hari-hari selanjutnya, aku tidak pernah bicara lagi dengan Germany._

_Tidak, aku tidak marah dengannya. _Sebenarnya, _aku pun sudah berusaha untuk berbicara dengannya. Aku datang ke tempatnya, mengetuk pintunya, tetapi tiap kali bentuk persegi panjang kayu itu terbuka (dua dari lima kali), aku menatap ke arah bola mata berwarna merah darah, yang pemiliknya mengatakan –dengan canggung- bahwa Germany sedang tidak di tempat, Germany sedang mandi, Germany sedang mengurus anjingnya, Germany sedang rapat, dan lain-lain. Padahal aku bisa melihat cahaya lampu dari ruangan milik Germany yang berada di lantai tiga, dan Germany selalu mandi tepat jam tujuh pagi dan delapan malam, tak pernah terlambat, dan Germany selalu mengurus anjingnya pada hari Minggu, dan tidak, tidak ada rapat dalam dua bulan ke depan._

_Prussia pun juga tidak mempersilakanku masuk ke dalam. Jadi aku hanya menyerahkan kotak makan berisi pasta sebagai "oleh-oleh untuk Ludwig, vee~! Biar dia makan dan cepat mau bicara lagi denganku, ya?" Oh, aku cinta sarkasme, dan untungnya mereka mengiranya sebagai aku yang terlalu polos._

_Telpon juga tidak diangkat. Jadi aku menyerah mencoba menemuinya lagi. Ataupun mengkonfirmasikan bahwa ia telah mengingat kembali memori dirinya sebagai Holy Roman Empire._

_Aku, lagipula, adalah orang yang pasrah._

* * *

_1943, anggota dari Blok Axis, Italia, dipojokkan oleh Inggris dan Prancis Utara, __menyerahkan diri sepenuhnya kepada Sekutu._

_April 1945, anggota dari Blok Axis, Jerman, menyerah kepada Sekutu di Italia. Diikuti dengan menyerahkan diri kepada Uni Soviet pada bulan Mei._

_Agustus 1945, berakhirnya Perang Pasifik dengan tanda menyerahnya anggota terakhir dari Blok Axis, Jepang._

_Germany tidak senang. _Sangat _tidak senang._

_Ya, memang dia sangat _benci _dengan bosnya. Bosnya yang gila itu. Tapi itu tetap saja tidak bisa menghilangkan fakta bahwa kami—tidak, hanya mereka—maksudku, Japan dan Germany saja—aku sudah menyerah kepada Sekutu sejak dua tahun yang lalu—kalah dalam perang._

_Anggap saja begini, walaupun sebenarnya aku tidak suka membandingkan sesuatu yang telah merenggut nyawa banyak orang sebagai permainan: perang adalah sebuah permainan tenis meja. Kau dipaksa bermain oleh temanmu yang menyebalkan, tapi akhirnya kau melakukannya juga. Apakah kau tahu berolahraga selama lima belas menit, maka tubuh akan mengeluarkan hormon yang membuat kita menjadi lebih ingin berolahraga lagi? Lalu setelah permainan selama tiga set yang menegangkan, kau kalah. Oh, dan ternyata temanmu yang menyebalkan itu telah memasang taruhan; kalau kau kalah, kau membayar seluruh minuman teman-temanmu._

_Kau dipaksa terjun ke pertempuran oleh bosmu yang otaknya sudah hilang setengah karena kemungkinan kepalanya terkena serangan bom sewaktu Perang Dunia Pertama. Sebagai seorang personifikasi negara, kau _terpaksa _melakukannya. Dan kau tahu bahwa semua personifikasi negara itu _gila. _Sekali seorang personifikasi negara terjun ke dalam pertempuran, sebetapapun kau membencinya, kami _mau dan mau membunuh lagi_. Entah secara tidak sadar atau bagaimana. Lalu setelah pertempuran selama enam tahun dimana kau _meregang _nyawa, kau kalah. Oh, dan kau harus membayar seluruh kerugian yang telah terjadi di perang ini._

_Aku pergi mengunjunginya tak lama kemudian. Diam-diam. Membuka pintu kayu yang berderik pelan seperti cicit tikus sekarat, merasa aneh dalam hati karena tidak menemukan muka jahil Prussia yang kemungkinan besar sedang menderita kedinginan di Kaliningrad sana. Blackie, anjing herder milik Germany yang –sesuai namanya- berwarna hitam, walau hanya di bagian punggungnya saja-, melihatku dan menyalak. Blackie tampak mengundang perhatian Aster dan Berlitz, karena dua ekor anjing masing-masing Golden Retriever dan Doberman itu datang dari arah ruang tamu, langsung menjilati kakiku—aku merasakan teksturnya mirip dengan lidah kucing._

_Aku menggeliat keluar dari jilatan mereka, dalam hati mencoba untuk menahan agar tidak langsung berteriak, "PEMBERONTAKAN!" Lalu aku mengerti kenapa mereka tampak sangat senang melihat keberadaanku; kulihat kenihilan di piring makanan mereka bertiga di bawah meja makan, bersih bahkan hingga titik terakhir. Tempat air pun telah habis hingga tetes-tetesnya._

_Yah, kalau England ada di sini, mungkin dia sudah akan menyebut mereka 'anak malang'._

_Mencoba menghindari jilatan mereka untuk kedua kalinya, aku berjalan ke arah kotak berisi daging yang khusus disimpan oleh Ludwig untuk anjing-anjingnya. Aku menteterkan daging itu dari kotaknya ke masing-masing tempat makanan, dimana ketiga anjing itu langsung berlari dengan senang dan melahapnya tanpa tahu dunia. Aku menghela napasku dan bergerak untuk mengisi kotak air di dapur, lalu menaruhnya lagi di sebelah tempat mereka sedang makan._

_Mereka bahkan tidak peduli bahwa daging itu sudah sedikit busuk._

_Aku berjalan melewati mereka, menepuk kepala mereka masing-masing satu kali. Berjalanlah aku di koridor kediaman Beilschmidt yang berlantai dua itu. Cukup kecil bagi rumah seorang personifikasi negara, dikarenakan Ludwig yang tidak mengizinkan seseorangpun membersihkan rumahnya kecuali dirinya sendiri, dan tentu saja jika rumahnya sebesar mansion milikku di Venesia atau Sisilia, itu bisa jadi sakit punggung yang cukup bermasalah bagi Ludwig._

_Kubuka pintu kamar pribadi Ludwig, yang kecil dan minimalis, dan menemukan dirinya terduduk di sebelah kasurnya. Dia masih memakai jaket perangnya yang berwarna hijau itu. Walau begitu, rambutnya acak-acakan, dan mata birunya...berwarna kobalt._

"_Dulu, aku menemukan diriku dikhianati oleh rajaku sendiri. Ditinggal untuk bertempur sendirian, benar-benar tanpa tujuan, sebelum mati di tangan orang itu." Aku melihatnya menatapku dengan mata kobalt itu—tua dan lelah. "Dan kali ini terjadi lagi, kepada Ludwig."_

_Aku berjalan ke arahnya sebelum menempatkan diriku di sebelah tempatnya duduk. Kugenggam tangannya yang besar, yang sudah sangat berbeda dengan telapak tangan kecil yang berusaha sangat keras untuk menyimpan kehangatan sedikit saja. Dia balas menggenggam tanganku. Hangat. Rindu._

"_Tapi kali ini, kau ada di sini, Feliciano," Reicher tersenyum padaku. Bukan senyum miris, sedih, melankolis, atau sebagainya. _

_Pandanganku kabur. Lagi._

_Lagi. Kubiarkan menetes menyusuri pipiku._

"_Kau pulang," aku menjatuhkan diriku ke dalam pelukannya, menciumi baunya, menciumi lehernya, pipinya, bibirnya. Terasa asin—aku tidak pernah melihat Ludwig menangis. Tidak—ini Reicher... Ini Reicher... Reicher yang menangis._

"_Kau sudah pulang, Reicher."_

"_Ya," katanya, pelan dan serak. "...Aku pulang, Feli."_

_Tapi di dunia ini tidak ada yang namanya cuma-cuma._

_Dan terutama untukku, setiap kebahagiaan ada ganjarannya sendiri._

* * *

_Sebenarnya bukan Ludwig yang sudah mengingat dirinya sebagai Reicher; lebih tepatnya, Reicher yang mengingat dirinya kembali—dan bangun dalam tubuh Ludwig—sebagai persona yang 'dorman'._

_Ludwig tidak mengingat apapun tentang malam itu._

_Reicher juga belum berbicara apapun._

_Karena itu, aku pikir, apakah baik menyimpan rahasia ini dari Ludwig? Maksudku, kupikir dia _tidak tahu. _Kalau dia tahu, dia pasti akan membicarakannya. Atau mungkin tidak. Setahuku, Ludwig bukan orang yang percaya dengan adanya supernatural._

"_Italy." Tiba-tiba aku tersadar, dan melihat ternyata Ludwig sudah menatapku balik. "Ada apa? Um. K-kau...menatapku terus seperti itu."_

_Aku menunduk dan menemukan bahwa spagheti yang tertera di atas piring makananku adalah hal yang lebih baik kutatap dari wajah Ludwig yang membuatku sakit di sini—di dada._

"_Aku hanya...berpikir..."_

_Kali ini Kiku yang berbicara, "Maaf, Italy-san. Saya tahu anda pasti kecewa dengan saya." Aku mendongak dan menatap mata hitam dan bulat milik Japan, yang menghela napasnya agak bersalah. "Seharusnya saya tidak terburu-buru untuk menyerang Asia Tenggara... Ini salah saya..."_

_Tidak, Japan. Sebenarnya bukan itu hal yang kupikirkan. Kalaupun memang _itu _hal yang kupikirkan, aku tidak akan memikirkan hal yang kau sebutkan tadi. Kekalahan Blok Axis pada Perang Dunia bukan salahmu. Kalaupun ada, ini salah_ku _yang menyerah dua tahun lebih awal. Dan kalaupun kalian akan bilang bukan, aku menyalahkan manusia-manusia bodoh yang kerjanya hanya ingin bertempur saja._

"_Vee... Tidak apa-apa, Japan. Yang penting, perang sudah selesai, dan sekarang kita bisa makan pasta sepuasnya!"_

_Sebenarnya aku ingin menambahkan: "dan sekarang kita bisa bersama dengan orang yang kita sayangi lagi," yang tidak kulakukan karena mereka _akan _meninggalkan impresi yang buruk._

_Germany baru saja kehilangan Prussia. Dan aku tidak bisa bilang bahwa semenjak Perang Dunia ini dimulai, Japan punya hubungan yang baik dengan saudara-saudaranya._

_Lagipula, aku belum pernah 'melihat' Reicher lagi sejak kejadian malam itu._

* * *

_Selanjutnya, aku bertemu Reicher kira-kira pada tahun 1960-an._

_Agak lama, memang. Sepuluh tahun sudah berlalu sejak ia untuk kedua kalinya bangun. Tapi bagiku, waktu sepuluh tahun itu adalah waktu yang berlalu sangat cepat. Aku sedang menatap langit dengan pandangan kosong, dan begitu aku melihat ke arah kalender lagi, tahun sudah berlalu begitu cepat._

_Yah, aku tidak mau membicarakan tentang betapa tuanya umurku sekarang, meski sebagaimanapun hebatnya tubuh anak-anak ini bisa mengelabui bermacam-macam jenis wanita di luar sana._

_Kali itu Ludwig mendapat kabar dari Alfred—yang mengetahuinya dari Toris, bekas teman kerja America pada tahun 1920—tentang keadaan Jerman Timur di bawah kendali Soviet._

_Ludwig depresi berat mendengar tentang keadaan Gilbert di bawah tangan besi Ivan._

'_Persona' Reicher kembali bangkit dari tubuhnya._

"_Jerman tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa? Ludwig tidak bisa menyelamatkan Gilbert? _Aku _tidak bisa menyelamatkannya?"_

"_Aku tidak tahu, Reicher..." Jerman saja tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa; bagaimana dengan Italia yang lemah—aku ini? "...Gilbert akan baik-baik saja. Maksudku, Ivan pasti tidak akan berani membunuh-,"_

"Membunuh_, Feli!" Reicher berteriak padaku. "Kau punya jaminan apa Ivan tidak akan membunuhnya? APA? Bahwa dia seorang personifikasi negara? Dia _sedang _gila kekuasaan sekarang, Feli! Dan kau tahu sejauh apa orang yang gila kekuasaan akan lakukan untuk tanah dan kekuasaan: _Francis membunuhku_!"_

_Aku terdiam mendengar Reicher berteriak seperti itu padaku. Selama ini, aku belum pernah mendengarnya _berteriak, _setidaknya tidak padaku. Suaranya sama dengan Ludwig. Tapi tidak sepertinya, suara ini penuh kebencian. Aku mundur sedikit dari tempat di mana Reicher duduk, dan mulai menangis._

_Dia tampak menyadari kesalahannya, karena tak lama kemudian aku merasakan tangan Reicher mengusap pipiku dan mengecupnya, menghilangkan air mata dari sana. Dari bayang-bayang mataku yang kabur karena air mata, aku melihatnya merengut bersalah, kemudian menciumku lagi di pipi lainnya, turun ke bawah sampai ke leherku yang basah karena air mata—dan air liurnya._

"_Maaf. Maaf, Italy. Aku tidak bermaksud untuk membentakmu seperti itu," desahnya di antara kecupan-kecupan yang diberikan kepadaku. Aku mencoba menghentikan tangisku. Susah. Air mata itu terus keluar dari mataku._

"_Ti-tidak apa-apa, vee—a-aku tahu kau khawatir dengan keadaan Prussia, Holy Roman Empire. A-aku juga takut, Holy Ro-Roman Empire... Ru-Russia, 'kan, orangnya tidak stabil... Aku dengar dari Po-Poland kalau dia sering menghajar Li-Lithuania karena senang saja... Aku takut kalau Pruss-sia, ah, bisa mati..."_

_Kemudian dia menjawab, dengan jawaban yang, dalam seumur hidupku, takkan pernah kukira akan keluar dari mulut seorang Holy Roman Empire:_

"_Tidak kalau aku bisa membunuhnya duluan, 'kan."_

_Saat itu barulah aku berhenti menangis. Seakan bahkan kelenjar air mataku sendiri berhenti bekerja oleh karena perkataan itu._

"_Tidak sekarang, tentu," kata Holy Roman Empire meyakinkanku. "Tunggu sampai aku bisa mengendalikan tubuh ini sepenuhnya, _lalu... _Aku akan membunuh Russia, dan menyelamatkan Prussia darinya. Kita bisa bersama lagi, dengan begitu. Kita berenam. Kau, aku, Prussia, Hungary, dan Austria... Seperti dulu."_

_Aku tidak punya jawaban untuk kalimat itu._

_Reicher ingin..._membunuh_ seseorang?_

_Reicher? Reicher yang dulu itu? Yang suka melihatku agak malu-malu—melukis kelinci sambil menangis karena tidak bisa melakukannya dengan benar—mau _membunuh _seseorang? Ivan?_

_Dan satu hal lagi..._

"_Em, Ho-Holy Roman Empire—a-aku ingin bertanya." Aku menelan ludah yang ada di leherku. Susah sekali, seperti ada yang tersangkut. "A-apa yang akan terjadi pa-pada Ludwig, kalau kau, em, sudah bisa mengendalikan tubuh itu sepenuhnya?"_

_Holy Roman Empire menatapku dengan pandangan aneh, seakan-akan jawabannya sudah sejelas sinar matahari yang selalu bersinar di atas langit kota Roma._

"_Yah, tentu saja, Feliciano: Ludwig akan menghilang."_

* * *

_Tahun 1990, Prussia __pulang ke Jerman dalam kondisi babak belur. Tapi yang penting dia pulang dalam kondisi utuh, dan setidaknya dia masih bisa berteriak, "Heii! Kalian para orang-orang tidak awesome pasti merindukanku yang awesome ini, bukan?"_

_Tentu saja kami merindukannya. Aku merindukan Gilbert. Apalagi Germany. France, Spain (satu paket dengan Fratello Romano, tentu), Hungary, Austria, bahkan kembarannya America yang namanya kulupakan itu datang ke Berlin dan merayakan kembalinya Prussia dengan bir dan musik. Kami benar-benar senang pada saat itu, terutama aku, karena aku bisa melupakan, untuk sesaat, apa yang dikatakan oleh Holy Roman Empire beberapa tahun sebelumnya._

_Aku merasa benar-benar beruntung karena Soviet Rusia runtuh sebelum Holy Roman Empire bisa mengendalikan tubuh Germany.__ Aku memang tidak suka (baca: takut) dengan Russia, tapi aku tidak _se_jahat itu untuk menginginkannya mati begitu saja. Sejauh yang aku tahu, Russia punya _keluarga_. Ukraine dan Belarus, dan mungkin tiga anggota Baltik itu, tapi entahlah. Dan kudengar Belarus _sangat _menyukainya, sampai-sampai tahap seperti sebuah obsesi yang tidak sehat. Tapi tetap saja itu adalah cinta, meskipun itu adalah cinta yang salah._

_Aku tahu rasa akan kehilangan salah satu anggota keluargamu (satu dari _dua _anggota keluargaku), ataupun juga kehilangan orang yang kau cintai. Rasanya tidak enak, dan menyakitkan. Dan aku tidak mau mengalaminya lagi untuk ketiga kalinya._

_Meskipun begitu, tampaknya takdir berkata lain bagiku, karena kemungkinan besar, aku akan mengalaminya lagi untuk ketiga kalinya._

_Sebagai ganti Holy Roman Empire, aku harus kehilangan Germany._

_Aku tidak bisa memilih: siapa yang aku cintai? Holy Roman Empire? Atau Germany? Hah, aku mencintai _kedua-duanya_. Bahkan bisa kubilang aku sebenarnya mencintai dua orang yang sama! Kenapa dunia ini begitu membenciku, sampai-sampai aku harus memilih salah satu dari mereka?_

_Malam setelahnya –aku ingat jarum jam dinding baru saja menitikkan jarinya di atas angka 12-, semua orang pulang dalam muka bahagia (dan muka mabuk). Setelah menempatkan Prussia di atas tempat tidurnya sendiri, Germany membawaku ke atas. Kupikir kita bisa tidur bersama lagi dengan tenang, tanpa pikiran apapun –karena sebenarnya__ pun aku sudah mengantuk pada saat itu-, tetapi keberadaan Holy Roman Empire yang tiba-tiba mengagetkanku._

"_Ini aku, Feli. Aku ingin bicara sebentar."_

_Sewaktu itu, aku hanya bisa menatap mata kobaltnya yang menatapku rindu. Aku tersenyum dan menciumnya, merasakan kerinduan yang sama dengan miliknya. Dia menggendongku ketika dirinya berjalan ke atas tempat tidur, menempatkan lagi ciuman penuh kasih sayang di atas dahiku. Baunya sama dengan bau Ludwig; aura dingin Berlin dan sedikit aroma bir. Bedanya adalah Reicher lebih terbuka dengan perasaannya kepadaku. Aku menyukainya. Aku mencintainya. Tapi terkadang aku lebih menyukai Ludwig yang pipinya akan memerah seperti mawar yang merekah setiap kali aku mendekatinya. Jujur saja; aku tahu aku tidak akan pernah bisa memilih satu dari antara mereka berdua._

_Reicher menurunkanku di atas ranjang, dan aku terlentang di atasnya, sambil tersenyum menatap Reicher yang duduk di sebelahku._

"_Fratello Gilbert sudah pulang," kataku memulai pembicaraan. Aku merasa lega di sini –di dada-, karena Reicher tidak perlu menjadi pembunuh untuk menyelamatkan kakaknya._

"_Ya," jawabnya singkat. Aku melihat ada rasa tidak puas di mata kobaltnya._

_Oh._

"_Tapi tenang saja, Feli. Setelah saat dimana aku bisa mengendalikan tubuh ini lagi, aku akan mengembalikan keadaan dunia ini seperti semula—seperti sewaktu kita berdua masih kecil dulu."_

_Aku tidak tersenyum lagi setelahnya, dan memilih untuk menutup mataku untuk tidur, tidak mau lagi mendengar perkataannya. Reicher tampaknya salah mengartikanku, mengira bahwa aku sudah merasa sangat lelah (memang) dan menempatkan tubuhku agar sejajar dengan ranjang. Aku merasakan tempat tidurnya bergerak-gerak dan yang kutahu selanjutnya, Reicher sudah ada di sebelahku, membisikan selamat tidur padaku._

_Saat malamnya aku bangun karena merasakan adanya gerakan, aku berbisik:_

"_...Reicher?"_

"_Mmm," jawabnya, yang punggungnya menghadap ke arahku. Ada keheningan sesaat, sebelum dia berkata lagi. "...Italy?"_

_Itu tidak terdengar seperti Holy Roman Empire._

"_Ya?"_

"_Sejak kapan aku bilang kau boleh tidur di—oh, sudahlah. Kembalilah tidur."_

_Aku mendengar Ludwig berbicara dengan sedih. Aku menutup mataku, berpikir sebentar, dan berbicara, "Ludwig."_

"_Mmm?"_

"_Aku takut."_

_Barulah dia menengok ke arahku, tampak bingung. Dia melingkarkan tangannya di sekujur tubuhku, memelukku dan membiarkan panas tubuhnya beralih ke diriku. Aku merasa hangat._

"_Kenapa?"_

"_Aku takut," aku menenggelamkan wajahku dalam dadanya, merasakan hangat menyebar di hidungku. "-kalau kau akan menghilang."_

"_Maksudmu seperti bruder?" Sekali lagi, ada orang yang salahmengartikan maksudku. Perlukah kubilang kalau dua orang itu sebenarnya orang yang sama? "Aku tidak akan menghilang, Feliciano. Kau pasti mimpi buruk."_

_Aku mengangguk—hidungku bergesekkan dengan dadanya. __"Semacam itulah."_

"_Kembalilah tidur. Aku akan menemanimu."_

_Aku tertawa mendengarnya. "Memangnya kau mau tidur di mana lagi, Ludwig?" Aku melihat pipinya memerah dalam kegelapan seperti buah tomat._

"_Di-diamlah."_

_Dan kau bilang aku akan rela membuang Germany untuk Holy Roman Empire._

* * *

"_Sekarang aku tahu kenapa aku belum bisa mengendalikan tubuh ini sepenuhnya. Masih ada Liechtenstein."_

"_Liechtenstein?" tanyaku bingung. Kurasa aku pernah mendengar nama itu._

"_Mungkin kau pernah dengar Switzerland." H-hah! U-uh... Tentu saja aku _tahu _Switzerland. _Siapa _yang belum kenal si gila tembak itu? Aku masih ingat aku harus masuk rumah sakit karena tembakan beruntunnya ketika aku melewati rumahnya... "Dia adik perempuannya."_

"_Berarti sama menyeramkannya dengan Switzerland, dong, vee? Cantik, tidak?" Lelucon sedikit. Aku ingin mencerahkan suasana, meski hanya sebentar._

"_Tidak juga. Tapi sebagai adiknya, tentu saja dia cukup jago menggunakan senjata api. Dan kubilang lumayan. Ta-tapi, uuh, ku-kubilang kau le-lebih cantik, Feli. A-apalagi kalau kau pakai baju ma-ma-maid d-dress itu." Aku tertawa mendengarnya tergugup seperti itu, dan tanganku bergerak untuk mengusap rambut pirangnya. Aku suka Holy Roman Empire yang seperti ini._

"_Kalau kau mau, aku akan memakainya lagi untukmu, vee!"_

_Dia menggeleng malu-malu. "Ti-tidak usah!" Aku terkikik geli, dan berjanji pada diriku sendiri bahwa aku akan memakainya lagi di depan Reicher suatu saat nanti. Tapi orang itu sekarang sedang terbatuk-batuk malu._

"_Uhuk—uhuk. Eem, yang ingin kukatakan adalah, kupikir aku harus membunuhnya agar bisa kembali."_

_Pergantian topik yang begitu tiba-tiba dan cara bicaranya yang begitu kasual membuatku takut._

* * *

_Holy Roman Empire mengatakan bahwa dia mulai bisa mengendalikan tubuhnya di selang-selang waktu saat Germany sedang tidur. Dia memohon kepadaku untuk menemani dirinya (atau Ludwig) setiap saat sampai rencananya benar-benar bisa berjalan. Aku mengajukan permohonan ini kepada Ludwig sehari sesudahnya (dan merasa aneh karenanya), dia –dengan muka malu-malu- mengizinkanku tinggal di rumahnya._

_Sebelum mengepak barang-barangku ke dalam koper, karena bosan (dan rindu) aku membeli sebuah manekin._

_Kain panjang dua meter berwarna hitam legam. Topi berwarna sama yang tampak kebesaran, sepatu boots coklat tua yang bau lumpur basah sehabis hujan. Tak lupa kusisipkan jerami di antara celah topi yang sudah kupakaikan di kepala manekin itu. Kududukkan dia di atas meja, dan manekin itu terlihat seperti—_

_Kupikir aku sudah mulai gila._

* * *

_Aku _memang _sudah gila. Kenapa aku mau menuruti permintaan Holy Roman Empire? Aku mencintai orang yang sedang berencana untuk membunuh orang yang kucintai, dan juga berencana untuk 'menghapus' orang-orang yang sebelumnya tidak ada di dunia. Aku tidak masalah dengan yang terakhir, tapi aku _sangat bermasalah _dengan rencana yang pertama._

_Aku menangis sendirian di kamarku (kamar di rumah Ludwig, lebih tepatnya) saat aku menyadari hal ini. Aku sudah gila. Kurasa Holy Roman Empire pun juga. Tapi bukankah orang gila tidak bisa menyadari bahwa dirinya gila? Aah—tapi tetap saja: aku _gila _karena menyetujui rencana pembunuhan masal!_

_Aku harus pergi dari sini. Aku harus menjauh dari Germany. Mungkin nantinya aku akan bertemu dengan Holy Roman Empire juga, tapi aku harus pergi sekarang._

_Tapi tidak tanpa ucapan selamat tinggal, kurasa._

_Aku mengetuk pintu kamarnya yang tepat berada di kamar (pinjaman)ku. __"Germany? Kau masih bangun?"_

_Aku mendengarnya menjawab, "Italy?"_

_Aku masuk ke kamarnya—yang sudah seperti kamarku sendiri saking seringnya aku tidur di atas ranjang yang empuk itu. Germany tampak masih sibuk dengan kerjanya. Aku menghela napasku, sebelumnya berharap bahwa dia sudah tidur saja agar aku bisa pergi dari rumahnya dalam diam-diam._

_Germany menatapku dengan pandangan khawatir. "Kau...habis menangis?"_

_Aku mengusap mataku—ooh, sial. Padahal aku sudah berusaha sebisaku untuk menghapus jejak air mataku dengan air di wastafel tadi. Aku berusaha mengelak, berharap bahwa aku akan berhasil mengelabuinya. "Tidak, kok. Aku...cuman mengantuk saja."_

_Tampaknya alasanku itu berhasil mengelabuinya, karena kemudian Germany bergerak ke atas kasur, mempersiapkan bantal yang selalu kugunakan jika aku tidur dengannya. Pada kesempatan itulah, aku berjalan ke belakangnya dan mencondongkan tubuhku, memeluk tubuhnya yang besar._

_Aku mencium bau Holy Roman Empire di singlet hitamnya. Tidak—ini bau Germany. Kenapa aku mulai berpikir bahwa ini adalah tubuh Holy Roman Empire? Tapi memang benar, bukan? Ini memang tubuh Holy Roman Empire—_dulu. _Sekarang ini tubuh Germany, bukan punya siapa-siapa lagi. Aku takut aku akan mulai melupakan itu._

"_Italy?"_

_Aku memeluknya lebih erat lagi. Suara itu... Aku tahu aku akan merindukannya nanti kalau—tidak! Tubuh ini akan tetap menjadi milik Germany... Aku harus menjauh darinya—membuat dia benci padaku, dengan begitu Holy Roman Empire tidak akan punya alasan lagi untuk membunuh orang ataupun melakukan 'penghapusan' masal. Tapi biarkan aku menikmati suasana ini... Terakhir kalinya aku bisa memeluk tubuh Ludwig. Karena itu- "Sebentar saja, Ludwig."_

_Germany berbalik setelah memanggil nama manusiaku satu kali. Dan kulihat mata birunya menatapku._

_Kenapa—_kenapa _kau harus sebegitunya menggodaku, Ludwig? Dasar kau iblis—iblis! Berhenti menatapku dengan pandangan seperti itu. Jangan menggodaku lagi untuk bersama denganku. Sudah cukup._

_Tapi... Sekali saja—?_

_Aku menjijit dan mencium bibirnya._

_Aku merasakannya lagi. Hari itu di musim panas. Tangan kami yang berpegangan, bibir kami yang dihujani air mata asin, saling berkecupan. Ditemani oleh daun-daun coklat yang berjatuhan mati. Angin hangat yang menggoyangkan rokku ke samping dan rambut pirangnya yang mengenaiku. Kecupan ini, kecupan yang sama seperti—TIDAK!_

_Aku segera mendorong tubuhku dari pelukan Ludwig—langsung memeriksa ke arah matanya yang masih bersinar biru seperti biasa. Bukan kobalt. "Tidak mungkin." Tapi, tidak—yang tadi kucium—benar-benar sama seperti dulu, pada tahun 900. Saat aku berkecupan dengan—__"Ciuman ini…seperti dulu…, aah—_Reicher_?" Aku berusaha memanggilnya. Yang mengecupku, Reicher, _bukan_? Kalau tidak, tidak mungkin bisa terasa sama seperti ini. "Reicher? Kau di sana—,"_

_Dan lalu aku sadar, yang kupanggil, yang kupeluk, yang kucium adalah Ludwig Beilschmidt. Bukan Reicher. Tapi dia _adalah _Reicher._

_Benar-benar akan terjadi, bukan? Holy Roman Empire akan membunuh Ludwig—aku akan membiarkan Holy Roman Empire membunuh dirinya sendiri—aku akan membiarkan Germany dibunuh oleh dirinya sendiri._

"_Feli—,"_

_Aku segera menepis tangan yang diulurkan padaku itu. "Jangan sentuh aku, Ludwig!" Aku segera mengambil langkah mundur ke belakang, tetapi tetap mengfokuskan pandanganku ke wajahnya yang khawatir. Aah—kenapa aku harus benar-benar menyiksamu seperti ini, Ludwig? Senyumlah kepadaku… Kalau aku pergi, kau akan tersenyum lagi, bukan? Kalau aku ada di dekatmu, kau akan mati. Aku tidak mau itu—aku mencintai Holy Roman Empire—aku juga mencintaimu—pergilah. Pergilah…_

"_Kumohon, Ludwig." Jangan mendekat. Biarkan aku tersiksa seperti ini. Kalau dunia mau membuatku tersiksa, setidaknya biarkan Ludwig bahagia. "Aku ingin kau tetap hidup…"_

"_Ap—? Feli, apa yang kau—,"_

_Aku mencintaimu, Ludwig._

"_Jangan pernah temui aku lagi."_

_Lalu aku pun berlari dari sana._

* * *

_Aku keluar dari kafe itu dengan langkah cepat._

_Apakah aku sudah cukup menyeramkan? Tentu saja aku tidak bisa berharap aku bisa semenyeramkan Russia. Oh, tidak dalam seumur hidup._

_Tapi, aku merasa tidak enak dengan Japan. Dia jadi harus ikut dalam masalah ini. Kuharap Germany tidak akan menceritakannya. Kupikir Japan akan bertanya padanya nanti, tapi kuharap saja Germany tidak memberitahukan padanya. Germany bukan orang yang ingin melibatkan orang lain dalam masalahnya sendiri. Dan Japan juga bukan orang yang ingin melibatkan dirinya dalam masalah orang lain. Orang Asia seperti itu, sih._

_Tapi entahlah juga. Setiap orang, 'kan, berubah seiring waktu berlalu._

* * *

_Nyanyian itu adalah puisi yang diberikan oleh Indonesia, teman Netherlands –tapi kurasa 'lebih' dari itu- yang dikenalkan padaku pada hari ia memberikan lagu itu padaku. Katanya dia membuatnya karena memikirkan keindahan Venesia, lalu berpikir dia seharusnya memperlihatkannya padaku._

_Aku suka lagunya. Aku tidak suka dengan implikasi adanya Russia di sana (kudengar dia dulu pernah menjadi komunis*), tapi aku menyukainya. Mungkin karena nyanyian itu begitu mirip dengan masalahku sekarang._

"_Tidak satupun dari kalimat itu yang adalah dusta."_

"_Tidak satupun?"_

"_Tidak satupun."_

"_Bahkan yang bagian tentang bahwa kau akan setia sampai mati?"_

_Aku berhenti menjawab secara langsung. Agar dia tidak menyadarinya, aku membenamkan kepalaku di dalam kehangatan piyama biru garis-garis yang kupakai pada malam itu._

_Aku setia padanya. Sampai mati. Aku akan mencintainya selama hidupku yang panjang ini._

_Tapi aku juga mencintai Germay._

"_Bahkan yang bagian tentang bahwa aku akan setia sampai mati."_

_Kau tahu, senyummu menyakitkanku. Senyummu dan senyum Ludwig. Senyum yang sama._

"_Terimakasih, Feli."_

_Kenapa kalian berdua harus menyiksaku seperti itu?  
_

"_Sama-sama, Reicher."_

* * *

_Andai pagi tak pernah datang, benar._

_Andai Reicher tak pernah mengeluarkan pisau itu._

_Andai Reicher tak pernah menyuruhku membunuh Francis._

_Kenapa aku tersenyum?_

_Dasar aku yang sudah gila._

_Andai pagi tak pernah datang, benar._

* * *

_Aku duduk di atas ranjang milik Fratello Francis dengan jantung yang mau meledak dari dadaku._

_Ingatkan kenapa aku harus melakukan ini?_

…_Holy Roman Empire membencinya. Apakah aku juga membencinya?_

_Ya._

_Kalau Francis tidak membunuhnya, hal ini tidak akan terjadi. Holy Roman Empire tidak akan mati. Tidak ada yang akan mati. Tidak akan ada yang terlahir kemudian. Tidak akan ada Liechtenstein. Tidak akan ada Germany. Aku tidak perlu memilih. Aku tidak perlu memilih membunuh Germany dengan tanganku sendiri atau tidak._

_Kau menjijikkan, Fratello. Kau mencoba melupakan kesalahanmu itu di dalam balik kemilau pesta-pesta ballroom yang mewah dan seks-seks bebas yang menggelora. Kau memabukkan dirimu dan diri orang lain dengan menyebutkan kata cinta-cinta-cinta… Apakah kau sudah tahu itu _memuakkan_? Oh, ya, kau sudah tahu. Fratello sendiri pernah cerita padaku bahwa dia menyemburkan kata cinta di sini dan di sana hanya untuk mengesalkan orang lain (terutama England, seperti katanya), tapi apakah kau tahu hal itu juga mengesalkan_ku_? Sayangnya, Fratello France, dunia ini tidaklah seindah mawar yang kau tanam di kebunmu._

_Punggung yang menjijikkan ini…_

_Dan kau bilang kau dengan senang hati akan mengajariku?_

_Menjijikkan! Aku tidak akan pernah mau melakukannya dengan siapa pun kecuali denganmu, Holy Roman Empire. Aku pegang janji itu. Tetapi, tetap, sayang kau tidak bisa melihat hal ini, ya, sebagaimana yang kau mau dulu? Teriakan…_

_Aku menusuk punggung itu dengan belatiku sambil tersenyum puas. Entah kenapa, aku senang melihat darah yang tercemar di tanganku. Merah sekali. Inilah darah yang terkumpul dalam tubuh seorang personifikasi negara yang telah hidup selama berabad-abad. Mungkin seperti wine dan anggur? Semakin lama disimpan, semakin enak disantapnya…_

_France berteriak._

_Teriakan yang kubuat keluar dari mulutnya Fratello. Dari pisau ini. Yang sudah kuoleskan racun yang kudapatkan dari gua bawah tanah tempat kakek dimakamkan oleh Germania. Aku menghunuskan belati beroles racun itu satu, dua, tiga kali lagi ke punggungnya yang basah oleh keringat, sebelum menangkapnya yang jatuh dengan tanganku. Pasti akan menyakitkan jika lukanya mengenai kasur, meskipun aku tahu kasur buatan Prancis lembut sekali. Dan lagipula, dia masih kakakku._

_Kakak yang membunuh Holy Roman Empire._

_Sebenarnya sewaktu Holy Roman Empire bercerita padaku tentang bagaimana dia mati, dia tidak menceritakannya dengan lengkap. Dia hanya menceritakan bahwa France yang menusukkan pedang ke dadanya—itu saja. Kupikir itu terlalu menyakitkan untuk mengingat bagaimana kau mati (kalau kau bisa melakukan itu, tentu). _

_Aku berpikir, saat hari kematian Holy Roman Empire, apakah Francis dan Reicher pernah berada di posisi yang sama dengan diriku dan Francis sekarang? Dengan Francis melihat Reicher ke bawah seperti ini tanpa belas kasihan, sedangkan Holy Roman Empire sendiri sedang meregang nyawa sambil memohon-mohon?_

_Aku merengut sedih._

_Kalau memang benar terjadi, aku hanya perlu memberikan rasa sakit yang sama dengan yang telah dirasakan Holy Roman Empire, kan? Membuat fratello France berada dalam posisi yang sama dengan Holy Roman Empire dulu? Ketika kematian menghantuinya dan ia _tahu_ bahwa malaikat pencabut nyawa itu sebentar lagi akan memeluknya?_

_Aku tertawa-tawa ketika Francis mengatakan bahwa aku tidak boleh menjadi pembunuh karena hal itu akan menyedihkan hati Holy Roman Empire di surga. Oh, ya ampun, Tuhan! Lelucon apakah yang telah Kau katakan kepada hamba-Mu yang hina ini? Kakak France tidak tahu… Bahwa cintaku Holy Roman Empire adalah orang yang ingin membunuhnya!_

_Lalu Fratello berbicara sesuatu dalam Prancis: Est-tu fou aussi, tout comme votre amour, Saint-Empire romain. Êtes-vous, mon petit frère, l'Italie, kalau tidak salah. Aku tahu dia menyebutkan 'fou'. Bodoh. Gila. Saint-Empire romain adalah Holy Roman Empire. L'Italie adalah aku. Apakah dia menyebut Holy Roman Empire gila? Entahlah. Aku tidak terlalu peduli._

_Tusukan yang kena di pahaku itu juga tidak terlalu terasa, hanya saja sayangnya Fratello juga masih mempunyai sisa tenaga untuk kabur. Yah, yang penting pintunya sudah dikunci (oleh dirinya sendiri pula!), dan kuncinya pun ada di saku kantong miliknya yang sudah dilemparkan di lantai—jatuh dari pintu._

_Aku berjalan ke arahnya. Efek racunnya mulai bekerja. Mungkin dulu Bibi Greece dan Bibi Egypt juga seperti ini._

_Lidah yang menjijikkan. Aku melemparnya ke tempat lain, tidak peduli._

"_Selamat tidur, Fratello Francis."_

_Francis menutup matanya. Racun sudah bekerja. Selain luka di punggung dan lidahnya yang kupotong, dia tidak akan merasakan apa-a—_

…_pa._

"_Fratello?"_

_Fratello masih terdiam, tertidur bersender di pintu kayu yang sudah bersimbah darah itu. Dadanya turun naik dengan ritme yang tidak beraturan. Dia sekarat._

"_Fr-Fratello? Fratello Francis?"_

_Aku menjatuhkan pisau belatiku ke bawah. Aku segera berlari ke sebelahnya, memegang kedua pundaknya yang putih dan dingin. Pundak itu langsung tercemar oleh darah yang ada di tanganku. Kedua tanganku yang busuk—yang telah melukainya, satu dua tiga kali di punggung dengan belati dan memuncratkan warna merah—dengan niat _membunuh.

"_Fratello! Ba-bangun Fratello!"_

_Aku mengguncangkan tubuh itu. Tetapi dia tidak bangun—malahan napasnya semakin berat dan intervalnya semakin lama antara satu sama lain. Dia tidak bangun. Dia tidak _akan _bangun. Dia sekarat. Dia _akan _mati. Fratello Francis akan mati. Mati mati mati mati—astaga, APA yang sudah _kulakukan_?_

_Aku membunuh seseorang yang mempunyai keluarga. Aku membunuh seseorang yang mempunyai orang yang mencintainya. England, Spain, Prussia—apa yang akan mereka katakan padaku? Seychelles dan Monaco? Apakah mereka akan menangis? Apakah mereka akan marah? Apakah mereka akan—akan—akan—tidak, tidak, tidak tidak tidak TIDAK TIDAK TIDAK—_

"_Aaaaaaaahhhh!"_

* * *

_Aku melihat Ludwig berjalan di koridor. Setelah dilihat sekali lagi, tidak. Itu bukan Ludwig. Aku bisa melihat mata kobaltnya bersinar bahkan dari sejauh ini. Dia berjalan dengan cepat ke arahku, mencium pipiku sebagai salam, dan berkata, "Kau melakukannya, Italy."_

"_Ya," aku tersenyum simpul. Aku tidak senang. "Aku membunuh Francis."_

_Dia menciumku di bibir. Wajah kita berdua masih bertempelan ketika dia membisikkan. "America akan ke sini. Dia 'tidak ada' dalam masa lalu. Bunuh dia. Kalau tidak bisa, gunakan sebagai sandera. Lalu kau ajak Ludwig ke Venesia. Aku akan membunuhnya sendiri di sana. Kau bisa lakukan itu?"_

_Aku membelalak, tapi untuk menyembunyikan kagetku, aku menciumnya. Kenapa rasanya ciuman ini jadi seperti rutinitas? "Aku akan coba, Reicher. Untukmu. Tapi aku tidak yakin bisa membunuhnya. Sandera saja?"_

"_Kau bawa klorofom?" Aku menunjukkan sapu tangan basah yang kukeluarkan dari kantung jaketku. Holy Roman Empire menyarankanku membawa klorofom seandaikan racun itu tidak berguna terhadap antibodi France. Tapi ternyata aku tak membutuhkannya—sebenarnya ingin kubuang sebelumnya, tapi aku tidak meyangka akan berguna untuk kejahatan lainnya. "Bagus. Serahkan padaku," aku menyelipkan klorofom ke dalam tangannya. Ia menciumku lagi. "Aku akan menyergapnya dengan klorofom dari belakang. _Lalu _kau serang dia_. _Kau bawa kereta kuda?"_

"_Mobil, Reicher. Sekarang namanya mobil," aku mencoba menahan kikik geliku. "Tidak. Tapi aku sudah memanggil fratello mio. Dia sudah ada di depan rumah sekarang. Kurasa dia masih belum tahu aku yang membunuh France."_

"_Bisakah kau menyeretnya? Atau aku harus—,"_

"Kau _tetap di sini, Reicher. Aku akan memasukkan tubuh America sendiri di dalam mobil." Sergahku sambil merengut. "Kita tidak mau semua orang menyangkamu sebagai pembunuhnya sekarang, 'kan?"_

_Dia tersenyum penuh rasa terimakasih, dan menciumku lagi. "Sebenarnya, aku memang pembunuhnya. Pergilah sekarang, Italy."_

_Aku mengangguk dan cepat-cepat masuk ke dalam kamar mandi. Ini kamar mandi yang paling dekat dengan tempat yang sedang dilalui oleh America sekarang—dan dia _akan _ke sini. Aku melihat Holy Roman Empire bersembunyi di balik sebuah koridor di seberang, dimana America maupun aku tidak bisa melihatnya._

_Aku mendengar tapak suara. Dan siulan. Bisa-bisanya America bersiul pada saat-saat seperti ini, seakan-akan tidak ada yang mati saja. Tapi setelah kupikir-pikir lagi, mungkin itu adalah caranya untuk _berpikir _tidak terjadi apa-apa._

_Dia masuk dengan tangannya dikantongkan dalam jaketnya. Begitu ia menyadari keberadaanku, mulutnya membuka lebar dan matanya mendelik—suara teriakan yang langsung ditutupi oleh sebuah sapu tangan bersimbah klorofom. Holy Roman Empire sudah berada di belakangnya, menutupi mulut dan hidungnya, sekaligus memposisikan dirinya agar tidak terlihat oleh America._

_Negara adikuasa itu meronta-ronta, dan aku yakin, efek klorofom tidak akan menggoyahkan kekuatan seorang personifikasi negara adikuasa. Aku mengeluarkan pisau belatiku dan menyerang ke arahnya—mengarah kepada leher agar bisa memberikannya kematian yang cepat, tetapi America meronta-ronta dan aku malah menusuk lengan atasnya._

_Rasa sakit seakan-akan adalah seperti suntikan hormon adrenalin, karena kedua mata biru America langsung membelalak dan kepalanya mendongak. Kepalanya mengenai kepala Holy Roman Empire, dan dia terjatuh ke bawah dengan suara berdebam, setidaknya tidak dengan suara keras sehingga mengagetkan orang-orang bodoh yang ada di atas._

_Tapi sekarang America telah terbebas, dan dia langsung menyerangku dengan melemparkan pukulan seperti sabetan pedang ke arahku. Aku tahu setidaknya klorofom itu telah memberikan efek walau hanya sedikit, karena kulihat gerakannya menjadi jauh lebih lambat. Aku segera menunduk dan alhasil, tangannya menyeret benda di atas meja wastafel yang jatuh ke bawah—yang untungnya kebanyakan hanyalah sabun dan bedak dan beberapa benda yang tidak mudah pecah._

_Dan aku berada di posisi dimana aku tidak bisa melindungi diriku sendiri, menunduk di bawah dan hanya bisa berdoa bahwa sikut America yang diturunkan ke bawah itu tidak sekuat kekuatannya yang biasanya. Aku mengerjapkan mataku dan menunggu—tapi tidak ada rasa sakit yang datang sama sekali._

_Ada suara berdebam dan retakan. Aku membuka mataku dan melihat bahwa America sudah terkapar di sebelahku. Di depanku, Holy Roman Empire berdiri dengan sikutnya bersiap. Dia menurunkan tangannya dan berganti untuk mengulurkannya padaku. Aku menerimanya._

"_Apakah kau terluka, Feli?" tanyanya khawatir. "Oh, aku _akan _membunuh orang itu kalau ia melukaimu sedikit saja."_

_Aku menggeleng. "Tenang saja, Reicher. Aku baik-baik saja. Dengar, kau harus cepat menyerahkan kendali ke Ludwig. Jangan terlalu lama sampai semua orang malah menjadi curiga."_

"_Memangnya kau bisa menyeret America? Dia-,"_

"_Aku akan mengusahakannya," aku mendorongnya, dan menatapnya dengan mata yang meminta. "Ayolah, Holy Roman Empire. _Tolong._"_

_Holy Roman Empire menatapku dengan pandangan khawatir, kemudian mengangguk, walau agak ragu-ragu. Dia menciumku, dan berbisik, "Berhati-hatilah, Italy. Kita akan bertemu lagi nanti."_

_Dia pergi, tapi tidak sebelum mengelus rambutku. Aku melihatnya berbelok dan menghilang._

_Sudah tiga._

* * *

"_England! Hey, alis tebal! Aku ada di sini! England! Sialan kau, Eng—AAAH!"_

_Aku mengeluarkan pisauku dari dalam luka di rusuk America. Dasar bodoh. England tidak akan datang. Dia tidak akan tahu aku ada di sini, bodoh. Kenapa kau tidak diam saja biar kau tidak makin terluka lagi, America? Lihat, karena kau, tanganku jadi banyak darah begini, deh. Aku mengelap tanganku di kemeja merahnya yang bernoda putih—atau harusnya terbalik, ya? Karena kuingat dua minggu lalu America memakai kemeja putih. Oh, sudahlah. Yang penting tanganku bersih. Kulihat dengan ekor mataku Romano menyaksikan itu semua dengan mata terpejam._

_Kurasa telpon yang kuterima dari Germany itu membuatku uring-uringan. Aku sudah berharap dia tidak akan menelponku… Tetapi aku tahu—aku sadar kalau aku _benar-benar _mau Germany tidak menelponku, aku sebenarnya _bisa _membuang tele ponku. Kurasa aku masih ingin bersama dengannya._

_Kubilang saja, aku merasa senang bisa kembali mendengar suara Germany, meski hanya di balik telepon. Tapi pada saat bersamaan, aku _membencinya. _Kenapa? Aku sudah mengatakan padanya agar dia tidak usah menemuiku lagi! Kenapa kau menelponku? Tidak—kenapa _aku _harus memberitahukannya lokasi tempatku berada? Apa aku benar-benar akan melempar serangga masuk dalam lubang api yang telah dipersiapkan Holy Roman Empire? Ini salahku. Ludwig benar-benar akan dibunuh oleh Reicher. Dan itu semua adalah _salahku._ Tidak, dari awal pun memang sudah salahku. Kalau tidak ada aku, maka ingatan Germany sebagai Holy Roman Empire pun tidak akan pernah bangun, kurasa. Tidak! _Pasti _akan bangun suatu saat nanti, tetapi kalau aku tidak ada, Holy Roman Empire tidak akan mempunyai alasan untuk membunuh mereka yang 'tidak ada' satu-persatu. Berarti aku jugakah yang membuat Holy Roman Empire menjadi gila? Iya? _Iya_?_

_Aku tidak mau hal ini semua. Kenapa aku membunuh Fratello France? Membunuh Liechtenstein yang tidak bersalah? Aku sudah tidak mau lagi melakukan ini, tapi bagaimana? Aku sudah tidak bisa mundur—aku sudah terlalu jauh berjalan—_

_Aku baru menyadrinya. Holy Roman Empire benar. Kau tidak bisa membawa kembali orang yang sudah berjalan terlalu jauh. Terlalu banyak kompensasinya. Kalau terus berjalan, yang ada hanya kematian. Kalau kembali, yang ada hanya kematian._

_Kenapa semuanya harus berakhir seperti ini…?_

"_Fratello," aku memanggilnya setelah menghela napas dan berpikir bahwa tidak ada gunanya berpikir. Aku tidak tersenyum saat memanggilnya.. Aku sedang tidak ingin tersenyum, malahan rasanya aku sedang merengut. Lagipula kalaupun aku tersenyum, Romano tidak akan melihatnya—dia masih membenamkan kepalanya dalam celah antara dadanya dan kedua kakinya. Aku kembali berbicara, "Fratello."_

_Dia tetap tidak mau mengangkat kepalanya. Keras kepala. Kita lihat satu lemparan pisau di dahi akan membuatnya berkata ap—_

"_Lovino!"_

Kali itu _Romano baru mau mendongak setelah America berteriak. Apa ini yang disebut bias? Atau mungkin Romano kaget karena sampai-sampai _America _yang berteriak. Tapi aku mengerti. Dia, 'kan, mau jadi pahlawan yang menyelamatkan siapa saja. Dasar anak-anak. Ah, tapi yang penting sekarang Romano sudah menaruh perhatiannya ke arahku—atau mungkin ke pisau belati yang kuangkat ini. Entahlah. Sama saja._

"_Fratello, kau cek pintu depan, ya," kataku padanya, sekali lagi, tidak tersenyum. "Kurasa sebentar lagi Ludwig akan datang."_

"_Apa—si kentang-sialan itu?" sebutnya marah. Oh, itu dia Fratello-ku yang lama. Kau tahu aku rindu padamu, Fratello. "Untuk apa dia ke sini-,"_

"_Itu urusanku, oke? Kau tidak perlu tahu, Lovi. Kecuali kalau kau mau wajahmu jadi kentang juga."_

_Romano terdiam, seperti mau menahan tangis, sebelum berdiri, kemudian berlari secepat mungkin menyusuri koridor gua. America memandang figur tubuh Romano yang menghilang dalam kegelapan dengan wajah penuh harap—seakan-akan dia pergi untuk memanggil bantuan. Sayangnya, America, Romano terlalu menyedihkan untuk berpikir sampai sejauh itu._

"_Jangan berharap untuk kabur, America." Aku menodongkan pisauku ke lehernya—mata pisauku kutembus masuk ke dalam kulitnya sebagai ancaman, sehingga darah merah keluar menyusuri lehernya seperti air ledeng. America meringis kesakitan. Tapi mata birunya dipandangkannya ke arahku—penuh amarah. "A-aku," dia berani menjawab, sambil terbatuk-batuk. "-juga tidak akan bisa kabur dengan kondisi seperti ini, …'kan? …Dasar Fasis gila."_

_Aku merengut. Tidak lagi dengan rasis sistim politik, tapi untuk kali ini aku akan menjawabnya: "Terimakasih, Alfred. Kau anak baik. Seorang pahlawan yang baik harus mendengarkan apa kata orang-orangnya." Aku menyusupkan pisauku ke dalam kantong kemejaku. Sebelum aku berbalik, aku berkata kepada Alfred: "Dan, ya, aku memang gila."_

* * *

"_Kenapa kau melakukan ini?"_

_Pertanyaan itu begitu jelas. Kenapa aku melakukan _ini_? Hal gila ini? Bukankah berarti hal ini sama saja seperti France, bukan? Pembunuhan massal… France sebenarnya juga _ingin _melakukan itu kalau dia bisa…_

_Tapi tidak—aku harus bersikap seakan-akan aku gila—tidak, aku memang sudah gila—maksudku, aku harus bersikap seakan-akan membencinya._

"_Seseorang menyuruhku, Ludwig. Dia, orang y__ang benar-benar penting bagiku." Aku juga ingin berkata bahwa sebenarnya _kau _sangatlah penting bagiku, Ludwig. Kalian berdua benar-benar penting bagiku. "Alasannya... Alasannya kenapa ia menyuruhku untuk membunuh mereka, karena... karena... dia ingin mengembalikan semuanya seperti sedia kala, dunia yang sudah gila ini." Dunia ini _memang _sudah gila. Aku harus setuju dengan Holy Roman Empire untuk hal itu. "Dan 'sedia kala' yang dia—tidak, kami-," aku sangat menginginkan_nya_! "-berdua inginkan itu tidak ada Liechtenstein... Juga tidak ada France yang matanya gelap oleh kekuasaan tanah. Tidak, tidak. France yang kami kenal... adalah France yang, yang...baik."_

_Dan wajah Germany langsung merengut, seperti yang sudah aku perkirakan. __Dia kenal baik dengan France. "France _adalah _orang yang baik. Dan kalau kau ingin bilang bahwa dia tidak seperti dulu, itu karena semua orang _berubah._ Termasuk _kita_."_

_Kau benar. Semuanya benar Ludwig. Fratello France orang yang baik—tapi dia buta. Dan, ya, semua orang berubah—menjadi lebih gila, maksudnya. Apalagi aku. Bukan kau, Ludwig. Kau masih muda. Jangan biarkan kegilaan itu lebih dulu menghampirimu. Makanya... Kau harus pergi..._

_Aku harus melakukannya. Buat dia pergi sekarang. Ludwig harus pergi dari sini kalau aku ingin dia tetap hidup. Jangan masuk gua. Harus menghalanginya._

_Setelah beberapa kalimat lagi, aku menyelip turun dari tempatku duduk di atas meja. Aku berjalan ke arahnya dengan langkah goyah, bergoyang dan membuat kepalaku pusing. Aku terlalu memikirkan banyak hal. Seperti misalkan, kalau aku melakukan ini, apakah Holy Roman Empire akan tahu? Aku baru saja berpikir seperti itu sekarang. Apakah dia akan tahu bahwa aku akan mengkhianatinya seperti ini? Aku masih mencintaiu, Reicher. Dari dulu sampai sekarang dan selama-lamanya—tapi selama kau tidak ada, aku juga mencintai Ludwig. Ludwig yang baik—yang pemalu dan manis ketika wajahnya memerah. Aku mencintai Ludwig. Aku tidak akan membiarkannya terbunuh olehmu, meskipun aku sangat mencintaimu._

_Aku harus membuatnya pergi._

_Ludwig menutup matanya. Apa dia ketakutan? Aku sedih karena Ludwig takut padaku… Tapi dia tampak seperti sedang berpikir, melihat tidak adanya kerut sama sekali di sisi wajahnya. Tidak lama sampai dia membuka mata, dan aku kembali bertatap-tatapan dengan mata biru itu. Mata biru yang bagai langit, menerangi jalanku—menyelamatkanku dari lubang._

_Aku mendekap pipinya dengan kedua tanganku. Hangat—sangat hangat. Padahal seharusnya Italia jauh lebih hangat daripada Jerman. Tapi Ludwig begitu hangat… Dia membantuku hidup ketika Reicher tidak ada… Hanya Ludwig…_

"_Ludwig,__" aku mencintainya. Aku mencintainya. Karena itu aku harus..., "-kenapa kau ada di sini? Kau tidak seharusnya ada di sini..."_

_Aku ingin kau selamat, Ludwig! Tolong… Tolong dengarkan permintaanku ini! __"Kau harus pergi."_

_Aku menelan ludahku. __"Pergilah sekarang, Ludwig. Atau... atau..." Reicher akan membunuhmu._

_Aku tidak mau hal itu. Karena itu... Pergilah. Pergilah, Lud—_

"_Tidak mau."_

_...Apa yang baru saja dikatakannya?_

"_Aku__... tidak bisa pergi, Feliciano," kenapa? Kenapa kau tidak bisa pergi? Kau _harus _pergi, Ludwig. Kalau tidak, kalau tidak—Reicher akan... "Aku sudah berjanji, pada Lovino, pada Japan, bahwa aku akan menyelamatkanmu."_

_Aku merasakan tangannya meremas tanganku. Membawa kehangatan. _

"_Aku tidak bisa pergi, ketika Italy di sini masih membutuhkan pertolonganku."_

_Rasanya aku ingin menangis._

_Tapi aku tidak bisa, apalagi ketika tiba-tiba saja Germany menunduk, dan mendadak Japan melompat ke arahku, mengusung pedangnya yang panjang untuk bersiap menebasku. Aku berhasil menahannya dengan pisauku sendiri, dan pada saat momentum itu aku bertatap-tatapan dengan bola matanya yang berkerut penuh ambisi. Jadi ini yang dimaksud oleh Ludwig bahwa dia sudah berjanji kepada Japan? Bahwa Japan juga akan berjuang menyelamatkanku? Ah, tapi harusnya aku tidak berpikir seperti itu bukan. Aku harus berpikir tentang pertarungan yang sekarang sedang berlangsung ini. Aku tahu dia akan menang kekuatan kalau hal ini terus berlanjut—dan pertarungan berakhir secepatnya dimulai._

_Jadi aku menendang perutnya dan Japan terseret ke belakang, menabrak Germany pada jalurnya. Mereka berdua jatuh ke atas tanah dengan suara berdebam._

_Ini akan menjadi lebih buruk, bukan?_

* * *

_Aku mendengar suara tembakan. Lalu aku melihat darah yang tercecer ke lantai. Kurasa itu darahku. Kurasa rasa sakit yang kurasakan ini adalah rasa sakit yang menjalar dari dadaku._

_Aku jatuh ke lantai. Aku mendengar suara tapak-tapak kaki yang mendekatiku dan menopang tubuhku. Tapi selain itu, aku tidak ingat apa-apa lagi._

* * *

Aku mendengar suara tembakan. Lalu aku merasakan air menyusuri dahiku. Entah kenapa, kepalaku rasanya sakit. Sakitnya sakit sekali seperti sakit kepala yang ditimbulkan ketika kepalamu ditembak pistol.

Tanganku digenggam. Digenggam siapa? Aku tidak bisa membuka mataku. Tapi aku merasakan dari besarnya tangan ini, hangatnya tangan ini, rangsangan ini—dia adalah—bukan Holy Roman Empire, tapi Germany.

Aku ingin melihat mata biru itu sekali lagi—bukan kobalt, tapi benar-benar bersih dan bersinar…

Kau akan menemuiku? Tidak akan membiarkanku sendiri? Terimakasih, Germany. Kau memang baik. Kau sangat baik. Terimakasih. Terimakasih. Aku takut berakhir sendirian setelah semua hal ini selesai.

Tapi kalau aku tidak sempat mengatakannya nanti, aku akan mengatakannya sekarang: aku mencintaimu, Ludwig. Dari tahun 900, sekarang, dan selamanya. Bahkan setelah kematian datang. Sekarang.

Terimakasih telah memberiku hidup, Ludwig.

_~to be continued_

* * *

Note:

*Giuliano: Tuannya Niccolo Machiavelli, si pembuat _Il Principe _(buka buku PKN SMP kalau nggak SMA). Dia menyukai Machiavelli dulu karena dia pintar dan lain-lainnya. Saia pernah baca di internet bahwa buku-buku yang ditulis Machiavelli sebelumnya itu sangat berbanding terbalik dengan _Il Principe _yang tetap menjadi bukunya yang paling popular. Saia pribadi cuman punya _Il Principe, _jadi nggak bisa komentar.

*bambino: bayi

*Valentine: strip ofisial Valentine—empat panel paling bawah.

*kenapa negara Jerman yang usianya baru 30 tahun tidak dikuasai negara lain saat Perang Dunia Pertama—malah jadi salah satu musuh besar Triple Entente: karena saat itu Jerman dikuasai oleh Prusia. Hampir seluruh personil pemerintahan berisi oleh orang Prusia semuanya—orang-orang Jerman baru benar-benar mengambil alih ketika Perang Dunia Pertama selesai.

*komunis: Tentu saja Indonesia tidak pernah jadi komunis. Tapi _dulu _Indonesia punya partai komunis. Yep, PKI. Karena Italy nggak terlalu dekat dengan Indonesia, saia membuatnya berpikir bahwa dulu Indonesia itu komunis. Yah, saia yakin G30S/PKI sewaktu terjadi dulu keluar di koran luar negeri.

A/N: Apakah anda sadar bagian akhirnya di-rush? Yap. Anda betul. Saia nge-rush. Saia nggak nyangka bakal kena 10k lagi. Author memang gila. Seperti HRE dan Itaria-chan. /digampar

Dan chapter ini merayakan setahun _Rattling Cry _dipost di fanfiction (dot) net! Saia nggak nyangka saia bisa melakukannya sejauh ini. Ini semua karena berkat reviewer sekalian! Terimakasih banyak! (lah saia jadi kea Italy –plak-) Saia merasa speechless, jadi saia seperti biasa hanya akan bilang: nantikan _10: Rattling Cry_, dimana semuanya akan berakhir! Ciao, minna! /kabur


	14. 10: Rattling Cry

_Chapter 10: Rattling Cry_

"Germany-san."

Ia tidak menjawabnya.

"Luka yang ada di dada Italy-san tidak akan sembuh dengan anda berada di sampingnya terus. Koma tidak menghilang begitu saja begitu anda pergi sesaat atau apa." Germany mendengarnya menghela napas. "_Dengar_, anda harus istirahat."

Tidak boleh istirahat. Tidak boleh. Kau pikir _siapa _dia—diperbolehkan istirahat—sedangkan orang yang dicintainya tengah meregang nyawa seperti ini? Tengah meregang nyawa oleh karena _dirinya sendiri_? Tidak boleh—tidak boleh—sama sekali tidak boleh.

"Germa-,"

"Japan." Ia sudah tidak tahan. Tidak tahan. Jangan ganggu lagi. Biarkan mereka sendiri. "Kau tidak usah mencari alasan untuk pergi dari kamar ini. Kau boleh _keluar_ sesukamu."

Semua orang sudah tidak tahan, rupanya. Karena lelaki Asia itu berdiri dari kursinya secara tiba-tiba, sampai-sampai kaki-kaki besinya menggores lantai sebelum jatuh dengan suara yang membuat wajah meringis (Prussia yang duduk di sebelahnya melakukannya). Tapi bahkan suara itupun tidak bisa mengalahkan kata-kata Japan yang berkumandang penuh amarah, "_Anda pikir _saya di sini hanya karena sebuah formalitas? _Anda pikir _hanya anda yang khawatir dengan Feliciano-san? _Anda pikir _saya tidak punya _hati_? _Kau _pikir _aku_ tidak khawatir dengan keadaan_mu _sendiri? _Kau pikir aku senang berada di sini_? _Maaf saja_! Tapi aku peduli-,"

"JAPAN!"

Lelaki Asia itu berhenti berbicara, menghadap dengan bingung ke arah si lelaki albino yang menangkap tangannya. 'Kenapa kau menghentikanku memberikan sedikit _akal sehat_ kepada Germany-san?' pandangan mata Japan seakan-akan berbicara seperti itu. Tetapi Prussia menggeleng tidak setuju. Mata merahnya disipitkan, dan bibirnya dikatupkan untuk menahan geraman yang akan keluar dari mulutnya kalau saja ia tidak tahu diri.

Semua orang sudah lelah—terlalu lelah dan kesal—sampai-sampai bahkan seorang Japanpun tidak bisa mempertahankan topengnya yang telah diukir sedemikian kuatnya.

Semuanya pecah—pecah seperti kaca.

Begitu pula kesunyian yang ada di dalam ruangan itu—karena Prussia memecahkannya dengan berdiri –agak ragu- dari tempat duduknya dan berkata, "Sebaiknya kita cari minuman dulu, ya? Aku yakin West-," dia melirik ragu-ragu ke arah adiknya—yang menatapnya dengan pandangan aneh. Mata yang tidak fokus. Mata yang sama dengan yang ia lihat saat anak itu –Reicher, adiknya—Ludwig yang dulu- tengah mendekati akhir dari benang nyawanya. Prussia berdeham, mengingatkan dirinya bahwa Germany tidak mungkin telah mengingat masa 'itu' (betapa bodohnya dia, _bukan_?), sebelum kembali melanjutkan perkataannya, "-pasti haus. Kau _juga _haus, Japan-," dia mengeratkan genggamannya pada lengan Japan, membuat lelaki Asia itu berdecak kesakitan dan mendecak ke arahnya. Tapi Prussia balik mendelik ke arahnya, dengan pandangan marah mata merah yang berkobar seandaikan mulutnya sendiri sedang berbicara 'Tidak bisakah kau _berpura-pura _haus? Ya, aku tahu West tidak akan mempercayainya—tapi kau tahu kita harus meninggalkannya sendirian, bukan?' Karena dia sebenarnya berbicara, "-dan _aku _juga haus. Dan mau buang air kecil. Jadi—ayo kita pergi!"

Lelaki Asia itu masih berjuang untuk melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman Prussia ketika lelaki Eropa bermata merah itu telah menyeretnya keluar ruangan, meninggalkan Germany sendirian bersama dengan Italy yang tertidur di dalam ruangan rumah sakit yang berwarna putih kematian. Germany sendiri mendengar mereka berbicara (berteriak? Entahlah) dengan satu sama lain tepat di luar ruangan, sebelum kedua suara berat mereka menghilang dalam suara derap langkah kaki—dimakan oleh kesunyian rumah penuh kesakitan dan kematian.

Sunyi.

Dia duduk di atas kursi di seberang ranjang tempat Feliciano tertidur, tak pernah sekalipus melepas tangan dingin yang terkulai lemas di atas tempat tidur yang berwarna putih. Duduk di seberang dirinya—di sisi ranjang yang lain—adalah Reicher, melakukan hal yang sama dengan dirinya—menggenggam tangan Feliciano dengan erat.

Seperti melihat ke dalam refleksi kaca yang hancur memecahkan permukaan.

Bedanya, wajahnya tampak terlihat sangat menderita.

"_KENAPA_?"

Seperti mendengar dari dalam air danau yang berletup-letup memecahkan gelembung.

Bedanya, suaranya terdengar seperti nanah hitam yang meletup-letupkan gelembung panas.

"...Italy..."

Germany melihat matanya yang berwarna kobalt berkaca-kaca. Melihatnya dengan pandangan kosong—bagaimana air mata turun menyusuri pipi Holy Roman Empire dan terhenti sesaat di dagu, sebelum jatuh ke bawah, menuju ke punggung tangan Italy yang digenggam olehnya.

Tidak ada air mata yang jatuh ke sana.

Yang ada –lebih tepatnya- adalah air matanya _sendiri _yang jatuh ke punggung tangan Feliciano.

...di dalam ruangan itu hanya ada dua orang...

Siapa orang ketiga yang kau tanyakan ini?

_...Ini salahmu, Ludwig. Salahmu... Kalau saja kau membiarkanku menembak Russia-!_

Kenapa malah _dia _sendiri yang menangis?

_Dengarkan aku, sialan!_

Germany melepas genggamannya dari tangan Italy, lalu mundur dan bertumpu kepada punggung kursi yang tengah didudukinya. Tetapi mata birunya masih terus menatap ke wajah tidur si lelaki berambut coklat. Diletakkannya kedua tangannya yang terasa dingin (kenapa? Kenapa dingin? Bukankah harusnya _panas _yang menyebar?) di atas pangkuannya.

Besar.

Ada sebuah tonjolan besar di kantong celananya yang kanan.

Penasaran, diselipkanlah tangannya ke dalam kantong celananya itu—tempat di mana ia merasakan tonjolan. Dan hal itu adalah satu-satunya yang bisa membuatnya kaget dalam satu hari terakhir ini ketika jarinya mendapatkan sebuah sensasi dingin yang langsung menyebar ke seluruh lengannya. Sensasi dingin yang aneh.

Dinginnya besi.

Dikeluarkannya benda yang dingin itu dari kantong celananya.

Sebuah pistol.

Pistol yang digunakan Holy Roman Empire untuk (berusaha) menembek Russia. Meleset, tentu.

Pistol yang digunakannya untuk menembak Italy.

Pistol milik Italy yang dijatuhkannya ketika England mengancam akan menembaknya kemarin lalu. Yang diambilnya dari atas tanah dan disimpan di dalam kantong celananya—berpikir bahwa benda itu nantinya dapat digunakan sebagai suatu cara untuk mempertahankan diri...

_Dari apa? Dari _siapa_?Dirinya sendiri? Italy? Apa—_

...dari kegilaan.

Ya.

_Apakah selanjutnya akan terulang? Hal seperti ini lagi? Kuharap tidak. Dan aku harap, jika benar-benar terjadi, Gilbert dan Reicher bisa menghentikannya._

Ia ingat kalimat itu. Ditulis dalam jurnal berumur lebih dari seratus tahun, membusuk dan basah—tersembunyi di dalam gua lembab yang tak terjamah oleh tangan manusia selama berabad-abad. Milik leluhurnya yang tak pernah ditemuinya—Germania. Leluhurnya. Pembunuh dari Rome yang gila oleh kekuasaan dan juga cinta—cinta yang membusukkan kedua pandangannya. Merasa familiar? Ya.

_...terulang? Seperti ini lagi?_

_...menghentikannya._

_...Gilbert dan Reicher..._

Yang terakhir sudah mati. Ironisnya, yang terakhir adalah orang yang harus _ia _–Ludwig- hentikan—seperti yang diinginkan oleh leluhurnya, Germania, untuk menghentikan 'kegilaan'. Yang gila oleh cinta. Dia harus menghentikan kegilaan yang terus berlanjut terus menerus seperti ini. Germania telah berharap padanya. Itu hanyalah satu-satunya hal yang bisa ia lakukan sekarang.

...kalau tidak ini akan jadi seperti sebuah lingkaran setan yang takkan pernah berhenti... Apa yang akan dilakukan England begitu Italy terbangun? Membunuhnya karena dendam. Apa yang akan dilakukan oleh Romano kepada England selanjutnya? Membunuhnya karena dendam. Apa yang akan dilakukan oleh America kepada Romano _selanjutnya_? Membunuhnya karena dendam. _Apa yang akan dilakukan oleh Spain kepada America selanjutnya_? Membunuhnya. _Apa yang akan dilakukan oleh Canada kepada Spain selanjutnya_? _Membunuhnya_!Begitu saja selalu sampai seluruh personifikasi negara di dunia ini habis semua!

...Tapi hal itu tidak akan terjadi jika _pembunuhnya _juga mati bersama dengan yang dibunuh, bukan...? Dengan begitu, _tidak ada _yang bisa dicurahkan dendam dan amarahnya dari orang yang mencintai yang sudah mati.

Kau tahu, England orang yang pendendam. Dia tidak akan melewatkan kesempatan untuk membalaskan dendam France kepada pembunuhnya begitu saja.

Harus terjadi... Harus ada yang _melakukannya_. Harus dia sendiri. Tubuhnya jadi korban. Lagipula, dia tahu—kalau hal ini terus berlanjut—lambat laun, tubuh ini akan direbut... Akan menjadi sama saja, bukan?

_...Feliciano._

—tangan yang menggenggam pistol itu terasa dingin—menyebar sampai ke seluruh tubuh—kabut yang terbentuk dari hawa rendah dan berputar mengelilingi pikirannya—

_...Reicher bisa menghentikannya..._

_Ludwig bisa menghentikannya._

...menghentikannya. Kegilaan yang –jika tidak dihentikan- akan terus berlanjut menjadi lingkaran setan...

Germany _harus _menghentikannya. Ludwig harus menghentikannya. Sumber semua kegilaan ini. Kalau tidak ada dirinya, _seharusnya _France tidak mati. Seharusnya Liechtenstein tidak mati.

...kau tahu, Holy Roman Empire akan dengan _senang hati _membunuh orang yang sudah melukai Italy dulu, meskipun Italy sendiri tengah tak sadarkan diri seperti ini.

Seharusnya tidak ada yang mati, kalau saja dia melakukannya lebih cepat... Langsung melakukannya ketika ia sudah melihat tanda-tanda keberadaan Holy Roman Empire dalam dirinya—dimulai dari bekas luka yang pertama kali ia lihat di kaca itu.

Dipegangnya lehernya. Tentu saja—sudah tidak ada bekas lukanya. Maupun bekas luka yang kedua kali.

Tapi waktu sudah tidak dapat berputar kembali, bukan?

Ditatapnya wajah Italy sekali lagi. Wajah yang bergerak ke atas dan ke bawah sesuai dengan irama napas yang tidak beraturan. Yah, dia, lagipula, tertembak di dada—kemungkinan besar mengenai paru-parunya yang sekarang mungkin sedang mengalami pendarahan. Tapi bukankah dokter bilang peluru itu mengenai jantungnya sehingga membuatnya koma? Yah, tidak ada bedanya tertembak di jantung ataupun paru-paru. Hanya karena statusnya saja sebagai personifikasi negara yang membuat manusia (benarkah mereka ini bisa disebut _manusia_?)-manusia seperti mereka ini bisa bertahan hidup jauh lebih baik daripada yang lain.

Tapi tentu saja, pada akhirnya, mereka mempunyai _tubuh _manusia.

Tubuh manusia yang tidak akan tahan jika tungkainya dipotong-potong.

Tubuh manusia yang tidak akan tahan jika kepalanya ditembak dengan pistol dalam jarak dekat.

Tubuh manusia yang tidak akan tahan jika jantungnya ditembak dua kali.

_Ludwig?_

_...tunggu—Ludwig? Tunggu—apa __yang kau—_

Dan kemudian ada suara tembakan. Dan seprai kemeja putih yang berwarna merah.

Mata birunya tetap tidak berpindah dari wajah yang sudah tidak bergerak itu lagi.

_...lakukan... _

_Aaah—_

_ITA—ITA—LY..._

Oh, diamlah.

_FELICIANO—_

Diam.

__

Sunyi.

Suara teriakan itu bahkan tidak terdengar seperti seorang manusia.

...terpotong-potong.

...apakah Holy Roman Empire sudah menghilang dengan matinya Italy? Rasanya tidak. Germany pikir tidak. Tidak mungkin semudah itu. Seperti yang sudah dikatakannya, dia tidak akan mati semudah itu.

...kecuali jika tubuh yang digunakannya sebagai medium juga ikut mati.

Germany menghela napasnya lambat-lambat. Dia membuka mata birunya.

...mulai terdengar suara langkah kaki yang bermunculan dan berlompat-lompatan dari jauh. Mereka sudah mendengar suaranya. Sudah tidak ada yang namanya kembali lagi.

Pelipisnya terasa geli oleh karena tekstur besi yang ditempelkan di sana.

Digenggamlah tangan kecil yang dingin itu kuat-kuat dengan tangannya yang tidak memegang pistol, sedangkan mata birunya berusaha untuk terus selalu menatap ke arah wajah yang pemiliknya sudah tak lagi bernyawa itu, mencoba tidak mempedulikan rasa dingin yang ada di pelipisnya. Lebih baik pergi dengan menatap wajah malaikatnya yang menenangkan saja, walaupun dia merasa sedikit tak nyaman dengan kontradiksi yang ada. Lebih dingin yang mana—tangan kecil yang pembuluh-pembuluh darah di balik tiap-tiap lapisan kulitnya sudah tak lagi mengalirkan darah atau sensasi aneh besi yang terasa berngiang-ngiang di pelipis kanannya? Kenapa dua-duanya terasa begitu _mirip_?

Tapi pedulikah ia?

"Aku...selalu mencintaimu, Feliciano Vargas," katanya, pelan—manis—penuh rasa sayang—sedih pula—tapi wajahnya menolak semua kata-kata itu dengan pandangan kosongnya. "...sejak tahun sembilan ratus—dulu. Sekarang, selalu—selamanya."

Ludwig mendengar suara pintu yang dibuka—tapi pedulikah ia?

"Kami tidak akan membiarkanmu sendirian."

Karena dia telah menekan pelatuk pistolnya.

_~to be continued_


	15. E: When the Mockingbirds Stop Singing

_Epilogue: __When the Mockingbirds Stop Singing_

Dia menginjakkan kakinya di atas jalan itu. Dirasakannya mesin mobil taksi di belakangnya mulai menyala, sebelum kabur dengan derungan suara kasar yang menusuk telinganya. Angin yang ditimbulkan mobil itu membawa daun-daun berwarna coklat untuk terbang, sehingga mengenainya di badan, atau bersarang di rambut. Agak kesal, ia mengibas-ngibaskan rambutnya dengan tangannya, membebaskannya dari perangkap daun mati. Dedaunan coklat jatuh ke bawah, seakan-akan bernostalgia tentang saat-saat pertama mereka lepas dari dahan pohon dan bertemu dengan tanah, pasangan hidup mereka sampai ajal menjemput di tempat sampah.

…Baiklah. Itu bukan metafora yang baik. Setidaknya terakhirnya tidak klise.

Dia mengambil napas. Hawa dingin udara Eropa menyengat hidungnya. Sebentar lagi musim dingin. Tetapi entah kenapa dingin sekali akhir-akhir ini, sehingga jadinya ia hanya ingin dipeluk oleh selimut futonnya di rumah. Jaket hitamnya ia rapatkan erat-erat ke tubuhnya—berharap bahwa bahan kulitnya dapat menangkal hawa dingin—sebelum berjalan ke depan, memasuki tempat itu dengan langkah goyah.

Dia tidak suka ini. Bukan udara dingin yang sampai menyengat tulang yang tidak ia sukai. Itu juga, sih. Dia lebih memilih tinggal di rumah dan bersembunyi di balik selimut. Tapi sebenarnya, rumah-rumah –tempat tinggal terakhir- yang berjejer di sebelah kiri dan kanannya benar-benar membuatnya tidak merasa nyaman, sama sekali. Ingatkan lagi kenapa dia datang ke sini? Oh, ya. Karena Netherlands menyuruhnya (baca: _memaksanya_, kalau tidak ia akan mengajukan embargo ke negaranya. Dia tahu betul bahwa yang akan mengalami kerugian lebih besar dengan adanya kebijakan ini adalah _Netherlands _sendiri, tapi…). Betul. Apa, Netherlands pikir dia bisa mengakhiri isolasinya lagi untuk kedua kalinya?

Dia mendengus muram. Agak betul, kalau ditanya apa jawabannya. Kalau tidak dia tidak akan ada di sini, di luar rumahnya. _Setengahnya _ia masih ragu, setengahnya ia masih tidak mau kalau saja tidak ada Netherlands.

Setengahnya ia masih ingin bersembunyi.

Sialan. Semuanya. Dia menyalahkan Netherlands yang dengan seenak jidat mengambil kereta lain jurusan Amsterdam saat ia sedang lengah _dan _sudah berada di kereta jurusan Berlin _dan _pintu keretanya sudah tertutup. Dia hanya bisa menggedor-gedor jendela keretanya kewalahan begitu melihat lelaki Eropa itu menempatkan dirinya di atas kursi di dalam gerbong _seberang_. Awalnya dia kira Netherlands salah memasuki kereta (karena setua-tuanya ia, ia tidak mungkin salah _membaca _jurusan keretanya yang jelas-jelas tertuliskan, dalam huruf kapital besar-besar, 'BERLIN'), tetapi kemudian ekspresi muka Netherlands yang ditunjukkan sembari mengacungkan jempol tanda 'berjuang!' benar-benar membuatnya…baik, bukan marah, tapi…entahlah, tapi kau tahu maksudnya.

Kau tahu, dia benar-benar akan mengajukan embargo sesaat ke Belanda kepada Kaisar.

Dia menggeleng. Baiklah, dia bersikap kekanak-kanakkan. Ini layaknya seorang anak kecil yang mainannya direbut dan kemudian berlari mengadu ke orang tuanya sambil merengek. Tolonglah, dia bukan anak kecil lagi. Atau tinggal bersama dengan China, kalau ada yang bertanya.

Mendongakkan mukanya, dia kembali melihat ke jalan sepanjang makam yang ada di depannya. Dia merasakan memori mulai mendatangi pikirannya—hal itu membuatnya menghela napas lelah, padahal dia tidak terlalu capai setelah berpergian. Padahal barulah satu kali pekuburan ini melihatnya—sudah sepuluh tahun yang lalu, tetapi dengan adanya angin musim gugur yang berhembus dari belakangnya, ke arah dalam kuburan, ia seakan-akan merasa 'disambut' oleh mereka, senang atau tidak.

Apakah dia semuram itu sampai para makam pun menyambutnya?

Mencoba untuk tidak mempedulikan pemikiran yang membuat depresi seperti itu, ia mempercepat langkahnya. Deretan makam di kiri dan kanan seakan-akan tak pernah habis, menjulang sampai ke ujung dunia. Itulah impresi yang ia dapat saat berjalan dengan wajah menunduk, merasakan bagaimana terisolasinya tempat ini dari dunia luar. Memang tidak ada orang yang suka untuk datang ke sini, pikirnya.

Tak lama, sampai akhirnya ia berhasil mencapai makam yang ditujunya. Dia menatap makam itu dengan pandangan sedatar yang ia bisa, berusaha sekeras mungkin untuk tidak lagi _mengingat_ waktu-waktu yang telah mereka jalani di masa lalu. Padahal hanya sebuah batu—makam berbentuk huruf 'm' yang di tiap setengah bagiannya terdapat masing-masing satu nama. Dan di tengah tempat kedua batu itu bersatu, tertulis:

'_Adik dan sahabat tersayang. Keduanya telah bersama dalam damai.'_

Bersama dalam damai, ya.

Dengan cara pergi yang seperti _itu_?

Sahabat tersayang. Mungkin mereka akan berkata lain, tetapi bagi_nya_, mereka berdua adalah sahabat tersayangnya.

Dia menghela napasnya sedih. Hal itu sudah tidak perlu—tidak _bisa _dikatakan lagi, 'kan? Seperti yang telah dikatakan China padanya, pendulumnya tidak bisa berputar kembali.

Dia tidak akan pernah bisa melihat mereka lagi.

Saat dia menunduk untuk membersihkan daun-daun coklat yang ada di depan makam –sekadar sebagai sebuah penghormatan kepada mereka yang telah berlayar jauh ke tanah seberang-, tiba-tiba terdengarlah sebuah suara yang sudah sangat familiar di telinganya,

"Japan?"

Japan meluruskan tubuhnya, dan berbalik, untuk melihat seseorang yang sudah sangat ia kenal berjalan dari arah ia datang. Orang yang familiar itu memakai jaket hitam, dengan topi beret berwarna sama, sangat kontras dengan dua buket bunga yang dipegangnya di tangan kanan. Masing-masing berisikan bunga lili putih dan _forget-me-not _biru.

Dia tampak senang melihatnya, tetapi Japan malah mengernyitkan alisnya khawatir. Dia sudah _lama sekali_ tidak pernah bertemu dengannya. Apakah bajunya sudah cukup rapi untuk acara seperti ini? Aah, dia memang seharusnya membeli jas baru. Tunggu sebentar, dia tidak membawa oleh-oleh atau apa. Apakah itu membuatnya menjadi seperti orang yang tidak sopan? Sebenarnya, masalah yang lebih penting, tampang apa yang sebaiknya ia pasang di wajahnya? Tapi tidak ada lagi waktu berpikir, karena orang itu sudah berada tepat di depannya.

"Ano…," dia mendesah. Kakinya berganti-gantian menopang berat tubuhnya. Salam saja, ya? "_Konnichiwa_, P-uh, Germany-san."

Orang yang dipanggilnya menampilkan wajah lega, sebelum menyunggingkan senyum yang menjejerkan sederet gigi seputih mutiara. Orang itu menamplokkan buket bunga itu di atas kepalanya, membuatnya mengeluarkan suara seperti tikus terjepit. Orang itu tertawa. "Jangan bersikap formal padaku, Japan," katanya masih sambil tersenyum lebar. "Walaupun sudah lama, kau boleh memanggilku dengan '-kun'-mu itu, kok. Lihatlah! Aku tidak berubah sama sekali. Masih _awesome_ seperti biasa. Kau juga masih kurus seperti biasa. Euh. Mungkin 'sedikit' lebih kurusan lagi. Kita, 'kan, masih teman, _nein_?"

Japan mendengus agak kesal, sebelum mencoba mengalihkan pandangannya –malu- dari tatapan mata personifikasi salah satu negara Eropa itu. Japan menyentuh kepalanya, di tempat orang itu menamplokkan dua buket bunga yang salah satunya –yang berisikan _forget-me-not_- tengah ia letakkan di depan makam.

Dia baru sadar, di depan makam itu juga terletak dua buah Iron Cross, di kedua samping buket bunga. Dia hanya membawa buket bunga itu tadi, jadi pasti Japan tidak menyadari keberadaan dua buah benda itu.

"Bagaimana kabarmu, Japan?"

Dia bertatap pandang dengannya. Kedua tangannya dimasukkan ke jaketnya, dan badannya agak sedikit condong ke belakang, kaki depannya turun-naik bermain-main. Japan merengut, memaksakan senyum yang membuat sisi bibirnya berkedut.

"Baik-baik saja."

Orang itu mengernyitkan alis, dengan mudah dapat melihat akting payahnya. Dia menatapnya, lalu menempatkan tangannya di atas kepala Japan.

Ia mengusapnya.

"Kau tahu, 'kan, dulu aku dibesarkan di sebuah pastoral? Dalam Ordo Ksatria Teutonik? Melihat sesi orang menyatakan kesalahannya hampir setiap hari? Wajah berbohong yang satu-satu kulihat sampai bosan-," desahnya sambil tersenyum melankolis. "Kamu tidak perlu memaksakan senyum kalau kau tidak mau."

Japan menunduk malu sambil menggamit tangannya yang lain. Dia menggigit bibirnya, melihat kaki-kakinya yang bergerak-gerak tak nyaman di bawahnya. Apa yang harus ia jawab dengan pernyataan seperti _itu_?

Dia memang bukan teman yang baik, bukan? Menghilang selama sepuluh tahun ini dan tak pernah keluar sekalipun dari Jepang, bahkan Tokyo!—memang pantas Netherlands menganggapnya sebagai seorang _hikkikomori _lagi. Perjalanan ke Jerman ini benar-benar adalah pertama kalinya ia ke luar Jepang semenjak sepuluh tahun yang lalu, setelah kejadian _itu_. Menaiki pesawat membuatnya bergidik ngeri, meskipun Netherlands sudah duduk bersamanya di sebelahnya, bahkan sampai-sampai meremas tangannya untuk menenangkannya. Tapi tetap saja ia menggigil takut. Dia tahu itu bukanlah ketakutan seperti paranoid bahwa pesawatnya akan terjatuh atau apa, tetapi lebih tepatnya _apa _yang akan ditemuinya setelah turun dari pesawat.

Alasannya untuk bersembunyi dari dunia luar untuk yang kedua kalinya tetaplah sama dengan alasannya bersembunyi untuk pertama kali. Dia _takut_.

Dia masih ingat dengan jelas kejadian itu. Dirinya berjalan di tengah-tengah koridor yang putih nan hampa, membawa dua buah gelas plastik di tangannya; masing-masing berisi kopi hitam pekat dan teh hijau.

Kemudian terdengar suara tembakan.

Suara itu bergema di sekitar lorong rumah sakit yang sepi. Menggedor-gedor gendang telinganya minta diperhatikan. Berhentilah dia sesaat –tangan yang memegang gelas kaku- pelan-pelan mencoba agar seluruh sarafnya menyerap suara itu masuk sebelum menghantarkannya baik-baik ke otak. Sampai akhirnya dia sadar, dan langsung berlari _sangat cepat_ menuju ke tempat di mana suara itu terdengar.

Tempat yang paling ia takutkan.

Dia membuka gagang pintu dengan menyikutnya dan mendorong dengan keras, tapi begitu ia masuk—

dia mendengar suara tembakan—dia _melihat _sebuah tembakan—

Japan ingat tentang pipinya yang terciprat oleh _sesuatu_, merah dan agak lengket.

—"_Vee, vee~! Japan! Selamat datang, vee! Aku sedang buat fettucini, loh! Kau mau?"_

—"_Guten morgen, Japan. Hari ini kita latihan lagi?"_

—kedua gelas plastik itu jatuh dari tangannya. Dia ingat begitu panasnya kakinya merasa, tetapi rasanya hanya seperti tersengat gigi-gigi jarum seekor semut (_dia sedang menyusun rencana di Tokyo ketika hal itu terjadi—rasa sakit terbakar yang tiba-tiba menjalar di punggungnya—merasakan Hiroshima menghilang dalam luapan asap berbentuk jamur…_). Pandangan di depannya jauh lebih memikat perhatiannya, oleh karena warna merah yang tersemir di dinding.

…ada sebuah pistol—

…'_piiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiip'…_

Germany ada di sana. Italy juga ada di sana. Lelaki yang berambut pirang itu _hanya _tengah berlutut di sisi ranjang, dengan kepalanya ditempatkannya di atas dada lelaki berambut coklat yang piyama rumah sakitnya _hanya _terkena suatu noda—aah, dia tahu; selai rasberi, mungkin? Ya, ya. Dan Germany _hanya _kelelahan. Istirahat seperti yang telah disarankannya sebelumnya. Kepalanya yang bersimbah warna merah itu _tentu saja _juga hanya sebuah ilusi optik. Begitu juga dengan sesuatu berwarna merah muda yang berbentuk seperti organ yang berceceran di lantai. Japan hanya kelelahan, itu saja. Terkadang hal itu terjadi jika hipertensinya kambuh lagi. Tentu saja suara statis yang ditimbulkan dari pendeteksi detak jantung di sebelah ranjang itu juga sebenarnya _hanya _suara denging ruangan yang mengganggu telinganya. Itu saja. Itu saja.

_Itu saja_.

_Tidak—tidak—tidak ada yang mati. Hanya halusinasi. Halusinasi._

Japan mengangkat jarinya untuk menghapus _selai rasberi_ yang terciprat di pipinya. Warna merah, dan cair. Tentu saja—jika dia menjilatnya, dia _akan _mengecap rasa asam-manis buah rasberi yang enak—_bukan _bau amis darah yang membuatnya ingin muntah.

Hanya sayangnya, indra pengecapnya tidak setuju dengan pikirannya, begitu juga dengan dunia.

Ia merasakan sekumpulan orang berbaju putih berhambur masuk dengan terburu-buru. Ada yang berteriak, walau Japan tahu mereka sebenarnya tidak peduli sama sekali—pasien hanyalah pelanggan berharga dari penjarahan uang rumah sakit yang korup. Lalu dirinya didorong ke samping oleh sekumpulan personifikasi negara yang lain. Dia ingat salah satunya –Romano- segera berteriak sebelum jatuh tak sadarkan diri. Spain membungkuk lemas di depannya dengan pandangan yang tak terbaca, sedang tangannya merangkul Romano yang pingsan seerat yang ia bisa, seakan-akan dengan begitu dia bisa menahan tangisan yang sudah mendesak ingin keluar dari mata coklatnya yang berkaca-kaca. Russia hanya memalingkan mukanya sedih, sebelum menyeret England yang menyumpah tiada henti-hentinya keluar dari ruangan.

Dia ingat Prussia berdiri di sebelahnya, sama tak berdayanya dengan dirinya yang tak pernah sekalipun mengucapkan sepatah kata sejak ia masuk ke dalam ruangan itu dan _melihat langsung _apa yang dilakukan oleh Germany. Ia bahkan tidak merasakan keberadaannya ketika para dokter mulai mendorongnya keluar dari ruangan.

Sebenarnya untuk apa mereka mendorongnya keluar dari ruangan? Mengadakan operasi berdarah yang tidak boleh disaksikan oleh setengah pasang dari mata mana pun? Memangnya dengan begitu mereka akan _selamat_? Bodoh. Manusia bodoh. Jantung mereka bahkan sudah tak _berdetak._

Kemudian Prussia menjerit. Japan mendengarnya menjerit, menjerit, dan menjerit, sebelum memukul dinding berwarna putih yang sekarang warnanya terasa begitu _memuakkan. _Dia cukup lega melihat dinding putih yang memuakkan itu retak dalam pola seperti jaring laba-laba.

Tapi tidak selega _itu._

Japan hanya bisa duduk di atas kursi tunggu yang disediakan di depan kamar, melihat dalam bisu bagaimana Prussia menyalurkan tantrumnya pada dinding berwarna putih yang terus ia pukul dengan tangannya yang telah mengeluarkan darah. Yang lainnya juga hanya diam melihat Prussia mengamuk, bahkan Spain sendiri, yang notabene adalah salah satu personifikasi negara paling ceria yang pernah Japan lihat dan juga satu-satunya sahabat terbaik Prussia sekarang.

Tidak lama sampai manusia-manusia itu keluar dari ruangan dan _memberitakan _(tidak perlu—sungguh) bahwa Ludwig dan Feliciano sudah mati.

Dia melihat Germany mati mengenaskan dengan kedua matanya sendiri.

Inspeksi lebih lanjut dari pistol yang ditemukan di ruangan? Ya, Germany juga membunuh Italy, seperti yang telah ia pikirkan sebelumnya.

Semuanya mati.

Bagaimana dia _tidak _takut?

"Aku, ah…_takut_," dia membeokan apa yang ada di pikirannya dengan suara lemah. "Germany-kun."

Orang itu melihat kepadanya dengan mata merahnya itu. _Merah_, seperti…

"Darah, Germany-kun," lanjutnya. Dia menangkup kepalanya sendiri dengan kedua tangannya. Ia bergetar. "Aku sudah _muak _dengannya. Darah itu. Aku hidup lebih dari dua ribu tahun_ bukan _untuk melihat hal ini semua… Itu bukan tujuanku… Aku sudah berjanji pada diriku sendiri, Germany-kun—bukan, _Gilbert_! Setelah Perang Dunia Kedua, aku sudah tidak mau lagi… Aku sudah tidak mau lagi melukai sekutu—_teman-temanku_… Aku tidak mau mengulanginya lagi, melihat darah itu…" Bayangan dirinya menyerang Yao di punggungnya dengan katananya. Luka yang ditimbulkannya. "Dunia ini sudah cukup melihat darah, Gilbert." Luka bakar yang membuatnya ingin mati? Hiroshima dan Nagasaki. Alfred. "Berapa dendam lagi yang akan lahir hanya karena darah?" Sebuah pisau. Francis. Feliciano. Senyuman sedih lelaki Italia itu, tersembunyi di balik gordin beludru warna merah darah. Dia menutup matanya rapat-rapat, meremas rambutnya lebih kencang. "Dan nyawa yang akan terambil karenanya?" Lily. Pistol. Ludwig. Pistol. Dia ingin berteriak. Darah, "lagi…"

Tanpa sadar, air mata menyusuri pipinya.

Germany melihat ke arahnya dengan pandangan mata merahnya itu lagi. Rambut putih cepaknya bergoyang karena angin, sekaligus menangkap beberapa helai daun coklat. Dia mengibas-ngibaskan rambutnya, lalu tersenyum simpatik ke arahnya. "Kita semua takut, Japan." Dia berdiri, mengorek-ngorek kantong jaketnya, dan memberikan sapu tangan berwarna merah muda yang ia keluarkan dari sana. "Pakailah. Uuuh. Jangan pedulikan warnanya. Hungary menyulamnya untukku. A-aku tidak pernah pakai, bener! A-aku hanya membawanya biar tidak digampar olehnya…"

Meskipun masih sesenggukan dalam tangisannya, Japan tertawa mendengar alasan Germany, sebelum menerimanya sambil berterimakasih dan menghapus air matanya dengan sapu tangan itu.

"Kau tahu, Japan, kadang-kadang hal itu terjadi pada seorang personifikasi negara," dia mendengar Germany berbicara. "Kau hidup lebih lama dariku; kau tahu hal itu lebih baik daripadaku."

'Hal itu' adalah hal yang sama dengan yang terjadi dengannya. Kegilaan itu pernah menghampirinya dulu.

Ya, dia tahu hal itu lebih baik daripada orang lain. Bagaimana terkadang _kegilaan _itu mengambil alih seluruh indra, mengesampingkan emosi dan perasaan, dibutakan oleh insting yang membisikkan pelan kata-kata manis bahwa tujuan mereka ini benar? Mereka tidak salah! Mereka hanya bertujuan untuk membuat dunia ini lebih baik… Lebih baik, demi orang yang dicintai…

"Ludwig-san mencintai Feliciano," katanya sedih. "Sangat mencintainya. Seharusnya dia tidak perlu melakukan sampai sejauh itu."

"Mungkin dia pikir itu adalah jalan yang terbaik," balas Gilbert, dengan nada agak sedikit berharap. "Atau mungkin dia terlalu terpengaruh dengan jurnal milik kakekku itu."

Kiku menatapnya bingung. "Eh?" Gilbert menggaruk kepalanya, sama bingungnya. "Apa—hah, jangan bilang si Netherlands yang tidak _awesome _itu tidak menyerahkan kopian terjemahannya kepadamu?" Kiku menggeleng, masih tidak mengerti apa yang dikatakannya. Gilbert menggaruk kepalanya lagi. "Oh, sialan. Padahal aku sudah menitipkan padanya _sembilan _tahun yang lalu. Oh, ya, sudahlah. Itu kopian terjemahan dari jurnal Germania—lembaran kertas papirus yang kalian berdua temukan di gua itu, loh. Isinya cukup…menarik."

"Oh." Kata Kiku datar. Mungkin Netherlands tidak menyerahkannya karena dia tidak mau membuatnya khawatir. Dia akan_ membicarakannya _dengannya nanti.

Kemudian Gilbert berkata lagi. "Yah, kita bisa bicarakan hal itu nanti. Aku mau lanjut ke tempat Lily. Kau mau ikut?" ajaknya. "Atau kau mau langsung pulang?"

"Oh, tidak apa-apa," sambutnya, sebelum berjalan mengikuti Gilbert yang bergerak ke tempat lain. Ada sebuah kuburan kecil tak jauh dari kuburan Ludwig dan Feliciano. Siapa namanya, Liechtenstein? Pada saat-saat interval waktu dua minggu menghilangnya America dan Italy, agaknya (dia dengar) Switzerland sendirilah yang mengadakan penguburan sendiri, tidak dibuka untuk umum. Kecil dan berbentuk kotak, dengan tulisan _'Adik tersayang, seorang malaikat dan bunga lili.' _Diikatkan di makam itu sebuah pita berwarna biru yang dulu sering terlihat bertengger di rambut pirangnya—rambut pirang bagai gandum emas.

Gilbert meletakkan buket bunga lili di kuburan Lily, agak redundan. Kiku baru ingat dia tidak membawa dupa untuk memberikan penghormatannya. Dia menghela napasnya lelah, merasa pikirannya memang sudah terlalu tua untuk mengingat hal-hal kecil seperti itu.

Lalu Gilbert berkata kepadanya, "Mmm. Ayo pulang. Kau sudah ada hotel? Eeh, setelah kupikirkan, kau menginap di rumahku saja, Japan. Agak gila juga aku kalau tiap malam berbicara dengan anjing, hahaha. Eh, temani aku main _game _horor yang kau buat itu, Heta-Oni! Kata America menyeramkannya setengah mati? _Awesome_! Ooh, dan satu lagi," Prussia mengedipkan matanya. "Kau tahu, aku tak masalah kalau kau tetap memanggilku Prussia, Kiku."

Japan menatapnya sedih.

Gilbert mendongakkan wajahnya untuk melihat gumpalan kapas abu-abu yang berarak di atasnya. Tangannya meremas Iron Cross yang terkalung di lehernya, erat-erat, seperti tidak ingin ia lepaskan selamanya—seakan-akan itu adalah tanda bahwa adiknya hidup di dalam dirinya. "Tebak, Kiku. Siapa namaku?" Angin kembali berhembus pada saat itu, membawa daun mati dan hawa dingin. Japan tidak menjawab pertanyaan Prussia, mengisyaratkannya untuk berlanjut. "Teutonic Knights; Prussia; East Germany; Kaliningrad; atau Germany? Nama-nama itu berputar di dalam kepalaku. Rasanya jadi tidak punya identitas. Posisi personifikasi negara Jerman memang sudah berpindah kepadaku, tapi aku tidak merasa pantas dengan nama itu—nama yang sudah dipanggul oleh adikku sejak beratus-ratus tahun yang lalu. Aku merasa aku _bukan _Germany. Siapa aku? Tidak, tidak. Lebih tepatnya, _apa _aku?"

"Kau-," balas Kiku, memandangnya dengan mata monokrom hitam yang tegas. "-selamanya adalah Gilbert Beilschmidt."

Prussia menyorotkan deretan gigi putihnya senang. "Betul. Dan Gilbert Beilschmidt yang _awesome _ini memilih nama Prussia yang _awesome _sebagai aliasnya. Aku ingin agar _Vater _Fritz tahu aku tidak akan pernah, pernah, _pernah_ melupakannya."

Sang personifikasi negara Prussia mengulurkan tangannya, sekaligus mempersembahkan senyuman paling melegakan yang pernah Japan lihat dalam sepuluh tahun terakhir ini.

"Nah, mau pulang?"

* * *

_Aku segera kembali ke Jepang sepulangnya dari pemakaman. Ger—maksudku, Prussia-kun sudah berbaik hati mau mengantarkanku ke bandar udara dengan mobil pribadinya. Saat menunggu untuk keberangkatan, aku menggunakan kesempatan itu untuk menelpon Netherlands. Aku menanyakan tentang kopian jurnal milik Germania itu, dan ternyata memang benar dia menyimpannya. Katanya tidak mau aku terlalu memikirkan kejadian itu. Selama itu, dia berbicara dengan nadanya yang datar seperti biasa, tetapi entah kenapa aku _bisa _melihat senyum sombongnya di ujung kabel telepon. Dia menyayangkan diriku yang tidak menginap di Amsterdam dahulu sebelum kembali ke Tokyo, tapi aku menolaknya. Aku butuh waktu sendiri. Dan teh. Teh hijau paling baik untuk menenangkan diriku._

_Tiga bulan sesudahnya, aku kembali bekerja di dunia internasional. Ada perasaan membayang-bayang saat aku berdiri di depan pintu ruang rapat. Merasa tidak enak saja—menghilang sepuluh tahun dan tak pernah sekalipun berkomunikasi dengan dunia luar selain dengan Netherlands. Saat aku masuk, ada beberapa wajah yang terkejut; ada juga yang biasa-biasa saja, paling-paling hanya menatapku dengan pandangan penasaran sebelum kembali lagi bersenda gurau dengan negara-negara yang lain. Tetapi mereka semua menyambutku dengan baik, dan aku merasa diterima di sini. Terutama Greece. Baiklah, yang itu tidak usah dibahas._

_Suasana rapat tidak pernah berubah, kurasa; serba sibuk mencoba bekerja di tengah-tengah kekacauan yang menghembuskan napas nostalgia. Ternyata ada alasan juga mengapa Prussia-kun bersikeras memintaku memanggilnya dengan 'Prussia' saja, karena meskipun status personifikasi negara Jerman sekarang telah berpindah padanya, semua orang tetap memanggilnya 'Prussia si Awesome' (tentu saja yang terakhir itu dia yang menambahkannya sendiri)._

_Kondisi yang sama, di lain soal, tidak berlaku bagi Italy Romano. Semua orang memanggilnya Italy, paling tidak sama seperti bagaimana semua orang memanggil 'Italy' yang dulu. Tentu saja, ada beberapa pengecualian, seperti Spain yang masih memanggilnya 'Romano', atau Poland, yang kudengar memang adalah teman yang cukup dekat dengan Ita—um, Veneziano-san dulu. Entah kenapa dari seluruh orang yang aku kira akan memanggilnya dengan nama 'Romano', Hungary dan Austria tidak melakukan hal itu. Mereka berdua memanggilnya dengan 'Italy'. Aku tidak tahu Romano lebih menyukai sebutannya yang mana, tapi yang manapun juga, namanya tetap adalah Lovino Vargas bagiku, personifikasi seluruh Italia. Dan aku akan memanggilnya Italy._

_Aku tahu China-nii segera pergi dari rumah sakit sekitar tiga minggu setelah kejadian itu. Aku tidak melihat adanya perbedaan sedikitpun dengan matanya yang dulu dengan yang sekarang. Masih tetap bersinar coklat dengan aura keibuan. Eem, keayahan. Dia duduk di sebelah Russia, yang sedang menusuk dengan jarinya permukaan eye-patch milik America yang, seperti biasa, sedang bertengkar dengannya._

_Ah, ya. Tentang dirinya… America tampak cukup 'bahagia' dengan pandangannya yang sekarang telah hilang setengah. Dia tidak berubah. Sama sekali. Sekarang dia pergi berlarian ke sini dan ke sana menggunakan sebuah eye-patch layaknya seorang bajak laut, dan berteriak-teriak "Yaarr!", yang menurutku cukup menggelikan. Tapi itu membuatnya bisa memaksa England bermain 'Bajak Laut dan Harta Karun'. England, seperti biasa, bersikap layaknya tsundere normal menanggapi sikap America ini._

_Ngomong-ngomong tentang England-san, aku berbicara dengannya setelah rapat selesai. Dia tidak berubah. Dia juga berkata kepadaku bahwa dia masih menyesal tidak bisa menyelamatkan France—secara tidak langsung mengakui bahwa ia juga menyesal tidak bisa membunuh…_pelakunya _dengan tangannya sendiri, tetapi katanya dia akan mencoba mengkompensasikannya dengan "menyibukkan diriku mengurus Françoise sehingga dia tidak bertumbuh cacat seperti ayahnya dulu"—kukutip langsung kata-kata ini darinya._

_Aah, kurasa aku belum pernah mengenalkan Françoise-chan. Aku melihatnya pertama kali pada saat rapat—duduk di atas kursi dimana almarhumah Francis-san dulu sering duduk; seorang gadis manis yang terlihat berumur tak lebih dari enam tahun dengan rambut coklat bergelombang yang diikatnya menjadi sebuah kuncir kuda. Wajahnya sama dengan almarhumah Francis-san yang dulu. Dia adalah personifikasi baru negara Prancis yang ditemukan oleh Picardy empat tahun lalu di muara sungai Rhine. Gadis itu punya mata yang sama yang dengan ayahnya—berwarna violet ungu seperti anggrek. France yang sekarang juga menganggap Monaco dan Seychelles sebagai kakak-kakaknya. Tak urung lagi, England-san cukup dekat dengan France-chan, malah seperti seorang figur ayah baginya, sering-seringnya mencoba menghalau Prussia dan Spain yang sering mengajarkan hal-hal yang 'tidak benar' kepada France-chan. Sayangnya hal ini membuat America-kun menjadi lebih…agresif terhadap England. Tsundere yang cemburu. Hmm. Tapi America-kun terlihat cukup dekat pula dengan France-chan, kok. Aku sering melihatnya menggendongnya di punggung dan bermain kuda-kudaan. Hal itu mengingatkanku saat-saat dulu bermain dengan China-nii dan Korea._

_Tentang personifikasi negara baru, aku perhatikan tentang kehilangan salah satu personifikasi negara di rapat. Kursi negara Eropa. Keluarga Jerman. Tepat di tengah-tengah Austria dan Switzerland. Liechtenstein, lebih tepatnya. Aku mempertanyakan hal ini kepada Prussia-kun. Katanya, memang sepuluh tahun terakhir ini belum ada petunjuk tanda-tanda keberadaan personifikasi negara Liechtenstein. Switzerland, tak urung lagi, terlihat menyedihkan. Tidak dilebih-lebihkan, mungkin sedikit dikurang-kurangi. Jalannya selalu menunduk, senapan selalu terkokang di tangannya walau tak pernah ia pegang erat. Mata hijaunya berkantung di bawah, dan dia (kuperhatikan) tidak mempedulikan rapat sama sekali. Tetapi kata Prussia, Switzerland tidak menyalahkan Italy-san sama sekali. "Ini salahku karena tidak menjaganya lebih baik," katanya, membuktikan bahwa Switzerland tidak _se_gila tembak seperti yang orang-orang pikirkan. Tetapi kata Prussia juga, Austria sekarang cukup sering berkunjung ke rumahnya. Dalam usaha menggembirakannya kalau kata Prussia, meskipun Austria menyangkalnya mentah-mentah._

_Prussia juga berkata bahwa ia menyangka bahwa hal itu adalah cara bagaimana Austria mencoba menangani kehilangan dua orang yang sudah seperti anaknya sendiri._

_Sedangkan aku…_

_Untuk mengatakannya, hari-hariku menjadi sedikit lebih sepi daripada biasanya. Itu…adalah hal yang aneh, kalau perlu dibilang. Maksudku, sebelum kejadian itu, aku kebanyakan menghabiskan waktuku dengan Germany-san dan Italy-san. Makan siang, cemilan, kadang-kadang pergi ke rumah Italy-san, meskipun aku tahu tidak ada keuntungannya sama sekali bagiku (dan bagi mereka) untuk berkumpul bersama seperti saat dulu kami masih menjadi anggota Blok Axis. Tapi aku senang bersama dengan mereka; mereka membuat hari-hariku yang biasanya sepi menjadi jauh lebih menyenangkan dengan segala kelakuan bodoh yang dilakukan oleh Italy-san (meskipun entah sekarang aku berpikir bahwa semuanya hanyalah kebohongan—sikap bodoh itu—tapi aku mencoba meyakinkan diriku bahwa senyum itu –senyum manis Feliciano-san- benar-benar dikeluarkannya secara tulus)._

_Aku jadi mengerti tentang obsesi Prussia-san terhadap buku harian dan jurnal. Detik-detik semuanya tersimpan dalam lembaran buku harian miliknya yang sudah menguning ataupun bolong oleh rayap, tersimpan dengan aman di suatu rak sempit di tengah-tengah perpustakaan khusus miliknya. Setelah kupikir, hmm, mungkinkah ia juga tengah menulis buku harian sekarang?_

_Itu adalah caranya sendiri _menyimpan _memori itu baik-baik di hatinya. Kehidupan yang layaknya sebuah kanvas yang berisi tawa, sendu dan romansa. Detik-detik kehidupan sambil berkelana bersama dengan orang-orang yang disayanginya. Orang yang suatu saat adalah kawan; orang yang suatu saat adalah lawan. Orang yang suatu saat ia peluk; orang yang suatu ia tusuk._

_Menyimpan kebahagiaan, mengetahui bahwa di dunia ini tidak hanya berisi darah, kebencian, dan dendam._

_Aku ingin meyakinkan diriku bahwa semua hal yang telah kita bertiga lewatkan bersama –Ludwig-san, Feliciano-san- benar-benar tulus._

_Dan kalian tahu? Aku benar-benar menikmatinya, sungguh._

_Kuakhiri hari pertamaku kembali ke dunia internasional dengan menghabiskan waktuku meminum teh di kamar hotel yang kutempati bersama dengan Netherlands (dia memaksa untuk selalu berada di dekatku seandai-andainya hikkikkomori-ku akan kambuh lagi). Netherlands tahu untuk meninggalkanku sendirian, memilih untuk menenggelamkan diri di balik selimut kasur. Aku meminum teh dengan tenang sembari melihat ke arah jendela. Di luar, pepohonan bercahaya oranye terang, diselimuti matahari yang juga tengah menutup dirinya di balik selimut malam._

_Sesaat aku mendengar suara tangisan yang bergetar cepat._

_~end_

* * *

Sebelum ada yang bertanya tentang plot-hole: Ya, _Françoise Bonnefoy _adalah nyotalia!France. Dan ingat, Germany _tidak pernah _berbicara kepada siapapun tentang Holy Roman Empire, jadi semua orang tidak bisa menebak (dengan benar) alasan kenapa dia bunuh diri. Dan, bagi pertanyaan yang saia dapatkan beberapa chapter yang lalu, yang di atas sana adalah jawaban bagi apa yang akan terjadi jika personifikasi negara mati: antara _satu, _digantikan dengan orang lain yang berhubungan (Prussia dan Romano. Kalau anda belum sadar sekarang, ya, saia punya head!canon Prussia adalah East Germany, dan Romano secara canon adalah South Italy) atau _dua_, personifikasi negara baru akan 'lahir' dari tanah (nyotalia!France dan nyotalia!Liechtenstein—untuk penutup cerita Liechtenstein kita ini, kira-kira lima tahun setelah epilogue, Switzerland tidak akan sendirian lagi ditemani oleh bayi nyotalia!Liechtenstein)

Dan, akhirnya, minna-san: cerita saia di fandom Hetalia berjudul _Rattling Cry _ini, penembus rekor kata-kata saya yang paling baru –90k+ lebih- sudah **SELESAI. **Fin. Tamat. End. Over. Tidak terasa _satu tahun _sudah berlalu sejak saia pertama kali menge-post prologue _Rattling Cry _(yang, ngebaca ulang, rasanya adalah bagian paling garing nomer dua setelah chapter pertama, hahaha). Saia berterimakasih banyak dengan orang-orang sekalian yang menyempatkan diri untuk ripiu, yang membuat saia bener-bener merasa bersalah dalam masa waktu hiatus 6 bulan cerita ini (Januari-awal Juni), dan juga terutama untuk **HaEfalent**-san yang _benar-benar _menemani saia dari akhir sampai awal-eh, maksud saia awal sampai akhir, yang setiap reviewnya selalu memberikan senyum dan cekikkikan geli (baca: gila –plak-).Tidak lupa berterimakasih _benar-benar_ banyak terhadap **seyboncchii**-san yang review berisi saran dan kritiknya sudah membantu saia memperbaiki banyak gaya tulisan saia. Di manapun anda berada, saia mengucapkan terimakasih banyak :D

Dan begitulah akhir dari _author notes _ini. Satu tahun ini berkutat menulis _Rattling Cry _sungguh menyenangkan, sungguh. Sedih juga harus berpisah dengan yandere!Italy dan yandere!HRE yang dengan bahagianya saia mutilasi karakternya –plak- hingga bisa menjadi Feliciano dan Reicher yang kita semua sayangi dan cintai ini –digampar-. Yah, saia berharap saia dan readers sekalian dapat bertemu lagi dalam fanfic-fanfic saia selanjutnya di fandom Hetalia ini—atau juga di fandom manapun kalau anda berkesempatan membaca fic abal saia! Terimakasih banyak dan sampai jumpa di proyek fanfic saia yang selanjutnya!


End file.
